


Ain't Nothing Wrong With That

by RowenaArmstrong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 88,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaArmstrong/pseuds/RowenaArmstrong
Summary: “Lo correcto… ¿Qué es? Si haces lo correcto… ¿haces feliz a todo el mundo?”Salir del nido es complicado y debo estar listo para comenzar mi vida como adulto responsable.Como profesor, es mi responsabilidad enseñar a los alumnos y guiarlos hasta el final de sus carreras.Me dijeron que tengo que tratar a todos mis alumnos por igual, que no tenga un favorito. Pero nunca me advirtieron que eso no sera tan fácil como suena.❥ Au escolar❥ Yuri on Ice❥ Otabek x Yuuri Katsuki❥ Género: Romance | Drama | Omegaverse | Escolar❥ Advertencia: Esta historia es con una shipp crack, pido por favor que reserven sus comentarios. También contiene violencia, sexo, alcohol, drogas.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 23
Kudos: 19





	1. U N O

Por Otabek.

Se supone que debo estar inquieto porque es el primer día de clases en la universidad, pero sólo pienso en cuando saldrán de vacaciones los chicos para poder despertar muy tarde. 

Recién me mudé a esta ciudad para aceptar el empleo, mis padres viven a muchas horas de aquí y siento que me hará falta comer sanamente.

No sé ni cómo debe vestir un profesor, así que solo me pongo un suéter color maní y un pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos muy incómodos. Creo que me veo muy diferente a lo acostumbrado, pero no puedo ir con chaqueta de cuero y playeras con logos de bandas de rock como los profesores de filosofía o álgebra.

En fin, debo dar mi mejor imagen como docente profesional en mi materia, literatura inglesa. Es extraño que alguien tan joven como yo se apasione con algo tan antiguo, pero si lo ves de otra forma es muy impresionante. 

A mis 24 años, sé que debo prepararme para lo que sea, estos chicos deben de tener en la cabeza tres cosas: Alcohol, drogas y sexo, por lo que debo ser muy cuidadoso y precavido con los alumnos para no dejarme chantajear o querer que ellos se pasen de listos conmigo.

En mis tiempos libres me dedico a mezclar música en mi computadora e imaginarme que puedo ser un DJ o estar jugando videojuegos como un “holgazán” diría mi madre. 

A pesar de que estoy relativamente cerca de la escuela debo usar transporte público o tener mi propio vehículo, así que para evitarme el tráfico de la mañana y ser aplastado por enormes vacas en el tren o autobús, uso una motocicleta.

Llego a la famosa escuela universidad quince minutos antes de que inicie las clases, por lo que me da tiempo de irme detrás de un árbol y fumar un cigarrillo.

Veo a toda clase de chicos que entran a esta escuela, son de varias edades y diferentes modas, puedo jurar que hay algunos que son de mi edad o mayores que yo. Eso tampoco debe de intimidarme.

—¿Profesor Altin? —es la primera vez que me llaman así y eso me pone algo nervioso. 

Alzo la vista y me encuentro a un sujeto vistiendo de un aburrido traje café con corbata roja y camisa blanca. Tiene una sonrisa en sus labios dibujado en su rostro. 

—Ah, eres tú —refunfuño antes de llevarme el cigarro a los labios.

El sujeto se ríe y acomoda su cabello color azabache mientras guiña un ojo. 

—¿No te dijeron que no debes fumar en esta escuela? —advierte.

—Da igual, aquí hay muchas colillas y no veo ningún letrero que diga que está prohibido —contesto de mala gana—, ¿qué es lo que quieres, profesor Leroy?

—Nada, sólo quería molestarte antes de que inicies clases —agrega sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa.

A si, a este idiota lo conocí cuando hacía mi servicio en esta escuela como ayudante de profesor y yo lo apoyé en algunas ocasiones con su grupo mientras se follaba a uno de sus alumnos. Desde entonces nos llevamos bien él y yo, sumando que gracias a sus recomendaciones puedo tener un empleo aquí. 

Caminamos al interior de la escuela mientras me platica que el alumno que le gustaba se ha ido de esta universidad y ya no lo volverá a ver. Parece que sólo estaban juntos por el sexo, en fin, no es algo que me incumba. 

No necesito recorrer toda la escuela para saber cómo son las instalaciones, sólo entro a la sala de maestros, un lugar completamente lleno de profesores que ligan con otros, reglas de en caso de que algún alumno entre en celo en plena clase y cosas así. 

—Es un gusto verte aquí, profesor Altin —se acerca una joven mujer pelirroja, cuyos ojos azules son hermosos y una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios rojos.

—Es extraño que me llamen así —contesto un tanto serio mientras camino hacia una cajonera para dejar mi casco y algunas que otras cosas. 

—Espero de corazón que te vaya bien —continua.

Termino de guardar todo, incluyendo mi cajetilla de cigarros y volteo a ver a la chica aún entusiasmada por volver a verme.

—Gracias —le dedico una sonrisa. 

Oh si, esa joven omega de nombre Mila y yo tuvimos algunos encuentros en esta sala cuando todos estaban en clases o detrás del auditorio. Sin duda ella es buena en el sexo, pero no me interesa volver a involucrarme con esta persona, dicen que tiene una mala reputación.

El timbre suena, anunciando que las clases comenzarán en algún momento.

—Nos vemos, profesora Babicheva —le dedico una sonrisa. 

Tomo la mochila que tiene los libros de texto, unos plumones para el pizarrón y salgo de esa área con Jean caminando a mi lado.

—Tu grupo no es muy grande, seguro podrás manejarlo y si tienes duda de cualquier cosa puedes preguntarme —comenta Jean 

Me percato que muchas chicas y omegas cuchichean entre los pasillos porque suspiran por el profesor Leroy. Ahora me incluyen a su tema de conversación por ser el nuevo y alcanzo a escuchar alguna que otra frase como de:  _ “ese profesor es tan guapísimo que lo quiero en mi cama”.  _

—Bueno, te veré en el descanso. Buena suerte —sonríe Leroy al llegar al salón que me corresponde.

Recuerdo mucho como los profesores fastidiaban a lo largo de mi escolaridad, cada uno tenía una actitud diferente con los alumnos, ¿cómo yo debería de ser? ¿De esos profesores que no les importe si entreguen tareas y dejarlos hacer lo que quieran o ser estricto con la materia y amenazar con reprobarlos si no hacen lo suyo? 

Eso no lo pensé y ahora comienza a crearme un poco de conflicto. Entro al salón, cuyas mesas son negras y asientos color vino con respaldo acolchonado. Hay algunos alumnos ya en el salón platicando en sus bancas y otros parados sobre la ventana. 

Camino con pasos firmes y el pecho fuera, dándome aires de superioridad hasta llegar a la mesa. Saco el libro de esta clase, la lista que me han dado y tomo lugar en el escritorio; observo que nadie está en su lugar, todos ríen y siguen platicando. 

Unos chicos se sientan a lado de un joven de cabello azabache que no pasa de los 18 años y le dicen algo que provoca que sus mejillas se tiñen a rojas y quiera esconder su rostro en el libro. Uno de los que lo molestan es de cabello plateado y el otro es un rubio con rizos, no entiendo porque no se defiende si ya son unos adultos.

—Bien muchachos, es hora de que tomen asiento y hablemos sobre las reglas de mi clase —anuncio mientras me levanto del escritorio.

Inmediatamente todos ocupan su lugar y miran con atención al frente; algunos ojos coquetean y tratan de seducirme, otros están completamente atónitos por mi apariencia y unos se burlan. 

—Me llamo Otabek Altin, Licenciado en lengua y literatura, especializado en la literatura inglesa —anoto mi nombre sobre el pizarrón blanco—. Ya son grandecitos como para que yo esté detrás de ustedes, así que al primer mal comportamiento lo saco del salón y pierde asistencia, no me importa si faltan diez minutos para que acabe la clase.

Parece que comienzan a entender y respetarme, eso se siente bien. Ninguna de estas caras me tocó en el tiempo de mi servicio, pero será agradable hacerlos sufrir.

—Sobre las tareas, cada reporte de lectura me lo enviarán a mi correo con las siguientes características —explico mientras anoto algunas cosas en el pizarrón—. Todos los fines de semana les dejaré lecturas y me lo mandarán a más tardar el domingo a mediodía.

Escucho como se quejan, arruiné sus fines de semana y eso no me hace sentir nada mal. Camino para tomar asiento en el escritorio, captando vistas hacia a mí.

—Los miércoles y viernes se harán trabajo en clase respecto a la lectura que les deje, así que, si no hacen la tarea pierden automáticamente la calificación de la semana, ¿alguna duda?

Y ahí está ese joven de cabello azabache y anteojos que cubre la mayor parte de su rostro. Veo que tiembla un poco y sus mejillas están algo coloradas.

—Tu nombre —lo señalo.

—Ka-Katsuki Yuuri —se presenta un tanto nervioso—, mi duda es, ¿usted nos traerá la lectura o nos dirá cuál será o algo así?

Algunos se burlan de la timidez natural del chico, causando que esté más sonrojado. 

—¡Qué bueno que lo preguntas! —me levanto y busco entre las hojas de mi carpeta lo que deben leer esta semana—, ¿quien es el más responsable de este lugar? 

Algunos intercambian miradas y susurran cosas que no alcanzo a oír, no me sorprende esto de un grupo con cara de maleantes y flojos.

—Yuuri, él es el más responsable del salón —dice el joven de cabellos platinados.

Pobre chico, la vergüenza lo come en carne propia. Me mira por unos segundos y noto que sus ojos castaños son lindos, algo grandes y un poco rasgados.

—Pasa al frente, Katsuki —le indico.

Yuuri obedece. Los chicos comienzan a tirarle piropos y silbidos, causando que el chico se ponga más nervioso. 

—¡Silencio! —alzo la voz.

El chico se pone frente a mi, es pálido y tiene unas mejillas algo rechonchas. Por la postura de sus hombros me percato que es un chico muy introvertido. 

—Le daré una copia a Yuuri de la primera lectura para que le saquen copias, tienen hoy hasta las siete para que hagan el reporte —explico al enseñar la hoja y entregársela al joven—, no es obligación de Yuuri ir tras ustedes cuando deje lecturas así, el que no tenga su copia le bajo puntos de la calificación semanal. ¿Alguna duda?

Nadie dice nada, por lo que lo tomo como un no. Indico que Yuuri vuelva a su lugar y al caminar entre los pupitres, veo como otro joven le pone el pie y tropieza. El salón se estalla de risas y el chico corre a tomar lugar.

—Ten más cuidado, Katsudon —le dice el joven que provocó el accidente.

Ese tipo de injusticias no las tolero por nada del mundo, nunca fui un grosero a pesar de que muchos me temían en la escuela.

—Tú —me acerco al joven, un chico rubio con cabello atado como colita de caballo—, te vi. ¿Crees que eres gracioso haciendo eso?

El menor se encoge de hombros en cuanto me mira. Me percato que tiene el rostro muy fino como para ser un hombre, seguramente es un omega.

—Yo… no sé de qué habla —no se siente intimidado por mi presencia.

—Entonces tendrás que salir de mi clase sin asistencia —gruño, me doy la vuelta y me siento sobre el escritorio—, tú nombre.

—Yuri Plisetsky —lo dice completamente molesto. 

—Le decimos Yurio para no confundirnos con el otro Yuuri —interviene el chico de cabello plateado.

—Bien. Yurio, sal de mi clase.

—¿Y qué voy hacer durante dos horas? —se levanta del asiento queriendo reclamar.

—Pensar en el error que hiciste hoy. 

Me fulmina con su mirada, toma sus cosas y a zancadas muy marcadas el chico se va. El azabache me mira completamente sorprendido, como si quisiera agradecer lo que hice.

—Bien, ahora vamos a trabajar.

Todos se quejan, es común que no se haga algo en el primer día, pero a mi no me importa.

Esto sí que será un interesante semestre. Definitivamente opté el papel del profesor malo y puedo volverme maldito si quisiera. 

Algunas chicas se acercaron a mí, como si les importara mi vida privada. Incluso preguntan de mi edad.

—La edad es un solo número, jamás les dire —comento con seriedad mientras acomodo mis gafas.

Después de ese grupo, tengo clases con otros más con otras materias, nada que ver con los chicos de la mañana, más educados y hasta pidieron la tarea para adelantarla después de acabar sus ejercicios.

Terminando la jornada de clases, paso nuevamente por la sala de profesores para marcar mi hora de salida e irme a casa. Pasan de las cinco de la tarde y muero de hambre, olvidé traer un almuerzo.

—¿Y qué tal te pareció tu primer día como profesor? —pregunta Jean mientras palmea mi hombro—, escuché que sacaste a Plisetsky de clases.

—Ah si, vi cómo le puso el pie a ese Katsuki. No me gusta ese tipo de comportamiento en clase —agrego.

—¡Uh! ¡Castígame profesor Altin! —se burla ese chico.

Pongo los ojos blancos y abandono esa sala lo más rápido que puedo, me comerá mis tripas si no ingiero algún alimento, aunque sea un par de galletas.

—¡Espera! —me llama Leroy y apresura el paso para alcanzarme—, siempre molestan a Katsuki, es la ley del más fuerte. Luego le roban sus tareas porque sí que es muy inteligente. 

—Si, eso me lo imagine.

—Debo admitir que este día entro muy diferente, era un chico gordito y pasaba desapercibido entre alfas, pero hoy muestra que tiene una linda figura —continúa explicando—, ese Katsuki si que es sexy.

—Ahora entiendo porque lo acosa mucho dos chicos.

—¿Víctor Nikiforov y Chris Giacometti? Son dos alfas muy populares entre mujeres y omegas, ahora están de cacería con Yuuri. 

Eso me molesta un poco, ¿Por qué deben aprovecharse siempre del más débil? No quiero entrometerme, pero me gustaría ayudar a ese chico.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	2. D O S

Cumplo un par de semanas en la universidad, ya ubico en qué área si se puede fumar, en donde ir a comer después de clases cerca del campus y cómo manejar a los chicos de mis clases. 

El fin de semana me dedico a hacer la limpieza de mi departamento. Aún está vacío, sólo tiene una cama, un sillón que mis padres me regalaron, una televisión de 20 pulgadas, una cocineta equipada con lo esencial y un refrigerador con solo tres latas de cerveza.

Bien dicen que independizarse es lo más difícil de la vida porque debes recordar que hay que alimentarse y no con comida chatarra, pagar los servicios y no gastar en cosas que no necesitas. 

Tomo las llaves de la casa y motocicleta, y salgo con dirección al supermercado. Es una pequeña plaza no muy lejos de casa, bien que pude venir caminando, pero la pereza es más grande que mis ganas de vivir.

Algo que siempre voy a agradecer es que den muestras de comida, así puedo calmar el hambre y evitar querer comprar cosas instantáneas. La comida no se me da tan bien como a mi mamá, pero puedo sobrevivir con lo que cocino, espero no causarme una indigestión o morir en el intento.

Camino entre los pasillos de frutas y verduras y algo llama mi atención: es Yuuri Katsuki levantando unas cuantas naranjas del suelo que se le cayeron. Me acerco y le ayudo con unas cuantas.

—Muchas gracias, tomé una y se vinieron todas hacia abajo —comenta sin aún verme.

—Normalmente se tienen que tomar desde arriba —le digo.

Yuuri se incorpora y en cuanto me ve, sus mejillas se coloran un poco y no deja de sentirse sorprendido.

—Profesor Altin… n-no esperaba encontrarlo por a-aquí —tartamudea el chico.

—Bueno, soy un humano y debo alimentarme de alguna manera —contesto con media sonrisa.

Yuuri ríe con nervios y agacha un poco la cabeza, como si quisiera esconder algo. Me pregunto porque tiene esa inseguridad, siempre se muestra débil ante todos.

—Yo… siento mucho molestarlo, continuaré con mis compras —Yuuri toma su carrito y decide empujarlo.

—De acuerdo, te veré el lunes —me despido.

Él solo asiente. Ese chico me intriga mucho, si no tiene la confianza suficiente el mundo se lo va a comer por completo y no faltará aquel idiota que quiera hacerle algún daño.

En clases me he dado cuenta que es muy estudioso y hay ocasiones en las que lo veo con ganas de participar, pero es más su timidez y no lo hace. 

Compro todo lo necesario y me dispongo a volver a casa. El fin de semana pasa tan rápido que cuando menos me lo espero, ya suena el reloj despertador.

Se acerca la semana de exámenes y evaluaciones, por lo que es común ver que en los laboratorios de cómputo hay muchas personas imprimiendo sus trabajos y demás cosas. Otros están tratando de estudiar entre los pasillos y biblioteca, no se aprenderán todo en un día lo que se ha visto en tres semanas.

También en la sala de profesores veo que repasan los libros y exámenes para tener las respuestas seguras.

—Hola, Otabek —escucho la voz melodiosa de una mujer.

La profesora Mila se acerca a mí para dedicarme una sonrisa y mostrarme su nueva blusa con escote. Algunos alumnos no la bajan de zorra y puedo entender porque.

—Hola, profesora Mila —comento sin ganas mientras me preparo un café.

—¿Qué harás el próximo viernes? —noto que algo planea.

—En si no tengo nada en especial que hacer —contesto.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta conmigo?

Ya esperaba una invitación de ese tipo de cosas y me arrepiento de no haberle dicho una excusa convincente para no ir con ella. 

—De acuerdo, iré contigo —contesto sin ánimos.

—¡Perfecto! —los ojos azules brillan como un par de luces de navidad—. En la semana nos pondremos de acuerdo.

Estoy seguro que olvidaré eso de la fiesta, no es algo que me interese mucho y pueda tenerlo en mente, espero que tenga una buena excusa para no ir. Tomo mis cosas y salgo de ese lugar con los exámenes bajo el brazo. 

—¿Así que irás a la fiesta con la profesora de idiomas? —se acerca Jean pegándose a mí, dejando caer su brazo al hombro.

—No quiero ir, desearía poder estar en casa y ver unas series pendientes que tengo —frunzo el ceño y aparto su mano.

—Veinticuatro años y ya piensas como anciano —se burla.

No, será que yo veo de forma diferente las cosas y casi no le veo diversión a una fiesta que no conozco a nadie y no me apetece ir.

—Tengo cosas pendientes en casa y no he terminado de arreglarlo.

—Si es eso, te puedo ir a ayudar el sábado —sugiere—, llevo algo de comer y tú pones las cervezas.

—Eso suena mucho mejor —me detengo frente a la puerta del salón—, te veré más tarde.

Entro al salón y los chicos toman lugar con tranquilidad, el respeto hacia a mi se nota porque he sacado a muchos chicos por mala conducta.

—Buenos días —saludo al dejar mis cosas sobre la mesa—, hoy es día de examen y pediré que solo saquen lápiz, pluma y goma. Todas sus cosas las guardarán incluyendo celulares en las mochilas, las pondrán aquí enfrente y se esperan aquí para que yo les asigne un lugar.

Veo el pánico en algunos ojos y otros buscando la manera de cómo sacar su acordeón. Yuuri se muestra un poco intranquilo, se levanta de su banca para hacer caso a las instrucciones y se coloca cerca del escritorio.

—Me pasas el examen, Cerdo —le da un codazo Yuri Plisetsky a Katsuki.

Eso no va a pasar mientras yo sea el profesor. Comienzo a llamarlos uno a uno e indico en que asiento realizarán su examen, dejo a Yuri justo hasta adelante donde pueda vigilarlo mejor; a Yuuri en el primer asiento pegado a la pared cerca del escritorio; a Víctor y a Chris los separo de sí mismos y los coloco lejos de Yuuri.

El examen comienza, nunca me imaginé que se siente estar de este lado y debo tener ojos por todos lados porque cuando menos lo espero ya están copiando el examen.

Observo a Yuuri, su concentración es sumamente profunda y no hay nada que lo distraiga. Tiene pestañas largas y piel pálida que lo hace parecer una linda muñeca de porcelana. Aunque use ropa muy floja para su cuerpo, resalta una linda figura. Es atractivo, pero la forma de ser tan tímido y con apariencia de nerd por esos lentes lo hace ser un blanco fácil para el bullying.

No sé porqué, pero siempre que entro al salón espero encontrarme con Yuuri y que esté bien. Eso ya se me hizo costumbre.

No me sorprende que Yuuri termine primero su examen, sus trabajos y ensayos son interesantes por cómo redacta y su ortografía es excelente, es como si viera un pergamino antiguo. Algunos tienen horrible ortografía que me hacen pensar si realmente son chicos universitarios y otros hacen que mis ojos ardan.

—Puedes salir, Yuuri —le digo cuando me da el examen. 

Noto que él no quiere salir del salón, por lo que suspiro profundo y dejo que se siente en mi escritorio mientras los demás continúan en el examen.

Uno a uno se van levantando y huyen del salón como si en verdad los hubiera torturado.

Al terminar la hora, recojo los exámenes de los que faltan y salgo del salón. 

—Hasta luego, profesor Altin —se despide Yuuri al caminar hacia la salida.

—Cuídate, Yuuri. 

Continúan la semana de exámenes y entrega de proyectos. Se me han acumulado tantos que no he podido calificar alguno, así que tendré que usar el descanso entre clases para tener libre el fin de semana, aunque podría ser pretexto para rechazar a Mila.

Camino por los pasillos mientras que escucho a algunos alumnos hablar de sus planes de fin de semana y correr hacia la cafetería, eso me recuerda mucho a mi época de universitario. 

Al llegar a los casilleros veo que está ese chico Katsuki siendo acorralado de Víctor Nikiforov y Chris Giacometti. Nuevamente le dicen algo porque sus mejillas se encienden y no deja de cubrirse con la carpeta que tiene en mano, no me gusta la idea de que lo quieran acosar.

—Katsuki, ven aquí —lo llamo.

El chico de lentes corre hacia a mí, los otros dos miran la retaguardia y se saborean su cuerpo como si fuera algo comestible.

—¿Q-Qué sucede, profesor? —pregunta.

—Necesito que lleves estos exámenes a mi cubículo, en el salón de descanso de los profesores y espérame ahí —comento mientras fulmino a ese par de alfas con la vista.

De reojo veo que Víctor y Chris no dejan de ver a Yuuri, nuevamente saboreandolo.

—Te estaremos esperando, Yuuri —le dice Víctor.

Si, de eso sin duda. No puedo hacer mucho por él, pero si puedo alejarlo de ellos será lo mejor.

Camino detrás de él a una distancia para que no se percate de mi presencia y protegerlo de ese par de alfas desagradables. 

Entro a la sala de profesores y me percato que no hay nadie, mejor así para que no le digan algo a Yuuri por estar en un lugar con restricción a los alumnos. 

Él está recargado sobre la pared esperando a que yo llegue; al verme, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro y se acerca para darme los exámenes.

—G-gracias por ayudarme —dice en voz tan baja que apenas puedo escucharlo. 

—No entiendo cómo es que no te defiendes de ellos —contesto.

—Bueno… —se encoje de hombros—, son dos alfas muy grandes y más fuertes que yo. No dejan de acosarme en ningún momento.

—Eso es terrible, debes decirlo a algún superior o al tutor de tu clase, ¿quién es? —pregunto.

—Usted es nuestro tutor —contesta.

¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? Me llevo la mano al rostro y me río levemente. Bueno, con eso soy capaz de poder hacer algo a ese par.

—Eso no lo sabía, si es así no dejaré que ese par se pase de listo contigo —comento mientras tomo asiento en mi lugar—. Gracias, Yuuri. Ve a tomar tu receso.

—E-está bien.

El chico se voltea y da pasos inseguros hacia la salida. Parece un pequeño conejo que busca protección de un par de lobos que lo esperan afuera. Suspiro profundo y antes de que salga le digo:

—Espera.

Se voltea y me mira confundido. ¿Ahora que pretexto diré para que se quede aquí?

—Puedes ayudarme a calificar exámenes sólo si no haces trampa con el tuyo, ¿te parece?

Y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, una muy linda y radiante. 

—Por supuesto. 

Por suerte tengo ya la hoja de respuestas de cada uno y confío que Yuuri sea honesto. Le doy una pluma roja que me sobra y comenzamos a revisar los exámenes.

—Vaya, pobre Plisetsky. Necesita una mejor nota para el próximo examen o reprobará —comento.

—Él siempre apenas y pasa su materia, supongo que no estará contento con esa terrible calificación —explica Yuuri mientras revisa otro examen—. Siempre me pide tareas y trabajos para que se los pase.

—No debes hacer eso, no es una buena idea. Sólo lo haces perezoso.

Se ríe con el comentario, continuamos con otros exámenes. Me toca ahora el de Nikiforov, ojalá pudiera reprobarlo, pero no puedo porque mandarían a revisar el examen con alguien más y pondrían en duda mi capacidad como maestro.

—¿Desde cuándo te molesta Víctor? —pregunto.

—Desde que comencé a bajar de peso y Chris le sigue la corriente —contesta el chico sin apartar la vista del examen.

—No son malos alumnos, pero insisto en que debes ponerles un alto o continuarán molestándote. 

Él solo da un suspiro muy pesado. No lo hará a menos que tenga mayor confianza. El sonido de un estómago reclamar alimento suena, el rostro de Yuuri se colora y me mira como si tuviera vergüenza.

—Fue mi estómago, a veces olvido traer almuerzo y me mato de hambre —comento, espero que así se calme.

—Yo… traigo un almuerzo grande, podría compartirlo —de su mochila saca un bento algo grande. 

—Oh no, ahora me tomo un café y un cigarro, eso sería mi desayuno —comento.

—No, eso es malo para la salud —frunce el ceño—, no quiero insistir, pero será mejor que coma de mi almuerzo.

Esa determinación y seguridad me gusta. Yuuri se pone nervioso y la sangre le cubre el rostro por completo.

—¡L-Lo siento! ¡S-solo que no es buena idea que esté sin comer! —mueve sus manos con torpeza. 

Me rio de sus expresiones y su natural timidez, es un enorme dulce aquel chico y no puedo negarme a su comida, huele tan delicioso que mi estómago no deja de rugir.

—De acuerdo, comeré un poco —sonrío.

—Gra-Gracias.

Encontramos unos cubiertos en el salón de descanso para no usarlo los palillos, que por cierto a mí me cuesta trabajo.

Dentro del bento hay onigiris con una hoja de alga, en otro compartimento hay verduras hervidas, un sándwich cortado en triángulos perfectos y camarones empanizados encima de un arroz blanco con ajonjolí. Todo eso provoca que la saliva quiera salirse de mi boca. Yuuri junta sus manos y dice algo en japonés. 

—Será un honor que sea usted el primero en probar un bocado —sugiere.

—De acuerdo.

Tomo un poco y lo llevo a mi boca. Siento una deliciosa y agradable sensación de comida, es tan delicioso que no dejaría de comer esto. Es como si recordara algo al conectar el sabor del platillo.

—Tu mamá cocina muy delicioso, felicítala de mi parte —comento.

—En realidad… yo lo cociné, tengo que hacerlo o moriré de hambre.

Justo lo que digo cuando tengo que cocinarme algo. 

—Bueno, cocinas muy rico.

—Gra-gracias.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 


	3. T R E S

Septiembre está por acabar, el frío en este lugar se hace notorio y las lluvias constantes me hacen recordar que debo comprar llantas nuevas para la motocicleta y un impermeable para no llegar mojado a la escuela. 

Es eso o pedirles un préstamo a mis padres para poder comprar un carro, pero soy muy orgulloso hasta para decirles que es posible que el sueldo no me alcance al mes entre renta y deudas de tarjeta. Esto de mudarse sin tener un fondo sí me afectó mucho, pero estoy seguro que me recuperaré rápido.

En este mes no me sorprende que he recibido correos de usuarios anónimos queriendo “invitarme a salir” o cosas más sucias y sexosas. También en Facebook he recibido invitaciones de varios alumnos de clase, no los acepto porque no soy tanto de redes sociales más que para comunicarme con mi familia o me reportarán como desaparecido.

No me molesta mucho el clima frío, al contrario, estoy bien en este lugar. Es como si la ciudad estuviera hecha para mí con constantes lluvias, días nublados y aire que te obliga usar bufandas y guantes cuando sales a la calle.

Ya muchos profesores me saludan y tratan de incluirme a sus almuerzos en el comedor o reuniones. La fiesta con Mila en esa ocasión fue sencilla y no pasamos más de simples pláticas dónde nos conocemos más, creo que no soy buen compañero para esas cosas.

—¿Cómo te sientes en la escuela? —me pregunta Jean mientras sirvo café en mi termo nuevo.

—Cada mañana me preguntas eso —frunzo el ceño. 

—Es sólo para comenzar una plática contigo.

—Podrías hablarme de cualquier otra cosa.

—Bien, en ese caso te preguntaré, ¿hay algún alumno que te guste?

¿Qué diablos? No esperaba que preguntara eso, este tipo sí que no pierde el tiempo en fijarse en los estudiantes, es un imbécil.

—Son alumnos y debemos respetar eso —contesto con el ceño fruncido. 

El idiota suelta una carcajada enorme que hasta llama la atención de los demás. No dudo en querer lanzarle el café, pero en estos tiempos no se puede desperdiciar la comida. 

—No tiene nada de malo verlos, hay algunos lindos para la vista —continua.

—Estoy centrado en mi trabajo, ¿hay algo de malo enfocarse en eso?

—No precisamente, pero suenas a un tipo muy aburrido y sin vida social. 

No es que quiera decirle de mi vida privada, pero este sujeto siempre quiere tratar de saber más de mí. El día que estuvo en casa me preguntaba de mis antiguas parejas que hasta hizo un comentario pensando que yo soy virgen.

—A lo mejor lo soy, en la universidad sólo me concentraba en los estudios y los libros eran mis amigos —agrego. 

Salimos de la sala de descanso con camino a los salones de clases que nos corresponde. 

—Debes de hacer amigos, a veces nunca se sabe que necesitas de ellos —continua con la plática.

—Creí que eres mi amigo, digo, te la pasas los fines de semana en mi casa robándome cervezas.

—Ve el lado amable, tienes mi compañía —ríe. 

—Todos los días. 

Nos separamos en el pasillo, cada quien ingresando a su salón. Al entrar busco con la mirada a Yuuri mientras camino al escritorio y no lo encuentro. No se porque, pero me pone un poco inquieto no verlo ahí.

Doy la clase como si nada, todos se sientan en equipo para hacer una mini presentación y Yuuri sigue sin llegar. La puerta del salón se abre, sorprendiendo a algunos alumnos y sobre todo a mi.

Apenas si se puede sostener, sus mejillas están rojas como si tuviera fiebre y un aroma embriagante que desprende de su cuerpo lo acompaña. 

Entre algunos murmuros escucho que se quejan del aroma de celo de un omega. De los ojos de Víctor y Chris veo una mirada que he visto en un león a punto de saltar a su presa. Sin duda alguna me acerco a Yuuri lo más rápido que puedo antes de que sus piernas se debiliten y caiga al suelo. 

—Yuuri, ¿traes tus pastillas? —pregunto, preocupado.

En sus ojos noto el sufrimiento de este chico y cómo puede niega con la cabeza. 

—Los olvide en casa —murmura. 

No puedo dejar que camine a la enfermería, está muy vulnerable en esta forma y no quisiera que algo le suceda. Lo cargo en mis brazos y antes de salir, me volteo hacia los alumnos que están al pendiente de lo que está ocurriendo.

—Terminen su trabajo y van a exponerlo en la próxima clase con presentación de PowerPoint —les comunico.

Ando deprisa hacia la enfermería, no queremos que pase un accidente aquí. Al llegar, soy recibido por una mujer de nombre Minako.

—Hizo bien en traerlo, profesor Altin —comenta la mujer mientras me acomoda la camilla para dejar a Yuuri ahí.

—No podía dejarlo en medio de esa jungla de alfas esperando que uno baje la guardia —comento.

—Me sorprende que usted no se doblegue por el aroma, ¿es usted un beta? 

Oh sí, muchos creen eso por mi comportamiento ante estas situaciones pero no es así.

—También soy un alfa, pero tengo mucho control en ello —contesto.

Le mando un mensaje a Jean para que recoja mis cosas y las deje en mi cubículo mientras veo que la doctora Minako le da unos calmantes al pobre Yuuri.

Me siento un poco impotente porque no tolero ver a una criatura linda sufrir de esa forma, su pecho se eleva con rapidez y sus ojos tampoco paran de lagrimear; está acomodado en posición fetal y gime cada vez que las sábanas lo rozan.

El timbre del almuerzo suena y Minako sale de la habitación para ir a atender a otro chico. 

Me acerco al omega, su respiración comienza a ser más normal y los gemidos ya no se escuchan.

—Yuuri, ¿cómo te sientes? —tomo asiento a su lado en una silla.

Abre sus ojos, mostrando esos castaños que lo caracterizan. Al menos la fiebre ya desapareció.

—Las pastillas comienzan a hacer su efecto —contesta. 

Suspiro aliviado. Al menos ya es un peso menos de que preocuparme.

—¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? —comienzo a regañarlo.

Entiende a qué me refiero por la mirada angustiante y el rostro de preocupación que tiene.

—Profesor Altin…

—Llámame Otabek y de tu cuando estemos solos.

No sé porqué dije eso y al parecer el tampoco lo entiende. Bueno, ya lo dije y no creo que haya problema.

—Estoy consciente que hice mal en venir a la escuela en estas condiciones, pero no quería perderme tu clase ni de las demás materias —comenta con tanta calma y tranquilidad.

—Si era eso, podrías avisarme por correo y yo entendería que no podías venir en tu estado —revuelvo su cabello pensando que eso es un error para mi, su fragancia es tan dulce que para mi olfato es adictivo. Trago en seco y trato de no pensar en mis instintos de alfa—, pudo alguien abusar de ti.

—Lo sé —se esconde entre las sábanas. 

—Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, así puedes descansar mejor.

Unos ojos castaños se asoman de esas sábanas, haciendo que mi corazón de un vuelco en el pecho y me quede completamente embobado. No, eso debe ser por su celo y su lado omega pide a gritos que un alfa acaricie su piel.

—No, Otabek. Tomaré un taxi para que tú continúes con la clase —dice Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa—, no es bueno faltar.

En parte tiene razón y necesito que me paguen las horas que me faltan para tener algo de comida. El rugido de mi estómago sorprende a Yuuri que hasta abre de más sus ojos, enseguida una risilla cantarina sale de sus labios.

—Dado que me iré a casa, puedes comer de mi almuerzo —ríe el menor—, está en mi mochila.

—No Yuuri, tampoco es para que te quite tu comida. Estarás en celo y necesitas alimentarte —frunzo el ceño.

—Por favor, Otabek. Estando en casa podré controlar el celo con las pastillas, toma el bento de mi mochila y cómelo.

No puedo negarme a esa mirada de exigencia, después de todo la naturaleza como omega siempre saldrá a relucir en él. Tomo su mochila y saco el bento, aún siento sus ojos sobre mi esperando que lo coma frente a él. Mi estómago suena en cuanto el aroma a comida deliciosa inunda mis fosas nasales.

—Gracias —comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hay nada que agradecer —contesta la sonrisa.

No permito ser yo el que coma todo el platillo, así que le doy de comer a Yuuri, teniendo un picnic en la enfermería de la escuela. Se ríe de mi torpeza con los palillos y es él quien termina de darme de comer. 

—Nunca fue mi fuerte usar palillos —me rio.

—Te compraré el entrenador de palillos.

Terminando de comer lo acompaño a la salida de la universidad hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde llegará el taxi, aún estoy inseguro de que el se vaya solo a su casa, por lo que se me ocurre envolverlo con mi bufanda para mezclar aromas y pase desapercibido. No podré descansar hasta saber que llegó con bien.

—Yuuri, anota mi número de celular para que me envíes un What’s app y me digas que estás en casa —comento mientras esperamos al taxi.

—Está bien.

Intercambiamos números, asegurándonos que lo anotamos correctamente. El taxi aparece, que por suerte es un beta y ayudo a Yuuri subirse.

—Te lo encargo mucho —cierro la puerta.

—Gracias, Otabek —me dedica una sonrisa sincera.

Veo como el vehículo se aleja sintiendo una inquietud tremenda. Camino con velocidad rápida hacia la sala de profesores y cuando llego, noto a Leroy sentado en la mesa. Al verme, sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Cuéntamelo todo —dice.

¿Qué le habrán dicho esos alumnos? “El profesor Altin se llevó un chico en celo”. Suspiro pesado y me dejo caer en otro asiento. 

—Ayudé a un omega…

—¡Ajá! Me llamabas sucio degenerado esta mañana por preguntarte si te gusta un alumno y te comes al primer borreguito indefenso.

Eso sí que es toda una blasfemia. Le doy un zape en la cabeza, uno muy fuerte que provoca que se lleve su mano para sobarse.

—El chico no podía sostenerse y lo llevé a la enfermería porque conociendo a los alfas, pudieron abusar de él —cuento.

—¿Lo hicieron en la enfermería? ¡Wow! Eso sí que es arriesgarse, amigo.

Ruedo los ojos y un zape más se asesta en su cabeza. Me sorprende porque nos llevamos el y yo si él dice puras idioteces.

—No, le dieron un calmante y se retiró a su casa. Me quede esperando con él el taxi —replico.

—Uhm, ¿y quien fue el omega con la suerte de ser llevado en tus brazos? —el tono de voz de Jean es en forma de burla.

Se cubre la cabeza en cuanto ve mi mano alzada lista para darle otro golpe más. Mi celular vibra dentro del pantalón, así que lo saco y reviso el mensaje nuevo.

“Ya estoy en casa, Otabek. Gracias por ayudarme, ahora tomaré mis supresores y dormiré el resto de la tarde. “

Yuuri, 11:27 a.m.

Un gran peso se me quita de encima. Escribo una contestación rápida antes de que se pierda en sus sueños.

“No olvides comer, te hará falta fuerzas y espero que te mejores pronto. Te veré en clases.”

—¿Entonces? —insiste aquel idiota.

—Es Katsuki.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


	4. CUATRO

Logro comprar un pequeño comedor a mediados de octubre. Mi espalda me lo agradecerá, eso de calificar trabajos en el sillón no es cómodo.

Recibiré una visita de mis padres y me traerán más cosas que dejé como mis consolas de videojuegos y algunos libros. Estoy limpiando la casa como a mi madre le fascina y aunque ellos dijeron que traerían comida, les preparé algo sencillo.

Cada vez este lugar parece ser un hogar y me siento satisfecho por ello, espero que mis padres no comiencen con decirme que debo ser más responsable y esas cosas.

Mientras espero que lleguen, reviso el Facebook y noto entre los post uno que me llama la atención: **_The Symphony the Goddesses._** Como dice el nombre, es una sinfonía con las canciones del juego _**The Legend of Zelda**_ , una saga al que soy adicto desde que tengo seis años. 

Una página de fans está regalando boletos en la mejor sección del Paramount Theatre, un lugar muy elegante y por supuesto que muy caro. Están haciendo encuestas para ver qué tan fan eres de la saga para ganarte un par de boletos para dicho evento y no dudo en mandar las preguntas con mis respuestas, espero que pueda ganar. La fecha es para mediados de noviembre y en fin de semana, será interesante poder apreciar dicho concierto.

Reviso unas cosas en el Facebook y cuando menos lo espero mi celular suena. Mis padres han llegado y quieren que los reciba para bajar unas cosas. 

—¡Otabek! —mi mamá me abraza con fuerza al estar a mi lado—, estás muy flaco.

—Para nada, estoy comiendo bien —replico.

Su mirada desaprobatoria lo dice todo, no me cree nada de nada. Me acerco a mi papá para saludarlo y ayudarlo con las cajas.

—Debiste rentar el departamento con elevador —se queja mi padre mientras sube. 

—No me alcanzaría, era el triple de lo que pago aquí —contesto.

No son tan viejos pero mi padre es fumador igual que yo, sólo que él si exagera mucho y mamá teme a que nos pase algo a los dos por este vicio.

Mamá tiene el cabello ondulado y con algunas canas que comienzan a notarse, sus ojos son de color verde muy lindos y son grandes, casi no nos parecemos, tengo más de los rasgos de papá. En realidad, soy igual que él cuando era joven. 

Abro la puerta del departamento y dejo que entren primero. Por los rostros que tienen me imagino que deben estar pensando, “¿cómo es posible que viva en un lugar tan vacío?”.

—Otabek, es muy lindo tu departamento, pero… —papá se detiene.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que no tienes muebles? ¡Ese sillón está muy viejo! —exclama mi mamá como si todo estuviera mal.

—Mama, no es malo. ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? 

Y no puedo detenerla, se pone a criticar todo lo que tengo en el lugar. Hasta por el tamaño de la cama, eso no me parece lo correcto

—Aibek, nos vamos de compra —mi mamá se nota enojada.

—Pero mamá…

—¡Sin excusas! ¡No puedes vivir así! —gruñe mi mamá.

—Les agradezco su ayuda, pero…

—No digas más, nos vamos de compras —insiste mi papá.

No puedo negarme cuando están así, es inevitable está situación. Pasamos a comprar un librero, una cama queen size con colchón, unos sillones y cosas para el cuarto de baño y cocina. 

Luego de dejar la dirección para que lleguen en un rato y los instalen sin falta, papá se va a casa para recibirlo y armen esos muebles mientras que pasamos al supermercado mi madre y yo.

—No puedo creer que tu refrigerador esté vacío —me regaña mamá mientras caminamos por las frutas y verduras. 

—No me da tiempo de cocinar, salgo tarde de la universidad y solo pienso en ir a dormir —replico.

—No me gusta la idea de que estés así, te voy hacer regresar a casa —gruñe mamá—. Voy a recoger unas cuantas naranjas, toma esas verduras para prepararte un estofado.

Asiento. Tomó la bolsa de plástico y me dirijo a tomar lo que me pide. Me gusta estar con ellos y entiendo que se preocupan por mi, pero deben entender que ya soy mayor y no debo depender de mis padres.

Camino de regreso en busca de mi mamá y la encuentro recogiendo unas frutas que cayeron en el suelo. A su lado hay un chico de cabello color azabache ayudándola, puedo reconocer esas gafas a donde quiera que vaya.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Mamá? —me acerco a ellos para ayudarles.

—¡Oh! ¡Otabek! —Yuuri alza la vista de golpe y algunas naranjas caen de sus manos.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —me acerco a ayudarlos.

—Chocamos y cayeron las cosas que traíamos en mano —contesta mamá.

Recogemos todo y dejamos en su lugar la fruta. Noto a mi alumno totalmente nervioso, como cuando lo hago pasar al pizarrón a participar.

—Siento mucho causar problemas —se disculpa Yuuri.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri. No pasa nada —le doy dos pequeñas palmadas en su hombro.

—Gracias, Otabek —me dedica una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Se llaman por sus nombres, eso significa que son amigos.

Yuuri y yo volteamos a ver a mi madre. No ese que está pasando por su cabeza y tengo miedo a que a la señora se le ocurra algo extraño.

—Es mi profesor en la universidad —replica Yuuri un tanto nervioso.

—Así es, él va en segundo semestre de la carrera —continúo.

Espero que con eso mamá se detenga antes de que diga algo raro. Tiene esa maña de querer emparejarme con cualquier persona linda con tal de que me case y le de nietos.

—Pero se hablan por sus nombres, hay confianza entre ustedes —mamá se acerca a Yuuri y toma sus manos—. Me gustaría que vinieras a comer en el departamento de Otabek, les haré un rico estofado.

Los ojos castaños de Yuuri se clavan en los míos sintiendo temor de lo que pueda pasar. No se que hacer en esa situación, no puedes negarte a mi mamá.

—Yo… —comienza a dudar Yuuri si es buena idea o no.

—No aceptaré un no, quiero saber cómo le va a mi muchacho —continúa mamá.

Ya no hay marcha atrás. Yuuri termina accediendo ir a casa después de terminar con las compras. Espero que no pasemos un momento incómodo en esta comida. 

Al llegar a mi departamento, vemos que hay un poco de tiradero por los muebles que están acomodando y los otros que quiere sacar mi papá. Sólo pienso en que el tiempo que dediqué en la limpieza se fue a la basura.

—Llegamos, querido —se anuncia mi mamá—. Traemos un invitado especial para que cene con nosotros. 

Papá sale de lo que es mi habitación con el otro colchón viejo. Se sorprende en cuanto ve a Yuuri.

—Oh, siento mucho que veas todo el tiradero —dice mi padre con una sonrisa—, acomodamos las cosas de Otabek y le arreglamos su departamento, pero siéntete en casa.

—Gracias señor Altin, no se preocupe —contesta Yuuri con mucha amabilidad. 

Guardo lo que Yuuri compró en el refrigerador, nos sentamos en el nuevo sillón y le invito una lata de refresco. Al menos la sala ya está arreglada, todo esto si que me estaba estresando y creí que Yuuri se negaría, pero una parte de mi se alegra por tenerlo cerca.

Siento que Yuuri está incómodo porque está mirando el celular cada rato. Quizá tenía otros planes para este sábado y yo lo arruine.

—Disculpa, mis padres no les gusta la manera en la que vivo y siempre me rehúso a que me ayuden, pero hoy exageraron —explico.

—Entiendo eso, cuando entré a la universidad mis padres no dejaban de preocuparse del lugar donde vivo, sobre todo porque vivía en un país muy lejano de aquí —comenta el azabache dejando el celular—. No pudieron darme un departamento lujoso, pero es un lugar muy cómodo.

—Creo que siempre se van a preocupar —río.

—Es su naturaleza.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos. Las pestañas de Yuuri realzan sus ojos a pesar de que tiene el cabello sobre la frente y esos enormes lentes que cubren parte de su rostro. 

—Otabek —se acerca mi papá—, debemos sacar las cosas para dejar impecable este lugar.

Asiento. Con trabajos sacamos los muebles viejos hasta los depósitos de basura de la unidad junto con las cajas. Antes de entrar al departamento, papá y yo nos ponemos a fumar.

—Tu mamá querrá lucirse frente a ese chico, ¿es tu novio? —rompe el hielo.

—Oh no, es mi alumno y es con los pocos que me llevo bien. Es un chico agradable y muy estudioso —replico, odio que se hagan malas ideas.

—Entiendo —se lleva el cigarro a la boca—, me da gusto que tengas amistades en esta ciudad, espero que hagas más y consigas pareja.

Mis padres no conocen a mis amigos, salvo que le platiqué de Jean y otro amigo de la universidad.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Volvemos a la casa y no encuentro a Yuuri en la sala, sin embargo, escucho su melodiosa voz en la cocina hablando con mi mamá. ¿Qué tanto estarán hablado?

—…Otabek es una buena persona, parece estar amargado y enojado todo el tiempo, pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón. 

—Me he dado cuenta de ello, cuando me dio el celo él estuvo pendiente de mi y hasta me llevó a la enfermería. Ningún profesor ha hecho eso por mi —cuenta eso como si en verdad yo fuera un héroe.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, lo educamos para que fuera un alfa caballeroso. Sería un buen partido para ti.

¿Qué le pasa a esta señora? ¿Por qué le dice este tipo de cosas a mi alumno? No escucho respuesta alguna de Yuuri, seguro que lo puso en una situación incómoda. Sin importar que interrumpo su plática, entro a la cocina con pretexto de tomar otra soda.

Mamá se percata de mi presencia y me da un codazo por interrumpir la conversación sobre mi vida amorosa.

—Ya casi está, para que coloquen las cosas de la mesa —agrega mamá—. Compré manteles y una nueva vajilla.

Lo peor es que no me dejaron escoger esas cosas. Todo está a gusto de ella y no del mío. Nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa que yo compré a disfrutar los alimentos.

—Espero que te guste, Yuuri —le dedica una sonrisa al azabache.

—Gracias.

Con un gracias más, comenzamos a comer. El estofado es delicioso y tiene un rico sabor; noto que a Yuuri también le gustó mucho. 

—Yuuri me gusta para yerno —mamá rompe el silencio.

Escupo el agua a un lado para no ensuciar a nadie, siempre hace sus comentarios inoportunos. Noto que a Yuuri le resbaló de las manos su cubierto, así que lo tomo del suelo y lo llevo a la tarja. Regreso con una nueva cuchara para él.

—Mamá, ¿quieres dejar de decir esas cosas? —la regaño.

—Es que sólo ve —señala a Yuuri, quien enseguida se pone rojo de las mejillas—, tiene bonito rostro y es muy amable.

—En serio mamá, no tienes que hablar de esto enfrente del invitado —gruño.

—Por favor, Caroline, estás avergonzando al pobre chico —interviene papá.

Mamá mira a Yuuri, quien sigue nervioso y hace cosas torpes. 

—Entonces hablemos de otra cosa —coloca sus ojos en mi—. ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

Y por esas cosas uno se sale de casa, me molesta mucho que no me suelten y estén detrás de mí como si fuera un niño.

—A veces, tengo que hacer otras cosas del trabajo y eso me cansa mucho —comento con el ceño fruncido.

—En realidad, cuando tengo oportunidades yo le comparto de mi almuerzo —interviene Yuuri.

—Gracias, Yuuri. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte —sonríe mamá, luego me lanza una mirada como si quisiera decirme “de verdad lo quiero como yerno”.

—Otabek es un buen profesor y entiendo mucho que no tenga tiempo para comer o descansar. Estoy seguro que termina completamente agotado después de clases, yo también me canso como alumno —continúa Yuuri.

Ahora si que me sorprende mucho. No se que decir con respecto a eso, me están agarrando con la guardia abajo.

—Si, yo sé que Otabek es un excelente profesor. Como alumno era sin duda alguna el mejor, no tenía amigos más que sus libros de texto —agrega papá.

—Bueno —Yuuri agacha su mirada y una triste sonrisa aparece en su rostro—. Tampoco tengo amigos, el único que hice se fue de aquí porque encontró su carrera en comunicación.

Eso no lo sabía, bueno, de que este solo si y que le hacen bullying también. Lo que no tenía idea es que su amigo se fue.

La cena continúa y dejamos los temas incómodos a un lado. Mis padres se retiran antes de que se haga más tarde y yo llevo a Yuuri a su casa. Vive en unas unidades de departamento más pequeño que el mío. Lo dejo en el portón para no quedarme mucho tiempo.

—Siento mucho si te incomodaste con mis padres, no suelen medir sus palabras — trato de dar tantas explicaciones.

—No es molestia, me gustó pasar un fin de semana con tus padres y contigo…

Su rostro se pone completamente rojo y abre demasiado los ojos. “Pasar un fin de semana contigo”. Unas palabras cuyo significado es mayor.

—¡N-no quise decir eso! —mueve sus manos con torpeza como si quisiera cubrirse— ¡E-Es decir! ¡Yo…!

Una risa sale de mi garganta, no se porque, pero me gusta verlo nervioso y queriendo arreglar las cosas. Revuelvo su cabello y noto que hasta sus orejas se han vuelto rojas.

—Fue una agradable velada, te veré en la escuela —le comento.

—Avísame cuando estés en casa, por favor —me pide aun sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel.

—Por supuesto. 

Arranco la motocicleta y me dirijo a casa. Ahora por culpa de los comentarios de mamá no puedo dejar de pensar en Yuuri como una pareja, no eso es imposible. Por suerte él no vive lejos. 

Estando en casa siento esa sensación de vacío, como si extrañara la compañía de los que me fueron a visitar. Hasta eso mamá y Yuuri me ayudaron a acomodar la casa y lavaron los trastes. 

La habitación se ha cambiado de mi simple colchón a una cama enorme. Me tumbo sobre ella y reviso el celular para escribirle un mensaje a Yuuri, avisando que ya estoy en casa. 

> _“Llegué hace cinco minutos, ya estoy por irme a dormir. Descansa y gracias por venir”._

Dejo el teléfono y corro al cuarto de baño para lavarme los dientes y colocarme la playera vieja que uso para dormir. Me aseguro de cerrar con llave el departamento y vuelvo a la cama. 

Reviso el teléfono, notando que hay un correo y un mensaje. Primero abro le mensaje de What’s app que es de Yuuri.

> _“Gracias por avisarme, espero que duermas bien. Me la pase muy bien, gracias por la invitación”._

Sonrío como idiota al ver el mensaje. Abro el correo que me han enviado y el encabezado dice **“Felicidades”**. ¿Por qué me dicen eso? Bajo el mensaje y no me lo creo cuando dice que gané dos boletos para Symphony of the Goddesses en los asientos vip. Tengo que ir a recogerlos al teatro donde se va a realizar dicho evento.

Vaya, parece que mi suerte está cambiando.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	5. CINCO

Por Yuuri.

Esta mañana amanece demasiado helada, mis huesos se entumecen con facilidad cuando llueve mucho. Mi departamento también es frío porque nunca le da el sol. 

Me preparo para ir a la escuela, guardo doble almuerzo porque este día trabajo en la cafetería y no podré volver a casa para comer. 

Cierro la casa y camino hacia la parada de autobús. Por suerte traigo impermeable para no mojarme. Llevo un año y meses viviendo en Seattle, no estoy acostumbrado a su clima lluvioso y el frío, preferiría algo más cálido.

Me divertí mucho el fin de semana con los padres de mi profesor, es gracioso porque a pesar de ser alguien superior en la escuela es tratado como un niño. Eso me hace extrañar más a mis padres, no los he visto desde que me otorgaron la beca completa a esta universidad. Al principio ellos no querían que me fuera de Japón por miedo a que soy un omega y estaría solo y no hay día que no dejen de hablar para decirme que los visite pronto.

Ellos trabajan duro para que pueda cumplir mi sueño y por eso trabajo en una cafetería para ayudar con mis gastos, así no me tienen que mandar mucho dinero.

Llego a la escuela a tiempo, eso de llegar tarde no es lo mío eso habla mucho de una persona. Paso a mi casillero para dejar mi segundo bento para la tarde y sacar algunos libros de la mochila para tener más espacio.

Siento como una mano se desliza desde mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, siendo apretujado con suavidad.

—Hola, Yuuri —es la voz sensual y masculina de Chris Giacometti—. Te preguntaría cómo estás, pero me doy cuenta que estas muuuy bien.

—Ho-Hola, Chris —trato de alejarme dando pasos hacia atrás—, buenos días.

Choco con otro cuerpo y este enseguida me abraza por la espalda, envolviendome por completo.

—Por supuesto que va a esta bien —ese es Víctor Nikiforov susurrándome en el oído—. Es un lindo cerdito.

—Basta —trato de separarme de ellos.

Y ellos dos se encargan de molestarme todo el tiempo, no dejan de querer tocarme o acorralarme entre los pasillos. Logro zafarme de ellos en el momento que la campana suena y corro a toda velocidad hacia el salón. 

Al llegar al salón, noto que Otabek no ha llegado. Siempre llega después de mi y no dudo que tarde en llegar. Tomo lugar en la banca más cercana al pizarrón y acomodo el libro de la materia. 

Chris y Víctor entran dedicándome una mirada que provoca escalofríos en toda la piel. Suspiro profundo, esto me está molestando muchísimo y quiero pararlos, pero no se como. Después de ellos entra Yurio, quien no duda en caminar hacia a mi.

—¿Tenemos tarea en las otras materias? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Este tipo siempre quiere intimidar como un alfa y lo peor es que conmigo tiene efecto. 

—Oh sí, con Leroy tenemos un resumen de libro y un cuestionario —contesto. 

—Pasamelo, no quiero que ese pesado me baje puntos —gruñe.

Suspiro profundo, tampoco estoy de acuerdo para estas cosas, pero oponerme a Yurio es ser pateado o golpeado más tarde. Busco mi trabajo en la carpeta y se lo doy al rubio, quien enseguida se pone hacer la tarea.

—Buenos días.

Es él quien entra. Hoy trae un pantalón color azul marino y suéter color café oscuro que le queda bien con esa espalda y hombros que tiene. Sus lentes de armazón negro resalta sus facciones duras y en sus manos tiene su termo de metal. En cuanto deja sus cosas, voltea hacia donde estoy y me saluda con un leve movimiento de cabeza. No se porque, pero me agrada verlo en el escritorio.

—Tengo una linda sorpresa para ustedes —dice con seriedad—. Tendremos un examen sorpresa.

A pesar de ser el profesor más joven de la universidad, es el más exigente y estricto, me gusta su forma de enseñar. Nos dicta las preguntas y pide silencio total para contestar. 

No son nada difíciles y creo poder contestarlas al cien por ciento, pero mi concentración no es la de siempre. No sé ni porque no puedo pensar con claridad, es como si algo estuviera mal en mi.

Lo que rompe por completo mi concentración es el sonido de un mensaje entrante a mi celular con Navi de The Legend of Zelda diciendo “Hey! Listen!”. Lo peor es que entran muchos, como si quisieran molestarme. 

Otabek alza la mirada de su libro sin quitar ese ceño fruncido, decidido en buscar a quien es el que le quitarán el celular.

—¿De quién es el celular que está sonando? —dice con seriedad.

Todos se miran entre sí y buscan al culpable. No quiero ser señalado, pero conociendo a Otabek, es capaz de quitarnos el examen o bajarnos puntos. 

—Es mío —confieso.

Sus ojos se clavan en mi y pareciera que ha encontrado la respuesta de algo. 

—Entregamelo, Katsuki —alza la mano para que le entregue el móvil.

No queda de otra, debo obedecer las reglas. No se porque olvidé bajarle el volumen del teléfono si siempre lo hago. Le doy el teléfono y sin querer se enciende la pantalla estando en sus manos. No me dio ni la oportunidad de ver quien me ha enviado el mensaje.

—Katsuki, te quedarás en el almuerzo castigado —dice sin voltearme a ver.

—Si, profesor Altin.

Vaya y yo que quería ir a la biblioteca a buscar un nuevo libro. Me siento en la banca y continúo con el examen. 

Ahora tengo la inquietud de querer leer el mensaje y menos puedo concentrarme. No son muchas preguntas, pero no estoy listo para hacer una síntesis del libro Macbeth de William Shakespeare. Me quedo viendo a las pocas palabras que he escrito en todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

—Pasen sus hojas, el tiempo ha acabado —ordena Otabek.

Diablos, no tengo nada escrito que pueda ser convincente. Escribo lo primero que se me viene en la cabeza mientras los demás entregan el examen.

—Katsuki, ya dije que el tiempo se acabó —me regaña el profesor.

No, esto es demasiado deprimente. Voy caminando mientras continúo escribiendo sobre la hoja antes de arrancarla de la carpeta. Ya todos salieron del salón y sólo quedamos él y yo.

—Yuuri —dice con voz desaprobadora. 

—¡Ya! —le entrego la hoja. 

Él la toma y comienza a reírse por mi reacción torpe. 

—No le encuentro la gracia, cuando usted lea mi pobre síntesis del libro se espantara —me cruzo de brazos.

—Yuuri.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?

Parece que le divierto mucho ahora por la risa que vuelve a salir de su boca. Enseguida me entrega mi celular sin borrar esa divertida sonrisa.

—Estamos solos, puedes llamarme Otabek y te he castigado porque parece que tus admiradores te esperan en el almuerzo —dice.

Reviso los mensajes que me han enviado, todos son del whatsapp y son de Víctor el último dice:

> _“Hoy hueles más delicioso que antes, ¿entrarás en celo pronto? Te espero en la cafetería en el receso para charlar y hablar sobre tu próximo celo”._

Ahora entiendo porque me retuvo con el pretexto del celular. Suspiro aliviado, ir con Víctor es para hablar sobre tener sexo y estar queriendo tocarme.

—Gracias —sonrío.

—Lo que más me llamó la atención es que tu celular suena igual a Navi —comenta mientras se deja caer sobre la silla del escritorio.

—Oh… —una de las cosas que más me apasionan son los videojuegos y me encanta la saga de The Legend of Zelda. No me gusta que todo mundo sepa sobre ese fanatismo mío, me da algo de pena—. Me gusta los juegos de Zelda.

Otabek suelta una risa mientras se acomoda los lentes sobre su tabique nasal. Eso me pone nervioso y provoca que mi rostro se ponga totalmente rojo. Veo que de su bolsillo saca su celular y me enseña su wallpaper. Es de la misma saga que tanto amo.

—Parece que tenemos algo en común y eso es agradable —esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Mi corazón da un vuelco al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, incluso siento que el aire de los pulmones se escapan. Me alegra saber que alguien más es igual que yo en cuanto a los videojuegos. 

Jalo una silla y nos quedamos platicando sobre juegos mientras compartimos mi almuerzo, algo que ya no me molesta hacerlo. Es agradable hacer amigos y más si es alguien como Otabek, eso hace que no me sienta solo.

—¿Tienes planes el día 24 de Noviembre? —pregunta.

Ahora me toma completamente desprevenido, ¿qué planea ahora? 

—Yo… no, vivo solo en casa.

—Yo no dije eso, pregunté si tienes planes ese día.

—No, no tengo nada en especial.

—Entonces ya lo tienes, me gané un par de boletos para ir a la Symphony of the Goddesses.

Escuchar eso me pone completamente sorprendido, cuando me enteré que vendrían a Seattle estuve trabajando turnos dobles para juntar dinero y cuando me alcanzaba tuve gastos imprevistos y los boletos se agotaron.

—¿De verdad me estás invitando? —pregunto, aún sin poder creerlo.

—Si, no quisiera que se desperdicie el boleto y que mejor que vaya alguien conmigo que le guste —agrega.

—Suena como si fuera de último recurso.

—Eres al primero que le digo, somos amigos y nos gusta mucho ese juego.

Tiene mucha razón.

—Acepto ir.

Nos quedamos viéndonos por mucho tiempo a los ojos. Otabek tiene ojos cafés muy oscuros, apenas si se nota porque normalmente se le ven negros. Observo con detenimiento su rostro y me percato que tiene un pequeño lunar en el pómulo. Sus labios son delgados y la forma de sus ojos son algo rasgados y pequeños. 

—Yuuri.

¿Por qué mi corazón da un vuelco dentro de mi pecho cada vez que él pronuncia mi nombre? Me gusta como se escucha con su voz. Se acerca a mí con lentitud, creando que mi corazón acelere más.

—Yuuri, ¿estás bien? —su mano se mueve frente a mi para captar mi atención.

—¡L-Lo siento! —me levanto completamente apenado—. De-debo ir a bu-buscar a Yurio, tiene mi tarea.

Salgo corriendo a toda prisa sin mirar atrás, corro lo más rápido que puedo y me detengo en mi casillero. No sé qué me está pasando, es como si no pudiera controlar mis nervios o mis pensamientos. Dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el estante mientras hago respiraciones para calmarme. 

—Yuuri —nuevamente siento la mano de Víctor sobre mi hombro—. ¿Qué te hizo el profesor Otabek? 

Mi corazón se acelera y no porque me está acosando Víctor, sino que en automático pienso en Otabek con su sonrisa.

—Esto… sólo me puso hacer unos ejercicios como castigo —contesto.

—Mmm —Víctor coloca su mano sobre su mejilla, como si estuviera pensando—. Espero que no haya leído el mensaje. 

—No creo. 

Por supuesto que lo hizo, por eso me detuvo y eso me pone muy feliz. Otabek es como mi salvador de los que me acosan.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	6. S E I S

Las semanas transcurren y cada vez me siento emocionado por la fecha del concierto. Quiero agradecer a Otabek por invitarme y por suerte descubrí por medio de Facebook que su cumpleaños es el 31 de octubre, el próximo miércoles.

Creo que no es algo malo o en contra de las reglas regalarle un presente por ser su cumpleaños, así que aprovechó el domingo antes de ir a trabajar a comprar algunos ingredientes para prepararle un pastel delicioso con la temática de Halloween. 

El martes platicamos en la hora de la salida sobre la fiesta del viernes que harán en la escuela, algo que no voy a asistir por razones obvias: no quiero ir y parece que él tampoco está interesado en no ir. 

—Dado que no tenemos intenciones de ir, podemos hacer algo esa noche —sugiere mientras tomamos el almuerzo juntos.

Mi estómago sufre, siento como si algo se moviera dentro de mi. La sangre sube un poco a mis mejillas, así que clavo la vista sobre mi celular para que no me vea.

—¿Hacer algo? ¿Los dos? —balbuceo.

—Si, podemos jugar smash bros o enchufar mi Playstation y jugar tekken 3 o bloody roar. O si prefieres algo que no sea de luchas, podemos jugar Mario Kart o pasar algún juego de Zelda —continúa.

Lo que me gusta de él es que no puedo esconder mi amor por los juegos.

—Oh si, si quieres llevo algo para cenar —acepto su invitación.

—Eso suena bien, ¿a qué hora sales de trabajar? 

—Ese día me lo dieron, la cafetería planea hacer algo el 31 de octubre y quieren que me quede más tiempo. Por eso descansaré el viernes.

—Oh, es cierto —se lleva una mano en la frente—. Mañana es 31, mi cumpleaños.

—¿De verdad? —finjo demencia—, de haberme dicho eso antes, pude buscar un regalo para ti. 

—No, estoy bien así —contesta.

Nos miramos nuevamente a los ojos, ¿qué estará pensando cada vez que estamos así? ¿Qué piensa de mi? Mi corazón se acelera un poco y la respiración es entrecortada.

—Yuuri…

—¡Otabek! 

Se acerca corriendo la profesora Mila. Se dice que ella es muy zorra con los maestros y le gusta vestir algo provocativo, muchos alumnos sueñan para llevársela a la cama. Al estar a lado de Otabek me pone de mal humor y no puedo hacerme la idea de que es ahora su presa.

—Sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños y el viernes dijiste que no asistirás a la fiesta, ¿podemos vernos? —se nota entusiasmada. Da unos pequeños brincos y su pecho rebota levemente.

No puede porque ya tiene planes conmigo, no saldrá contigo. Ahora entiendo porqué la llaman “La zorra Babicheva”.

—No, ya tengo planes con alguien más —contesta Otabek con seriedad.

Sonrío al escuchar eso, ¿entendiste? No va a salir contigo ni hoy ni nunca.

—¿De verdad? Cancélalos y salgamos, conozco un lugar que te va a encantar —da un paso más para acercarse, como si quisiera embarrarse a su cuerpo.

La sangre comienza a hervir dentro de mi cuerpo, no tolero la idea de que ella esté cerca de Otabek. Debo separarlos de alguna forma, ¿qué hago? 

—Profesor Altin —lo llamo. 

Otabek voltea a verme y se separa un poco de la profesora Mila. ¿Ahora que debo hacer? 

—Entonces… sobre el trabajo final, ¿puede explicármelo ahora? —es lo único que se me ocurre para no meterlo en problemas.

Él entiende que es una excusa y asiente levemente.

—Por supuesto, vayamos a la biblioteca —Otabek da pasos hacia adelante—. Te veré después, Mila.

Caminamos en silencio hasta perder de vista a la profesora. Nos detenemos frente a la puerta de la universidad.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte por salvarme de ella —rompe el silencio.

—Es por todas las veces que me ayudas con Víctor y Chris.—me encojo de hombros.

—Entonces gracias —sonríe. 

Esa sonrisa se roba mi oxigeno de nuevo, la sangre sube a mi rostro, ¿por qué? No, esto no es normal en mi. Trago en seco y trato de calmarme.

—Yo… debo irme —me voy sin despedirme.

Ahora me siento como un estúpido por hacer esto, jamás me había pasado y menos con alguien al que le puedo llamar amigo.

Estando en el trabajo me regaña mi jefe Cialdinni por estar distraído. Termino estando en cajas para no tener problemas con las órdenes. 

Llegando a casa, me dejo caer sobre la cama demasiado cansado. Lo bueno es que adelanto tarea antes de ir a trabajar. Mi corazón no deja de latir con rapidez cada vez que veo algo de Otabek o su fotografía en mi celular. 

Me muerdo el labio y me acuesto en posición fetal. No puede pasarme esto, no a mi.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En la mañana del miércoles llevo el pastel pequeño que le hice y un almuerzo con lo que más le gusta. Estoy emocionado por llevarle esto y espero que de verdad le guste. 

Lo encuentro entre los pasillos. Mi corazón da un vuelco, pero en cuanto lo veo con la profesora Babicheva siento una decepción enorme. Ella le está dando un enorme pastel de chocolate y lo que más me pone mal es que le está dando en la boca. 

Es de esperarse, no soy más que un alumno y no puedo hacer más. Camino con dirección a los casilleros con decepción. Estoy completamente disperso que incluso no me importa que me estén molestando Chris y Víctor.

—Algo te está pasando —gruñe Yurio al acercarse para pedirme la tarea.

Suspiro con resignación y me acomodo sobre la banca para que no continúe con sus preguntas. El se empeña a molestarme para enfurecerme.

—Está bien, sufre todo lo que quieras. Sólo diré que estás expidiendo un aroma desagradable —Yurio deja de picarme las costillas.

Mi cabeza da vueltas y tengo nauseas, muchas. Mi cuerpo está sudando frío y no dejo de temblar. Veo que Otabek entra a clases con su clásico saludo; aún tiene ese tonto pastel en sus manos. 

El me voltea a ver y me dedica esa típica sonrisa de saludo. Me quedo analizando mi situación entre irme de clases o quedarme, siendo el estómago contestando por mi. 

—Yurio, me voy a casa. Entrega mis tareas por mi y avisa que estoy enfermo.

El rubio está completamente sorprendido. No lo pienso dos veces y camino hacia la salida del salón.

—¿A donde vas, Katsuki? —pregunta Otabek con voz autoritaria. 

Me detengo en la entrada, recargándome sobre la puerta. Miro al profesor con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Cada vez me siento peor que no dudo en darle la vuelta e irme.

—A morir en casa —contesto antes de seguir mi paso.

Lo que sigue de ahí no lo recuerdo como tal. No se ni como llegué a casa, ni cuando me tumbe sobre la cama. La cabeza no deja de darme vueltas y parece que tengo fiebre; mi cuerpo siente demasiado frío que no deja de temblar aún estando bajo las cobijas. 

Estoy seguro que no es el celo, no tengo ganas de que me toquen o algo así. Trato de descansar y entre mis sueños veo a Otabek hablando con la profesora Mila, están muy felices y no dejan de sonreír.

_“¿Qué es Otabek para ti?”_

Me duele verlo en mis sueños con alguien más, es como una especie de celos porque se supone que somos amigos y sólo nos tenemos a nosotros en esta ciudad. No, él es libre de hacer amigos, pero por una extraña razón no lo soporto viéndolo con esa mujer.

_“¿Por qué tu corazón se acelera cada vez que lo ves?”_

No lo sé, es como si sintiera toda la alegría del mundo cada vez que lo veo entrar por el salón y me dedique un saludo especial o las veces que dice castigarme o pide apoyo para que no esté con Víctor. 

_“¿Me he enamorado?”_

Es esta tonta enfermedad que me está poniendo a delirar cosas. Ya no sé ni qué es lo que estoy diciendo. 

Siento como algo del estómago comienza a quemar y recorre por mi esófago, no dudo en levantarme corriendo a vomitar en el escusado. Arde muchísimo y no deja de dolerme todo el cuerpo. 

Me levanto del suelo para enjuagarme los dientes. Siento un poco de alivio por vomitar e incluso el dolor no baja. Me acuesto sobre la cama después de ponerme ropa cómoda.

En la noche siento la necesidad de comer algo, estando en la cocina algunos aromas comienzan a provocar mareos y en cuanto el pruebo la comida, mi estómago no lo soporta y vomita. 

Esto es más que un dolor, es una infección fuerte. Recuerdo las palabras de mi mamá cuando me enfermaba del estómago. Toma mucha agua y descansa. 

Caigo sobre la cama y me envuelvo, ojalá pudiera estar con mi mamá y está cuidándome. Hablo a mi trabajo para decirles que estoy enfermo y no soy capaz de mantenerme de pie.

No voy a la escuela, me mantengo vivo con algunos té de manzanilla, pan tostado y agua. Duermo el mayor tiempo posible y tomo medicinas, soy muy precavido ahora que vivo sólo y compro medicinas para casos de emergencia cómo está.

Un día amanecí mucho mejor, eso significa que estoy mejorando. Está lloviendo y mucho, no importa, me tomaré un día más para ponerme al corriente de la escuela.

¡La escuela! 

Doy un salto de la cama en busca de mi celular. Lo encuentro y me percato que está apagado, ¿pues cuántos días ha pasado? Lo enchufo y espero a que comience a cargar. 

Mi estómago me recuerda que debo de comer más, quien sabe cuántos kilos habré perdido en estos días y me reclama por algo más sólido. Tendré que continuar con la dieta de pan tostado y líquidos por la fuerte lluvia.

Cansado del té, decido prepararme un chocolate caliente con algunos bombones encima. Al pan tostado le coloco un par de rebanadas de jamón y queso. 

Me siento sobre el filo de mi cama para prender el celular y hablarle a mamá, quien debe de estar preocupada. Mi corazón comienza a latir rápido en cuanto veo más de 50 mensajes en el What’s app. La mayoría son de mi mamá y hermana, después están los de Otabek, y aunque no lo crean Yurio también me ha escrito. Los otros son unos muy sucios de Víctor y Chris. 

Suspiro profundo y decido marcarle a mi mamá. En cuanto ella contesta, me regaña por preocuparla y tener el teléfono apagado, luego por la hora y después por decirle que me enfermé y no le dije nada. Se suaviza en cuanto le digo que estoy bien y terminamos de hablar.

Reviso los otros mensajes. Los de Yurio son de preocupación y regañándome por no ir y pasarle la tarea. Otabek también está preocupado y no deja de mandarme uno cada hora, el último es una amenaza que si no le contesto vendrá a buscarme a las 4 de la tarde del día de hoy. 

Busco la hora y me percato que son las 3:54 p.m. ¡Diablos! ¡En cualquier momento puede llegar! Trato de marcarle para detener que venga, pero mi corazón da un vuelco en cuanto oigo el timbre sonar. 

Me levanto rápido de la cama y abro la puerta, encontrándolo mojado por completo y tiene ese ceño fruncido. Aprieta los labios y me toma por los hombros para hacerme entrar a la casa. Mi corazón se acelera mucho en cuanto sus brazos me envuelven.

—Estas vivo —susurra con alivio.

—Lo siento… estuve enfermo estos días y mi celular estuvo muerto hasta hace unos minutos —contesto.

Se separa de mí, sintiendo el frío sobre mi piel porque me mojó al abrazarme.

—No sabes lo mucho que me preocupé… yo no sabia que hacer y con el trabajo encima… —se detiene y se da cuenta que me acaba de mojarme—. Lo siento, me salí sin él impermeable. 

¿Por qué actúa así conmigo? ¿Por qué siento algo cálido en mi pecho? 

—¿De qué te enfermaste? ¿Por qué te enfermaste? —pregunta tomando mis mejillas.

—Tú me enfermaste —murmuro.

En cuanto veo que su sonrisa se esfuma del rostro y los ojos muestran su sorpresa, me doy cuenta del error que he causado.

—¡N-no quise decir eso! —trato de reparar lo que dije— ¡Quiero decir que me enfermé preparando un pastel para ti! 

—¿Me hiciste un pastel que podría enfermar? —ahora se nota dudoso de mis palabras.

—No, el pastel está bien —aprieto los labios—. Comía la masa cruda.

Otabek da un suspiro y nuevamente me envuelve. Ahora que lo pienso está muy frío y podría resfriarse.

—Otabek… deberías tomas una ducha, estás que escurres agua por todos lados —lo separo de mi.

—No traigo otra ropa —dice.

—No importa, yo te daré una más limpia —lo tomo de la mano y lo conduzco al cuarto de baño.

Lo bueno es que no está sucio ni nada, no me gusta el desorden. Dejo a Otabek con una toalla mientras me adentro en el armario la ropa vieja que usaba cuando era un gordo, seguro eso le quedará.

Me acerco a la puerta para tocar y escucho un adelante.

—Te daré esto, espero que te… 

La ropa se cae de mis manos al ver a Otabek usando solo la toalla en la cintura, su cuerpo es sumamente sexy y con músculos marcados en su cuerpo. El cabello está completamente alborotado y gotas escurren por ese pecho tonificado.

La sangre se me sube por completo al rostro y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar. Me cubro los ojos con las manos y doy la espalda. 

—¡L-Lo siento mucho! —exclamo completamente avergonzado—, ¡te dejo la ropa!

Salgo de prisa para darle privacidad a Otabek. Escucho que se ríe levemente del otro lado de la puerta, ¡qué vergüenza! 

Me comporto como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien desnudo, en el onsen de la familia usualmente los hombres se bañan desnudos sin importar ver a otro.

Ahora no puedo quitarme esa imagen sexy de su cuerpo. Toco el pecho y mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza que hasta tengo miedo de que se vaya a salir.

Me cambio rápido la sudadera mojada y me coloco un pantalón de mezclilla mientras aprovecho que continúa bañándose. Ahora me preocupo sobre qué puedo darle de comer, no le puedo dar pan tostado.

Sale de la regadera y me dedica una sonrisa, provocando que recuerde lo que pasó hace unos momentos y mi rostro se colore. 

—Traigo la ropa puesta, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse —dice entre risas.

Tener al profesor que te provoca estragos en la mente y corazón bañarse en mi casa, como no avergonzarme, ¡lo vi semidesnudo en el baño! 

—N-no, p-por supuesto que no —tartamudeo. 

—Oye, ¿y el pastel que me hiciste? Me hubiera encantado probarlo —dice.

Menos mal que decide cambiar el tema antes de que muera desangrado. Camino al refrigerador y encuentro el pastel aún intacto en su caja. Le pido que se siente en la mesita y coloco el pequeño pastel sobre el plato, junto con un cubierto.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado —sonrío.

Otabek toma el cubierto y se lleva un bocado de pastel de chocolate con redes de telaraña de chocolate blanco. 

—Está delicioso, me encanta —Otabek se lleva otro bocado.

—¿De verdad? —me emociona.

Él asiente repetidas veces aún llevándose más bocados del pastel hasta acabarlo, no me dio tiempo de ofrecerle un café o un vaso de leche.

—¿Por qué no me lo diste ese día? —pregunta. 

—Porque me enfermé y aparte estabas tan ocupado con la zorra Babicheva que no quise molestar—contesto mientras le quito el plato del pastel.

Ahora me arrepiento por lo que acabo de decir. Una risa me desconcierta por completo que me hace voltear a verlo.

—¡Ahora si me hiciste reír! —Otabek se dobla de risa—. ¡Ah! ¡Diablos! Creí que era el único que pensaba que Mila es una zorra, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Todo lo que esté relacionado con ella no importa.

Es un alivio para mí escuchar eso.

—En realidad todos pensamos que es una zorra calienta camas entre algunos profesores y los de último año —comento.

—Sí, eso pensé cuando trata de seducirme —platica Otabek—. Como es algo irrelevante, dejemos ese tema. ¿Tienes consolas de juegos o están en casa de tus padres?

—Oh, sí tengo algunas —sonrío.

Terminamos llamando para pedir una pizza y jugamos hasta que casi el amanecer del otro día. No quería que se fuera tan tarde, pero se fue. Al acostarme, me percato que dejó su playera colgada en la puerta. No dudo en tomarla y oler su aroma; es muy delicioso y me encanta como huele. 

Me acuesto nuevamente en la cama con la prenda en brazos, creo que no puedo decir esto, pero mi profesor de literatura inglesa me atrae y mucho.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	7. S I E T E

Por Otabek

Recuerdo que una vez tuve un oso de peluche muy lindo que mi mamá me regaló. Lo llevaba conmigo hasta para irme a dormir y no dejaba que otro niño se acercara a él, incluso varias veces llamaron a mis papás a la escuela por mi comportamiento no apto con los demás compañeros. ¿Qué fue de ese oso? A la fecha lo tengo en la repisa de mi habitación, es muy importante para mi.

¿A qué voy con todo esto? Soy una persona que cela a las otras personas importantes, incluso de niño le dije a mis padres que no quiero un hermano menor o me iba de la casa. 

El caso es que cada vez que veo a Yuuri estar con Víctor, que le dirija la palabra o aquel alfa quiera pasarse de mano larga con él, mi sangre hierve y quiero separarlo del resto. Muchas veces logro hacerlo, llamándolo para que se quede conmigo pasando calificaciones o trabajos. Él muy amablemente acepta hasta quedarse un poco tarde para salvarlo de Víctor Nikiforov.

Me asusta que mi cabeza comience a hacerse ideas extrañas como querer a Yuuri sólo para mi al igual que mi oso. La diferencia del Otabek niño al adulto es que no puedo ir andar golpeando a los alfas que voltean a ver a Yuuri.

Nunca antes había sido así, ni siquiera con una pareja sentimental y eso también me asusta mucho. No puedo dejar de pensar en él o preocuparme si él no va a la escuela. 

—Algo me dice que estás enamorado —Jean-Jacques me da codazos mientras caminamos a la sala de descanso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —ese idiota logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—Ya no me hablas los fines de semana para beber cervezas y hablar de las chicas u omegas de la escuela —comenta Jean.

—Si mal lo recuerdo, tú eres el que hacía eso y yo solo me contenía en ver la televisión. 

Entramos al lugar y me encamino a un sillón. ¿Enamorado? Eso es imposible, no puedo estar enamorado de Yuuri, ni siquiera se si me gusta. Jean se acerca y me ofrece una lata de refresco. 

—No estoy enamorado, sólo que tengo mucho trabajo con algunos proyectos —explico.

La puerta se abre; mi corazón da un vuelco al ver a Katsuki entrar a la sala. Me encanta esa forma tímida que es frente a muchas personas.

—Pe-perdonen la interrupción profesor Altin, vengo a pedirle la copia de la lectura para el siguiente trabajo —se nota algo nervioso.

—Oh si, no se los di —tomo mi mochila para sacar la carpeta donde tengo el archivo.

Camino a él y se lo entrego en las manos con una leve sonrisa. Su rostro se tiñe ligeramente de rojo y se va del lugar corriendo. Eso es lo que me llama la atención de él.

—¡Te vi! —exclama Leroy levantándose del sillón—. ¡Otabek Altin, no creí que que fueras de esa clase de persona! 

—¿De qué hablas? Sólo le entregue la hoja de su trabajo —frunzo el ceño al volver a mi lugar.

—Su rostro se volvió igual a un tomate, ¿qué artimaña has usado en el pobre Katsuki? —continúa jodiendo.

—Ninguna, yo intimido a mis alumnos o me comerán por ser joven —contesto 

—Debo admitir que Katsuki se ha vuelto muy bello, algo distraído, pero muy sexy —hace un gesto como todo alfa cualquiera. 

No Otabek, no hacen daño por ver a un oso. Aprieto los puños con fuerza y decido irme del lugar antes de que el otro continúe hablando de mi Yuuri así.

¿Mi Yuuri? Ya me estoy comportando igual que cuando querían tocar mi oso.

Por suerte comienzan las vacaciones por el acción de gracias, una semana y volver a clases por exámenes finales. Lo más emocionante es el concierto y que estaré con Yuuri. 

Recibo un mensaje de Yuuri y no dudo en revisarlo.

> _Estaba pensando que si no sales el día de acción de gracias, podemos cenar juntos._

> _**Es una buena idea, puedo comprar algo de cenar.** _

> _Yo haré de cenar, y si es mucho pedir ven a mi casa._

> _**Por supuesto. Te veo el jueves.** _

Sonrío. 

No dejo de estar emocionado por los compromisos que se vienen. Durante el miércoles no dejo de extrañar a mi “cerdito”, le puse así porque se me hace muy adorable. 

¿Qué me has hecho, Yuuri? ¿Por qué te pienso tanto? Necesito saber porque mi corazón late muy rápido al verte. Me está gustando algo que está prohibido y debo detenerme.

En la noche sueño con él y esos ojos castaños que me cautivan cada vez que lo veo. Lo extraño más y deseo poder estar a su lado cuanto antes. 

¿Y qué voy hacer para que no lo toque Víctor? No puedo golpear un alumno por propasarse con mi cerdito.

El jueves llega y me siento ansioso para tomar camino hacia su casa. Trato de tomar siestas para que el tiempo pase y termino despertándome entre tiempos. Vuelvo a revisar si en mi mochila están completos los controles y juegos, busco un impermeable para que la lluvia no me vaya a empapar.

Entro a mi dormitorio para colocarme más loción y encuentro a mi oso, ya está completamente viejo y tiene algunas partes deshilachadas. Lo tomo y lo abrazo con fuerza. De inmediato mi mente se relaciona con Yuuri. 

—Yuuri, eres como mi oso de peluche —murmuro.

Cuando veo que pasan de las siete, monto mi motocicleta y voy a toda velocidad. Hay un poco de lluvia, pero no lo suficiente para que termine empapado como cuando fui a buscarlo a su casa.

Llego y antes de tocar la puerta se abre de golpe. Yuuri está parado en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Es como si estuviera revisando por el hoyito que tienen las puertas hasta que llegara.

—Hola, bienvenido a casa —saluda. 

Viste de un suéter color rojo y pantalones de mezclilla, una combinación sencilla y cómoda. No dudo en entrar sin darle un fuerte abrazo. Él me devuelve el abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por invitarme —sonrío. 

Lo suelto y nos adentramos. La casa tiene algunas guirnaldas por todos lados, un pequeño arbolito en la sala decorados con luces y esferas. Un toque muy navideño. 

—No es lo suficiente, pero lucen de maravilla —comenta.

—Se ven bien, sólo he colgado una bota navideña en la puerta y alguien me la robó esta mañana —agrego.

Yuuri ríe levemente, es un sonido dulce para mis oídos. Esa sonrisa que siempre me dedica roba el aire de mis pulmones, ¿me estoy enfermando?

Nos sentamos en la mesita que tiene y antes de que empecemos a comer un delicioso festín, mis padres me hablan para regañarme porque no fui a su casa. Les explico que no voy porque tengo clases y trabajo acumulado, con eso dejaron de molestarme y cuelgan.

—Estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo —dice al agachar la cabeza. Sus ojos se enfocan en mí, provocando que el corazón de un vuelco dentro del pecho—. Podemos comenzar a comer.

Dice esa frase japonesa y comienza a probar cada bocado de los platillos. Amo la comida de Yuuri, mi paladar no se siente satisfecho si no es comida preparada por él.

—Como siempre está delicioso —lo felicito—. Ya te puedes casar.

—Lo haré si tú quieres casarte conmigo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y al encontrarnos a los ojos, su rostro se pone completamente rojo. También siento un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Lo haré, no podré vivir sin tu comida —agrego entre risas.

Ambos nos ponemos nerviosos, ahora no sabemos qué decir. Escuchamos el sonido de los cubiertos con los platos.

—Oye…

—Yuuri…

Ambos nos miramos y reímos de qué coincidimos llamarnos al mismo tiempo. 

—Tu primero —sugiero.

Sus mejillas se ponen rojas y agacha la cabeza. Juega con sus dedos con nervios y me sorprende en cuanto sus ojos me miran como si estuviera decidido para decirme algo.

—Q-Quiero agradecerte por estar cenando conmigo —comienza—, me sentía sólo desde que Phichit se fue y creí que podría soportarlo, no sé hacer amigos y tú apareciste. Yo… —suspira profundo y pareciera que está por decirme algo importante porque su rostro es igual al de un tomate—, gracias por ser Otabek. 

Esas palabras llegan a mi corazón, me encanta que me diga cosas así. Yuuri, eres un ser grandioso y yo no puedo hacer mucho para mantener esa sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro, te quiero y no puedo decírtelo.

—Quiero ser buen a-amigo para ti… así que te hice un regalo.

Se levanta de la mesa y entra a su habitación. Regresa con un regalo envuelto en papel verde, con una tarjeta decorada a mano con una trifuerza Y la típica frase del primer The Legend of Zelda: _**“It’s dangerous to go alone, take this”.**_

La abro y me sorprendo por un gorrito verde igual al de Link tejido a mano. Busco a Yuuri, quien está completamente sonrojado.

—L-Lo tejí en forma de agradecimiento para el sábado, espero que te guste y sea de tu medida —confiesa.

Lo tomo y decido colocarlo en mi cabeza. Definitivamente me encanta este regalo, estoy muy feliz por tenerlo.

—Muchas gracias, me encanta —sonrío—. Estoy completamente emocionado porque llegue el día que tanto esperamos.

—Diría “amanecer del segundo día, quedan 48 horas” —ríe Yuuri.

Somos tan ñoños que no nos importa estar usando frases de esa saga. Esa noche ponemos una película y cuando menos me lo espero, siento el peso de Yuuri sobre mi hombro.

Está dormido. Pobre, estudia muy duro para mantener unas calificaciones de ensueños, trabaja hasta horas tardes para tener dinero y pagar su alquiler y alimentos. Aunque el gobierno le da una beca económica, no le alcanza para todo.

Cargo a Yuuri en mis brazos y lo dejo con cuidado sobre su cama. Parece ser de sueño pesado porque no despierta para nada. Le retiro los lentes para que descanse mejor. 

Su rostro es hermoso, parece un bellísimo ángel que tiene hermosos sueños. Mi corazón late demasiado rápido y siento una sensación extraña en mi estómago.

Mis labios besan la frente de Yuuri. 

Cada paso que doy es condenarme al infierno. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Llega el día del concierto, paso a recoger a Yuuri y él se siente dudoso en montar la motocicleta. 

—¿Es seguro? ¿No es mejor que vayamos en transporte público? —pregunta con el casco en manos.

—Saldremos muy tarde y el taxi saldrá muy caro de regreso—explico.

Me acerco acomodarle el impermeable y luego el casco sobre su cabeza. Aprovecho unos segundos para contemplar sus ojos color caramelo y dedicarle una sonrisa.

Sigue creyendo que no es buena idea irnos en la motocicleta, así que alzo mi mano para ayudarlo a subir.

—Te prometo que todo va a salir bien —le aseguro.

Temeroso, toma mi mano y se monta sobre la motocicleta. Hago lo mismo y me coloco el casco, después enciendo la motocicleta. Sus brazos se aferran a mi cintura y su cuerpo se recarga en el mío; tiene miedo, mucho. Sólo hemos recorrido distancias pequeñas y nunca mostró su temor.

—Agárrate fuerte, Yuuri —arranco la motocicleta. 

Ando tranquilo y Yuuri no se atreve en alzar la vista para ver la colorida ciudad de Seattle. Está lloviendo como siempre y no tengo problemas con las llantas.

—¡No dejes de admirar la belleza, Yuuri! —hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuche—. ¡Ve un Seattle lleno de navidad!

Siento que se despega un poco de mi, aún temeroso de caerse. No disminuyo la velocidad, pero tampoco me excedo.

—¡Hay muchas luces! —exclama.

—¡Brillan más que tus ojos! 

Ojalá pudiera ver sus mejillas rojas y muerto de pena por mi comentario. Continuamos con el camino y llegamos al teatro, nos reciben en la entrada y nos guían hacia nuestros asientos.

—Nunca hubiera juntado dinero para estar en estos lugares —dice Yuuri completamente emocionado. 

—Ni yo, con el sueldo de tres meses me alcanzaría y me faltaría la comida —comento. 

Tomamos nuestros lugares, estamos en una excelente vista en medio del teatro. Saco el gorro que Yuuri me regaló y enseguida sus manos me lo quitan para que él pueda colocarlo sobre mi cabeza. Él también trae puesto el suyo y me dedica una tímida sonrisa.

Comienza el concierto con hermosos sonidos de instrumentos que erizan la piel y alegran los corazones de los espectadores. En cada canción tratamos de adivinar cuál es el juego y sentimos la emoción.

Donde siento más emoción es cuando ponen Song Of Storms empezando con un suave piano. Esa canción es la que más amo y no me aburro de escucharla, quizá por eso me gusta Seattle.

Volteo a verlo, él no deja de sonreír con emoción y unas pequeñas lágrimas decoran sus ojitos. Se percata que lo estoy viendo y me dedica una hermosa sonrisa. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos sin perdernos la vista. Cuando menos me doy cuenta, hemos cortado la distancia y nuestros rostros están más cerca. 

Veo sus hermosos labios rosados con un ligero temblor, mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza en el momento que lo tomo por su mentón y decido unir mis labios con los suyos sin ser rechazado.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	8. O C H O

Por Otabek.

La semana de evaluación semestral se presenta y me encanta ver cómo mis alumnos sufren. Muchos me piden oportunidades para pasar, incluso quieren que les deje trabajos extra. Otros me piden que les deje una guía para que estudien y pasen los exámenes. No podemos ayudarlos, tuvieron todo un semestre para mejorar sus notas pero jamás hacen caso a uno. 

Mi alumno estrella también está completamente estresado por sus exámenes, sé que depende mucho de buenas calificaciones para seguir estudiando. Ojalá pudiera ayudarlo de alguna u otra forma, sólo me abstengo a mirar desde este lugar y respirar el sufrimiento de todos.

—¿Ni siquiera a mi me darás las preguntas del examen? —pregunta Yuuri con un enorme puchero mientras estamos en el descanso.

—No lo necesitas, eres muy brillante —comento.

Su tierna cara hace un gesto tan adorable que quisiera robarle un beso, pero no puedo hacerlo. Después del beso en el auditorio me la pase grabando una y otra vez que no voy a caer en lo prohibido.

—Puedo regalarte un par de aciertos por entregar todos los trabajos y tareas —agrego.

—Sería una gran ayuda —contesta.

En la sala de descanso de los profesores veo algunos que también disfrutan por ver sufrir a los alumnos. Eso me pone de buenas por tener compañeros que comparten el mismo gusto que yo.

—Hay unos alumnos que ofrecerán sexo o alguna botella de alcohol —platica Leroy.

—Hasta eso no he tenido que lidiar con aquello, espero que nunca me pase —replico.

—Cuando menos te lo esperes, llegarán a hacerlo —comenta Jean.

Camino para la salida de la escuela, justo donde mi vehículo espera mi regreso. A lo lejos veo a Yuuri caminando con Víctor, van muy alegres y no lo está acosando como siempre. Sólo pasa por mi mente cómo se vería ese Nikiforov bajo las llantas de mi preciosa motocicleta. 

No encuentro pretexto para separarlos, ni porque estamos en parciales finales. Sólo se me ocurre una cosa: marcarle al celular.

Veo que saca su celular y contesta demasiado rápido.

—¿Hola? —contesta.

—Dame un explicación para que la cara de ese ruso payaso no quede debajo de mis ruedas —replico.

—Quiere que estudiemos en su casa, estará Yurio y me piden que los ayude —contesta, desde la distancia me busca y me encuentra bajo un árbol mirando de lejos—, ¿está mal eso?

—¿Irás a la casa de Victor? Creo que es una mala idea —gruño.

—No creo que sea tan malo. Yurio estará ahí.

—Bien, si es lo que quieres.

Cuelgo. No quiero que vaya, me pongo a pensar lo que podrían hacerle si se queda con ellos dos.

¿Por qué me altera que Yuuri vaya con ellos? Porque Víctor se querrá aprovechar de él cuando menos se lo espere y Yurio estará ahí apoyando a esa barbarie.

—¿Por qué tan alterado, colega? —se acerca Jean, dejando caer su mano sobre mi hombro.

Veo como mi Yuuri aborda una camioneta junto con esos rusos y se van. Suspiro demasiado profundo y trato de evitar pensar en lo peor.

—Víctor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky son hermanastros, es gracioso que el alfa se vea más grande que el omega a pesar de ser de la misma edad—ríe el idiota.

—Ese Nikiforov no me agrada para nada —murmuro.

Camino hacia la motocicleta, no puedo estar pensando en que podría pasar. Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

—Otabek, estás muy raro —continúa Jean.

Después de Yuuri está Jean como un amigo, creo que puedo confiar en él.

—Necesito que me escuches, vamos a mi casa.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Estando en casa le ofrezco una cerveza y Jean se sienta sobre el sillón. Estoy seguro que él puede ayudarme para evitar pensar en Yuuri o eso espero.

—Ya, cuéntamelo todo —dice al subir los pies a la mesa—, ¿quién es el que te hace cambiar de humor?

Me dejo caer sobre el sillón con la lata en mano y suspiro. Aún no puedo estar tranquilo, no tengo señales de Yuuri.

—Es… un alumno —confieso.

—¡Uff amigo! ¡Y decías que nunca pasarías de esa línea! —exclama con tono burlón.

—¡Lo sé! Traté de no sentir nada por él, pero era inevitable —en mi mente visualizo la imagen de Yuuri y ese beso que nos dimos el fin de semana—. Es un maravilloso chico.

—Es un chico —se cruza de brazos— ¿Por eso odias a Víctor?

Y recordar que sigue en su casa me pone de mal humor. Ya quiero que regrese a casa.

—No tanto como un odio, es sólo que no me agrada porque siempre está acosándolo —murmuro al dejar caer mi cabeza al respaldo del sillón.

—¿Acosar? Entonces es… —borra su sonrisa y mira al techo como si tuviera la respuesta en ese lugar—, ¿es Yuuri?

Asiento mientras miro el techo. Cada segundo siento que me condeno al infierno y pienso en las posibilidades de no continuar trabajando ahí para olvidarlo, pero será difícil encontrar otra escuela que pueda yo enseñar.

—Si me dejas decírtelo, pero no le veo nada de malo estar con un alumno —rompe mis pensamientos—. Ellos ya pasan de la mayoría de edad y son “responsables” —mueve los dedos al decir eso último— y si quieres estar con él háganlo y continúen con su relación de maestro—estudiante en la escuela para no levantar sospechas.

—Suena fácil —replico.

—No tanto si él no está enamorado de ti —en su rostro se nota que está dolido—. Me había enamorado de un chico proveniente de Corea del Sur y estuvimos juntos mientras estuvo el primer semestre, pero después se fue sin avisar y me sentí usado por no responder mis sentimientos —una pequeña y triste sonrisa aparece en su rostro—. Él estuvo enamorado de ese tal Phichit y por eso se fueron.

Ya había escuchado ese nombre por Yuuri, era su mejor amigo y lo dejo aquí, sólo y desprotegido.

—En fin, hay uno que me gusta ahora y no es por querer andarme fijando en los alumnos, pero ese chico si que es muy atractivo.

—¿Otro? ¿Pues cuántos alumnos te has llevado? 

Ríe levemente mientras se desabotona el primer botón de la camisa. 

—Sólo ese chico, es el único del que me enamoré y ahora babeo por Yuri Plisetsky —dice entre risas.

¿Aquel chico malhumorado de cabello rubio? No sé porque no me sorprende mucho, creo que después de mi Yuuri ese chico Plisetsky es atractivo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Por Yuuri.

La casa de Víctor y Yurio es enorme, es una gran mansión que habrán traído de algún libro antiguo de Inglaterra. Bueno, es de esperarse porque los traen choferes a la escuela y siempre están bien vestidos.

Nos detenemos en unas escaleras que conducen a la entrada y al abrir la puerta Víctor me da la mano para ayudarme bajar de la enorme camioneta.

—Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada —dice con una pequeña sonrisa. 

—¡Tsk! ¡Ya vas a empezar con tus idioteces! —frunce el ceño el chico rubio.

Ambos me conducen a su enorme casa y con solo ver el tamaño del vestíbulo ya me imagino cómo deben de ser las demás habitaciones. 

—Pediré que hagan la comida, ¿qué te gustaría comer? —comenta Víctor mientras se dirige a uno de los tantos caminos que hay. 

Eso como me apena mucho, no sé ni qué decir porque hace que me sienta aprovechado.

—Está bien, sólo vamos a estudiar y ya —agrego.

—Entonces yo pediré que hagan piroshkys —Yurio corre a la misma dirección que Víctor y lo deja atrás.

—¡Espera! 

Ambos chicos desaparecen dejándome solo e incómodo en este lugar. Me pongo a observar los cuadros que hay en esta habitación, terminando en lo que creo que es una sala y no me sorprende que haya un cuadro familiar enorme pintado en lienzo con los rostros de Víctor y Yurio. También están sus padres, por la apariencia creo que el hombre es el padre de Víctor y la fina dama es la madre de Yurio. 

En este lugar hay muchos lujos y curiosidades antiguas, jarrones de diferentes países y hasta hay una armadura en una esquina.

—¡Yuuri! 

Volteo hacia la entrada de la sala y encuentro a Víctor caminar con unos bocadillos y tazas de porcelana humeantes. Deja la bandeja sobre la mesa para acercarse a mi.

—Me da gusto que estes aquí —toma una de mis manos para llevársela a sus labios.

—Gracias por invitarme —comento.

—Siéntate, tomaremos el té en lo que llega Yurio.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la pequeña mesita para tomar el té y unos panecillos, Víctor se ve diferente a cómo es en la escuela. No está molestándome o acosándome, sino siendo caballeroso y amable.

—Yuuri, no nada más te invite para que me ayudes a estudiar —comienza, su rostro esboza una pequeña sonrisa al dejar la taza sobre el plato—. Hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

Siento algo extraño en el estómago, es como un golpe que te saca el aire. Creo que ya se por donde va esto.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto, fingiendo sorpresa.

Toma mi mano con delicadeza y acaricia el dorso con su dedo. La profunda mirada se clava en mis ojos y sus labios sonríen levemente.

—Me gustas y no de forma sexual como suelo molestarte —deja caer su mano sobre la palma de la mía—. Me gustan esos ojitos color chocolate y tienes un bello rostro. 

Sin soltar mi mano él rodea la mesa y se acerca demasiado a mi, tomando mi mentón para alzar mi rostro y verlo de cerca. 

—Quiero conocerte más, Yuuri. Quiero permanecer en tu corazón como tú lo haces en el mío —agrega mientras pasa su dedo por mis labios.

No es que esté enamorado de él o que me guste, pero siento extraño en mi estómago y me pone un poco nervioso. Además, hay alguien más que me gusta y quiero decirle lo que siento por él. 

—¡Víctor estúpido! —grita Yurio desde atrás de nosotros.

Con eso termina nuestro contacto físico y Víctor vuelve a su lugar. Yurio tiene muchos piroshkys en una bandeja y las coloca en la mesa. 

—Cerdo, será mejor que comience la lección o esté Idiota seguirá molestándote —gruñe Yurio mientras me da uno de sus piroshkys.

Y así toda la tarde estuvimos repasando apuntes y libros para los exámenes que se acercan en estos días. Al pasar la materia de literatura inglesa en mi mente aparece el rostro de Otabek que incluso siento la sangre subir en mis mejillas.

No dudo en revisar mi celular para ver si él me ha escrito, pues no le parecía que estuviera aquí. Por desgracia no hay nada de Otabek y eso me pone triste. 

Al terminar las clases, Víctor me lleva a casa en un carro lujoso. Llegamos a la entrada de la unidad y el apaga el carro, como si quisiera pasar a casa o hacer algo aquí, sea lo que sea tengo el gas lacrimógeno listo dentro de mi chamarra.

—Quiero retomar la conversación de hace un momento —comienza a hablar con seriedad—. De verdad me gustas mucho y quiero tener una oportunidad para enamorarte y conquistarte.

Esperaba que no volviéramos a esto. Quiero evitar todo esto. 

—Yo… no estoy seguro de esto —me pongo un poco nervioso que hasta mi cuerpo tiembla.

—Vamos, Yuuri —insiste mientras me toma de las manos—. No te vas a arrepentir.

Aunque desee que Otabek corresponda mis sentimientos jamás pasará. Suspiro con profundidad para ganar tiempo mientras escojo las palabras correctas.

—Déjame pensarlo, ¿si? —contesto.

Veo cómo se desilusiona un poco y hasta suelta mis manos. Me siento mal por herir sus sentimientos y no poder corresponderle.

—Ahora estoy presionado por los exámenes y tengo que salir bien para no perder mi beca —comento—. Por favor, déjame pensarlo bien y te prometo contestarte pronto. 

—De acuerdo —se acerca a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla—. Te veré mañana.

Eso me toma completamente desprevenido y siento las mejillas colorarse. Me despido de él y entro a mi departamento antes de que me diga algo más. 

Caigo sobre la cama y veo que aún sigo sin tener un mensaje de él, más sin embargo puedo darme cuenta que se ha conectado hace dos minutos.

Me gana el deseo de decirle que ya estoy en casa, por más que luche no puedo contenerme así que comienzo a escribir.

> **Hola, por si te interesa, ya estoy en mi casa.**

Suspiro y siento como mi corazón da un vuelco en cuanto veo esas palomas azules sobre mi mensaje, enseguida sale el mensaje “escribiendo”

> Gracias por avisarme, debes descansar para tu examen.

¿Nada más me escribe eso? Diablos y yo sintiéndome emocionado de que me contestara… oh, está escribiendo un mensaje.

> ¿Estas bien? Me preocupaba mucho por ti.

Eso sí era lo que esperaba.

> **Estoy bien, se portaron bien conmigo y me dieron de comer algo delicioso que puedo prepararte.**

> Esperare con ansias ese delicioso platillo. 

> **Deja que pasen los exámenes y prometo cocinarte algo. Mis profesores me torturan, sobre todo el de literatura inglesa.**

> Ese profesor debe ser muy cruel. Me gusta su maldad.

Definitivamente me gusta mucho Otabek y quiero decirle lo que siento por él aun sabiendo que me puede rechazar, es sólo que no puedo evitarlo.

Lo voy hacer, terminando los exámenes me declararé y rechazaré a Víctor.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Los exámenes son más estresantes de lo que creí. Hasta ahora voy de maravilla, creo que las cosas van muy bien. 

Este día presenté el examen de literatura inglesa y ahora esperamos las calificaciones. Uno a uno nos llama para entregarnos el examen y cuando es mi turno, no dudo en dedicarle una sonrisa.

—No necesitas mi ayuda, eres muy bueno Katsuki —dice en voz baja.

—Estudié mucho y me prometí hacer bien las cosas —sonrío.

Su sonrisa me cautiva y hace que mi corazón comience a latir con fuerza. Debo armarme de valor.

—Eh… profesor Altin… quisiera decirle algo importante. 

—De acuerdo, espérame al final de esta clase a fuera para que no sospechen y yo te mando un mensaje para que vengas.

—De acuerdo.

Salgo del salón con mis cosas en hombro. Eso hacemos después de que nos entregan calificaciones y técnicamente puedo irme ya a casa, pero necesito decirle eso a Otabek.

Me encanta sentir mi corazón latir con felicidad cada vez que pienso en él. Necesito pensar en cómo se lo diré, algo así como: “Me he enamorado de ti, Otabek. Se mi alfa”. No, no, no. Eso suena demasiado anticuado y sin sentimientos. Quizá le puedo decir: “No dejo de pensar en ti desde el beso que nos dimos y quiero decirte cuanto me gustas”. Suena más convincente.

Dejo los libros en la biblioteca y reviso mi celular para ver si ya me ha escrito, pero no es así. Ya han pasado al menos veinte minutos y del apellido de la K a la Z no son muchos.

Será mejor revisar si le falta mucho, así estaré consciente de cuántas personas están revisando su examen por no estudiar. 

Siento mariposas revolotear en todo mi estómago y una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios, estoy seguro que me va a corresponder.

Llego por fuera del salón y veo que la puerta está entreabierta, aprovecho que puedo ver por esa pequeña rendija y lo que veo no me gusta.

—Por favor, profesor, necesito pasar o me mandarán a Rusia con la familia de mi estúpido padre.

Es Yurio sentado sobre el escritorio con una de sus mangas por debajo del hombro y con una de sus manos levanta su mentón, seduciendo a mi profesor. Se está ofreciendo como suele hacerlo con los que necesita favores.

¿Qué responderás, Otabek? Veo que él alza su mano y la coloca sobre su hombro. ¡No! Él está aceptando su trato.

Era de esperarse, Otabek no es para mi porque soy su alumno y él mi profesor. Aprieto los puños y decido caminar lejos de esa escena dolorosa, ¿cómo pude permitir estas emociones? 

En la entrada chocó con un cuerpo de frente que me provoca caer sobre el suelo y hasta mis lentes vuelan.

—Lo siento, venía distraído —me disculpo mientras busco mis lentes.

—Justo al que buscaba —esa voz.

Mi visión vuelve en cuanto mis lentes son colocados por alguien más y veo a Víctor sonriendo frente a mi.

—Hola, lindo Yuuri —dice con una tierna sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te va?

Es cierto, quedé en contestarle a Víctor. ¿Puedo sacar un clavo con otro clavo? ¿Será que si acepto su propuesta pueda yo olvidar a Otabek? 

—Víctor, quiero… —Estoy seguro que es lo correcto—. Podemos comenzar con salidas, es decir, ir lentos.

Veo cómo sus ojos se emocionan y sella el trato con un fuerte abrazo.

—Me esforzaré en enamorarte de mi.

Y yo en olvidar a Otabek.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	9. N U E V E

Por Otabek.

Termino de dar calificaciones, Yuuri quiere decirme algo y le pedí que me esperara. Guardo mis cosas y en cuanto veo que sale el último alumno entra otro muy popular para mi amigo.

—Plisetsky, creí que ya habíamos acabado con la revisión de tu examen —comento. 

Cuando menos me lo espero veo al chico caminar hacia a mi de forma seductora y se sienta sobre el escritorio.

—Profesor, quiero hacer un trato con usted —se abre la chamarra para mostrarme una blusa de tirantes negra y esta se desliza sobre su pálido hombro.

—Yurio…

—Necesito esa calificación mínima para que no repruebe, a cambio le hago lo que quiera —dice con un tono de voz inusual a la de él.

Con su delgada mano toma mi mentón para ver sus ojos completamente desesperados.

—Por favor, profesor, necesito pasar o me mandarán a Rusia con la familia de mi estúpido padre —insiste.

Ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas desde la preparatoria, me ofrecían sexo a cambio de ayudarlos pasar en las materias y esto siempre ha sido incorrecto para mí.

Dejo caer mi mano sobre su hombro y enseguida le subo el tirante de su blusa. 

—No puedo aceptar eso, no debes ofrecerte así o cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ti —comento con una pequeña sonrisa—. Además, puedo oler el miedo que tienes.

Las lágrimas caen de su delgado rostro y se muerde el labio, demostrando su completa desesperación.

—¡Por favor! ¡No quiero irme de aquí! —suplica al llevarse las manos a su rostro—. Estoy condenado a pasar sufrimiento con mi padre y su nueva familia. Él no me quiere más que para venderme. ¡Haré lo que sea!

Bueno si me estaba ofreciendo sexo es porque está dispuesto a lo que sea. Siento mucho que pase por eso y sé que está en contra de las reglas hacer este tipo de negocios. ¿Qué haré? 

—Te pondré dos puntos más para que no sea reprobatoria tu calificación si prometes que estudiaras más para el próximo semestre y me hagas una síntesis de cinco libros que vimos en este semestre, los quiero para el primer día de clases, ¿te parece?

—¡Si! ¡Lo haré! ¡Se lo entregaré puntualmente! —exclama con felicidad.

—Y sin pedirle ayuda a Katsuki, ¿de acuerdo? —alzo una ceja mientras saco la lista de mi mochila.

—Esta bien, de verdad se lo agradezco muchísimo. Me esforzaré mucho —dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Será como nuestro pequeño secreto —agrego.

—¡Sí!

Sale corriendo del salón con alegría. Esto es lo más difícil como profesor. Un gran suspiro escapa de mi ser, ya necesito esas vacaciones para descansar aunque sea estas dos semanas. 

Busco mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Yuuri y me percato que sólo se queda con una palomita. Pulso el botón para marcarle y el teléfono suena apagado.

Intento un par de veces más y termino por irme de este lugar para entregar las calificaciones. En la sala de maestros me encuentro a Jean sentando sobre su cubículo acomodando sus exámenes. 

—Hola —me saluda—. ¿Cómo te fue? 

—Ningún reprobado, lo que significa que no vendré a aplicar extraordinarios y descansaré bien —contesto.

—Yo tampoco vendré a aplicar extraordinarios, ¿tienes un plan en mente? 

—No exactamente —para evitar levantar sospechas les hemos puesto apodos a los que nos gusta—. Mi cerdito quería verme, pero no contesta mi llamada.

—Uhh, ¿iban a salir? —en su rostro se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. 

—Posiblemente, tenía planeado llevarlo a un café —contesto mientras me dejo caer sobre la silla.

—Eso sí que es mala suerte, yo necesitaba un pretexto para poder hablar con “mi hada”, pero pasó sus exámenes muy bien —dice con una sonrisa triste.

De haber sabido pude buscar alguna forma de hacer que ellos dos hablaran. Termino de acomodar mis cosas y veo que no dice nada los mensajes, es más aun ni le llegan.

Decido ir a buscarlo en su trabajo, seguro que debe de estar ahí. Estando en el local, su jefe me dice que pidió el día porque irá a Japón para pasar las vacaciones allá. 

Derrotado, me regreso a casa y dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama. Nuevamente abro el celular para revisar los mensajes y no hay ninguno. 

Comienzo a sentirme desesperado por no tener ninguna respuesta de él, abro y busco si hay algún mensaje o conexión y nada. 

Tomo las llaves de la casa y la motocicleta, y me dirijo hacia su departamento, seguro debe estar ahí.

La lluvia está muy fuerte y golpea con fuerza sobre mi rostro por salirme sin casco e impermeable. Estando frente a su puerta comienzo a tocar con fuerza.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Estás en casa? —golpeo con fuerza la puerta.

No hay ninguna señal de vida, incluso las luces están apagadas. ¿Dónde está? 

Golpeo una y otra vez sin respuesta alguna durante mucho tiempo. El frío invierno cala mis huesos y ya siento el escurrimiento nasal. 

Pasando de la media noche me doy cuenta que ya he cogido un resfriado y no tengo respuesta de él. Derrotado vuelvo a casa para quitarme la ropa mojada y darme una rápida ducha antes de dormir.

Las vacaciones que tanto anhelaba para descansar se vieron saboteadas por mi enfermedad. Ni siquiera puedo hablar bien de lo irritada que está mi garganta, la nariz está más roja que Rodolfo el reno y mis ganas de vivir se disminuyen.

Me siento completamente confundido entre la fiebre, mi cabeza y mis sentimientos.

No sé nada de Yuuri y eso me pone muy ansioso. Esto parece algo más que un sentimiento de querer y no puedo ocultarlo más, es como si Yuuri estuviera clavado en mi corazón y se quedará ahí.

Entre sueños lo veo sonriendo siendo ese ser tan amable y bueno conmigo. Como no enamorarme de su alma tan pura y lleno de tantas virtudes, el delicioso aroma que desprende y cuando lo abrazo puedo grabarme en mi memoria su perfume… Desearía tenerlo aquí.

¿Es correcto amar a una persona que “es prohibida”? Lo llamo prohibido porque en las reglas escolares no está permitido tener una relación amorosa con un alumno, pero recuerdo mucho las palabras de Jean: ellos ya son adultos.

No me agrada que algún alfa se acerque a él y trate de tocarlo o llamar su atención, simplemente no puedo permitir que eso pase, quiero que Yuuri sea mío y de nadie más.

Se lo diré en cuanto regresemos a clases porque sigue sin contestar mis mensajes. Quiero clavarme una pluma en la pierna para pensar en otra cosa que no sea él. 

Navidad y año nuevo lo pasé en casa aún enfermo, mis padres insistieron en venir, pero no quise molestarlos o podría contagiarlos. 

Busco a Yuuri en su casa en la primera semana de enero, pero sigo sin encontrarlo.

Me preocupa que no vaya a volver a clases o se haya cambiado y por eso no me dice nada. 

Vuelvo a la rutina en la segunda semana de enero, me levanto y salgo en motocicleta enseguida. Mi primera clase son con los chicos de tercer semestre, espero encontrar a Yuuri en el salón, me dolerá que él haya cambiado de escuela.

—Buenos días, colega —dice Jean sin ánimos.

—¿Qué pasó con el idiota sonriente? —pregunto mientras le doy un codazo. 

El deja caer su mochila sobre su cubículo con un fuerte suspiro. Definitivamente no se el mismo de siempre.

—Me metí a Facebook para buscar a Seung y veo que él y Phichit están muy felices —murmura sólo para nosotros dos—. Aunque no lo vi en más de seis meses, me sigue doliendo su partida.

—Te ha roto el corazón —hago una mueca—. Es posible que a mí me lo rompan si no veo al cerdito.

—No lo creo, vendrá porque está en mi lista. 

¿Ah sí? No revise la lista y no dudo en hacerlo en este momento. Mi corazón de siente tranquilo al ver su nombre, incluso siento que se me quita un peso de encima. 

Sonrío y no dudo ir de inmediato a clases para encontrarlo y pedirle una cita para hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos.

Entro al salón y veo muchas caras viejas, ahí está Chris Giacometti y está hablando con otros chicos. De la entrada viene Yurio con un trabajo engargolado, se nota sonriente y algo diferente.

—Aquí está, como prometí —dice con emoción.

—Gra…

Lo veo y no lo creo. Yuuri está entrando al salón de la mano de Víctor. Están muy sonrientes y lo que termina de romper mi corazón es que los labios de Yuuri tocan los de ese ruso. 

—¿Profesor? 

Miro a Yurio, quien se nota algo preocupado. Carraspeo la garganta y guardo el trabajo en mi mochila. 

—Gracias, Plisetsky —sonrió levemente—. Ve a sentarte que la clase está por comenzar.

Mientras saco el libro nuevo de texto, veo como ese par están muy acaramelados y eso me está partiendo el alma. Quiero separarlos… Un momento, puedo hacerlo, soy el profesor y puedo hacer lo que me plazca. 

—Ustedes dos —les llamo la atención—. En el salón de clase no deben estar acaramelados, respeten la clase y a mi persona.

Yuuri se me queda mirando con algo de enojo y termina obedeciendo la regla. Víctor le lanza un beso de lejos mientras se acomoda sobre su mesa.

—No tengo necesidad de repetir las reglas porque son los mismos del semestre pasado, sólo algo cambiará —comento mientras me levanto del escritorio y veo que Yuuri no aparta la mirada de mi—. El semestre pasado era Katsuki quien tenía las copias. Esta vez voy a escoger a alguien más para esta responsabilidad.

Me detengo frente a Plisetsky, quien se queda sorprendido al ver que le estoy entregando la copia de la lectura.

—¿Está seguro? —pregunta el chico rubio aún sin imaginarse lo que está pasando.

—Por supuesto, la responsabilidad se aprende así que confío en ti.

Sus mejillas se vuelven rojas y cuando miro hacia Yuuri noto que su mirada muestra enojo. Anda Yuuri, reclama que no te lo he confiado.

Comienzo a dar mis clases como suelo hacerlo, aunque muestre de carácter duro estoy roto por dentro. Quizá por algo pasan las cosas, ¿no? Yuuri no está hecho para mi.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Por Yuuri.

¿Por qué tiene esa actitud fría hacia a mi? ¿Qué significa? Bueno, en parte sí sé porque evadí sus mensajes todo este tiempo y jamás conteste sus llamadas. Si mal recuerdo él fue el que hizo algo malo, Yurio sigue aquí y da la casualidad de que ahora confía en él, ¿no?

No me concentro en sus clases y cuando quiero participar Otabek me evita y termina escogiendo a alguien al azar menos a mi.

Las cosas con Víctor van bien, podría decir que van marchando de maravilla si no fuera que yo no lo quiero, es decir, es guapo y atractivo, pero mi corazón le pertenece a ese profesor de procedencia de Kazajistán.

—¿Acabaste, Yuuri? —pregunta Víctor mientras estamos en clase trabajando con un resumen. 

Suspiro profundo al ver que mi hoja no lleva más de cinco líneas y estamos por acabar la clase.

—Copia del mío, al fin que nunca los leen —sugiere el ruso.

—Si lo lee —susurro sin apartar la vista de Otabek.

De milagro acabo el resumen en menos de cinco minutos y le doy la hoja a Víctor para que lo entregue junto con el suyo. Veo cómo Otabek lo mira con incredulidad y al ver que no me acerco a su escritorio alza la ceja. 

Me levanto de la silla y camino de prisa para salir del salón tomando a Víctor de la mano.

—¡Wow! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —dice Víctor tratando de detenerme.

Porque no quiero verlo al rostro, es suficientemente doloroso saber que estuvo con Yurio.

—Quiero ir a la biblioteca antes de clase —miento.

—Espera —me frena con un tirón para terminar en sus brazos—, mejor bésame.

Sus labios se pegan a los míos, pero a decir verdad no siento nada comparado en los labios de Otabek. Tonto profesor.

—¿Te puedo ver en clases? Quiero hacer algo importante —dice el alfa con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

Y con un beso más le digo hasta luego. No me acostumbro a esta cercanía y mucho menos que el quiera colar sus manos debajo de la ropa. Le pedí que primero intentaremos antes de formar una relación, pero él no para de decir que soy su lindo novio. 

Los siguientes días continúo evitando a Otabek, ya no me manda mensajes ni me dice que vayamos a jugar. Extraño mucho esos días, pero lo mejor es que nos evitemos por el bien de mi corazón.

Una tarde en el café casi hago estragos al verlo entrar y mirarme como si quisiera decirme algo, sin embargo, él mantiene su distancia.

Camino con el café sobre la charola y casi tropiezo con los cordones de mi tenis. Por fortuna no pasó a mayores y no hubo accidente. Lo que si me di cuenta es su rostro de preocupación y que quisiera acercarse a mi.

También en clases chocamos en una esquina y me perdí en sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta. 

No, no puedo dejar de pensar en tus labios y quererme lanzar a ellos. 

—Si, estoy bien.

Le dejó la palabra en la boca y corro lo más rápido que puedo para alejarme de él.

Estoy con Víctor, estoy con Víctor.

Te extraño y mucho Otabek, quisiera decirte lo importante que eres para mí.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que iniciamos clases y yo sigo sin poder decirle algo más, dejar de pensar en él aún teniendo a Víctor. 

—Te noto distraído —dice Víctor con voz baja para no asustar mis pensamientos.

Suspiro profundo y busco la mirada de Víctor para dedicarle una sonrisa. Es nuestra tercera cita en la semana y yo pensando en alguien más.

—Estaba pensando en el proyecto del profesor Altin, creo que esta vez nos dejó mucha tarea —contesto.

—No pienses en ello, estamos dándonos un momento y odio que estés tan disperso —hace un pequeño puchero.

—Lo siento.

Y así continúa nuestra rutina, es mejor ser frío con él y abrir corazón a Víctor, quien suele ser muy lindo y detallista conmigo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	10. D I E Z

Por Otabek.

Cuando ves que algo no anda bien buscas la manera de solucionar las cosas para que funcionen mejor. No puedes quedarte sentado y ver cómo esa situación no está mejorando, pero hay momentos en las que de plano no puede hacer uno algo y así es como me siento en esta parte de mi vida. 

Observo desde donde estoy cómo son las cosas entre Yuuri y Víctor y debo decir que nada de lo que veo me parece una buena idea. Quisiera decirle lo tonto que es por estar con Nikiforov. Ese sujeto lo hace a un lado cuando esta con otras personas e incluso Yuuri termina entreteniéndose con su celular mientras que el otro es el centro de atención.

Es un tonto por no exigir su lugar y no darse a respetar.

—Profesor Otabek —una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Frente a mí está Yuri Plisetsky dejando caer sus manos sobre el escritorio. Desde hace unas semanas tengo más contacto con él porque ahora es el encargado de recoger la lectura y entregar las copias.

—¿Qué necesitas, Plisetsky? —pregunto 

—¿Por qué me hace esto? Es decir… Katsudon puede hacer esto y yo no —gruñe—. Últimamente hay profesores que están detrás de mí molestándome.

Creo que con eso último se refiere a Leroy con eso de que le gusta a este muchacho. Río levemente mientras busco la hoja que requiere para entregárselo. 

—Quieren lo mejor para ti, y yo sé que tienes ese potencial para ser una persona responsable —agrego.

—Sí, eso es lo que dicen —se cruza de brazos y se sienta sobre el escritorio—. El único que me agradaba era Katsuki y ahora no me habla desde que está con mi hermanastro. 

Tranquilo, a mí tampoco me habla porque yo lo besé y creo que eso es lo que más le ha molestado. Alzo la vista y encuentro la de Yuuri mirando hacia esta dirección, al ver que Yurio está sentado en el escritorio frunce el ceño y se dedica a buscar la atención de Víctor, quién está muy entretenido con Giacometti y otros alumnos.

—Es un idiota, el calvo ese sólo lo quiere por sexo y no porque en verdad lo deseé —replica con enfado.

Y ojalá pudiera decirle yo algo, pero me evita. Esa tarde sé que va a ir a trabajar, por lo que planeo buscarlo en la cafetería para poder saludarlo, es el único momento en el que no está con ese alfa payaso.

El lugar dónde trabaja tiene una temática estilo de Harry Potter y hacen alimentos basados en esa película. 

—Buenas tardes, bienvenido —dice su alegre voz mientras limpia una mesa para mí—. Le entrego la carta y… oh…

La sonrisa se esfuma de su rostro y lo noto algo tenso.

—Profesor Altin, ¿necesita algo? —pregunta con la voz temblorosa.

—Estamos fuera de clases, Yuuri y necesito un capuchino doble —me divierto verlo nervioso.

—De acuerdo, ¿necesita algo más? 

Miro alrededor del lugar y veo que uno de los empleados está jugando en el celular recargado sobre la barra y los otros dos están sentados sobre la barra, no hay clientes en este lugar.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunto.

—Estoy trabajando, no puedo hacerlo —dice con tono cortante. 

—Soy el único cliente y sólo he pedido un capuchino —jalo la silla para que se siente.

—Yo mismo te traeré tu bebida —dice. 

Hace lo posible para evitarme y no entiendo por qué, no le he hecho nada malo hasta donde yo recuerde. Después de unos minutos aparece con mi pedido y sobre el café hay un dibujo de un oso.

—¿Lo hiciste para mí? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Normalmente se dibuja cosas sobre Harry Potter como la snitch o la reliquia —sus mejillas se tiñen un poco—. Hace mucho que quería dibujarte esto.

Sonrío enternecido, ahora no soy capaz de tomarme este café. 

—Siéntate, por favor —se lo pido.

Mira a sus alrededores como si estuviera esperando algo o alguien y después accede a sentarse frente a mí. 

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñe.

¡Wow! Sí que anda muy enfadado. Veamos cómo sale esto y espero encontrar por qué me habla así.

—En primera no sé porqué tienes ese comportamiento hostil conmigo —comienzo.

—Bueno —se encoge de hombros—. Tú escogiste a Yurio en vez de a mí.

¿Es en serio que es por lo de las copias y trabajos? Bueno, debo admitir que yo también jugué algo sucio al verlo con Victor entrar ese día y besarse frente a mis narices mientras se escuchaba el crujido de mi corazón romperse en el pecho.

—Tu escogiste a Víctor después del beso que nos dimos en aquel concierto —parece un juego en el que ambos decimos quien hizo mal las cosas.

—Porque me orillaste a hacerlo, ¡tú te acostaste con Yurio! —esa última frase lo dice con todo su odio.

Me sorprendo, ¿de dónde mierdas sacó esa estúpida idea de que me acuesto con Yurio? 

—No Yuuri, yo….

—¡Yuuri! ¡Ya hay clientes! ¡Ponte a trabajar! —lo regaña su jefe. 

El chico mira hacia su jefe y sin duda alguna se levanta del lugar para ir a las mesas dónde están las personas recién llegadas. Ya no pude terminar de hablar este asunto con él.

Esa tarde no puedo hablarle porque comenzaron a llegar más comensales y Yuuri se satura de trabajo. Vuelvo a casa con decepción de lo que escuché.

Seguro que el día que le pedí que me esperara nos vio a mí y a Yurio hablando en el salón sobre su proposición para acostarme con él y hacerlo pasar la materia. No vio las palabras que le dije a ese chico con respecto a que se cuide y el trabajo que le deje. Sí, es eso.

Ahora, ¿cómo me puedo acercar a él para hablar si está pegado todo el tiempo con ese Nikiforov? 

El fin de semana tampoco contesta mis llamadas y eso me pone muy triste, de verdad que quiero arreglar ese mal entendido y no encuentro la solución perfecta para ello. 

El receso del lunes me la paso encerrado en un salón mientras leo unos proyectos que me han dejado. Me he tenido que acostumbrar a no comer de la deliciosa comida de Yuuri

—Profesor Altin —golpean la puerta del salón para llamarme

Alzo la vista y veo a Yurio Plisetsky parado con una bolsa de papel en manos. Se acerca a mí caminando y al estar frente al escritorio deja esa bolsa y jala una banca para acercarse.

—¿No tienes amigos, Yurio? —pregunto al clavar la vista sobre él.

—Si quiere me voy a otro lado —frunce el ceño.

—No es eso, es que yo creí que eras un chico muy popular o algo así por el estilo —explico.

Hace una mueca y se dedica a abrir la bolsa de papel para ofrecerme a lo que creo que es un pyroshky. No dudo en tomarlo y comerlo.

—A nadie le agrado porque temen que les haga algo. El único que me agradaba era Katsuki, pero ahora me desespera que este con Víctor —comenta mientras saca otro pyroshky.

—¿Y ya le preguntaste que es? —pregunto.

—No, cuando quiero acercarme y está con Víctor, me tratan él y esos dos alfas con la punta del pie —sopla el mechón que cae justo a la altura de su nariz y se dispone a comer.

—Me entristece oír eso. Yuuri es una amable persona y es muy lindo, pero él se deja influenciar mucho por Víctor —comento.

Los ojos de Yurio se clavan en mi como dos estacas y eso me pone un poco a la defensiva, ¿por qué me ve de esa forma? ¿Qué es lo que tengo para que lo haga?

—Tú y Katsudon tenían algo, ¿no? —pregunta.

Mi corazón da un vuelco. Lucho para evitar sonrojarme o reírme como un idiota para que no sea obvio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? 

—Ningún profesor dice “es una amable persona y muy lindo” a menos que estemos en el preescolar, pero este no es el caso —ríe levemente. 

—Eso es imposible, va en contra de las reglas —trato de despistarlo.

—No estoy tonto. He notado como lo miran porque él era mi compañero y la forma en que lo miras son con ojos de amor —insiste.

—No, te equivocas. Yuuri es sólo un alumno. 

—Y yo soy un tigre de bengala, ¿no?

Esa tarde llevamos una buena conversación. Yurio es un chico interesante y divertido, algo que a lo mejor a Jean le pueda agradar. Al salir del salón lo acompaño hasta el pasillo, yo debo volver a la sala de los maestros.

—Por cierto, podemos ser amigos si tu gustas —estiro mi mano.

—Eso me gusta —Yurio sonríe como nunca antes lo había visto.

Los siguientes días nos reunimos en el mismo salón para platicar, Yurio me cuenta porque vive en este país. Su mamá se casó con el padre de Víctor y dejaron todo atrás, incluyendo al abuelo que él tanto ama. Dice que no pierde comunicación con él aunque tenga que hablarle a escondidas. Con su padre es con quien no se lleva y no tiene intenciones de tener una relación estable. 

No se lleva bien con la familia Nikiforov, incluso su mamá permite que su padrastro quiera educarlo como si fuera su hijo y como no hace caso lo amenazan con mandarlo con su padre biológico. Él no está estudiando esta carrera porque realmente le llame la atención, sino porque su padrastro lo obliga. Su mamá tampoco quiere que estudie lo que él quisiera hacer: fotógrafo profesional.

—Estoy ahorrando para una cámara —comenta mientras me enseña las fotografías que ha tomado con su celular—. Estoy tentado en vender las artesanías que Víctor tiene en su cuarto, pero debo conseguirlo por mis propios méritos.

Son de todo tipo, de personas, paisajes, objetos desde diferentes ángulos, entre otras más.

—No entiendo porque los padres no quieren dejar que sus hijos sigan sus sueños —comento mientras me entretengo con una fotografía, es el ser más hermoso que he visto. Está sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de tanta tranquilidad que la música le brinda. Sus labios delgados resaltan con un tono rosado y sus largas pestañas decoran su cara. Mi Yuuri.

—Puedo pasártela o imprimirla para que la tengas en tu cubículo —dice Yurio riéndose—. Ya, dime que te gusta Yuuri.

—Es la persona que es capaz de detener mi corazón con sólo pronunciar mi nombre —comento sin apartar la vista de esa bella imagen.

—¿Y qué es lo que pasó con ustedes?

Es cierto, desde esa vez de la cafetería no hemos hablado y creo que no lo haremos porque no se despega de ese payaso. 

—Un tonto malentendido —suelto un suspiro.

—¿Qué sucedió? 

Bueno, ahora somos amigos y puedo contarle esto. Yurio se ha ganado mi confianza más rápido de lo que creí.

—El día del último examen nos vio platicar y creé que si me acosté contigo —comento.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Sí que es un idiota. 

—Trato de explicárselo pero por nada del mundo me puedo acercar a él. Víctor está siempre a su lado.

Yurio golpea la mesa con su puño, entiendo el enojo que siente en estos momentos porque es exactamente el mismo que yo tengo.

—Cambiemos de tema antes de que me enoje, 

La verdad no se me ocurre nada más que seguir observando la fotografía del chico que amo con todo mi corazón y que jamás podré sacarlo de ahí. Después recuerdo a Jean platicándome que quisiera tener una oportunidad con él.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —pregunto.

—¿Eh? ¿Gustarme alguien? Bueno… —se cruza de brazos mientras trata de quitar los nervios de su rostro—. No exactamente hay alguien que me guste, pero…

—¿Pero? 

Su rostro se colora más y trata de esconderlo debajo de su cascada dorada, pero las orejas también lo delatan. Me río suavemente de eso, esperando no incomodar a mi nuevo amigo.

—Hay un sujeto que me desconcierta por la forma en cómo me ve, quizá es como tú y Yuuri. Es un idiota y casi no hemos hablado, pero tú debes de conocerlo mejor —lanza una mirada escalofriante.

—¿Conocerlo? ¿Pues de quién hablamos? 

La sangre sobre su rostro hace que parezca que un tomate por completo y sus labios tiemblan un poco. 

—E-el profesor Le-Leroy —agacha la mirada.

Entonces ese idiota si es obvio con Yurio, pero está haciéndolo de manera terrible para que Yurio se sienta “acosado” con su mirar. No puedo evitar reírme y ganarme un golpe en mi brazo por parte de Yurio.

—No le veo lo gracioso —gruñe.

—Es que lo es —las lágrimas salen de mis ojos y la barriga comienza a dolerme de reírme demasiado. 

La cara de pocos amigos de Yurio calma un poco la risa.

—Ya. Dime, ¿qué está pasando? Tú sabes algo, ¿no es así? —pregunta sin borrar esa expresión. 

Jean me va a golpear por traicionar su confianza, pero Yurio sabe lo que siento por Yuuri y creo que lo correcto es contestarle con exactitud qué está pasando. 

—Le gustas a Jean y sólo se eso —contesto.

Los enormes orbes de Yurio delatan lo incómodo que se siente con esta revelación. Ahora no sé si hice bien en decirle eso.

—¿De verdad? 

—Sí, de verdad.

No dice nada, sólo mira hacia la ventana que da al jardín frontal de la facultad completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Deberías hacer una página en dónde puedas subir tus fotografías —comento para cambiar esa incomodidad— ¿Has escuchado de Tumblr?

Asiente levemente aún sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana. Ya no se me ocurre qué más decirle, es más ni siquiera sé si él está poniendo atención a mis palabras.

—Tengo que hacer algo importante —se levanta de la silla con su mochila en la mano—. Te veré mañana.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

¿Y ahora qué mosca le picó?

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	11. O N C E

Por Yuuri.

Estos días he estado de mal humor e incluso Víctor me lo dice constantemente. Sobre todo en la escuela me siento enojado, veo a Otabek hablar tan alegre con Yurio dedicándole sonrisas y buenas conversaciones, las que a mí me dedicaba hasta ese día que decidió acostarse con Yurio.

No puedo evitar sentirme traicionado porque Yurio era mi amigo o lo más cercano a ello porque sólo me hablaba cuando necesitaba algo de la escuela y muy pocas veces compartimos palabras que no tuviera que ver “tarea” o “trabajo”. Pero tampoco debo ser descortés con él porque no tiene idea de cuánto amo al profesor Altin. 

Siento como los brazos de Víctor me envuelven por completo, jalándome para pegar nuestros cuerpos mientras besa mi oreja con ternura.

—Yuuri~ ¿ya me vas a poner atención? —me reprocha.

Este día descanso y Víctor me insistía en que fuera a su casa después de clases. Ahora estamos en su cuarto intentando ver una película, sin embargo, él quiere que estemos sólo besándonos.

—Quiero ver la película —comento sin corresponderle sus besos.

—No seas malo conmigo Yuuri —sus labios están sobre mi cuello dando pequeñas mordiditas en esa zona sin necesidad de encajar los dientes—. Quiero amor de Yuuri.

Será imposible acabar de ver esa nueva película de la que todo mundo ha llorado, no he visto completas las películas de Marvel y fue Víctor quien decidió poner esta.

—Todos se hacen de arena y mueren —murmura en mi oído—. Anda, dame amor Yuuri.

Suspiro resignado y ya sin ganas de terminar de ver la película, odio que alguien se dedique a hacerme spoiler y sobre todo de algo que apenas comenzaba a llamar mi atención. 

Volteo a ver a Víctor con rostro de pocos amigos y él sólo sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¡Sí! ¡Yuuri me hará caso! —dice con felicidad.

—No fue justo lo que hiciste —reclamo con seriedad—. Es de mala educación andar revelando lo que pasa en la película. 

—Es que sólo así me harás caso, Yuuri —pone puchero como si fuera un cachorrito regañado.

Ni hablar, no puedo disfrutar de una película sin tener a Víctor pegado a mi como un pulpo abrazándome y besando mi cuello y rostro. A Otabek si le gusta ver películas y no te hace spoiler, es una de las cosas que extraño de él.

Me acerco a Víctor para besarlo a los labios y él me jala hacia la cama quedando debajo de su cuerpo. Me tiene completamente acorralado y no deja de estar besándome. Siento sus manos colarse por debajo de mi sudadera, haciéndome brincar por el contacto de su fría mano sobre mi estómago.

—No, Víctor —susurro entre labios.

—Vamos, Yuuri. Quiero conocerte más —dice con voz ronca. 

A pesar de que le dije que no, sube la sudadera para poder acercar sus labios a mi pecho. Cómo puedo logro zafarme de su cárcel y lo empujo para que se detenga.

—No quiero, Víctor —gruño.

—¿Por qué no? Somos novios y así se demuestra el amor —se nota que lo he ofendido.

—Porque no estoy listo —refunfuño.

Se acerca otra vez para abrazarme e intenta convencerme acariciando nuevamente mi mejilla mientras que con la otra mano la desliza por la espalda hasta llegar a mi nalga.

—No te preocupes, te voy a guiar paso a paso y seré cuidadoso —dice con voz seductora.

En vez de sentir mariposas revolotear en mi estómago y sentirme nervioso por querer experimentar algo así con mi pareja, termino molestándome más de la cuenta.

—No, Víctor. No ahora, no en este momento —me levanto de la cama para alejarme de él—. Si no te importa, me quiero ir a casa. 

—Entonces, adiós —se ofende y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué? ¡Tú me trajiste y quedaste de llevarme! —pongo mis manos sobre mi cadera.

—No, Yuuri. No ahora, no en este momento —se indigna.

Tiene la actitud de toda una princesa caprichosa cuando se le niega algo. Como veo que no tiene intenciones de moverse, tomo mis cosas y bajo echando humos. Tendré que usar el dinero que ahorraba para un taxi, no puedo arriesgarme en irme con esta lluvia y de noche.

—¿Ya te vas, Cerdo?

Volteo a ver al aludido que está recargado sobre las escaleras con un plato de cereal de colores y pijama de tigre.

—Es muy tarde, ¿no te llevará ese calvo idiota? —parece que tiene intenciones de molestar.

—No, está enojado conmigo —contesto sin ganas.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres que llame a alguien para que venga por ti? 

No sé porque escucharlo hablar hace que la sangre me caliente y tenga el impulso de tomar su cereal y tirárselo a la cara. 

—No, pediré un taxi. 

—De aquí a tu casa te saldrá caro —deja el plato en una superficie plana y veo que saca un par de billetes de su bata —Yo lo pago, después me cobraré con Víctor. 

Miro el dinero por unos segundos, son más de 100 dólares y podría evitar gastarme lo poco que tengo. Mi orgullo es más grande que mi pobreza y termino rechazando el dinero dándole la espalda.

—No vengas a ofrecer tu ayuda después de tu acto de traición —agrego antes de salir de la casa.

Por suerte aparece un taxi en la esquina de esa mansión y me lleva directo a mi casa, lo que más me duele es el precio total del viaje. Debí tomar el dinero para no comer toda la semana sándwiches y sopas instantáneas.

Entro a la ducha para relajarme con un delicioso baño de agua caliente mientras escucho algo de música. El teléfono suena con el tono de llamada, maldición, seguro debe de ser Víctor completamente arrepentido por su escena. Seco mi mano y contesto en alta voz.

—Está bien, Víctor. Te disculpo por tu escena infantil —alzo la voz.

—En realidad, soy yo —es la voz de Otabek.

Casi resbalo por la impresión si es que no me agarro del tubo de la toalla. ¿Por qué me está hablando?

—Ah, hola —contesto, no se me ocurre qué más decir.

—Sólo quería saber si ya llegaste a tu casa, escuché que te fuiste de la casa de Víctor en taxi. ¿Sabes que es muy tarde para andar viajando sólo? Pudiste llamarme para recogerte —en su voz escucho su preocupación. 

Ese Yurio chismoso fue el que le dijo lo que pasó, con eso de que ahora son muy amiguitos.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —contesto.

—¿Te hizo algo?

¿Por qué eres tan atento conmigo después de romperme mi corazón? Quiero llorar, pero no quiero delatarme por el nudo de mi garganta.

—Otabek, me estoy bañando, luego hablamos. 

Le cuelgo antes de que diga algo más. Me quedo pensando bajo el chorro de la regadera en él. Aunque ha pasado más de dos meses desde que lo vi en el salón hablando con Yurio sobre su proposición y juré que olvidaría lo que siento por él, no puedo evitar pensar en el beso que nos dimos, las palabras que nos hacía sonrojar y sobre todo la atención que me daba fuera de la escuela. 

Durante todo el fin de semana Víctor no me habla para nada, ni siquiera se dignó en ver el mensaje de What’s app que le escribí a pesar de que se conecta. Odio cuando me deja de hablar, queriéndome hacer sentir culpable. Últimamente ha estado muy insistente con el tema de que lo hagamos, pero yo no estoy listo. Quiero que ese momento sea especial y romántico con la persona que amo y yo no amo a Víctor. 

Tampoco el lunes en la mañana recibo sus “buenos días” ni nada por el estilo en el celular y no lo encuentro en la entrada dónde siempre nos esperamos. Decido hacerlo mientras tengo tiempo y cuando lo veo llegar, viene hablando con dos chicas muy alegremente. Pasa a mi lado y no me saluda ni me dirige la mirada, ¿sigue aún indignado por lo que pasó? ¡No es mi obligación entregarme a él así porque sí!

Siento así todos los días su juego de niño resentido que lo he lastimado no me dirige la palabra por todo lo que resta de la semana.

Voy al salón y veo a Otabek acomodando sus cosas sobre el escritorio mientras tararea una canción. Hoy trae un pantalón negro que le queda algo ajustado sobre las piernas, cosa que me hace babear. Su camisa es blanca y la tiene arremangada hasta los codos; los primeros dos botones no están abrochados y no trae nada debajo de esa prenda. Esa imagen me hace pensar en tantas cosas.

—Buenas días, Katsuki —me dedica una sonrisa.

¡Oh no! ¡Se ha dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando! Y no es tonto para no darse cuenta que lo estaba acariciando con mi imaginación. Apenado sólo asiento y me dejo caer sobre la silla escondiendo mi rostro con la carpeta. De reojo veo que está riéndose para sí, ¡se dio cuenta!

Víctor llega al salón con sus aires de superioridad y al verme se acerca para sentarse a mi lado en silencio.

—Un buenos días no vendría mal —frunzo el ceño.

—No quiero hablar contigo, sigo enojado —se cruza de brazos. 

Dios, es un niño pequeño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

—¿De verdad vas a seguir con tu drama de princesa? ¡Eres un adulto! —me molesta su actitud.

—Heriste mi orgullo, Yuuri —gruñe.

—Te pedí que llevemos las cosas lentas, ¿no entiendes eso? 

—Llevamos dos meses y medio saliendo, hemos tenido más de cinco citas y en teoría ya deberíamos hacerlo —agrega con tono molesto.

—¿Eso es una regla? Porque nadie me lo dijo.

—No, pero eres MI novio, MI omega y debes hacer lo que digo —me toma del brazo lastimándome.

—Víctor, suéltame —lucho para que lo haga.

—¡Nikiforov! —La fuerte voz de Otabek resuena en el salón—. ¡Sal de mi clase, ahora!

Los ojos de furia de Víctor me causan escalofríos y más la mirada que le dedica a Otabek. 

—¡Sal o no me hagas reprobarte! —el profesor está totalmente tenso que hasta aprieta los puños.

—No tiene el derecho de hablarme así, mi padre paga a esta escuela —gruñe Víctor sin aun soltarme del brazo.

—Pero eso no te da el derecho de lastimar a alguien y menos en mi salón —Otabek se mantiene serio y seguro en esa postura—. Suelta a Katsuki, ahora.

Esta lucha de alfas se está pasando a otro nivel, Otabek parece que está a punto de darle un buen golpe y Víctor le contestaría. Poco a poco siento que el agarre de Víctor se debilita hasta soltarme por completo, toma sus cosas y sale del lugar sin antes patear el bote de basura. 

Todos los estudiantes están completamente callados mirando toda la escena como yo, estamos en shock y sorprendidos, nunca habíamos visto un profesor pelear de esa forma con un alumno. Ahora temo que Víctor haga algo sobre Otabek y lo vayan a despedir. 

—Bien, acabó el espectáculo. Empecemos con las clases —Otabek sigue enojado. 

Víctor tiene demasiada fuerza que aún me punza el brazo donde me tomo y si toco me duele muchísimo. Otabek nos coloca en parejas y termino haciendo pareja con Yurio, parece que a ese par le gusta burlarse de mí.

—No te preocupes, yo hago todo el trabajo —lo digo con tal de que no me dirija la palabra.

—¿Quieres dejar esa actitud de diva? Estas igual que Víctor —se enoja el rubio—. Hasta donde sé no te he hecho nada como para que me hables así.

—Disculpe por ser frío con su majestad, ¿necesita que sea más amable?— se nota el enojo hacia él en mi sarcasmo. 

Truena los labios y deja cierra el libro que tengo en las manos de golpe. 

—Estoy cansado de tu jueguito de niño herido, te lo diré de una vez porque sé que te gusta Otabek —gruñe Yurio en voz baja para que nadie más nos escuche—. No me acosté con él, no es más que mi amigo y él me puso un trabajo escolar para que pase el semestre.

El aire se me va de los pulmones al escuchar eso, ¿entonces he estado malinterpretando las cosas todo este tiempo? 

—Otabek es muy respetuoso y como te darás cuenta, él quiere protegerte aun estando de novio con el idiota de Víctor. Es como si estuviera dispuesto de recibir la bala para protegerte.

Miro a Otabek hablando con otros compañeros de clase tan calmado y serio como de costumbre. No puedo creer esto que está diciendo Yurio, ahora me siento como un estúpido. 

—Debo ir a hablar con él —murmuro.

—Búscalo en el receso, estará en el salón del fondo del pasillo —agrega Yurio con media sonrisa.

—Gracias… —me sonrojo—. Por cierto, discúlpame por juzgarte mal y las groserías que te he hecho.

—No importa, se compensa con las veces que te hacía bullying —ríe el rubio

—Entonces, ¿amigos? —levanto la mano.

—Amigos —contesta con un apretón a mi mano.

Después de eso me siento más tranquilo y ya no estoy mal humorado. Terminando esa clase me dirijo al baño para revisar mi brazo y tengo una mancha morada mezclada con verde en forma de su mano. Eso me duele mucho y no dejará de punzar hasta más tarde.

Tomo la siguiente clase sin saber nada de Víctor, seguro debe estar más molesto como para venir a tomar clases. Yurio está sobre la banca mirando fijamente hacía en frente, pero no exactamente al pizarrón si no al profesor Leroy, ¿qué estará pensando? Suspira profundo y decide dejar caer su cabeza sobre la banca, recargándola sobre la

—¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto? —murmura Yurio.

—¿A qué te refieres? 

Sonríe y niega con la cabeza, creo que él mismo acaba de contestar su pregunta, una que no entiendo nada. Al terminar es clase me dirijo al salón que Yurio me había dicho.

—Siempre se encierra ahí para poder calificar o leer algo, como nadie usa ese salón así que no los interrumpirán —agrega Yurio al doblar la esquina—. Te veré en clases.

—Gracias de nuevo —le digo con una sonrisa.

Siento como mi corazón se acelera al pensar que veré a Otabek ahí, ¿qué le voy a decir? ¿Lo que traté de decirle antes de que acabara el otro semestre? Sonrío de forma involuntaria y siento calor sobre mis mejillas. 

Camino mientras me imagino un sinfín de formas de reconciliamiento, entre esas me imagino sus labios sobre los míos. Otra un gran abrazo de oso de parte de él. 

Estando a unos cuantos pasos del salón, una mano detiene mi andar. Volteo para ver de quien se trata y sólo veo como mis ilusiones se van rompiendo lentamente.

—Yuuri, quiero hablar contigo —es Víctor. 

Volteo para el salón y luego hacia Víctor, ¿qué hago? 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	12. D O C E

Por Otabek

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Yurio dándome un codazo en las costillas—. ¿Ya se aman?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y vemos que Víctor tiene tomado de la mano a Yuuri. Suspiro cansado y harto de ver que está con alguien que lo lastima, no sé de qué discutían en el salón de clase, sin embargo, sí me molestó mucho que el alfa estuviera forcejeando a mi Yuuri.

—Olvídalo —gruñe Yurio—. ¿Te gusta la música creada por las mezcladoras? 

—Sí, me fascinaría poder ser un dj —comento sin dejar de ver como Víctor llama la atención y hace a un lado a Yuuri, siendo acosado por Chris Giacometti.

—Entonces ven esta noche a este lugar —dice emocionado el rubio buscando algo en su mochila y en cuanto lo encuentra me da un folleto algo arrugado—. Es un buen lugar para relajarse y sé que te hace falta mucho por toda esta situación con Yuuri y el idiota de allá.

Parece un lugar muy concurrido por la gente joven y por los precios de las bebidas no se ven nada caras. Quizá si me hace falta distraerme y poder olvidar a Yuuri por una noche.

—De acuerdo, iré —sonrío.

—Bien, y puedes traer a… —sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco—. Ya sabes a quien.

Se refiere a Jean. 

—Bien, entonces jalaré a ese idiota y te vemos allá, ¿quieres que pasemos por ti? 

—No, llámenme cuando estén allá. Te veo en la noche.

Yurio corre hacia la camioneta que acaba de llegar y la aborda junto con Víctor y Yuuri. No sé a qué se refería con lo que acaba de decir y también me sorprende que quiere que invite a Jean. 

Vuelvo a la escuela para buscarlo, seguro debe estar en su cubículo trabajando porque su carro está estacionado. Llegando al salón de los maestros lo veo justo donde sabía que estaría. A su lado tiene un vaso de café de la cafetería cercana de la escuela.

—¡Hey! ¡Leroy Jenkins! —tomo la silla vacía para sentarme a su lado.

—No estoy de humor para tus apodos extraños que ni sé de dónde lo sacas —suena molesto y no tengo idea del porqué.

—Pues debes de estarlo, te conseguí una cita —le doy un golpe en su hombro.

—¿Con quién? Si de todos modos juegan con el corazón de uno —gruñe.

¡Ah! ya sé por dónde va la situación. Por encima de su hombro veo que está viendo el instagram de un chico con nombre en coreano. Le quito el teléfono para ver bien qué es lo que observa con tanta tristeza y veo que el chico que amaba o aún ama está en espera junto con su pareja de piel morena. El alfa hace un corazón en la altura del vientre del coreano mientras que el otro sostiene la fotografía de un ultrasonido. 

—Ya, deja de seguir esta cuenta —le lanzo una mirada amenazante.

—Quiero quitarme a Seung Gil del corazón, pero no puedo hacerlo —se muerde el labio.

—Y por eso debes ir conmigo esta noche, cierto felino me ha invitado a un antro esta noche y quiere que lleve a cierto idiota que vive en el pasado. Así podemos olvidar esos amoríos por una noche y disfrutarlo como nunca antes —le devuelvo el celular.

Suspira profundo y bloquea el teléfono. Sé lo que está sintiendo en estos momentos o trato de ponerme en sus zapatos porque hace unos meses también estaba así o peor.

—Bien, iré. Espero sepas manejar carro porque quiero beber hasta perder la conciencia —dice Jean aun no tan convencido. 

—No quiero arrastrar tu culo si ese es el caso, si eres de los borrachos que se tiran te dejaré en la basura —me burlo.

—¿Y cómo es que el gatito te dijo del antro y que me invitaras? —pone rostro de incredulidad.

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Jean pasa a recogerme en la casa en la noche y continuamos con la plática de la tarde sobre su mal de amor.

—¿Cómo puedo olvidar a Seung Gil? Quiero hacer las cosas bien con Yurio si es que algo se da y no quiero lastimarlo —agrega.

—Sencillo, borra y tira todo lo que tenga que ver de él, bloquea sus cuentas y no lo busques —contesto.

—¿Y por qué no has hecho eso? ¿Qué te detiene?

—Oye, tú me pediste un consejo y te lo di. Nunca sigo mis consejos y además a Yuuri lo veo en la escuela todos los días, no es como que pueda hacerlo —contesto con mala gana.

—No me grites, estoy sensible.

Como prometimos aparecemos en ese lugar pasando de las 10 de la noche. Por suerte que tanto él como yo somos jóvenes y no ancianos que quieren venir a probar carne fresca. El lugar no se ve mal, sólo que en algunos lugares les falta iluminación; le llamo a Yura como prometí y en menos de 5 minutos el aparece en la entrada para que el grandulón nos deje pasar sin formarnos. 

—Vienen conmigo —dice el chico con una sonrisa. 

Yurio me toma del brazo para llevarnos al interior del lugar. Jean trata de no estar triste en frente del rubio, no sé porque siento que en esta noche algo estúpido pasará. Nos sentamos en la barra y pedimos unas bebidas. Yurio se sienta a lado de Jean y mío, comportándose algo tímido con Jean, algo inusual en él. También veo que el joven omega se ha colocado una ropa diferente a la que usa en la escuela. Los pantalones son completamente entallados y trae una blusa para omegas de tirantes negra. El cabello lo ha recogido con una coleta y eso hace que sus lindos ojos luzcan.

—Parece que alguien se arregló para cierto idiota —le murmuro en el oído al menor.

—Cállate, no digas nada —se muerde el labio y frunce el ceño, pero el color de sus orejas lo delatan.

No sé porque hoy me siento con ganas de molestarlos, son tan tontos y tímidos cuando están uno con el otro que he decidido de molestarlos hasta hartarlos.

—¿Por qué no se van a bailar juntos? —sugiero mientras tomo del vodka que he pedido—. Seguro que lo harán bien.

Ambos se miran con nervios y aceptan esa propuesta. Me dedico a verlos desde aquí mientras tomo de mi bebida, la que está comenzando a marearme. Poco a poco Yurio y Jean se toman confianza y bailan sin nervios o pena por estar al lado de esa persona que les gusta. Ojalá pudiera bailar con Yuuri de esta forma, disfrutar estas cosas que no hago casi nunca. 

No sé porque siento que comienzo a alucinar, el propósito de esta salida es que pudiera olvidarlo, pero lo veo desde el otro lado del lugar sentado con Víctor y Chris. 

Yuuri, ¿cómo puedo sacarte de mi corazón?

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Por Yuuri.

—Siento mucho como te traté y me arrepiento de haberte lastimado, es sólo que me entraron celos —explica Víctor

—¿Celos? ¿Por qué? —frunzo el ceño.

Se acomoda el flequillo y deja caer su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Bueno, es que siento que no quieres estar conmigo porque alguien más te gusta y traté de darte celos con esas chicas en las otras ocasiones esperando que me hablaras —comenta con un puchero—. Pero soy un tonto, tú no debes estar a mis pies, debo ser yo.

¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto? En su rostro si veo el arrepentimiento y sus palabras son sinceras, pero algo no me deja tranquilo.

—De acuerdo, te perdono —suspiro.

—¡Bien! ¡Vayamos a la cafetería! 

Toma mi mano y me lleva a rastras. Solo veo como me aleja a la posibilidad de poder disculparme con Otabek.

Como este día descanso, Víctor sugiere que vayamos a un lugar para divertirnos un poco y bailar. Le dije una ocasión que disfruto mucho bailar y creo que por eso lo hace. 

Saliendo de la escuela nos vamos a la casa de Víctor para pasar el rato antes de que llegue la noche. 

—Iré a pedir algo de comer para nosotros —dice Víctor saliendo de la habitación.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos, es demasiado cómodo que podría quedarme dormido. 

—Eres un idiota.

Me levanto de golpe para ver a Yurio recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Se nota molesto y no sé por qué.

—¿De qué hablas? —me confunde sus estados de ánimo.

—¡Te arreglé un momento con Otabek y lo desaprovechaste! —exclama adentrándose a la habitación.

—Víctor me interceptó para pedirme disculpas —me encojo de hombros.

—Al diablo con él, no dejes que alguien más se quede con el amor de tu vida —refunfuña.

No sé porque siento que en algún momento me va a golpear o algo, está completamente molesto.

—Yurio, ¿que te he dicho eso de entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso? —Víctor nos interrumpe.

El aludido lanza una mirada amenazadora al recién llegado y antes de irse me golpea el brazo justo donde tengo la marca de la mano de Víctor.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta Víctor acercándose a mí. 

—Algo sobre un trabajo, no es nada malo —miento.

Después de comer un poco y tratar de ver otra película, Víctor y yo nos vamos de su casa en dirección a ese lugar que tanto está hablando desde que subimos al carro. 

Me sorprende mucho que estemos en un antro, estas cosas no son lo mío y no acostumbro a estar aquí. Entramos gracias a unos cuantos billetes de Víctor y nos dirigimos a una de las esquinas en dónde la iluminación es muy opaca. En la mesa nos espera su amigo Christophe Giacometti.

—¡Qué bien que llegan! ¡Comenzaba a aburrirme! —exclama Chris con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es que tenía que alimentar a este cerdito —explica Víctor. 

Nos sentamos sobre unos sillones de color rosa de un material que hace que me resbale. 

—Voy a pedir las bebidas, ¿Vodka está bien? —dice Chris. 

—No, yo no tomo —muevo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Víctor me pega a su cuerpo y apretuja mi hombro ligeramente.

—Vamos, Yuuri. Te va a gustar —susurra a mi oído.

Estoy acorralado con dos alfas muy fuertes y creo que lo peor sería negarme a algo.

—Está bien, sólo uno —advierto.

Christophe se va hacia la barra para pedir nuestras bebidas. Víctor para su brazo por la cintura pegándome más a él. 

—¿No te gusta beber? —pregunta.

—No, no tengo aguante con la bebida y suelo olvidar todo —explico.

Me hace brincar en cuanto siento su lengua sobre mi oreja, eso me causa muchos escalofríos.

—Tranquilo, estaré contigo todo el tiempo —murmura. 

Chris llega con los vasos de las bebidas y las deja sobre la mesa. Acerco mi mano para tomar el del extremo y enseguida Chris lo toma.

—Ese no es para ti, este es el tuyo —acerca otro vaso—. El tuyo tiene menos alcohol.

Miro con desconfianza el vaso, no estoy seguro en que sea buena idea beber ahora, no quisiera que las cosas salgan mal.

—Vamos, Yuuri. Bébelo —dice Víctor antes de llevarse a los labios el suyo.

Bebo esa bebida sintiendo cómo está me quema en la garganta y provoca que comience a toser.

—¿Qué tal está la bebida? —pregunta mi novio.

Carraspeo la garganta para quitarme esa sensación de ardor. El sabor no es malo, pero si siento que es muy fuerte para ser una bebida alcohólica.

—Creo que no es mala —sonrío con timidez. 

Platicamos sobre muchos temas sin importancia y cada que pueden me recuerden de que debo beber ese vaso hasta el fondo. Siento algo de calor en este lugar, hay demasiada gente y las luces de colores comienzan a afectar mi cabeza.

Todo se mueve en cámara lenta y la música se escucha lejos a pesar de estar cerca de una de las bocinas. Siento demasiada sed y al pedirle a Víctor que quiero agua, me traen otro vaso de esa misma bebida que está provocándome mareos.

En cuanto traen el vaso, no logro controlar los movimientos de la mano y hasta termino derramándola sobre mi chamarra.

—Deja te quito esto húmedo —dice Víctor bajando el cierre de la chamarra. 

Quiero decirle que me quiero ir a casa, pero sólo balbuceo, Es como si me paralizaran de alguna forma y el calor sea tan sofocante al igual al de un celo. 

En cuanto Víctor retira la chamarra, decide atacar mi cuello con sus labios.

—Oye, Víctor. Este chico tiene bonito rostro —siento a Chris Giacometti tocar mi mejilla—. Y es muy lindo, ¿lo compartes conmigo?

—Por supuesto —escucho a Víctor con voz ronca. 

—Entonces, con permiso —los labios de Chris se posan en la curvatura de mi cuello. 

Quiero decirles que se detengan, que se alejen de mí, pero no puedo. Ni siquiera puedo luchar con ellos para que me suelten, mi cuerpo no hace caso. 

—En esta piel se puede hacer muchas cosas —la voz de Chris es diferente a la de siempre. 

Siento como mi cuerpo es jalado hacia a un lado, quedando recostado encima de Chris mientras él continúa besando sin detenerse mi cuello y hombro derecho. 

—Ten cuidado, este es mi omega y no quiero que lo marques —Víctor camina a gatas hasta quedarse frente a mí.

Desgarran la camisa que traigo puesta dejándome expuesto. Tengo mucho miedo de que las cosas salgan sin control. Mi corazón se acelera demasiado en el momento que siento a Víctor besar mi pecho.

Lo que eran besos ahora son mordidas profundas sobre el cuerpo y algunos rasguños que dejan salir pequeñas gotas de sangre. Lo peor de todo esto es que puedo ver y no decir nada, sentir cada dolor y no moverme para detenerlos, no lo estoy disfrutando para nada como ellos piensan.

Víctor planea ir más allá de mi pantalón al decidirse desabrochar el cinturón y el botón. Una mordida más profunda sobre mi hombro hace que suelte un jadeo al que ellos malinterpretan.

—Ya lo estamos excitando —agrega Chris. 

—Sí, pero sólo yo puedo penetrarlo y marcarlo—gruñe Víctor con voz ronca.

El cuerpo de Víctor es retirado de un tirón haciéndolo caer hacia unas sillas. Lo poco que puedo ver es que alguien lo sostiene del cuello de la camisa y lo golpea un par de veces mientras le dice algo que no alcanzo a distinguir.

No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos para estar al tanto, pero algo que sí sé es que Otabek me esta llevando en sus brazos por ese aroma que desprende de su cuerpo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	13. T R E C E

Por Yuuri

Nunca antes había sentido un terrible dolor de cabeza ni mucho menos que la luz me molestara mucho. Siento la boca seca y tengo demasiada sed. 

Estoy en un lugar muy cómodo y hay un aroma a vainilla en el ambiente que me relaja demasiado, uno que es único y me hace sentir tranquilo.

Abro lentamente los ojos esperando que se acostumbren y pueda ver mejor. Alcanzo a ver a alguien recostado sobre la orilla de la cama completamente dormido con una postura tremendamente incómoda, teniendo demasiado espacio para acomodarse. 

Mi Otabek, está en un sueño tan profundo que no quisiera despertarlo. Se ve tan lindo, tan tierno que podría contemplar su rostro todo el tiempo.

No recuerdo con exactitud cómo es que terminé aquí, pero si recuerdo que algo terrible estuvo a punto de pasar en ese bar. 

Deseo robarle un beso, decirle cuánto lo amo y poder abrazarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo de esa forma. Acerco mi mano para acariciar su rostro y mis labios se posan sobre los suyos.

El beso es corto y lo suficiente para despertar a Otabek de ese sueño profundo. Bosteza muy grande y parpadea unas cuantas veces antes de clavar sus ojos en mí.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —dice con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Experimento algo de resaca, pero estoy bien —contesto con tranquilidad—. ¿Cómo estás? No debiste dormir ahí.

Sonríe mientras se estira y truena cada hueso de su espalda, cuello y brazos. No durmió nada cómodo en ese lugar.

—Es más cómodo que el sofá de la sala y no quería molestarte —agrega.

—No me molestabas, de verdad —hago un pequeño puchero. 

Sonríe levemente y acerca sus labios sobre mi frente para dejarme un pequeño beso.

—Haré el desayuno, mientras ve tu a darte un baño —sugiere.

Asiento y obedezco. Antes de entrar al baño, Otabek me da ropa limpia, incluso unos bóxer que me hacen sonrojar porque son de él. 

Me siento algo confundido con respecto a nuestra relación, ¿qué es lo que sucede ahora con nosotros? ¿Qué somos ahora? Quisiera decirle lo que siento, pero no estoy seguro de lo que esté pensando ahora ni tampoco de cómo vaya a reaccionar.

Al salir de la ducha me coloco la ropa de Otabek, me queda un poco grande, pero lo suficiente cómoda. En la casa huele delicioso y me abre el apetito.

Otabek me sorprende al verlo parado sobre el marco con los brazos cruzados. No me di cuenta que trae un pantalón gris deportivo y una playera de tirantes negra luciendo sus musculosos brazos.

—El desayuno está listo, espero que tengas hambre —dice.

—S-si, gracias. Tengo mucha hambre —contesto. 

Me dedica una tierna sonrisa y tiende su mano para que lo siga. Sobre su pequeño comedor hay pan francés y tazas humeantes de café. Jala una silla para que me siente, es demasiado caballeroso. 

—Gracias por los alimentos.

—No hay de que, es la primera vez que hago pan francés —se rasca la cabeza.

Eso es halagador. Doy la primera mordida y siento un delicioso sabor dulce mezclado con pan quemado, dando un sabor exquisito.

—Es delicioso —sonrío.

—No me halagues por quedar bien, se me quemaron los primeros dos y estos solo un poco —ríe levemente.

—Lo quemado le da un rico sabor. 

Su mano derecha tiene moretones por la parte de los nudillos y algunos dedos. ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?

—Otabek, tu mano… ¿qué pasó? —me preocupa que se haya lastimado.

—Oh… —levanta la mano para verla—. Quedó así después de romperle la nariz a Nikiforov. 

Casi me ahogo con el sorbo de café, ¿romperle la nariz? Dios, espero que esto no se ponga nada grave y empeore la situación. 

—¿Cómo es que se la rompiste? Oh no… —me llevo la mano al rostro, esto es más grave de lo que imaginé.

—Tenía que hacerlo, por suerte estaban drogados y alcoholizados así que no se darán cuenta que fui yo quien lo golpeó —explica Otabek con tanta tranquilidad.

—Recuerda que Víctor es alguien importante en la escuela porque su papá es quien da el dinero para que esta se mantenga bien —estiro mi mano para que Otabek deposite su mano para revisar los moretones.

—La verdad no me interesa si él es el presidente o una leyenda, tu seguridad es primero antes que todo —continua Otabek mientras le reviso la mano—. No les da el derecho de querer sobrepasarse contigo y drogarte con tal de violarte en un lugar público. ¡Qué patético es!

Tensa su puño soltando un quejido, le duele muchísimo. Me levanto para buscar en el refrigerador un poco de hielos y meterlos en una bolsa de plástico para hacer una compresa. 

—Sigue inflamado, es lo único que podemos hacer para que mejore —comento al momento que dejo la bolsa sobre su mano. 

—Podemos hacerlo más tarde, desayuna por favor —Otabek toma mi mano con delicadeza y clava sus ojos en los míos.

Mi corazón se acelera tan rápido que puedo jurar que Otabek escuchará sus fuertes latidos. La mano herida la posa sobre mi mejilla acariciándola con el dedo pulgar suavemente. 

—Abre la boca —ordena.

Obediente hago caso y él introduce un poco del pan para que pueda morderlo. 

—Oh, tienes un poco de azúcar aquí —acerca sus labios para lamer entre mi mejilla y labio.

Dejo de respirar por unos segundos, la sangre sube a mi rostro al grado de provocarme mucho calor. Esboza una tierna sonrisa y muerde el pan sin apartar su vista. 

A esto me refiero, ¿qué es lo que somos ahora? Se comporta tan caballeroso, tan amoroso conmigo que tengo miedo de que rompa mi corazón. En verdad lo amo y no quiero sufrir más, creo que lo mejor será dejar las cosas en claro.

—Otabek —trago en seco—, ¿qué somos ahora?

—Buena pregunta, ¿qué somos ahora? —se rasca la barbilla.

No dice más, sólo se limita a comer y mirarme en espera de una respuesta.

—Es que pregunto eso porque ya no quiero seguir sufriendo —comienzo—. Me confundes con tus acciones, un día estás coqueteándome y otro día estás tan diferente conmigo.

—Espera, el que se alejó fuiste tú. No me esperaste ese día en la escuela y jamás contestaste mis llamadas, ¿quién fue el que se alejó?

Buen punto.

—Sí, pero tenía mis motivos. Te vi con Yurio ese día, se ofreció y yo pensé que lo aceptaste. 

—Pero no fue así.

—¡Ya lo sé! —dejo caer mis manos sobre la mesa—. Ya sé que me dejé llevar por lo que vi y no por lo que es. A lo que quiero llegar es que no puedo estar ya en este juego de coqueteos, no podré soportar otra decepción amorosa porque yo… te amo. Otabek, yo te amo y no puedo estar lejos de ti.

Se lo dije, ¿qué dirás? Anda, no te quedes ahí mirándome y sin decir nada. Toma de su café un gran trago, deja la taza en la mesa y sin poder pestañear, me toma del rostro para besarme muy profundo, uno lleno de muchos sentimientos. Me aferro a su cuello y él aprovecha para cargarme y llevarme al sillón, sentándome sobre su regazo.

—Te amo —dice con voz ronca—. Te amo tanto que dependo de estos hermosos ojos color caramelo para vivir y seguir adelante, te amo por la persona que eres y no por ser sólo un omega. Amo cada detalle de ti y no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie más —acaricia mi cuello y el hombro que se asoma porque la camisa me queda grande, siento una leve punzada de dolor y noto que tengo moretones sobre la piel—. Haré lo que sea para protegerte.

Nuevamente funde sus labios con los míos sin importar que nuestros besos saben a café. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz al saber qué es lo que siente por mí. Lo separo para verlo a los ojos, el me ama y yo lo amo, ¿qué puede salir mal? Somos adultos responsables y podemos llevar esto sin problemas. 

—Entonces se mi novio, Beka —me pongo firme ante mi decisión.

—Yo iba a decir eso y me ganaste por 0.01 segundos —hace un puchero, besa con ternura mis labios, luego mis mejillas y mi nariz—. Seré tu novio, Yuuri. 

Sonrío de oreja a oreja y abrazo a Otabek con fuerza. Volvemos a la mesa y terminamos el desayuno, ambos estamos muy felices porque resolvimos los malos entendidos y sabemos lo que siente uno por el otro. 

Este sábado decidimos ver películas de Marvel y comer algunas palomitas. Más tarde llega Yurio y Jean a la casa, sorprendiéndonos por completo a ambos porque no los esperábamos. 

—Estaba preocupado por ti —dice Yurio sentándose a mi lado mientras que Otabek y Jean se van a la cocina—. Ese maldito de Víctor cruzó la línea.

—Por fortuna estaban ustedes y lograron salvarme antes de cualquier otra cosa, pero estoy preocupado por Otabek —tuerzo los labios.

—¿Por el golpe que le dio en su cara? —comienza a reír levemente—. Ese golpe se lo merecía y además no sabe ni que pasó después de drogarte, el idiota también quedó perdido por esas sustancias que le alteraron las hormonas. Está en el hospital porque se niega a ir a la escuela con esa nariz rota. Le dije que tropezó en el bar con las sillas.

—¿Y se lo creyó? —pregunto. 

—Aún sigue intoxicado con toda esa sustancia, su papá está enojado por hacer esas tonterías. ¿No te ha hablado? 

Es cierto, mi celular. Me levanto del sillón de un salto para ir a la habitación de Otabek y ahí encuentro el celular sobre la mesita de noche. Lo desbloqueo, noto que hay miles de llamadas y mensajes de Víctor pidiendo que le marque, le conteste los mensajes o algo. 

Debo terminar con él de la manera más sana y correcta, se lo diré el lunes que lo vea en clase. Vuelvo al sillón para sentarme a lado de Yurio y volteo hacia la cocina para ver si están aún los chicos ahí. Otabek tiene un cigarrillo en los labios y el profesor Jean tiene el rostro serio.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto a Yurio.

—No exactamente, están preocupados más que nada por lo que pasó ayer con respecto a lo que te hicieron Víctor y su amigo infernal —explica Yurio—. Lo que hicieron debe ser mencionado en la escuela, pero hay un problema.

—Es porque golpearon a Víctor, ¿cierto? —ahora entiendo la gravedad del problema. 

—Jean también golpeó a Chris para que te suelte, ambos están con la nariz rota —Yurio hace una mueca de preocupación—. Lo que te hicieron es más preocupante porque es agresión, violación a tu persona y muchas cosas más que pueden proceder legalmente, pero si levantamos demanda Otabek y Jean perderían sus empleos e incluso su título como maestros, sumando que mi padrastro le vale si fuiste agredido.

Brinco en el momento que Yurio levanta la camisa para revisar mi pecho, hay muchas cicatrices de rasguños y mordidas provocadas por ello como también algunos moretones, sumando que aún tengo el del brazo que Víctor me hizo. 

—Siempre el dinero pesa más que la ley —tuerce los labios. 

—¿Y si la meto yo?

—El señor Nikiforov te hundirá.

Suspiro profundo. Es de esperarse en esta maldita sociedad en la que los alfas son más que los omegas y betas. Un tema que ya uno está cansado porque se ve en muchos lugares. El otro día leí en el periódico que en la universidad de Detroit, entre tres alfas violaron a un omega en los baños y aunque expulsaron a esos chicos, al omega lo señalaron porque no fue capaz de defenderse siendo un hombre. Pobre chico, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

Para aliviar la tensión y la preocupación, preparo unos cuantos bocadillos para todos y continuamos con nuestro maratón de películas. Noto que hay algo de tensión entre Yurio y Jean, parece que se atraen uno al otro, pero no quieren dar el siguiente paso. 

En cuanto acaba la película de Thor, Otabek me lleva a la tienda para darles privacidad a Jean y a Yurio para que hablen.

—Se gustan y ya me hartó esa tensión que traen —se queja mi novio.

—Sí, eso es lo que me percaté. ¿Necesitan un empujoncito? 

—No, que lo hagan solos. Rezaré para que no estrenen ellos mi sillón nuevo, lo quitaré de la lista de lugares donde pueda hacer el amor con Yuuri.

Freno de golpe al escuchar eso. ¿Hacer el amor conmigo? La sensación de mariposas revoloteando aparece por todo el estómago y vientre junto con un ligero temblor en mi cuerpo. 

El rostro divertido de Otabek rompe esos pensamientos, lo dijo a propósito sabiendo cual es mi reacción.

—Ven —ríe divertido. 

—No es justo, sabes hacerme sentir nervioso en este tipo de situaciones —gruño. 

—Es por eso que lo hago a propósito —continúa con su risa.

Llegando a la súper tienda que está a unas cuantas cuadras Otabek compra unos refrescos y me regala unos chocolates que tanto me fascinan. Antes de entrar al departamento, pegamos las orejas a la puerta para oír si están hablando y no interrumpirlos, pero no oímos nada. 

—¡Mi sillón! —exclama Otabek preocupado. 

Abrimos la puerta e interrumpimos un momento de besos. Yurio está recostado sobre el sillón con Jean encima, ellos sí que fueron demasiado rápido. 

—Chicos, ese sillón es nuevo —gruñe Otabek.

—L-lo sentimos —Yurio se coloran sus mejillas.

—No hay nada que esconder —dice Otabek entrelazando su mano con la mía—. Sabemos que no debemos estar con los alumnos, pero ellos ya son adultos y no tenemos más de 6 años de diferencia—deposita un beso en mi mejilla.

—Es cierto —agrega Jean y enseguida toma las manos de Yurio.

Otabek me lleva a su habitación para darles privacidad, creo que ese par también tienen mucho de qué hablar. Esa noche del sábado Otabek me lleva a casa para que pueda descansar mejor y que haga toda la tarea que tengo pendiente, pues el viernes no hice nada. 

Me sorprende verlo el domingo en la tarde con comida china, como le dije que estoy tan metido en la tarea que no me da tiempo de cocinar o hacerme un simple sándwich. Es muy romántico y protector, eso es una de las cosas que más me gusta de él. Incluso me aconsejó que bibliotecas virtuales puedo visitar para realizar mis apuntes de las otras materias.

Después se va a su casa y yo me dirijo a la cama. Mientras trato de conciliar el sueño, veo el instagram de mi mejor amigo. Está feliz porque su novio espera un bebé de él. La verdad ya no me molesta que se haya ido, le dije que me gustaba, pero Seung Gil se adelantó y eso me molestó un poco, quizá por eso hice todo un drama cuando vi a Yurio y a Otabek, no quería pasar por la misma historia. 

Le escribo una felicitación y al minuto tengo una video—llamada de él.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! —exclama mi amigo con felicidad—. ¿Cómo has estado? 

—Hola, Phichit. Ahora me siento de maravilla, muy feliz —sonrío.

—Lo puedo notar, ¿ya tienes novio? ¿Quién es? ¿Nikiforov? —se nota energético, quizá la felicidad de que espera a un bebé lo pone así.

—No. Bueno, sí salí con él, pero pasaron cosas horribles. Estoy con alguien que amo con todo mi corazón y me hace feliz. Nuestra relación es un secreto porque es un profesor.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién es? ¿Leroy?

Rio levemente, recuerdo que en primer año me dejé impresionar por él, pero después lo superé. No era como que me enamorara de él o algo así, simplemente creo que también es guapo, pero no tanto como mi Beka.

—No, es un profesor nuevo. Hemos estado saliendo desde el año pasado y hasta hace poco comenzamos una nueva relación —sonrío.

—Escuchar eso me hace muy feliz, te mereces a alguien que no te lastime y te valore… no como le hice —hace una pequeña mueca. 

—Tranquilo, sin rencores —sonrío con sinceridad—. Salúdame a Seung Gil y felicidades a los dos. Debo colgar, mañana voy a clases. 

—De acuerdo, te hablo después.

Cuelgo y dejo el celular sobre la mesita para ya acomodarme y dormir. Las cosas están mejorando por un bien, Otabek y yo sabemos lo que sentimos uno por el otro y me rescató de un posible daño irreparable. 

No hay nada mejor que esta felicidad. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	14. C A T O R C E

Por Otabek

Amanezco como una nueva persona. Tengo un gran trabajo, un departamento, buenos amigos y sobre todo tengo al novio perfecto. 

Voy a la escuela con mucha alegría, cosa que es muy extraño en mi. Creo que esto es lo que llaman la felicidad causada por el amor.

Llegando, dejo mis cosas en el cubículo que me pertenece y veo a Jean mucho mejor que hace unos días. Espero que las cosas entre él y Plisetsky estén marchando de maravilla.

Voy al salón tiempo antes de que las clases inicien con espera de ver a mi novio. Entro al salón y veo que hay un bento envuelto con una servilleta verde con osos; en una de las bancas está mi lindo Yuuri dejando sus cosas sobre su lugar, el más cercano al escritorio.

No hay nadie y las clases comienzan en quince minutos, por lo que cierro la puerta con seguro y camino hasta llegar a él, abrazándolo por la espalda y su cuerpo brinca.

—Buenos días, mi lindo Yuuri —susurro en su oído. 

Desde que tuvo su primer celo en mi presencia me he dado cuenta que el aroma de Yuuri es como el de las dulces fresas. Siempre lo caracteriza ese olor y eso me volverá loco en algún momento.

—Be-Beka —replica un poco nervioso—. Buenos días —se gira dentro de mi abrazo para dejar un tierno beso en los labios—. Estamos en la escuela, no deberíamos hacer esto.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —acaricio su rostro con delicadeza—. Sólo quiero saludarte y agradecerte por hacer mi almuerzo. 

Ayer no había comido nada por hacer su tarea y tuve que llevarle comida porque no soporto la idea de que se quede sin comer. No sé en qué momento cocinó para mí.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti y más ahora que somos pareja —sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

—Gracias, mi amor —no dudo en robarle un beso más, uno que me dure toda la mañana hasta la hora de la salida.

Terminando el beso abro la puerta antes de que lleguen los demás alumnos y sospechen. Cómo quedamos, Yuuri y yo nos concentramos en lo nuestro sin necesidad de mezclar nuestros sentimientos mientras estamos en clase.

En la hora del receso continuamos viéndonos en el salón del fondo de clases y en algunas ocasiones se unen Yurio y JJ para platicar.

Por ahora no hemos visto para nada a Víctor Nikiforov ni a Giacometti entre las clases, eso pone tranquilo a Yuuri. Yurio dice que siguen en recuperación por sus cirugías en la nariz, quizá en un mes vuelvan. 

No hay día que Yuuri deje de hacer mi desayuno, es muy amable de su parte por lo que decido regresarle el favor, paso por él en la cafetería después de trabajar para llevarlo a casa. Así ahorra tiempo y dinero.

Estas dos semanas son de maravilla, las cosas entre Yuuri y yo funcionan muy bien y nos enteramos que Jean y Yurio ya tienen algo serio, eso me alegra por ambos.

El fin de semana voy a su casa para hacerle compañía y jugar un poco, mi novio de ojos caramelo sabe consentirme con comida. 

—Creo que es lo único que se me da —comenta mientras recoge los trastes.

Lo sigo hasta la cocina y no dudo en abrazarlo por la espalda, pegándome a su delgado cuerpo.

—No, tienes más cualidades además de cocinar y estudiar muy arduamente —beso su cuello unas cuantas veces.

Yuuri suelta un jadeo al sentir como mis manos se cuelan por debajo de su suéter.

—Beka —susurra.

No quiero ir rápido, pero sé que si uno de los dos entra en celo perderé la cabeza. Me separo de él sin antes darle un beso en su nuca.

—Sigo pensando en algo —comento para cambiar un poco el tema—. ¿Por qué te has enamorado de alguien como yo?

—Yo quisiera hacer esa misma pregunta, habiendo personas más lindas y con mejores cualidades y habilidades decidiste estar con él más nerd —me mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Jamás acabaría de explicarte el porqué estoy enamorado de ti. Pero puedo decir que me haces muy feliz. 

Trata de ocultar sus mejillas rojas agachando la mirada. En cuanto termina de lavar los trastes, vamos al sillón para ver una película. 

No nos damos cuenta de la hora por estar jugando y viendo películas hasta que suena mi reloj de mano indicando que son más de las 12. 

—Quédate a dormir conmigo —Yuuri se aferra a mi brazo.

—¿Estás seguro? Soy un alfa y puedo aprovecharme de ti —agrego, sólo lo hago para asustarlo un poco. 

Pero no lo logro asustar, al contrario, me sorprende que se siente sobre mi regazo y deje sus manos sobre mi cuello. 

—No lo harás, no tendrías que drogarme para tener un momento conmigo. 

Sus labios se abalanzan hacia mí, atrapándome por completo. El aroma de Yuuri se intensifica en esta habitación, logrando dominar mis sentidos. Ahora está besándome el cuello con tanta ternura y siento como el calor comienza a subir en mi cuerpo.

—Yuuri —mi voz suena ronca. 

Mis manos se deciden por pasar por su espalda para levantar su ropa, por desgracia el momento se rompe al escuchar que tocan la puerta. 

Yuuri hace un puchero y se levanta para revisar de quién se trata. Es demasiado tarde para que alguien llegue a esta hora. 

—¡Es mi hermana! —el rostro de pánico me da a entender que algo no está bien.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza, quita todos los seguros y decide abrirle al nuevo invitado. 

Entra una mujer de cabello café con una banda sobre la cabeza para no traerlo encima del rostro y con un aroma a cigarro pegado a ella. Reconozco las facciones de Yuuri en ella. 

—¡Hola, hermanito! —la mujer abraza con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hueles mucho a cigarrillo y marihuana! —exclama Yuuri tratando de separarla.

—Es que fui a un concierto de Rammstein y siempre no falta el Idiota que consume drogas —contesta la mayor.

En cuanto la chica de orejas perforadas se separa de su hermano, me mira como si fuera un extraño.

—Estas con un alfa, solos y apestas a feromonas —tuerce los labios.

—Mari, Es mi novio —gruñe Yuuri colocándose a mi lado.

—Eso no quita de ser un alfa —la mujer frunce el ceño.

Ahora entiendo, su hermana es una alfa también y por ende quiere proteger a Yuuri. Si supiera que yo no quiero hacerle daño y que lo he salvado de otros alfas que han querido abusar de él.

—Tranquila, me llamo Otabek Altin y soy de la carrera de Yuuri —me presento ante ella—. Yo no quiero hacerle daño y no estoy con él por ser un omega, si no porque estoy enamorado de él.

Ella no deja de verme como un bicho raro y de seguro piensa que soy un patán. —¿Mamá y papá saben de esto? —continúa con el interrogatorio.

—¿De qué se van a molestar? ¡Soy mayor de edad! —discute Yuuri estando ya molesto—. ¿Cuándo fue que tuviste tu primera vez? ¿A los 16 con esa chica? ¡Yo sigo siendo virgen!

Creo que esta conversación se está convirtiendo en una discusión de la que no me imagino cómo vamos a salir sin que me quiten a Yuuri.

—Alfa, quiero hablar con mi hermano a solas —la chica abre la puerta. 

—¡No tienes derecho de correr a mi novio! 

—Tranquilo, Yuuri —beso su frente—. Hablamos mañana.

Aunque quiera quedarme a cuidarlo de su hermana, será mejor que ellos dos hablen a solas para que arreglen la situación. 

Sólo espero que las cosas no empeoren, porque si tratan de quitarme a mi Yuuri no dejaré que pase eso. 

Esa noche no duermo nada esperando que Yuuri me llame o mande un mensaje y cuando logro conciliar el sueño, veo que mi novio se despide de mí para irse a Japón.

No, es imposible que se lleven a mi novio porque él es un adulto, muy responsable y estudioso. 

Quiero ir a verlo a su casa, pero tengo miedo de empeorar las cosas. Pasando de las 10 a.m. vuelvo a enviarle un mensaje a Yuuri esperando la respuesta, pero no pasa nada. Tampoco ha visto los otros ni se ha conectado, eso sí me preocupa.

Cuando se fue a Japón tampoco me contestaba mis mensajes o llamadas, alertando más mi alma. No dudo en levantarme de la cama y correr a tomarme un baño rápido. 

Saliendo de la regadera escucho que mi teléfono suena y contesto lo más rápido posible.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede?

—Ven a mi casa cuanto antes, por favor —su voz es seria.

Cuelga sin dejarme decirle algo o tener la oportunidad de pedirle una explicación. Tomo la motocicleta y me dirijo a toda velocidad a casa de Yuuri, pensando lo peor que podría pasar. No me importa pasarme el alto de varios semáforos rojos y casi me lleva un camión, por fortuna llego rápido a casa de Yuuri.

Toco la puerta y espero respuesta. Es Yuuri quien abre y no duda en darme un fuerte abrazo. 

—¿Yuuri? ¿Todo bien? —pregunto.

Se nota que está de buenas después de darme un beso en los labios.

—Logré convencer a mi hermana para que te conozca —dice con una sonrisa.

Eso suena emocionante e interesante, si logro darle una buena impresión no pasará nada malo.

Entramos tomados de la mano al departamento y vemos a la hermana de Yuuri sentada en la sala con una cerveza en mano.

—Hola… olvide tu nombre, ¿cómo estás? —se nota alegre y feliz.

—Hola, Mari. Soy Otabek —me acerco para estrechar la mano con la de ella.

Ella contesta amistosamente mi saludo y no duda en dedicarme una sonrisa.

—Disculpa por lo de anoche, estaba algo alterada con todo lo que inhalé involuntariamente y el cansancio —dice una sonrisa.

Es completamente diferente a cómo estaba anoche y eso me hace sentir algo aliviado.

Nos sentamos en la sala con una cerveza para mi y otra más para Mari; Yuuri evita el alcohol así que bebe una soda.

—Entonces, ¿son de la escuela? —pregunta Mari.

Me hubiera gustado preguntarle con todo detalle qué es lo que le habrá dicho Yuuri antes de hablar. 

—Si, nos conocimos en la clase de literatura —contesto con amabilidad.

No estoy seguro de contestarle si soy su profesor o dejarlo en compañeros.

—Eres muy grande para ser de la clase de Yuuri —frunce el ceño.

—Es que yo… 

—Otabek es mi maestro de literatura inglesa —contesta Yuuri sin importarle nada.

Eso me toma por desprevenido y siento que esto podría empeorar si las cosas salen mal. Mari está seria y su carcajada me sorprende. 

—Yuuri Katsuki, ¿estás siguiendo mis pasos? —dice entre risas.

—Si, pero tú te aprovechaste de la omega que era tu jefa —Yuuri se une a sus risas.

—Corrección, ella me sedujo y caí en sus redes —dice entre risas.

Esta conversación se pone algo incómoda al escuchar la historia de la hermana de Yuuri. Después de esto, nos sentamos a comer y continuar con el interrogatorio porque nos desviamos mucho del tema.

—¿Otabek te cuidó en un celo sin tocarte sexualmente? —casi escupe la cerveza al escuchar ese momento.

—Si, pude controlarme a pesar de que Yuuri desprende un delicioso aroma a fresas —comento.

—¿Y te salvó de dos alfas? Wow, Eso sí que me sorprende mucho —comenta la mayor.

—¿Por qué? —Yuuri ladea levemente la cabeza.

—Bueno, porque en verdad te ama y está dispuesto a poner primero tu integridad antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Eso es muy cierto, para mi es importante el bienestar de Yuuri y por eso lo cuido desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Antes de marcharse a su ciudad, Mari me dice al oído.

—Cuídalo mucho y no lo hagas sufrir o te mato —suena convincente su amenaza.

—Está en buenas manos.

Al marcharse en el taxi, Yuuri y yo nos sentamos en la sala, sintiendo cómo el alma regresa a nuestros cuerpos.

—Fue algo extraño —murmuro.

—No esperaba que Mari esté por aquí, ella trabaja como abogada en Los Ángeles y normalmente me avisa que vendrá —Yuuri recarga su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Sin mencionar que ayer interrumpió un momento con mi lindo cerdito. Por desgracia debo volver a casa porque mañana hay escuela y no quiero desvelarme.

El lunes por la mañana, encuentro a Yuuri en el salón solo. Siempre cierro la puerta para robarle unos cuantos besos y nos sentamos en la silla de mi escritorio, el sobre mi regazo y por una extraña razón siento su aroma más fuerte.

—Pronto llegará el celo —sus mejillas se pintan a rojo al decir esas palabras, pero una sonrisa tímida aparece en su rostro—. M-Me gustaría que estés cerca de mi esos días.

—Sin duda —sonrío.

Viendo que la hora está por comenzar, vuelvo abrir el salón y hacemos como si nada pasó.

Yurio llega con el rostro preocupado y se acerca a decirle algo a Yuuri, quien también se pone un poco nervioso. No dudo en enviarle un mensaje para que me diga que sucede, pero no es necesario la respuesta en cuanto vemos a Nikiforov entrar.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	15. Q U I N C E

Por Otabek

A mi novio le fascina provocarme en cada oportunidad que tiene, sobre todo en clases y hoy se ha puesto ese pantalón negro que le resalta la retaguardia. 

Mientras me acomodo sobre mi lugar, entra Yurio completamente preocupado y algo agitado.

—Buenos días, Yurio —lo saludo con una sonrisa.

—Ahí viene Víctor y está enojado porque no le has contestado —dice preocupado. 

Es cierto, había olvidado que Víctor no ha venido a la escuela por el golpe que Otabek le dio en el rostro y le rompió la nariz. Tarde o temprano tiene que pasar y estoy listo para enfrentar a Víctor. Siento mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo y no tengo tiempo de revisar en cuanto siento el aroma del alfa llegar.

Parece que no le pasó nada a su nariz, anda como si nada y su sonrisa se ensancha en cuanto me ve. 

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mi lindo cerdito! —se abalanza a mí con sus enormes brazos para apretujarme.

Mi reacción automática es apartarlo de mí cuanto antes y su rostro es de sorpresa. ¿Qué ya se le olvidó? Veo a mi novio con el puño cerrado y apretando la quijada por la furia y celos que está sintiendo.

—Basta, Víctor —frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? ¿Estás enojado? —pregunta él sin vergüenza.

—Más que eso estoy decepcionado de ti, no puedo creer que tu estés como si nada después de lo que pasó —trato de alejarme de él para que no se acerque.

—¿De qué hablas? —frunce el ceño.

No sé hasta dónde planea llegar con esta mentira, pero me está desesperando por no admitir que hizo mal y que tengo las evidencias para denunciarlo. No quiero hacer un escándalo, pero si arreglo las cosas aquí, Víctor no podría ponerse agresivo conmigo como las últimas veces. 

—Tú y tu amigo Giacometti trataron de hacer algo imperdonable el viernes que salí con ustedes —gruño, sin levantar la voz—. Si no fuera por el alfa que me rescató ustedes me violan en ese desagradable lugar.

—¿Qué? —trata de fingir sorpresa—. No es posible… debes estar equivocado. 

—No, tengo las pruebas suficientes para meter una denuncia en su contra, así que tú y yo terminamos desde ese día y es por eso que no te contesto ni tus mensajes o llamadas —mascullo.

La sorpresa fingida cambia a furia y Víctor se acerca demasiado a mí con intenciones de querer intimidarme. 

—Si pones esa denuncia, te juro que eres omega muerto —dice entre dientes el alfa.

—¿Agregamos este crimen a tu lista? —nunca antes había enfrentado a un alfa y menos a alguien como Victor, pero por una extraña razón no me siento intimidado por él.

—No puedes hablarme así, Katsuki, no sabes con quien hablas —gruñe.

—¿Quieres otra cirugía en tu nariz? Puedo arreglarla gratis —sonrío con malicia.

Golpe bajo, su rostro es de sorpresa e incluso se lleva su mano a la nariz para cubrirse. Me sorprende en cuanto llega Yurio y me jala lejos de Víctor.

—Yuuri, tenemos que hablar del proyecto —ese es su pretexto para jalarme. 

Miro hacia el escritorio y no me extraña que Otabek esté al tanto de lo que acaba de pasar, pero por la postura noto que siente impotencia por no poder ayudar. De seguro Víctor querrá buscar la oportunidad de volver a acercarse y decirme cosas desagradables.

—Creo que esta enojado —murmuro para Yurio.

—Es de esperarse, el otro día lanzó su teléfono porque no contestabas —comenta. 

Saco rápido mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Otabek para decirle que Víctor no dejará esto, así como así porque trató de amenazarme. 

>”Puedo dejarle mucho trabajo para que no deje de perseguirte. Me molesta que Víctor esté cerca de ti”.

<”No creo que lo aleje, ni siquiera una demanda”.

Y las clases inician, mientras veo a Otabek explicando y exponiendo sobre William Blake y “El Gran Dragón Rojo” comienzo a babear por él, de verdad que jamás he visto a alguien tan sensual, que mi mente piensa de qué manera lo puedo disfrutar. Nunca antes había pensado algo así, culpo a Otabek,

Me imagino una escena en la que Otabek está tan concentrado en su clase y cuando me ponga atención, relamería mis labios y provocaría que Otabek se sonroje y tenga que sentarse por la erección… eso no me está ayudando en nada y el que terminará con la erección seré yo. 

En el descanso caminamos Yurio y yo hacia el salón donde nos esperan nuestros novios para tomar el almuerzo, mientras seguimos platicando sobre qué haremos el fin de semana.

—Pienso ir a visitar a Otabek en su casa y prepararle algo… si es que el celo no llega antes —comento.

—Alguien se va a divertir el fin de semana —Yurio me da unos codazos en mi costilla—. Yo debo aguantar una comida interminable con la familia de Víctor. No me dejarán escapar a ningún lado. 

—Ni como ayudarte.

Una enorme mano detiene mi andar al tomarme del brazo. Volteo lentamente y veo a Víctor Nikiforov parado frente a mí y detrás de él Christophe. 

—¿Podemos retomar la conversación de hace un momento? —su tono de voz es serio, quiere volver a intimidarme.

—¿Qué quieres hablar? —no caeré en su juego.

—Sobre nosotros.

—No hay nosotros, tu y yo terminamos. No quiero nada contigo, no después de que me lastimaste y trataron de abusar de mi —busco el gas pimienta dentro del bolsillo de la chamarra—. Así que hazte a un lado si no quieres que dañe tus lindos ojos color azul.

—Pagarás muy caro esto, Katsuki. Nadie termina conmigo y nadie me humilla de esta forma —Víctor me apretuja más del brazo.

—¡Ya, largo Víctor! —exclama Yurio dándole un puntapié en el tobillo.

En cuanto Víctor me suelta, corremos deprisa lo más rápido que podemos, esperando que perdamos de vista a ese par de idiotas molestos. Al ver que no están detrás de nosotros, entramos al salón correspondiente, agitados y tratando de retener el aire en nuestros pulmones.

—¿Qué les pasa? —pregunta Jean con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Hacían carreras?

—No —jadea Yurio—. Víctor insiste en molestar a Yuuri y lo acaba de amenazar. 

Otabek se levanta de golpe y camina hacia nosotros, tomándome de los hombros. Noto la preocupación de él en su rostro.

—¿Te amenazó ese imbécil? Voy a…

—¡Espera! —lo detengo antes de que salga del salón—. No vale la pena, voy a levantar la demanda.

—Si lo querías hacer, debiste hacerlo en el momento y no un mes después —agrega Jean. 

Buen punto, no podré hacerlo.

—Víctor y su padre moverán influencias y son capaces de hasta pagar para demostrar todo lo contrario —Yurio camina hacia Jean hasta sentarse en sus piernas.

Y es cuando detesto ser omega, siempre nos denigran y todo se mueve a través de dinero. Esto nos arruina toda la mañana, ni siquiera Otabek quiso probar un poco de la comida porque está muy molesto. Volvemos a clases y no contesta para nada mis mensajes; en la hora de la salida él continúa enojado que no dice ni una sola palabra cuando caminamos hacia la cafetería. 

Antes de entrar a mi trabajo, Otabek me abraza con fuerza y besa mi frente. Algo me inquieta con su sentir.

—No hagas nada imprudente, no quiero que algo malo te pase o te despidan de la escuela y ya no puedas enseñar —lo tomo de las manos—. Por favor.

—¡Es que me da tanta cólera no poder hacer nada todo porque ese niño rico puede andar haciendo lo que quiere! —patea el bote de basura con fuerza—. ¡No es justo!

—Lo sé, pero tranquilízate por favor —lo abrazo por la espalda—. No sirve tampoco enojarse,

Asiente levemente, se gira dentro del abrazo para envolverme con sus fuertes brazos. Por suerte que Otabek no es tan alto como Jean o Víctor, encajamos tan bien que cuando me abraza me envuelve por completo y puedo oler su aroma.

—Tengamos una cita —murmura. 

Mi corazón da un vuelco dentro del pecho y él se da cuenta de la reacción que causaron esas palabras. 

—¿U-una cita? 

Se separa un poco de mi para vernos el rostro y noto que está más tranquilo.

—Sí, pasaré por ti el sábado pasando de medio día —besa mi frente—. Para no estar encerrados en mi departamento, además nos hace falta salir. 

—Tienes razón, entonces te veré el sábado.

Toma con delicadeza mi rostro para levantarlo levemente y pegar nuestros labios con timidez. Logra ser el dominante en cuanto siento su lengua entrar en mi boca y juguetear con la mía. 

Sus manos se aferran a mi cintura y yo coloco las mías sobre su cuello, ninguno de los dos quiere separarse, hasta que…

—¡Katsuki! ¡Entra a trabajar! —es mi jefe regañándome. 

Sin poder continuar el beso terminamos separándonos y nos dedicamos una sonrisa. 

—Ya voy.

—Vendré por ti más tarde —asegura. 

—No tardes en llegar, por favor —sonrío.

Con un beso más pequeño me despido y entro a la cafetería antes de que mi jefe se enoje y termine despidiéndome. 

Durante la semana no hablábamos más que de nuestra cita y las ideas que tenemos en mente. Decidimos ver una película que esta en cartelera “Jurassic World”. Dice que después de The legend of Zelda, los osos y yo, los dinosaurios le encantan. 

Víctor molesta como siempre, creyendo que él es el indicado para que salga con él o incluso continúa acorralándome. 

El viernes antes de irme a casa, él me sigue antes de ir a buscar a Otabek al lugar donde siempre nos vemos para irnos juntos. 

—Vamos a mi casa, Yuuri —dice el alfa—, tenemos una charla pendiente.

Me detengo de golpe y lo encaro. No pueden seguir las cosas así. 

—No puedo salir contigo por muchas razones, aparte de que trataste de violarme —le digo con el ceño fruncido. 

—Yuuri… —una pícara sonrisa se forma en sus labios y trata de acariciarme, pero le aparto la mano antes de tiempo y él se molesta por mi acto.

—Tengo novio —contesto y antes de que me acorrale como en otras ocasiones, salgo huyendo de los pasillos a toda marcha. 

Corro lo más que puedo, rezando que él no me siga y si es así desviarlo a otro camino en el que no me encuentre con Beka. 

No sé qué cara habrá puesto en cuanto le dije que tengo novio ni quisiera haberme quedado para averiguarlo, pudo enloquecer. Siento que mis pulmones ya no pueden respirar bien y disminuyo el paso. Reviso que no esté detrás de mí y por suerte no es así. 

Camino a unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la escuela para encontrarme a Otabek en un pequeño parquecito al que nadie viene, está muy abandonado y a lado hay una casa en las mismas condiciones. Dicen que ahí espantan. 

Mi novio ya está esperándome con el casco puesto y el mío entre sus manos. Jalo una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme y que él no vea que estoy algo acelerado.

—Hola, Beka —lo abrazo con fuerza. 

—¿Ya estás listo para llevarte a trabajar? —pregunta.

Asiento. 

Nadie puede arruinarme esta felicidad y alegría que tengo, la emoción de tener una cita con el novio más guapo y sexy, ni siquiera ese idiota de Víctor. Ya quiero que sea mañana para disfrutar a Otabek como novios y no como una relación de maestro-alumno prohibida.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	16. D I E C I S E I S

Estoy muy emocionado, siento mi corazón latir con mucha alegría y fuerza dentro del pecho. Aunque veo todos los días a Otabek, me pone algo nervioso la idea de que tendremos una cita. 

Toda la noche me quedé pensando en cómo sería el momento especial para nosotros, qué más podríamos hacer como pareja… nunca había tenido un novio que realmente me guste y estas cosas me emocionan demasiado. Quiero todo con Otabek.

En cuanto pasan de medio día no dejo de asomarme por la ventana en espera de ver a Beka llegar en su motocicleta. Aunque su vestimenta formal como profesor y sus lentes de armazón negro me enamoran, verlo con chamarra de cuero, playeras o camisas pegadas a su cuerpo y jeans también lo hacen lucir demasiado atractivo.

Suspiro profundamente y en cuanto escucho que aparca su motocicleta, mi corazón da un vuelco y una sensación extraña recorrer desde la boca del estómago hasta el vientre. 

Hecho un vistazo en el espejo para ver si luzco bien; hoy me puse una camisa azul abierta y debajo una playera blanca, jeans azules y unos tenis cómodos. 

Escucho el timbre sonar y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo. No dudo en ir abrir de inmediato y encuentro detrás de la puerta al novio más guapo del mundo con unas rosas rojas y un oso de peluche en sus manos. 

—Hola, mi amor —me da un beso y me entrega los regalos—. ¿Estás listo?

Asiento. Antes de irnos coloco las rosas en un florero o intento dé porque no tengo y uso un vaso enorme de los que dan en el cine. El oso lo dejo en la cabecera de la cama, huele a él y eso me hará dormir como un bebé esta noche. 

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta Otabek.

Me acerco a él, colocando mis brazos sobre su cuello para darle un beso en sus labios. Él se aferra de la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo. Le doy una pequeña mordidita en su labio y él suelta un suspiro.

—Vámonos —murmuro entre labios. 

—Katsuki, estás jugando sucio —se separa de mi—. Vas a despertar al lobo.

—Eso quiero ver. 

—Y hoy no será, esos dinosaurios no se verán solos —toma mi mano para conducirme a la salida. 

Eso me decepciona un poco, pero tiene razón. El plan es salir este día como pareja y no como un alumno y maestro. 

Me coloca el casco de la motocicleta y pasa su dedo sobre la punta de la nariz dedicándome una sonrisa. 

—Te ves muy lindo —comenta él.

La sangre sube a mis mejillas y sonrío halagado. Nos vamos de la casa a quema llanta con dirección a una plaza comercial lejos de estos lugares para evitar que nos encontremos con alguien más. 

Poco a poco comienzo a perderle miedo a la motocicleta y Otabek maneja con mucha tranquilidad. Disfruto estar abrazándolo y sintiendo su cuerpo cerca de mí. 

Llegando a la plaza caminamos tomados de la mano y no tenemos el miedo de ocultarnos. Si me da un poco de celos cuando voltean a ver a Otabek, ya sé que es el más guapo, pero no puedo tolerar que lo vean.

—No tolero que te estén viendo —Otabek se detiene de golpe para jalarme hacia él—. No quiero que vean a mi lindo novio —pega sus labios a los míos—, ¿qué debo hacer para que no te miren? ¿marcarte?

Mi corazón da un vuelco y mi lado omega regocija al escuchar eso. Ser para siempre de Otabek. Nuevamente besa mis labios, metiendo su lengua a mi boca; sus manos me apretujan poco a él. 

—Eres sólo mío —sonríe. 

Sonrío y le devuelvo el beso cargado con mucha pasión y amor. 

—Sólo tuyo —murmuro entre labios.

La función es en un par de horas, así que pasamos por la heladería y pedir un par de deliciosos helados de yogurt. Al mio le ponen chocolate que endurece y pido galletas oreo encima. 

—Eso es demasiado dulce —dice Otabek mirando mi helado.

El de él tiene frutas y en el fondo tiene bolitas de yogurt y no se me antoja del todo. 

—Y eso tiene muchas frutas —contesto. 

Terminamos compartiendo nuestros helados, creyendo que es más rico de lo que esperábamos. Después de comer el helado nos vamos al cine a recoger los boletos que apartó Otabek. 

La chica del mostrador se relame los labios al ver a Otabek y poco le faltó pedirle su número telefónico. Hago una mueca y me aferro a su brazo sin dejar de ver a la mujer. 

—Yuuri, no tienes que soltar tus feromonas para alejarla —ríe Otabek.

—No me gusta cómo te está mirando —gruño. 

Besa mi frente y pasa su mano por la cintura para encaminarnos hacia la dulcería. Nuevamente los empleados de la dulcería siguen viendo a mi novio como si nunca hubieran visto un hombre tan guapo. 

—¿Quieres palomitas o no? —pregunta Otabek.

Lo agarro de su chamarra y lo jalo hacia mí para darle un gran beso sin importarme que nos estén viendo los demás. Cuando me separo noto la mirada de confusión de Otabek y con el deseo de continuar el beso. Relamo mis labios saboreando el sabor de mi novio.

—SI, quiero palomitas —agrego. 

Otabek se queda sin habla por lo que termino pidiendo los dulces y refrescos para la función. Un alfa acepta los boletos y me guiña el ojo, esta vez Otabek es quien se pone celoso y comienza a expedir su aroma para que el otro me deje en paz.

—Eres sólo mío —dice aferrándose con la mano libre a mí. 

—Y a mí no me dejas alejarlos con mi aroma—le sonrío de forma burlona.

Entramos al cine y vemos que la sala está algo llena por niños pequeños. No es como que no me gusten, al contrario, quiero mis propios cachorros, pero traerlos a una función en la que seguro se pueden espantar no es lo correcto. 

Y si, no falta el niño que se pone a llorar cuando los dinosaurios salen enfurecidos y todo sale de control, en esas escenas que hasta el corazón brinca de tu pecho.

En las de persecución tomo con fuerza la mano de Otabek, no por nervios si no por ese sentimiento de ver que casi se los tragan o los corretean a la muerte. 

Otabek ríe bajito y se divierte mucho por mis reacciones, incluso se aprovecha en jalarme a él y tenerme pegado a su cuerpo. Bueno, no me quejo porque me gusta estar con él. 

—¿Quieres un chocolate o no? —pregunta 

—Claro.

Toma mi mentón para acercar sus labios y entre ellos tiene una barra de chocolate, gustoso recibo el chocolate sin antes robarle un beso.

—Sabes a chocolate —sonríe. 

—Tú también sabes a chocolate. 

Continuamos viendo la película, él acaricia mi cabeza y yo me siento como un gatito muy feliz. Al terminar la película nos damos una vuelta más en la plaza, nos metimos en nuestro papel de “frikys” al entrar a una tienda de videojuegos y planeamos ahorrar para comprar un nuevo juego. 

Para la hora que salimos, el cielo ya está oscuro y eso significa que la cita esta llegando a su fin. Estando parados frente a su motocicleta él me abraza por la cintura para acercarme a él.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —pregunta Otabek acariciando mi mejilla.

Le doy un beso en sus labios y sonrío.

—No traigo pijama ni nada para ir a tu casa.

—Puedo prestarte ropa para dormir y tengo un cepillo de dientes de repuesto debajo del mueble del lavabo.

—Entonces acepto. 

A decir verdad y el tiempo que llevamos no hemos dormido juntos ni nada, y esa vez que me salvó no cuenta porque se durmió en la silla.

Llegamos a su casa y a pesar de que nos sentimos llenos por todos los dulces y palomitas, pedimos unas pizzas por si nos da hambre más tarde. Me pone algo nervioso la idea de que me quede a dormir en su casa y no sé cómo reaccionar si en caso de… de que él… bueno, si quisiera tener… 

—Yuuri.

Brinco al sentir la mano de Otabek rozar el hombro con delicadeza. Encuentro los ojos oscuros y mi corazón da un vuelco.

—¿Sucede algo? 

Niego con la cabeza para que no vea mis mejillas sonrojadas. 

—Te estaba hablando y no me escuchabas, espero que te quede este pijama —agrega él.

Me entrega un pantalón oscuro con rostros de osos y una camisa negra. Sonrío enternecido por el pijama.

—Me lo había regalado mi mamá hace muchos años, pero casi nunca la usé y creo que te quedará mejor a ti —dice con una sonrisa. 

—De acuerdo, la usaré —sonrío. 

Voy al cuarto del baño para cambiarme rápido. El corazón no deja de latir con fuerza dentro de mi pecho y mis movimientos son algo torpes que casi me caigo al tratar de quitarme el pantalón. 

El pijama me queda algo grande, la camisa llega a medios muslos y el pantalón se me cae si me estiro.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con algo que me roba el aire por completo. Otabek está sin nada en el torso, nada de nada y sólo trae el pantalón de mezclilla. La ropa que traía en las manos se ha caído. 

Otabek se da cuenta de mi presencia y sonríe, no sé qué rostro debo traer, pero puedo jurar que estoy babeando por él. Se acerca a mí y toma mis hombros.

—Ese pijama te queda muy bien, sólo que parece que nadas dentro del pantalón.

Tiemblo demasiado y no tengo palabras para contestarle o decirle algo. El timbre suena y Otabek se separa de mi para ir a recibir la pizza. 

También lo sigo para continuar viendo y contemplando el cuerpo de mi novio; su espalda es muy sexy, los músculos están bien marcados y esos hombros, deseo poder besarlos. 

Lo observo que camina hacia la cocina para dejar las cajas de pizza.

—¿Quieres comer, Yuuri? 

Si, quiero comerte a besos. Eso es lo que quiero.

—¿O prefieres un vaso de leche o de refresco? 

No, quiero Otabek. 

Se asoma de la cocina con el ceño fruncido, dedicándome una mirada de confusión. 

—¿Yuuri?

Doy pasos hacia él y acorto la distancia para acercarme a su cuerpo, besando esos labios que tanto me fascinan. Él se aferra a mí por la espalda baja y cadera, aumentando la intensidad de los besos. 

De un salto brinco a sus brazos y él me lleva hacia la habitación dejándome caer con cuidado sobre la cama. Sus labios atacan mi cuello con suaves y tiernos besos, provocándome algunos jadeos y robándome alguno que otro suspiro.

Sus manos se cuelan por debajo de la playera hasta alzarla y dejarme totalmente descubierto de esa zona. Mis mejillas se tiñen demasiado al ver la mirada completamente diferente de Otabek que me dedica.

—Eres hermoso —susurra. 

—Beka —busco su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. 

Deja caer su cuerpo sobre el mío sin necesidad de lastimarme y perdiéndose en mis ojos mientras acaricia la cabeza, revolviendo esos cabellos necios que tengo. Si vamos hacer esto me hace temer muchas cosas, es decir, es mi primera vez y yo no tengo nada de experiencia, algo que seguro Otabek debe de tener. No quisiera que todo esto que tengo con él sea mentira y sea igual que Víctor, que sólo me quiere para satisfacerse.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunta—. Porque si es así, puedo detenerme.

—Si, tengo miedo porque… es que… ¿Y si ya no quieres seguir conmigo después de tener sexo conmigo? 

Toma mis mejillas con ambas manos y besa mis labios con un pequeño beso. 

—En primera, no vamos a tener sexo —escuchar eso me pone algo triste—. Te voy a hacer el amor.

Siento la sangre subir al rostro por completo, siempre logra ponerme de esta forma con una simple frase. 

—En segunda, no te voy a dejar de querer, siempre voy a estar a tu lado mientras tú me lo permitas porque te amo —besa los labios nuevamente—. Para mi eres lo más importante. 

Mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza, estoy emocionado y a la vez estoy temblando. ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué debo de hacer? Yo…

Entonces Otabek se levanta de la cama.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	17. D I E C I S I E T E

Tengo al chico de mis sueños debajo de mí, mirándome con tantas inseguridades, miedos e incluso siento esa confusión. Me levanto de la cama para no incomodarlo más, no quiero presionarlo y sienta que lo que busco en él sólo sea sexo. 

Si él quiere que lo hagamos lo aceptaré, mientras tanto yo no haré nada ni sugeriré. No quiero verme como el típico alfa que busca sólo omegas para satisfacerse y dejarlo botado como si fuera un objeto. Yo quiero todo con Yuuri y cuando digo todo es toda una vida con él, casarme y formar mi familia a su lado. Es ridículo decir esto por el poco tiempo que tenemos como novios, pero es la verdad. Además, hace unas semanas alguien más trató de violarlo y seguro debe tener temor a repetir algo que le dio un mal sabor. 

—¿Otabek? —pregunta él, incluso su voz delata su miedo.

—Esa pizza se va a enfriar, debemos comerla o ya no tendrá buen sabor —contesto, cambiando por completo el tema. 

Camino hacia la cocina para tomar las cajas, un par de vasos y el refresco para llevarla a la habitación. Encuentro a Yuuri sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando hacia la ventana, parece que está lloviendo muy fuerte afuera por los golpeteos de las gotas sobre el edificio. Dejo todas las cosas en la pequeña mesa que está a lado de mi cama para no ensuciar.

—Toma —le tiendo una rebanada. 

Lo toma y sin ganas lo lleva a la boca. No dice nada, sólo escuchamos la lluvia y los truenos. No sé cómo iniciar una plática para romper el hielo, esto es demasiado incómodo.

—Podríamos ver una película —sugiero mientras tomo el control de la televisión de mi cuarto—. ¿O quieres que ponga música?

—¿Por qué no seguiste? —su voz se quiebra.

No me mira ni nada, sólo me da la espalda y continúa mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿Te refieres a porque me detuve? 

Asiente. 

—Creí que te gustaba, que tu querías tener ese momento especial conmigo —se voltea y tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, enormes gotas y eso me altera demasiado—. ¿No te gusto? 

Doy la vuelta de la cama para estar frente a él y lo tomo por ambas mejillas. 

—No, bonito, no llores —le quito esas lágrimas que me destrozan el alma—. Claro que me gustas, me fascinas como no tienes idea y por mi te hago el amor. Pero quiero irme a tu paso. 

—¿A mi paso? 

—Si, tenía intenciones de comenzar a besarte, tocarte cada parte de tu cuerpo y hacerte sentir bien, pero temblabas y sentía esa confusión. Quiero que te sientas listo —lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Lo estoy, pero tengo mis miedos por ser mi primera vez —solloza—. Siempre el alfa deja al omega después de conseguir lo que busca y yo no quiero eso… yo quiero seguir a tu lado. 

—Sabía que lo que pasó en el bar te afectaría y créeme, mi amor, yo no quiero que tengas esa idea —me separo para alzar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos—. Te amo mucho, demasiado que sólo me veo contigo en el futuro, que seas la madre de mis hijos, la persona con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida y con la que compartiré todo. 

Llora nuevamente, sin embargo, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y me jala para caer sobre él en la cama besándonos. 

—Quiero hacerlo, estoy listo para ti —dice con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, uno que vi hace unos meses que lo saque del salón de clases y ese dulce aroma intensificarse en la habitación me hará mandar al diablo mi cordura—. Por favor, sé gentil conmigo. 

Antes de empezar, apagó las luces de la habitación y pasillo, cierro la puerta con seguro, pues el aroma de su celo es demasiado intenso que no quiero que nadie más quiera tomarlo. 

Vuelvo a la habitación lleno de su embriagante aroma, él está arrodillado sobre la cama con ese rubor en su rostro y jadeando un poco por el roce de las prendas. 

En cuanto me mira, mi corazón da un enorme vuelco dentro de mi pecho y no dudo en ir a tomarlo en mis brazos para hacerle gozar. 

—Debería darte algo para bajar el celo y…

—Lo único que quiero es a ti — dice.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Mi alfa interno aúlla y gruñe por tener que comportarme como un verdadero animal. Apago la luz, enciendo la lámpara y me acerco a él, tomándolo de los hombros para besarlo; su lengua es más juguetona de lo normal y algunos pequeños suspiros salen de su garganta. 

Lo recuesto con cuidado sobre la cama sin romper nuestro beso, siento sus manos sobre mi espalda aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de eso. 

Ataco su cuello con mis labios, besándolo con lujuria y disfrutar de sus gemidos que escapan de sus labios sobre el oído.

—Beka —susurra—. Antes de que pierda la cordura y el celo me domine, quiero decirte que te amo y eres lo más bonito que he tenido, y si me estoy entregando a ti es porque quiero hacerlo y no mi celo.

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé —beso su frente. 

Nos fundimos con un beso más mientras le retiro el pantalón del pijama, Su cuerpo está muy caliente, más de lo normal y con cualquier roce o caricia que le propicie el gime.

Termino desvistiéndolo, viendo como él se retuerce en mi cama. Es tan frágil y delicado, hermoso a todo su esplendor, alguien a quien quiero proteger y amar por el resto de mi vida. Alguien a quien no quiero perder por nada del mundo. 

Es mi Yuuri, sólo mío. 

Su piel blanca me encanta, es tan suave que no me cansaría de acariciarlo y esos sonidos que produce cada vez que lo toco aumenta mi excitación. Sus gemidos se intensifican si toco sus piernas o sus caderas y mientras me entretengo con esos dos pequeños botones rosados, noto que oprime sus piernas. 

Beso su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre y tomo su miembro entre mis manos, provocando un gemido demasiado fuerte que resuena en toda la habitación. 

—Yuuri, me fascinas —muerdo su muslo, justo en la entrepierna dejándole una marca más sobre su hermosa piel—. Trato de no perder el control, pero es que tu… tu… me provocas estragos en todo mi cuerpo y necesito hacerte sólo mío.

—Hazme tuyo —murmura.

Levanto la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos chocolate con algunas pequeñas lágrimas haciéndolo más hermoso, Sus mejillas están totalmente rojas y sus labios tienen un ligero temblor.

—Por favor —apretuja sus piernas. 

Al diablo con mi cordura. Tomo sus piernas y las abro lentamente para tener todo un gran panorama. 

Quien iba a pensar que el alumno más estudioso, la persona más bondadosa y el novio más amoroso lo encontraría en un solo ser. Tener a Yuuri conmigo es tener suerte en la lotería y ganar el premio mayor. Tengo suerte de haber sido aceptado por él. 

Está completamente lubricado, sin embargo introduzco mis dedos para acostumbrarlo a la intromisión y no lo lastime cuando lo penetre. 

Con los dedos dentro de él, me acuesto sobre él y lo beso con más deseo, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, ahogando sus gemidos. Me toma desprevenido al sentir su mano pasar por debajo del pantalón que aún no me he quitado. 

—Quiero esto dentro de mí —susurra al tomar mi pene y comenzar a masturbarlo.

Pareciera que esas palabras han encendido el último interruptor y perder la cabeza, dejándome llevar por el placer y el deseo de sentir a Yuuri.

—Voy a entrar —saco mis dedos de su interior, me quito el pantalón y bóxer, tomo posición en su entrepierna.

Mi falo resbala con facilidad en su interior y suelto algunos gruñidos al sentir como me oprime. Sus gemidos son demasiado profundos en cada estocada que le doy, descubriendo el punto que le causa más placer. 

Me encimo sobre él para besar su hermoso cuello, dejándole alguna que otra marca pequeña. Aprieta los labios para no gritar y de vez en cuando se le escapan algunos gemidos muy fuertes.

—Déjalos salir —le pido. 

—N-nos van a escuchar tus vecinos —jadea,

—Que escuchen que te estoy haciendo sentir bien —lamo su oreja, provocando que los gemidos se intensifiquen.

Se siente tan bien en el interior de Yuuri, tan cálido e incluso pareciera que está hecho para mí.

—Está muy grande —jadea mi novio al sentir que llego muy profundo—. Beka, oh dios… 

El calor que emana su cuerpo es abrazador, reconfortante, algo que me encanta y puedo perderme. 

Sintiendo que comienzo a nudar dentro de él, mi juicio se nubla. Solo recuerdo la hermosa expresión de Yuuri al sentir un orgasmo y al llenarle todo el interior con el mío.

No sé cuántas veces hicimos el amor esa noche, pero amanecemos abrazados, él aferrado a mi cuerpo recargando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras que yo acaricio la piel de su cadera y cintura. 

Recibir un nuevo día con él a su lado es tan placentero, sobre todo ver como sus ojos brillan al abrir como si fueran un par de soles. Ahora tengo el deseo de despertar todos los días a su lado, tenerlo siempre aquí conmigo. 

—Beka, ¿hacemos bien el amarnos? —pregunta con un susurro—. ¿Es lo correcto?

Me toma desprevenido esa pregunta, incluso siento que el ritmo de mi respiración cambio por completo. Lo jalo más hacia mi cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo de que me lo quiten.

—¿Y lo correcto es lo que digan los demás? ¿Debemos complacerlos o nuestra felicidad importa más? —pregunto.

Se levanta para dedicarme una sonrisa más. Su celo ha disminuido y al menos esperemos que continúe tranquilo por el resto del día. Se encima sobre mí, dándome un beso tierno sobre los labios. 

—Quiero ser feliz sin importar lo que digan los demás —agrega mi novio.

Nuevamente volvemos hacer el amor antes de darnos una ducha y dentro de esta sólo nos tocamos. Después de desayunar, nos dirigimos a su casa para que pueda hacer su tarea y le ayudo con algunas, me gusta hacerlo y hay momentos en que me doy cuenta que él es un chico demasiado inteligente.

—¿Te gustaría un día salir a acampar? —pregunto. 

—Suena interesante, nunca he tenido la oportunidad —agrega Yuuri con una sonrisa. 

—Entonces, ¿te parece si vamos en las vacaciones al bosque? 

—Seguro, yo me encargaré de la comida. 

—También me gustaría ir a la playa.

—Podemos visitar a Mari en Los Ángeles, dice que vive cerca de la playa.

Y así comenzamos a hacer muchos planes para nosotros algunos terminamos diciendo “hay que decirle a JJ y a Yurio”. 

Al anochecer es cuando más nos duele separarnos, no quiero dormir sólo en esa cama llena de su embriagante aroma. Por extraño que parezca, no encuentro un par de prendas de vestir, estoy seguro que los había dejado en el cesto de ropa sucia para meterlos a lavar esa noche. 

En el momento que mi cabeza toca la almohada, escucho que mi celular comienza a sonar con una melodía del juego de Zelda, una que le puse a mi hermoso Yuuri para cuando me llame. 

—¿Yuuri? 

—Beka —jadea mi novio—. M-me robé unas prendas tuyas para soportar el celo esta noche ahora que no voy a estar contigo… pero no es suficiente. 

Mi lado alfa gruñe y exige que me levante de la cama, tome la motocicleta y vaya hasta su departamento. 

—¿Quieres que vaya? —pregunto sin incomodar, tampoco quiero que me vea como un depravado que se aproveche de su estado. 

—Por favor… ven y hazme el amor… te necesito —susurra junto con un gemido.

Por supuesto que no me lo dice ni dos veces. Tomo una mochila, las cosas del trabajo y salgo de inmediato hacia su casa

Llego lo más rápido posible sin tener que matarme ni nada y al ser recibido en su casa, veo que trae puesta mi playera que traía ayer y en sus manos tiene una sudadera también mía. 

—Beka —sonríe de oreja a oreja y se lanza a mis brazos. 

Mi control se fue a la mierda.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Volver a despertar a su lado me pone muy de buenas, demasiado que comienzo a tararear canciones románticas mientras preparo el café para mi Yuuri, ambos lo necesitamos porque sólo dormimos un par de horas.

—No lo necesito —sonríe mientras que sus ojeras dicen lo contrario. 

—Por supuesto que sí —beso su coronilla. 

Nos comportamos como una pareja de recién casados, nos apoyamos en todo y coordinamos de maravilla. Incluso preparamos juntos el almuerzo para los dos. 

—Deberíamos vivir juntos —le digo.

—No tenemos ni los tres meses de novios —frunce el ceño.

—¿Es necesario que debamos tener más tiempo?

Sonríe levemente y me da un beso en los labios. 

—Me fascina la idea, pero tengo miedo que alguien de la escuela nos descubra y pase algo malo —contesta, tratando de no sonar preocupado. 

—Te aseguro que nadie se dará cuenta. 

Antes de salir, le coloco una bufanda mía para que nadie note que su celo sigue y quieran hacerle algo. Espero que con eso baste y ese idiota de Nikiforov no quiera pasarse de listo.

Para irnos a la escuela y no nos digan nada nos vamos en el transporte público, no quiero dejarlo sólo. Lo triste es que no nos podemos dar muestras de cariño porque la inseguridad de Yuuri al “que nos vean” es enorme y entiendo eso, puedo perder mi trabajo y él toda la ayuda de la beca.

Nos separamos en la entrada con un “hasta luego, profesor” de sus labios. Qué difícil es no poder decirle “Te veré en la cena, amor”. 

Dejo mis cosas en el cubículo, incluyendo mi almuerzo. Jean aun no llega y que mejor para que no me esté molestando

—Buenos días, Otabek —saluda Mila acercándose a mí. 

—Buenos días, profesora Babicheva —le contesto sin ganas el saludo. 

Se sienta en la mesa de mi cubículo cruzando una pierna sobre la otra para mostrarlas, aprovechando que trae una falta pequeña. 

—¿Revisaste tu correo? Hoy harán una junta después de clases —comenta la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Para nada, estuve muy ocupado el fin de semana —contesto levantándome del cubículo para alejarme de ella—. Seguro es para recordarnos de las fechas de exámenes. 

—Te equivocas —se levanta y camina hacia a mi con pasos seductores—. Parece que hay romances y relaciones no permitidas entre alumnos y profesores.

Siento como mi corazón da un vuelco en el pecho y la sangre se me va a los pies. ¿Nos vieron?

Esto es preocupante.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	18. Chapter 18

Por Otabek.

Flashback~

Estamos abrazados en medio de la oscuridad, Yuuri recostado sobre mi pecho aun unidos por el nudo que se formó dentro de él.

Acaricio con suavidad su espalda, pasando mis dedos entre su columna mientras que con la otra mano lo mantengo agarrado para que este conmigo. 

—Estás muy callado, ¿en qué piensas? —pregunto.

Suspira muy profundo y alza su cabeza para encontrarnos a los ojos. A pesar de que este momento fue mágico, lo siento angustiado y eso me preocupa demasiado. 

—¿Qué pasa, bonito? ¿Te lastimé? 

Niega con la cabeza y deja un beso sobre mis labios. 

—No, al contrario, fuiste cuidadoso y gentil conmigo —sonríe levemente.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa, amor? —lo atraigo más a mí. 

Suspira profundo, recarga su cabeza sobre el pecho de nuevo y se aferra a mi cuerpo. 

—¿Hacemos lo correcto? ¿Amarnos? ¿Estar abrazados?

—Lo correcto… ¿Qué es? Si haces lo correcto… ¿haces feliz a todo el mundo? 

Ríe levemente, hasta para estas circunstancias saco una frase del juego de Zelda. 

—Mientras nos tengamos amor, confianza, cariño podemos contra todo —agrego, le deposito un beso más—. Nada nos va a separar, mi amor. Estoy seguro que podremos con todo.

—¿De verdad eso piensas? —alza su cabeza, encontrándome de nuevo con sus ojitos color chocolate. 

—De verdad, ¿crees que los demás van a detener nuestro amor? 

Ríe levemente, me encanta ese sonido tan hermoso y su sonrisa es hermosa. 

—Estaremos juntos por siempre —deja caer su cabeza.

—Por toda la eternidad, mi amado Yuuri. 

Fin~

Somos llamados a la junta forzosamente urgente, el tema del que quieren tratar me altera un poco. ¿Quién nos ha visto?

El director Yakov Feltsman nos ofrece café y un poco de donas que están algo insípidas. Jean parece que también está algo nervioso.

—¿Crees que nos han visto? —pregunta.

—No hemos sido obvios y hemos ocultado nuestra relación, incluso lo llevé lejos de aquí esperando que no nos vieran. 

—También nosotros.

Tomamos lugar todos los profesores del plantel en una sala enorme de juntas. Siento mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón. No dudo en verlo y sonreír levemente porque es de mi hermoso novio dedicándome un gran día y diciendome que hará de cenar. 

—Gracias a todos por venir —comienza a hablar el hombre mayor—. Como vieron el correo, quiero tratar muchos asuntos que son preocupantes.

Muchos asuntos preocupantes. Siempre usa esa palabra cuando un salón completo tiene un promedio demasiado abajo del normal en una materia, o cuando encontraron rebanadas de jamón pegadas con queso en el techo del baño de hombres. 

—Algunos profesores han sido captados por otros o los mismos estudiantes saliendo con ellos, algo que está estrictamente prohibido —agrega el señor Feltsman—. Aunque ellos ya sean adultos, hay reglas en esta escuela y es la misma en cualquier otra escuela. 

Pero si son adultos, cada acción que hagan es bajo su propia responsabilidad, además, Yuuri y yo no nos llevamos muchos años. 

—Ya sé quiénes son —mira a algunos e incluso mira a Jean, quien respinga desde su lugar—. No voy a nombrarlos ni nada, pero quiero que estén advertidos todos que están poniendo en peligro sus carreras y las de estos chicos. 

Esto no está sonando bien, es decir, sabía que estábamos metiendo las manos al fuego. Noto algunos completamente nerviosos, parece que no somos los únicos idiotas que salimos con alumnos. 

—Con la primera llamada bastará para despedirlos a ustedes, que les quiten su cédula como profesor y al alumno será expulsado de esta escuela —agrega con firmeza el hombre—. ¿Alguna duda?

Todos murmuran, diciendo que no. Ya no escucho la junta para nada, sólo escucho a mi cerebro, dándome pensamientos pesimistas en que pasaría si nos descubren a mí y a Yuuri. No podría estar lejos de él por mucho tiempo, es el amor de mi vida y no puedo estar sin él. 

Tampoco me atrevo a despedirme de él y decirle que esperemos hasta que él acabe la carrera. 

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos Jean y yo fuera del plantel para fumar un cigarrillo. Eso sí que fue demasiado tenso para ambos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunta Leroy.

—Tengo muchas ideas, buenas y malas —comento mirando hacia la entrada, viendo como mi hermoso Yuuri camina a lado del rubio enojón. Ambos se ven tan felices, ignorando la advertencia que nos acaban de dar—. No puedo terminar con Yuuri, ni tampoco alejarme. 

—Tampoco yo y menos que… —los ojos de Jean se clavan en Yurio—. Bueno, continuaré con mi relacion con cuidado. 

—También yo, pero me preocupa que Yuuri tenga paranoia o se ponga mal —confieso—. El sábado que hablábamos en la noche, me dijo su miedo. Esta mañana también. 

—Lo mejor es que seamos cuidadosos. 

Me voy a casa de Yuuri para recoger mi motocicleta y volver a casa. Ya era costumbre que fuera por él al trabajo en las noches, pero lo mejor será esperar a que las cosas se tranquilicen. 

Al día siguiente tampoco voy por él al trabajo, diciéndole que estoy preparando los próximos exámenes. No quiero preocuparlo, ya tiene suficiente con sus presiones escolares, el trabajo y los miedos a que nos descubran, es por eso que decidí no decirle nada.

El viernes mientras reviso los trabajos que tengo en el correo, recibo un mensaje de Yuuri. Sonrío como niño en navidad y decido contestarle. 

> Extraño estar contigo. Odio cuando se te acumula el trabajo.

> **También yo te extraño, quisiera tenerte conmigo en estos momentos. Abrazarte y besarte.**

> Te necesito, Beka.

Me muerdo el labio. También lo necesito y mucho. ¿Qué me has hecho, Yuuri? Te tengo tan clavado en mi corazón que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. 

> ¿Mañana podemos vernos? 

Aprieto con fuerza los puños, quisiera decirle que sí, que lo llevaría a algún lugar para estar solamente él y yo. 

> **Quisiera verte, pero debo corregir y calificar los proyectos de varios salones, ya ves que es momento de evaluaciones y no tengo ni tiempo de respirar.**

> ¡Qué lástima! Y yo que pensaba en cocinarte un nuevo platillo que aprendí esta semana. 

> **Será en otra ocasión, mi amado Yuuri. Deberías dormir un poco.**

Me tumbo sobre el sofá con la vista hacia el techo. ¿Qué sería lo más sano? ¿Terminar la relación? No, eso no puede ser, pero tampoco quiero arriesgar mucho a Yuuri. Él se pondría muy muy mal y yo no quiero que sufra con esto. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Por Yuuri.

Quizá sea un ciego, pero no un idiota. 

Algo anda mal con Otabek y voy a descubrir que es con exactitud. 

Desde la última vez que fue mi celo, cosa que fue hace unas semanas, no nos hemos visto en fines de semana y en la hora de descanso siempre dice que está ocupado, dejándome con Yurio.

Si me habla y en las noches estamos conversando por teléfono hasta que alguno de los dos caiga muerto. No lo siento diferente cuando estamos en llamada, pero si en las ocasiones que nos vemos. 

No le he podido dar un beso como quisiera y eso lo necesito. Se podría decir que a pesar de que lo tengo cerca, lo siento lejos de mí. 

—Estas exagerando, acuérdate que nos volvemos locos en estas fechas —agrega Yuri. 

Ya es común tener al rubio en mi casa y hay ocasiones que hasta se queda a dormir. No me molesta su compañía, al contrario, estoy feliz de que seamos amigos. 

—No podría exagerar sí sé que algo anda mal —agrego, recargándome sobre los libros—. Lo que me pone triste es que… esta actitud cambia después de mi celo. 

—Es cierto, ya lo hicieron —sonríe el rubio mientras juega con una pelota desde el sillón como un gatito con su estambre—. No te debes preocupar por ello, te ama con locura y no puede estar lejos de ti. 

—Tu estas tranquilo porque Jean te marcó, ¿no es así? ¿No crees que es muy rápido? 

—¡Claro que extraño a mi novio, Cerdo estúpido! —me ataca con la pelota, rebotando de regreso hacia él—, pero sé que está ocupado y no puedo andar pesimista como tú. Tranquilo, Otabek te ama. 

Eso es cierto, puedo sentir que no es mentira ni nada por el estilo porque Otabek me lo dice y sus palabras no son mentiras ni falsas como las del tonto Víctor. 

En las clases ya no hacemos el juego de las miradas coquetas, ya no me las contesta cuando yo le lanzo una. Tampoco cuando llego al salón no lo veo, sólo le dejo su comida sobre la mesa antes de salir, asegurándome que no haya nadie más que nos veamos. 

—Te amo —dice como un susurro, dedicándome una sonrisa antes de irse.

—También te amo.

Como quisiera darle un beso antes de que se vaya. Caminamos hacia la siguiente clase y veo que Yurio se detiene de golpe. 

—Cerdo… prestame las llaves de tu casa —dice. 

Me volteo y noto sus mejillas algo rojas y su aroma es algo dulce, ¿qué hago? Lo único que se me ocurre es darle las llaves de mi casa como él las pide y subirlo a un taxi. 

No me extraña que en cuanto entro a clases con el profesor Leroy no lo encuentre, pero bueno, creo que tendré que pedirle a Otabek que me deje quedarse en su casa. 

Busco mi celular y comienzo a escribirle. 

>Hola mi Beka, hoy es viernes y creo que nos podemos ver, aunque sea un rato. ¿No crees?

En seguida se pone en línea y escribe. 

<Mi Yuuri, me encanta la idea. ¿Quieres qué pase por ti de tu casa?

>No, Yurio está en celo y usarán mi casa ese par. Creo que me iré directamente a tu casa mientras sales de la escuela. 

>De acuerdo, entonces, ¿traes llaves de mi departamento?

Hace unos meses me dio las llaves de su departamento como prueba de nuestro amor. Bueno, no, pero si para cualquier cosa que se me ofrezca o esperarlo. 

<Si, entonces haré la cena. 

>Me parece una buena idea, amor. Te veo más tarde.

Por fin nos veremos. Sonrío feliz e incluso pego mi celular al pecho emocionado. Pero mi felicidad se acaba en cuanto veo que Chris y Víctor jalan unas bancas para acercarse a mí. 

—Yuuri~ no te he visto desde hace unas semanas y te has puesto muy lindo —dice el idiota de Víctor.

—Diría que radiante —agrega Chris. 

—Si claro, a Víctor se le nota más la calva y a Chris se le ven sus raíces oscuras de rubio oxigenado —gruño intentando levantarme, pero nuevamente soy sentado a la fuerza.

—No te vayas, queremos pasar tiempo contigo ahora que no está mi hermanastro —dice el alfa con una sonrisa. 

No quiero pasar mi hora libre con ellos, pero viendo que no planean soltarme mejor me quedó a escucharlos para que en el momento que esperen me escaparé. Mientras saco mi celular para jugar en un emulador Pokémon. 

—¿Supiste que a los profesores les llamaron para una junta porque al parecer se andan cogiendo a los alumnos? —comenta Víctor con una sonrisa.

Pierdo el interés en mi juego y alzo la vista para oír a ese par de idiotas, esto suena demasiado preocupante y Otabek no me ha dicho nada.

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Quién será el pillo? Yo creo que la Zorracheva ya se llevó a varios alumnos —replica Chris

—¿Lo crees? —ríe levemente—. Un omega siempre pierde la cabeza en el celo y se comporta como “perra”.

—Sin decir que los alfas piensan con el miembro —me siento ofendido por sus palabras. 

—Lo siento, no lo hice con la intención de ofenderte. Sabemos que tú eres diferente a los demás omegas —agrega Víctor queriendo acariciar mi mejilla, cosa que aparto la aparto con mi mano—. Bueno, sigamos con el tema. Yo digo que es Leroy y creo saber con quien se divierte en los baños del segundo piso.

No creo que Yurio y Leroy se arriesguen de esa forma, esta conversación me está alterando mucho, pero tampoco puedo dejar de escuchar su conversación.

—¿Y tú a quién nominas? —pregunta Chris pasando su brazo por encima de mi espalda.

—Y-yo también creo que es M-Mila, ya ven que tiene su reputación como la Zorra Babicheva —tartamudeo.

—Yuuri sabe —ríe Chris.

—Yo creo que también es ese profesor… ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! ¡El profesor Altin!

El celular se cae de las manos y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar ligeramente. No, no, no, no puede que nos haya descubierto. 

—¿Crees eso? Tiene una actitud muy seria —agrega Chris.

—Sólo piénsalo, mi lindo hermanastro iba a reprobar en esa materia y de la nada pasa —continúa Víctor con un tono burlón.

—¡No! —me exalto, ahora me doy cuenta que la he regado por los ojos curiosos de ambos alfas—. E-es decir, Yurio se queda conmigo y es mi amigo, no está viéndose con el profesor Altin o con nadie más.

—Es mi hermanastro, lo conozco. De la nada ya llega marcado y estoy seguro que mi papá se enojará mucho y lo mandarán con su familia —se burla.

Basta de escuchar sus estupideces, me levanto ofendido por todas esas palabras. No tengo ni ganas de continuar con las demás clases, por lo que decido irme directamente hacia casa de Otabek y no es como que no tenga opción, pero mi casa está ocupada.

No puedo ni imaginarme la idea de que es posible que nos descubran, dudo mucho eso, pero también me da mucho miedo. 

Estando en casa de mi novio, me quedo acostado sobre la cama hecho un ovillo pensando en que pasaría si somos descubiertos y en las consecuencias de todo esto. 

Con todas estas ideas hacen que me duela la cabeza y termine durmiendo sobre la cama, abrazando el oso que tanto ama mi novio.

Tengo muchos sueños terribles, entre esos me veo partiendo de este lugar para separarme de él para siempre. Solo hay uno que me gusta y es que veo a Otabek sonreír con mucha felicidad y sobre sus brazos hay una hermosa niña no más de 3 años igual a él. 

Son muchas las posibilidades que pueden pasar si continúo con esta relación. 

Despierto con los ojos algo humedecidos y siento un cálido cuerpo abrazándome con ternura. 

—Beka —susurro.

—He vuelto, amor.

Otabek me abraza con fuerza y me deposita un beso en la nuca, causándome un poco de escalofríos. Me levanto para verlo con seriedad y él se preocupa.

—¿Todo bien, bonito? —acaricia mi mejilla 

—Otabek, ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre la junta que tuvieron? —veo confusión en su rostro y antes de que diga algo continúo—. La junta en la que hablaron de relaciones de profesores y alumnos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	19. D I E C I N U E V E

Mi novio tiene todo el rostro lleno de sorpresa y sólo se me queda viendo. ¿Por qué no dice nada? 

Peina su cabello con su mano y la deja sobre su cuello, viéndose algo tenso. Aprieta los labios levemente, yo me levanto de la cama desesperado de que no dice nada caminando hacia la salida.

—¡Espera! —me detiene antes de salir de su habitación—. Te lo diré todo.

Me arrastra hasta su cama para sentarnos y mirándonos a los ojos. Verlo completamente serio me pone muy nervioso y tenso.

—Hubo una junta hace unas semanas, hablaron sobre un rumor que corre por la escuela sobre relaciones de profesores con alumnos —comienza a hablar—. No dijeron nombres, pero es algo preocupante.

Siento como mi corazón se detiene. Los miedos que tengo sobre si nos descubren comienzan a hacerse notar. El pánico domina todo el puerco e incluso me llevo las manos la cabeza.

—Yuuri, bonito —Otabek acuna mis mejillas con sus manos—. No quise decírtelo porque justo te pondrías así. 

—Nos descubrieron —murmuro.

—Nadie nos ha visto, amor, nadie lo ha hecho.

—¡No quiero que pierdas tu trabajo! —exclamo asustado—, ¡si nos descubren volveré a Japón!

Los brazos de Otabek me apretujan con fuerza y usa sus feromonas para tranquilizarme. No puedo dejar de llorar.

—Yo no quiero separarme de ti, no… no quiero —susurro.

—Tampoco yo, eres el amor de mi vida y no quiero terminar lejos de ti —besa mi cabeza—. Y si no te dije es porque no quería que te pusieras mal.

Nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo, sin importarnos qué la luz del sol no entra y que ya no puedo llorar más. No puedo estar tranquilo pensando que en algún momento nos puedan encontrar y delatarnos.

Otabek no deja de acariciar mi cabeza y posar sus labios en cada oportunidad que me escucha hipar. 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunto.

Escucho que Otabek da un profundo suspiro y me da un beso más, estrechándome con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Haremos lo que tú digas —susurra. 

¿Lo que yo diga? No es fácil tomar una decisión y menos cuando es un asunto muy delicado. El gruñido de mi estómago hace que el abrazo se rompa, levantándose Otabek para prender la luz de la lámpara.

—Creo que debemos pensar bien con el estómago lleno —agrega con una sonrisa.

—L-Lo siento, debí hacer la cena —murmuro.

—Tranquilo —besa mi frente—. ¿Quieres que pida sushi? 

—Empanizado, por favor —sonrío levemente. 

Otabek se levanta para ir a la cocina, dejándome solo en esta habitación con todos los pensamientos atormentarme. 

No quiero apartarme de Otabek, pero sabiendo de esa amenaza puede pasar muchas cosas, entre esas es que pierda su cédula para enseñar y yo la beca. Si continuamos con nuestra relación, debemos ser precavidos y dejar de vernos en varias ocasiones como pareja. 

¿Puedo conformarme con solo verlo en la escuela y ser mi profesor? Estoy seguro que quiero más de Otabek, por lo que creo que sería muy difícil para mi. 

Llega con una taza de té humeante y me la entrega con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Es para que te relajes, has estado muy alterado todo el día —comenta. 

—Gracias. 

No apartamos la vista, aún bebiendo el delicioso té que ha preparado como me gusta. Sus ojos se ven tristes a pesar de que me está sonriendo.

—¿Podrías vivir sin mi? —pregunto.

—Si, si podría —contesta con seriedad.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta me impide hablar bien. Creí que él me ama como yo.

—Sí podría, pero no quiero —continúo.

Alzo los ojos para ver los suyos que dicen la verdad. Otabek me quita la taza de té y no duda en abrazarme con fuerza.

—Eres mi todo, Yuuri, todo para mi y estoy seguro que lo que sentimos por el otro es indestructible —comenta Otabek.

—Lo sé —susurro—. Lo mejor será hablar sobre la decisión y no nada más dejármela.

—Por mi sabes que me la juego y continúo nuestra relación —acaricia mi rostro—. Pero tú eres el que tiene paranoia y no quiero que eso te estrese.

En eso tiene razón, estaré demasiado estresado si salimos en público y no podremos tomarnos de la mano como dos personas que se aman sin que de inmediato nos tachen como alumno y profesor. 

Iba a decir algo, pero el timbre me detiene al sonar. Se levanta a recibir la comida y me llama para que nos sentemos.

También es todo para mi, un amor que estoy seguro que no hacemos daño a terceros y mucho menos estamos infringiendo reglas fuera de la escuela.

Nos llevamos 5 o 6 años y ni siquiera se le notan a Otabek, por lo que tampoco tiene nada de malo que sea más grande en edad.

Me siento en la mesa y veo como acomoda la comida sobre los platos y sirve refresco para acompañar la cena. Nadie es atento como él y eso es una de las cosas que más amo de Otabek.

Hablamos de otros temas para distraernos y nos entretenemos con otras cosas más. Terminando de cenar nos vamos a la cama a tratar de descansar. Me presta su pijama y observo cómo se desnuda frente a mi, antojándome comer esa piel a besos. 

Antes de que se coloque su camisa lo abrazo por la espalda, dejándole un camino de besos mientras que mis manos se aferran a su cuerpo. 

Se gira dentro del abrazo y ataca a mi boca con sus dulces labios, llevándome a la cama.

Él me carga hasta llevarme a la suave superficie, donde comenzamos a besarnos con más pasión y desnudarnos por completo. 

Entre caricias nuestro lívido aumenta de manera considerable, uno en que yo le pido que me penetre porque ya no puedo aguantar las ganas de sentirlo dentro de mi.

El gruñe mientras va deslizándose en mi interior hasta golpear un punto en el que me saca un jadeo muy fuerte. 

Las estocadas son lentas a un buen ritmo, amándonos sin prisas y envolviendonos entre el calor del otro hasta ser uno sólo.

Beka es muy cuidadoso conmigo, siempre se preocupa si estoy bien o no me lastima. 

Llega un momento en que mi alfa gruñe cada vez más, deja mordidas por mis hombros y cuello sin necesidad de enlazarnos aún. Su falo se ensancha en mi y no hay posibilidad de que nos separemos. 

Mi parte omega desea ser marcado, pero mi mente dice que no es buena idea, puede ser demasiado peligroso y más con el asunto de la escuela.

Otabek y yo nos quedamos abrazados en medio de la oscuridad, acariciandonos y dedicandonos lindos cariñitos.

—Ahora menos quiero estar lejos de ti —susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

Sonríe y deja un beso pequeño en mis labios. 

—Tampoco quiero.

—He tomado una decisión. 

Otabek alza los ojos, esperando que comience a hablar. Puedo notar su miedo en los ojos a que lo deje.

—Quiero seguir contigo. Nada nos va a separar y para ello debemos ser cuidadosos. 

—Así será, mi Yuuri.

Dormimos abrazados en formas de cucharitas y desnudos. Su cálida piel me envuelve por completo y me hace sentir tan tranquilo que quisiera congelar el tiempo. 

El sábado también estoy en casa de mi novio, ya no me dan ganas de volver a la mia, va a apestar a sexo. 

Otabek sugiere que vayamos a Portland a pasar el fin de semana, pero teniendo en cuenta que alguien puede vernos le digo que no. 

Le preparo un nuevo platillo y mientras lo hago, me imagino una vida con Otabek. Él llega de trabajar, estoy en casa preparándole de comer y en cuanto llega es recibido por una niña pequeña, quien pide que la carguen y me acerco a saludar a mi esposo. 

Fantaseo muy rápido, es mi primer novio y ya hasta elegí el nombre de nuestros hijos, del perro e incluso el de mis nietos.

—Jean dice que siente mucho por acaparar tu casa, pero que promete darnos algo a cambio por dejarlo aparearse con su omega —dice entre risas Otabek. 

—Dile que quiero un nuevo colchón —gruño. 

Este fin de semana la pasamos tan juntos, como si en algún momento algo o alguien nos pudiera separar. Lo peor es que si puede pasar algo y no quisiera que así fuera. 

Vuelvo a mi casa el domingo al anochecer y parece que Jean tomó en serio la petición del nuevo colchón. No me sorprende que también dejaron muy limpio el lugar y hasta desconozco mi casa. 

—Pareciera que no pasó nada aquí —dice Otabek al cerrar la puerta. 

—Temo que no me hayan dejado despensa —camino hacia la cocina y encuentro también todo limpio y me sorprende que dejaron mis cosas y más aparte compraron un poco más.

—Parece que esta es su forma de compensar lo que hizo —Otabek me abraza por la espalda.

—¿Quieres ir a estrenar mi nuevo colchón? —giro dentro del abrazo de mi novio para robarle unos cuantos besos.

—Eso no me lo tienes que pedir dos veces. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En la mañana camino a la escuela me encuentro a Yurio, quien ya se nota mucho más alegre. No quisiera que me dé detalles de su vida sexual.

—Si, Jean me dijo de esa junta hace semanas y me preguntó exactamente lo mismo sabiendo que él puede perder su trabajo —comenta el rubio—. Pero me vale una mierda si yo pierdo la escuela, así que si nos encuentran me culparé.

—Wow, tú amas a Jean demasiado como para perder tu carrera —me sorprende sus palabras

—Siempre lo hice aun a pesar de que sé que amaba a Seung Gil y quizá lo siga haciendo porque el otro día lo vi viendo una fotografía de él y se notaba nostálgico —una pequeña sonrisa triste aparece en sus labios—. Pero eso no me va a impedir a querer ayudarle a sanar su corazón. 

Cuando pienso en Phichit también siento esa sensación de nostalgia. Fue mi primer enamoramiento, pero no lo considero mi primer amor porque ese es Otabek y él me correspondió.

—Ese par dejaron pequeños recuerdos —comento—. Pero yo ya no extraño a Phichit, porque todo fue tan rápido que hasta olvidé que lo tenía registrado en mi celular. 

—Revisé su celular el otro día y… ¡No me mires así! Lo hice porque sentía duda y no encontré ni un rastro de él, ni en las redes sociales.

—Nunca he hecho eso con Otabek y creo que no tengo necesidad de hacer eso.

Jamás me ha dado razón de dudar, al contrario, me siento en total confianza. No me veo con la necesidad de revisar su celular más que para abrir el emulador y meterme con su juego de Pokémon para que me pase algunos. 

Estando en clase siento como se me revuelve el estómago horrible y quisiera ir a vomitar, pero aguanto para acabar con el examen sorpresa que ha puesto el profesor De La Iglesia. 

Cambie el nombre de Otabek por el nombre de “Bear”, nadie sospecharía que es él y menos con una foto de un oso de verdad en su perfil, sumando que solo Jean lo tiene agregado. 

En la hora del receso nos sentamos sólo Yurio y yo en las jardineras, es un día muy caluroso de primavera, lo que significa que será verano muy pronto. 

Vemos a Víctor queriendo lucirse con unas bermudas y una playera muy pegada a su cuerpo. Muchas chicas se emocionan al verlo; también Chris anda con una camisa de tirantes y shorts. 

—Ese par me ha provocado náuseas —dice Yurio cerrando su bolsa de papas para guardarlas en su mochila.

—Déjalos llamar la atención, sienten esa necesidad de hacerlo para subirse el ego. 

A decir verdad, también tengo náuseas por verlos en esa actitud de que se creen verdaderos dioses del lugar. 

La semana sigue en su curso, muy raras veces logro ver a Otabek fuera de la escuela y sólo por pequeños ratos como para sentirnos cerca. 

Creyendo que las cosas ya están más tranquilas en la escuela, decidimos arriesgarnos en ir al cine los cuatro juntos, fingiendo que nos encontramos por pura casualidad Yuri y yo con Jean y Beka,

No es sino que hasta un viernes en la hora de la salida vemos algo que no esperábamos esto. Uno de los profesores de la carrera de artes va con una caja llena de sus pertenencias y en la entrada están unos padres de familia junto con su hija queriendo hablar con el director Yakov.

Para la cara que tiene la chica me hace dar cuenta de que la amenaza de ese hombre es verdadera y en cualquier momento nos pueden cachar a nosotros. 

Y yo que creí que sería fácil poder amar a Otabek sin que las cosas fueran así de complicadas. 

Esto es tan estresante que quiero vomitar. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	20. V E I N T E  | 1

Por Yuuri.

Exámenes, muchísimos exámenes y siento que no estoy rindiendo como quiero. Pareciera que decir que nos falta todavía un mes y medio para terminar este semestre es como decir que en dos años estrenarán la película que tanto anhelas ver.

No estoy rindiendo como quiero, siento que me estoy estresando por cualquier cosa y durante algunos proyectos o exposiciones olvido lo que tengo que decir.

Eso no es normal y no quiero que mi rendimiento afecte en mis calificaciones. Por fortuna nos darán vacaciones de una semana, 

Necesito alejarme de este lugar y nada mejor que irnos los cuatro de viaje muy lejos de Seattle, por fin iremos a donde quería ir hace unos días mi novio para olvidar de todo. Llegamos a Portland y escogimos quedarnos en unas cabañas cerca de una montaña para esquiar. Otabek y Jean se notan muy estresados, demasiado diría. Esto de tener relaciones escondidas es agotador.

—Ya no veré ese salón como un aula de clases —comento mientras me acurruco sobre el brazo de mi novio. 

—Ni yo, no podré enseñar nada ahí —agrega Otabek con una leve risa. 

Jean y Yuri se miran como cómplices unos segundos antes de que el moreno continua con el camino hacia nuestro destino. 

—Sólo estaba sobre el escritorio, Cerdo exagerado —dice Yurio cruzándose de brazos.

—Más bien ustedes son los cerdos por estar en ese lugar dónde se enseña y….

—¡Bla, bla, bla! ¡Patrañas! —grita Yurio, interrumpiendo a Otabek.

A esto me refiero, necesitamos un fin de semana donde olvidamos todo lo que relaciona la escuela. Lo merecemos sin duda alguna. 

Llegamos a dicha montaña, una en la que podemos esquiar, sólo que a mí no se me dan los deportes y me limitaré a verlos desde abajo.

Aunque es primavera, siento mucho frío en estos alrededores y Otabek me ha colocado muchos suéteres y bufandas. 

—Con eso te vas a sentir más caliente —besa mi frente.

—Conozco otra forma —sonrío con picardía. 

Yurio y Jean suben primero a la montaña, mientras que Otabek y yo nos quedamos abajo a esperarlos. Es gracioso verlos caer sobre la nieve al llegar a nosotros. 

En otro momento Jean choca contra un árbol y se le ha creado un gran chipote en la frente. 

—No te burles, Cerdo —me lanza una bola de nieve mi amigo, la cual la esquivo moviéndome hacia Otabek. 

—No me burlo, es que es gracioso —continúo riéndome a carcajadas. 

—¿Crees que Otabek no se pegaría contra un árbol? —chilla el canadiense con un puchero, buscando que su omega lo cuide entre sus brazos. 

—La verdad es que no, tu eres un idiota —dice mi alfa con el pecho inflado. 

—¿Ah sí? ¡Quiero ver eso! —lo reta Yuri. 

Otabek se levanta y les hace señas a los otros para subir nuevamente a la montaña con el teleférico. Antes de irse me toma del mentón para alzar mi rostro y robarme un tierno beso apasionado. Ese pequeño gesto me ha robado el aire y mi corazón se ha acelerado. 

—Ahora vengo —susurra entre labios. 

—Estaré esperándote. 

Los veo partir en el teleférico. Me estoy congelando aquí abajo y muero de ganas de un chocolate caliente, será buena idea hacer uno después de que ellos se cansen de esquiar. 

También debo pensar en la cena, a ver si no terminan muy cansados como para que me acompañen al supermercado que está cerca de aquí y comprar algo de víveres porque no pasamos al llegar, parecían niños pequeños emocionados por ir a la montaña. 

Alcanzo apenas verlos bajar, Otabek va adelante esquiando con tanta facilidad, como si estuviera volando sobre la nieve mientras que Jean trata de alcanzarlo, cosa de alfas competitivos. Detrás de ellos va Yurio evitando caerse de los ski, tambaleándose demasiado e incluso varias veces a estado a punto de chocar con los demás.

Mi Beka llega antes que los otros y sonríe triunfante de haberles ganado. Jean llega un poco molesto y es derribado por Yurio.

Nuevamente me pongo a reír por la escena y tanto Jean como Yurio me miran con el ceño fruncido. 

—Lo que no entiendo es porque Yuuri no sube a la montaña —gruñe Yurio.

—Porque yo no tengo la condición de subirme y aventarme —contesto.

—Si, estas muy cerdito para tener condición —dice con malicia mi amigo. 

Como no voy a estarlo si mi ansiedad es calmada con tantos bocadillos, sobre todo esos pequeños pastelitos de chocolate que venden en el supermercado, tengo una enorme debilidad por ellos. 

—Si, bueno, como no tienes tantas presiones no tiendes a recurrir a la comida —contesto. 

—Mi Yuuri es un lindo oso abrazable —agrega mi novio abrazándome con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Pasando de las tres de la tarde caen rendidos sobre el sillón de la cabaña, completamente dormidos. Decido aprovechar para ir rápido al supermercado, es algo grande y veo muchos artículos para esquiar. 

Paso a buscar las tabletas para hacer el chocolate caliente, debatiéndome entre cuales podrían ser buena idea llevarme.

—Yuuri~

Esa voz… 

No me da tiempo de voltearme porque enseguida me atrapan unos brazos rodeado de un aroma muy peculiar a frutas.

—Víctor —masculló molesto, en todos los lugares del mundo tuvo que venir este idiota.

—Es fabuloso que estés aquí —dice el alfa apretándome, su nariz se clava sobre mi cuello e inhala muy fuerte—. Hueles delicioso, ¿tú celo viene?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Solo piensa con el miembro y eso cómo fastidia. Me muevo para zafarme de su prisión.

—No, y quiero que me dejes en paz —gruño caminando hacia atrás de él—. ¿Qué se supone qué haces aquí?

—Mi familia tiene una villa y decidí pasar las vacaciones. Tuve suerte de encontrarte —sonríe de oreja a oreja—. ¿Y tú?

—Vine a alejarme de todo —gruño, ahora debo comenzar a caminar para alejarlo, no quiero que se me pegue. 

—¡Qué egoísta! —hace un puchero el alfa—. ¿No te gustaría pasar la noche?

—No, vengo con mi novio… de hecho creo que buscarlo, te veré luego —me doy la vuelta para alejarme lo más rápido que puedo.

No quiero que se me pegue y siga hasta donde estamos los demás instalados. Creo que lo perdí de vista, será mejor que pase a cajas y pague antes de volverlo a encontrar. 

Delante de mí hay un chico alto y lleva muchas cosas, espero que se apure para que pueda largarme. Sigo sin poder creer que Víctor apareciera por aquí. 

Volteo hacía la fila y lo alcanzo a ver, haciéndome señas mientras se acerca a la fila. Ni porque le dije que tengo novio decide dejarme en paz, debo hacer algo para alejarlo. 

Miro al chico que está delante de mí, no está mal para mis gustos y creo que puedo pedirle un favor.

—Disculpa, mi ex está siguiéndome y no quiero que continúe acechándome, ¿podrías….? 

—¿Fingir ser tu novio? ¡Claro que sí! —dice el chico con una sonrisa.

Espero no arrepentirme de esto o que las cosas salgan de control. Veo que Víctor se coloca detrás de mi para pagar sus artículos, que son todo tipo de cremas y shampoos para evitar la caída de cabello.

—Yuuri~ te alcancé —dice Víctor queriendo acercarse a abrazarme pero logro frenarlo abrazando al chico.

—Víctor, te presento a mi novio, él es… —mierda, olvidé preguntarle por su nombre.

—Soy Georgi Popovich, fotógrafo profesional y el dueño del corazón de mi hermoso Yuuri —me jala hacia a él abrazándome.

Ya vete, Victor, no me sigas más. No parece creer esta farsa y no deja de mirarnos como si fuéramos bichos raros.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —pregunta el alfa con tono dudoso.

—En la cafetería donde trabajo en Seattle —miro a Georgi para que me entienda y siga el hilo—. Varias veces lo vi entrar y…

—¡Oh si! Y entonces supe que el chico de ojos color chocolate es lo más bello que he visto y aparte de convertirse en mi musa, se convirtió en mi pareja —continúa Georgi con la historia.

—Ya veo —aún no se traga el cuento. 

—¿Van a ser cuentas juntas o separadas? —pregunta la chica de la caja.

Miro a Georgi y él quita el separador de artículos para pagar mis cosas y las de él.

—Pues claro que una sola cuenta, es mi novio —Georgi me jala hacia a él para plantarme un beso en la mejilla.

No quiero arrepentirme de esto y que las cosas salgan de control. Víctor no nos dice más y se va a otra caja. Georgi se ofrece en llevarme a la villa donde están los demás y se niega a aceptar el dinero de las cosas que yo iba a comprar.

Me despido de él y entro a la cabaña, encontrándome con todos aun durmiendo. Sonrío para mis adentros y decido prepararles algo delicioso.

Otabek me sorprende al abrazarme por la cintura mientras estoy en la estufa haciendo el chocolate caliente.

—Huele delicioso —pega su nariz a mi cuello.

—En un momento comeremos todos.

Durante los siguientes días decidí olvidar que encontré a Víctor y no decirle a nadie, sólo voy a arruinar las vacaciones si se los digo. 

Caminamos a faldas de las montañas a querer conocer más este lugar y de repente nos separamos de Yurio y Jean. Agotado de esta caminata termino sentado sobre una roca. 

—¿Todo bien, amor? —pregunta Otabek.

—Si —jaló una bocanada de aire—. No acostumbro a estas actividades. 

Otabek se sienta a mi lado y toma mis manos para besarlas. Nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo en ese lugar, dedicándonos cariños y platicando. Decidimos regresar cuando sentimos más frío. 

En la cabaña no están Yurio y Jean, espero que no les haya pasado nada. 

—Estarán bien, no te preocupes —dice Beka, sus manos se cuelan debajo de mi ropa—. Quiero aprovechar que no están aquí y hacerte el amor.

Sonrío y acepto ir con él a la cama, disfrutando el delicioso calor de su cuerpo, las caricias que erizan mi piel y esos dulces besos que estremecen el alma. Otabek y yo somos uno solo y nos complementamos. 

Nuestros gemidos nos aumentan el lívido y decidimos olvidarnos de todo para disfrutarnos. El ritmo de los vaivenes son lentos y deliciosamente placenteros, no tenemos prisa y no hay nadie más que nosotros mismos.

Estamos hechos para amarnos.

Estamos hechos para vivir uno junto al otro.

Nuestro amor no tiene límites.

Quisiera gritarle al mundo cuánto amo a Otabek Altin.

Él es solo mío.

Mi novio. 

Mi pareja. 

Mi alfa.

Mi amor.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Por desgracia volvemos a Seattle y no queríamos que este día llegara. Jean me trae a casa primero que a los demás. La despedida con mi novio es algo dolorosa porque me acostumbre a tenerlo cerca todo este tiempo.

—Nos veremos mañana, no llores bonito —levanta mis mejillas para besar los labios.

—No va a hacer lo mismo, debemos ser sólo alumno y profesor en la escuela hasta que nos podamos volver a ver —contesto.

—Y los fines de semana nos veremos —agrega. 

Nos damos un pequeño beso para despedirnos y él vuelve al carro. Lo voy a extrañar mucho. 

Debo decir que fue buena idea salir, me siento más aliviado y tranquilo. El volver a clases es tranquilo, no me siento nervioso como hace unas semanas. 

—¿Entonces se fueron a hacerlo en medio del bosque? —pregunto sorprendido mientras escucho la historia de Yurio.

—No es grato si no estás en posición cómoda —explica Yurio.

—¿Y se han estado cuidando? 

—Por supuesto que sí. 

Llegamos al salón de clases y Víctor se sienta a mi lado mientras que el profesor De La Iglesia habla con Yurio de sus calificaciones. 

—¿Dónde has dejado a ese apuesto novio de ojos azules? —pregunta Víctor.

—Está trabajando —explico mientras hago los apuntes.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —se acerca más a mi, casi casi rogándome atención—. ¿Mi hermano está saliendo con alguien?

¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Qué le debo decir? Suspiro profundamente y pienso en que sería bueno contestarle.

—Eres su amigo, no me lo dirás —dice con una sonrisa triste antes de que diga algo—. Me preocupo por él y no quiero que tenga problemas si se involucra con un profesor. 

Mi corazón da un vuelco. Ya lo sospecha, Yurio es el siguiente si no tienen cuidado.

—N-no creo que esté saliendo con alguien —odio ponerme nervioso en estas situaciones.

—El otro día vi su celular y había una conversación con el profesor Otabek —continúa el alfa—. Creo que sale con él, hablaban de un lugar donde tocan música de rock y que deberían salir.

—Yo…

—¡Katsuki Yuuri! —me llama el profesor Leo 

Salvado por la campaña, sin embargo, si Víctor está sospechando de Yurio no han de tardar en salir a la luz nuestros secretos. Siento un enorme vacío en el estómago, como si algo me golpeara desde el interior.

Estando frente al profesor, el alma se me va al ver esa espantosa calificación en mi examen. Nunca había reprobado y eso me pone muy nervioso, hasta la cabeza comienza a dolerme.

—¿Estas bien, Katsuki? —dice con preocupación el profesor—. Últimamente te he visto diferente.

—S-si, es él estrés escolar y muchas otras cosas más —quiero ponerme a llorar pero no puedo.

—Aún hay otro examen, si estudias bien este no te va a afectar. 

Lo dice como si fuera fácil. Asiento y tomo el examen, volviendo a mi lugar completamente triste y algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos de forma involuntaria. 

En el pasillo caminamos en silencio en el cambio de clases, Yurio trata de animarme pero no lo logra. Solo pienso que si pierdo la beca tendré que irme de este país y volver a casa a ayudar el onsen de la casa.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri —dice el rubio—. Puedes pasar esos exámenes.

Asiento sin ánimos. 

—Katsuki.

El director Yakov está frente a nosotros y no se ve nada contento.

—Ven a mi oficina ahora.

Eso me altera por completo y siento muchas náuseas. Veo a Yurio y noto su preocupación hacia a mi, nunca me había llamado el director y con el asunto de los profesores me pone mucho a pensar.

Lo sigo hasta llegar a su oficina y me ofrece un poco de café. Parece que esto es una larga charla y no me emociona nada.

—Te llamé porque eres amigo de Plisetsky —comienza a hablar mientras cruza sus dedos—. He notado que se lleva muy bien con el profesor Otabek y el profesor Leroy, ¿sabes que está prohibido tener relaciones amorosas entre profesor y alumno?

Está haciendo exactamente las mismas preguntas que Víctor me dijo. No voy a echar de cabeza a nadie, los cuatro estamos ardiendo en el infierno y así seguirá siendo.

—Estoy consciente —contesto—. Y en cuanto a relaciones, Yurio no tiene nada con ellos, lo apoyan para no reprobar.

—Bien. Escuchar eso me hace sentir más tranquilo —su semblante cambia un poco—. Confío en ti. 

Saliendo de la oficina corro a los sanitarios y comienzo a devolver el estómago. Fue demasiado tenso para mi esa platica que hasta la cabeza me duele.

Cuánta presión hay en mi vida.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará**


	21. V E I N T E  | 2

Por Otabek.

Mi Yuuri está extraño.

Diría que demasiado desde hace unos días después de que regresamos de vacaciones. No necesito estar enlazado con él para sentirlo.

Quisiera que me dijera qué pasa por su cabeza, pero sólo dice que está nervioso por los exámenes. Sé que le preocupa mucho por la beca, pero es demasiado extremo la actitud que toma.

—Yuri me dijo exactamente lo mismo, el pobre de Katsuki tiene muchos conflictos emocionales —comenta Jean mientras me deja una cerveza sobre la mesa. 

Acepté una invitación en su casa, ahora que es jueves y no podemos estar con nuestros novios porque están estudiando para un examen.

—No quería que estuviera así, sólo está logrando que se enferme —comento. 

—¿Enfermarse? 

—Sí, hace unos días que estuvo en casa le dio como una crisis de nervios y terminó vomitando —comento un tanto intranquilo. 

—Eso no es nada bueno —dice Leroy. 

Nada bueno está pasando ahora, a pesar de que dejamos las cosas claras entre Yuuri y yo. El me importa muchísimo y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo. 

—Sé que Yuri está consciente de las cosas, pero no está tan intranquilo como Katsuki.

—Sigo creyendo que fue demasiado precipitado el enlace que hiciste con Yura. Espero que no lo hayas hecho para aferrarte a que no volverás a ver a ese coreano. 

—¡Ya dejé de amar a Seung Gil! —se hace el ofendido y me golpea fuerte—. Si hice ese enlace es porque amo a Yuri más que a nadie y quiero estar con él.

No le vuelvo a tocar esos temas, mejor nos quedamos escuchando música y bebiendo. Termino algo mareado y sabiendo que debo volver a casa en mi motocicleta, me quedo a dormir en casa de Jean, acostándome en su incómodo sofá. 

La verdad no logro descansar ni conciliar el sueño, sólo pienso en Yuuri y en su preocupación en que nos descubran. 

Mi celular vibra debajo de la almohada con una llamada entrante; reviso que es de mi Yuuri, y me sorprende por la hora.

—Hola, amor. ¿Todo bien? —pregunto preocupado.

—Ho-hola, Beka —habla en voz baja—. Si, sólo que no podía dormir y vi que andabas conectado en facebook. 

—Si, tampoco puedo dormir. Estoy en casa de JJ porque bebimos algo más que cervezas y no me sentía seguro de ir a casa en ese estado —contesto. 

—Me haces falta —su voz suena algo triste.

—También a mí. Deseo tenerte en mis brazos, estando acostados y sólo sintiendo tu delicioso calor corporal. Que el tiempo se detenga y no importe nada más que tú y yo. 

Escucho que está llorando, intenta ocultarlo, pero puedo darme cuenta por su respiración y esos pequeños sollozos que salen de su boca.

—Mi amor, ¿qué pasa? —mi voz flaquea.

—E-es que no sabes cuánto me duele tener que estar separado de ti —le gana el sentimiento y a provocará que me ponga a llorar con él—. Te extraño y mucho, Beka. 

—Mi Yuuri, pronto vamos a vernos y créeme que te abrazaré y no te voy a soltar por nada del mundo. 

Los dos nos ponemos a llorar por teléfono, diciéndonos muchas cosas bellas y prometiéndonos que seguiremos juntos y seremos fuertes para afrontar esas barreras que nos pongan. Él se queda primero dormido y no cuelgo para escucharlo respirar profundo para imaginarlo cerca de mí. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Jean y yo llegamos juntos a la escuela, pasando primero por el árbol que está cerca de la entrada para fumar. Observamos a los alumnos que van llegando uno por uno y vemos a nuestros novios llegar juntos, platicando y al menos puedo notar que Yuuri se siente más tranquilo. De lejos me sonríe y saluda con su mano. Yuri le saca la lengua a Jean y él sólo sonríe. 

—Qué difícil es que a quien amas no puedas ir a abrazarlo —comenta el idiota. 

—Ya ni me lo digas, prefiero evitar hablar del tema —agrego.

Entramos a la sala de profesores y nos sorprendemos al ver a Mila llorar; otros profesores están ahí atentos a ella. Jean y yo pasamos de largo hasta que su mano me detiene.

—Otabek —chilla.

Su cuerpo se aferra a mí y automáticamente la separo. Entonces me doy cuenta que tiene el maquillaje corrido de tanto que ha llorado.

—Me echarán de la escuela —dice 

—Pues habrás hecho algo mal como para que tomen esa decisión —me separo de ella y camino hacia mi lugar para dejar todas mis cosas. 

—¿Qué? —se acerca más a mi—. Te estoy pidiendo que me consueles y sólo me ignoras. 

—Mila, no vas a usar ese poder en mi como tienes a los demás igual de pendejos detrás de ti —gruño—. No es como que me afecte que te corran de la escuela. 

Sus ojos se enfurecen y siento un gran golpe en mi mejilla. Todos los demás miran boquiabierto por la escena e incluso Jean está completamente sorprendido.

—Está bien —suelto una risa—. No me importa porque te corrieron, tú te lo habrás buscado y no me sorprende por la reputación que tienes, los mismos alumnos te han apodado como la “Zorracheva” o más apodos así. 

Se queda completamente paralizada por lo que dije y solo me volteo antes de que se ponga a llorar frente a mí. Jean se incorpora y escucho que trata de reírse, pero no lo hace por respeto.

—Le diste en el blanco —dice entre risas—. De verdad su cara era de película. 

—Ni que lo digas, ya tenía que decírselo —contesto un tanto serio. 

Jean iba a decir algo hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. Me volteo para comenzar a quitarme la mochila y la chamarra, siendo detenido por el otro idiota.

—Yuuri se ha desmayado —dice en voz baja completamente en shock—. Van camino a tu casa Yuri con él.

No lo dudo ni dos veces y salgo corriendo, sin importarme perder el día. Debo estar con mi Yuuri cuanto antes, me preocupa que esté así. 

—¡Otabek Altin! —me llama alguien desde la entrada del plantel.

No por favor, hoy no. Volteo para encontrarme con el director totalmente enfurecido y pareciera que estos días no son lo suyo.

—¿A dónde cree que va? ¡Tiene un examen que aplicar! —exclama el hombre.

Al diablo con el examen, me importa un comino una bola de jóvenes en este momento. Mi novio es mi prioridad.

—Tengo un problema familiar, mi omega no está bien y debo volver cuanto antes —agrego, estando demasiado desesperado por detenerme de esta forma. 

—¿Y qué hay de sus exámenes? —pregunta. 

—Yo los aplicaré —se acerca Jean a nosotros—. El profesor Otabek me pidió que le ayudará.

Jean voltea a verme y sin que se dé cuenta Yakov, me guiña el ojo y yo digo “gracias” entre labios. 

—Bien, puede irse —pareciera que no le gusta la idea. 

Corro lo más deprisa hacia la motocicleta y acelero lo más rápido que puedo. Mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él. Es la primera vez que me enamoro de esta forma, nunca me había entregado por alguien como ahora lo hago. 

Si algo le pasa a Yuuri yo no sé qué haría. No puedo vivir sin él.

Llego a mi casa y entro apresurado, imaginándome una escena donde este mi Yuuri tirado sobre mi cama sin poder levantarse o algo así, pero siempre exagero y veo a ambos jóvenes sentados en la sala.

—Ya llegó Beka —dice Yurio dándole una taza de té. 

Mi novio sonríe al verme para decirme que se siente bien, pero esas ojeras dicen lo contrario. La piel es más pálida de lo normal y eso no me deja nada tranquilo. Camino hacia él hasta arrodillarme frente a él. 

—No debiste venir —dice con un hilo de voz. 

—Es mi deber ver por ti —contesto. 

—Será mejor que los deje, los veré luego —Yura se levanta del sillón y nos deja a solas. 

Tomo a Yuuri en mis brazos para llevarlo a mi cama y acomodarlo, pues sé que le hace falta comer algo. 

—No, debemos volver a la escuela —lucha conmigo. 

—Amor, no puedes volver —agrego. 

—Tengo que estar ahí. 

—No seas terco, voy a traerte algo de comer —continuo luchando para poderlo acostar. 

Pero esta vez su fuerza es mayor y me empuja para ir al baño, encerrándose para vomitar. Siento un hueco en el estómago y lo sigo, agachándome a su lado y sobar su espalda. 

—E-estoy bien —jadea—, seguro que algo me cayó de peso y…

—No Yuuri, tú tienes otra cosa —le acerco el papel higiénico—. No te desmayas por cualquier cosa, ni mucho menos andas pálido y vomitando.

—D-debe ser una infección estomacal. 

—Yuuri, te voy a llevar al médico. 

—No, estoy bien. Lo juro —sonríe, pero sus ojos mienten. 

Dejo que se limpie mientras voy por algo de comer en uno de los locales que están cerca. Espero que no se le ocurra irse de la casa o me enojaré mucho con él. Estando frente a la farmacia pienso en que sería bueno comprarle para aliviar su dolor. No dudo en entrar y acercarme al mostrador para pedir algo para mi Yuuri. 

—Buen día —me saluda la chica del mostrador.

—Hola, busco algo para mi novio —comento un tanto serio—- Ha sufrido de vómito y desmayos, su piel se nota pálida y se nota muy débil.

—¿Tu novio es un omega? —pregunta la chica.

—Si, lo es. 

—En ese caso… —se aleja de la barra para buscar al fondo y regresa con una caja alargada—. Los síntomas que me dices pueden ser los de un embarazo. 

Escuchar esa palabra me aterra un poco, no por el hecho de que no quiera niños, claro que quiero mis propios cachorros, pero siento que no es el momento de esperarlos.

—¿Embarazo? N-no, no creo que sea eso —murmuro. 

—Debería hacer la prueba por curiosidad, será lo mejor y llevar a su omega al médico —continúa la chica. 

Termino pagando por la dicha prueba de embarazo y camino de regreso a casa, imaginándome muchas cosas como ver a Yuuri con su vientre abultado por nuestro cachorrito que crece dentro de él. 

Mi Yuuri esperando en casa y cuando llegue del trabajo ser recibido por él y unos pequeños bracitos de un cachorro con todo su rostro hermoso. 

Llegando a casa busco a Yuuri, quien está sobre la cama dando la espalda a la entrada. 

—¿Amor? ¿Todo bien? —pregunto.

Veo que niega con la cabeza y se voltea con una expresión que produce una corriente que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Algo peor se avecina. 

—Yuuri —me hinco a su lado. 

—Beka, alguien lo sabe —masculla—. Alguien sabía de nuestro secreto y ahora toda la escuela lo sabe. 

No me da tiempo de contestar algo porque mi celular suena en el bolsillo y veo a Jean en la pantalla. 

—Beka, Babicheva se vengó de lo que hiciste y parece que se ha aliado con otros para hundirte —dice mi amigo—. No tardarán en llamarles a ti y a Katsuki. 

—Estoy seguro que esos otros son Víctor y Chris —gruño. 

—Te estaré informando si veo algo sospechoso. 

Cuelga. 

Yuuri no está llorando, está tan callado que eso me asusta demasiado. No sé qué decirle ni cómo romper el hielo, ahora que lo saben en cualquier momento las cosas pueden terminar muy mal y entre esas nuestra relación. 

—Amor, debemos enfrentar a Yakov —dice con seriedad sin voltearme a ver—. Por suerte que la literatura comenzaba a aburrirme y quiero dedicarme a otra cosa —se voltea y una sonrisa triste aparece en su rostro y las lágrimas desbordan por sus mejillas.

Me acerco a él para tomarlo en mis brazos. Sea lo que sea, sabíamos las posibilidades de que este momento podría pasar. 

Efectivamente Yakov nos llama a los dos en menos de una hora para ir a su oficina y sentarnos a hablar. Yuuri no ha dicho ni una palabra y ni siquiera hemos ideado un plan para enfrentarnos contra él y a lo que se avecina. 

Me pone algo nervioso su estado, sé que en cualquier momento va a entrar en pánico y eso no está bien. 

No sé qué vaya a pasar, pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo para estar a lado de Yuuri. Llegamos a la dirección y miramos la puerta por unos segundos sin ganas de entrar. Sólo sabemos que la situación no será nada buena.

—Beka, antes de entrar, ¿Me consigues un poco de agua? —comenta con tranquilidad—. Me siento algo deshidratado.

—Bien, espérame aquí —beso su frente, qué más da si ya estamos en el infierno.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia la máquina más cercana que está a la vuelta del pasillo. Debo tener una coartada para que a Yuuri no le quiten la beca y pueda continuar estudiando, ya veré que puedo trabajar, así ambos podremos continuar con nuestra relación.

Vuelvo con la botella en mano y no encuentro a Yuuri dónde lo dejé ni tampoco en las sillas que están afuera. 

¿Dónde mierdas está? Escucho que alguien alza la voz dentro de la dirección. Sé que no debo hacer esto, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Abro la puerta y veo a Yuuri hablando con el director.

—No se preocupe, me daré de baja en su escuela y no volverá a verme. 

¿Qué has hecho, Yuuri?

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	22. V E I N T I U N O

Sabía que este momento llegaría. Ya no hay marcha atrás. 

Otabek y yo caminamos hacia el pasillo del director en silencio. Los ojos curiosos de los alumnos se clavan sobre nosotros, cuchicheando y diciendo cosas sobre nosotros, como vuelan los rumores.

Debería derrumbarme y ponerme mal porque estoy a punto de perder la beca, pero no es así, tengo un plan.

Mientras Otabek estaba en la tienda comprando comida, pensé en que ya no soy feliz en la carrera que estoy. Quiero algo diferente a literatura y sé que hay algo que me llama mucho la atención. 

Es algo arriesgado, pero es un enorme sacrificio para que Otabek no tenga problemas. Miro a Beka, quien se siente algo tenso y preocupado, quisiera saber que tanto pasa por su mente. 

Estando frente a la puerta no dejamos de mirarla, es como si supiéramos que algo malo va a venir y eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo. 

—Beka, antes de entrar, ¿Me consigues un poco de agua? —le comento antes de entrar—. Me siento algo deshidratado.

—Bien, espérame aquí —besa mi frente ya sin importar nada.

Al desaparecer de mi vista, entro de prisa a las oficinas del director. El hombre yace sobre su escritorio sentado mientras lee un libro.

—Katsuki, ¿dónde está Altin? —pregunta el hombre.

—Me he adelantado —contesto con firmeza mientras me acerco al escritorio.

—Los he citado a ambos —continua, sin interés alguno de hablar conmigo.

No seré el de siempre, que depende de alguien ni nada, si no el que enfrenta los problemas con la cabeza en alto. 

—Otabek no tiene la culpa de nada —gruño.

—Katsuki…

—¡No! —dejo caer las manos sobre la superficie, logrando que el hombre volteé a verme —. Me vas a escuchar Yakov Feltsman.

Si, ya es más seguro que estoy condenado y no es buena idea lo que estoy haciendo, o quizá lo es, pero es demasiado arriesgado porque estoy poniendo en juego la carrera de Otabek, la mía que se vaya a la mierda.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —agrega el hombre.

Valor Yuuri, valor. Ya estamos más que embarrados en esto.

—Yo me acerqué al profesor Otabek y le dije que necesitaba pasar su materia, seduciendolo y engatusandolo —continuo.

—¿Y él…?

—Por supuesto que él se negó, es algo muy delicado y para ayudarme él iba a mi casa a darme clases particulares. 

—La profesora Mila dijo que los vio salir en motocicleta. 

—Porque sólo se ofrecía a llevarme a casa. 

Yakov se rasca su cabeza justo donde no tiene nada de cabello, seguro que con esto se le caerán algunos cabellos más. 

—Yuuri, me decepciona mucho esto de ti porque eres mi alumno ejemplar, yo… no sé qué hacer.

—No se preocupe, me daré de baja en su escuela y no volverá a verme.

La puerta se abre en ese momento y ambos volteamos a ver al recién llegado, Beka está en completo shock, seguro que escuchó todo. 

—Katsuki, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? —contesta. 

—Si, las reglas dicen que los alumnos no deben seducir a su profesor y yo violé la regla. El profesor Otabek no hizo nada —miro como se le va el alma a Otabek.

Tanto Yakov como Otabek no creen lo que está pasando en ese momento, pero no les queda de otra más que aceptar mi decisión. En ese mismo momento firma dicha baja y entrega mis papeles sin problema alguno. No deja de mirarme con recelo. 

—M-me has dejado sin palabras, Katsuki. Es una pena que hayas hecho algo así —comienza a hablar el anciano—. Aceptaré lo que dices, sin embargo, la beca se te quitará al igual que la ayuda económica. 

Eso ya me lo esperaba, puedo continuar trabajando en la cafetería para ahorrar y volver a comenzar. 

—No importa. Nos vemos, director Yakov.

Me doy la vuelta y aun Otabek sigue estupefacto por lo que acaba de pasar. Ahora me dirigiré a casa de Otabek para poder hablar con calma. Yurio y Jean están afuera de la oficina esperando alguna respuesta.

—¿Qué pasó, Cerdo? —pregunta Yurio preocupado.

SonrÍo levemente y lo miro a los ojos.

—Me he dado de baja, ya no voy a estudiar más aquí —contesto. 

Ambos están boquiabiertos, qué más da ahora. Quiero estudiar gastronomía, pues eso es lo que más me llama la atención. 

Sé que Otabek tardará más tiempo y me dará tiempo de hacer algo rápido de comer, tengo muchísima hambre y no desayune bien. 

La verdad siento como si me acabara de quitar una presión enorme de todo esto, ya no más riendas que me aten para poder estar cerca de Otabek. No dejo de sonreír y tararear canciones alegres.

La puerta se abre con violencia y escucho a Otabek lanzar sus cosas sobre el sillón, apresurándose hacia mí con toda velocidad. Al verme me abraza con mucha fuerza y suspira muy profundo. Después de unos minutos se separa para tomarme de los hombros, viendo que está aún en shock y a la vez molesto.

—Yuuri, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta Otabek con seriedad.

Es hora de una charla importante que cambiará muchas cosas. Le ofrezco un poco de té y algo de comer y nos sentamos en el comedor.

—Ya no quería seguir estudiando en esa escuela, sólo me provoca dolores de cabeza y enfermedades en las últimas semanas —comienzo a explicar—. Ya no puedo seguir así y ocultarme de todas las personas, eso también me pone muy mal.

—Pero Yuuri… 

—Además, quiero aprender gastronomía o algo referente a la cocina —comento, tomando una mano de mi novio—. Continuaré trabajando en la cafetería mientras ahorro para comenzar una nueva carrera.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —frunce el ceño mi novio—. El director Yakov dijo que te quitarán la beca y eso significa que disminuirá tus ingresos.

—Estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo, sólo tendré que limitarme a muchas cosas para pagar el alquiler del departamento, la escuela y mis víveres. Si no, tendré que volver a Japón.

Quizá sí sea difícil, pero creo que voy a poder manejar la situación. Otabek se nota muy serio, ¿estará enojado? Espero que no.

—Olvida el alquiler, ven a vivir conmigo y los víveres los compartimos —agrega Otabek. 

—Pero amor…

—Voy a apoyarte en todo lo que te propongas hacer, que sigas tus sueños —deja su mano sobre la mía y sonríe levemente—. Lo que hiciste es un gran sacrificio y voy a estar en deuda por salvar mi pellejo.

En parte tiene razón, puedo ahorrarme lo del alquiler y ayudar con algunas otras cosas en casa. Acepto la idea de quedarme con él, por lo que no perdemos tiempo y nos vamos al pequeño departamento a sacar mis cosas antes de que el casero se dé cuenta que ya no voy a estudiar.

Jean nos presta su carro para llevar las cajas y mis pertenencias. 

Me siento emocionado por mudarme a casa de Beka, será como una nueva experiencia para mi. Mientras él sale a cazar nuestra cena, me quedo a guardar mis cosas en el buró que ahora será mío. 

Encuentro unas pertenencias de Otabek y no dudó en ponerlos dentro de su buró. Mi corazón da un vuelco al ver una caja de prueba de embarazo, ¿por qué tiene una en ese lugar? 

Ahora me pongo a pensar, ¿cree que estoy embarazado? No, debe ser una casualidad extraña. Mi estómago se revuelve un poco y el corazón se acelera demasiado.

—¿Yuuri? ¡Ya llegué! —escucho a Otabek entrar a nuestra casa.

La caja cae de las manos, cayendo muy debajo de la cama. Otabek aparece en la habitación y se asusta por la expresión de mi rostro que no duda en acercarse a mí y rodearme con sus brazos.

—¿Estas bien, mi amor? 

Asiento y beso su mejilla. No voy a mencionar nada de que encontraré esa prueba, esperaré a que me diga algo.

—Traje comida china, pedí tu favorito —me toma de la mano para llevarme a la cocina.

Soy feliz, algo que no pasaba en mucho tiempo y ahora no me da miedo tomar la mano de mi novio en el supermercado o cuando caminamos no nos tenemos que ocultar. 

En las mañanas le preparo su café y un almuerzo mientras desayunamos. Se va a trabajar y a mi me da un pequeño tiempo para lavar la ropa, sacudir los muebles, barrer y tender nuestra cama. 

Entro a las 11 a trabajar y en la hora de la comida, Otabek llega con el bento que dejo preparado para los dos y nos sentamos en una banca cerca de un parque y cuando llueve nos cubrimos en el kiosko que hay en el mismo lugar. 

Salgo de trabajar en la noche y ambos nos vamos a dormir juntos, sin antes irnos a darnos un baño juntos y tener una sesión de besos. Si no estamos cansados hacemos el amor o platicamos hasta dormir. Amo esta nueva forma de vida, Otabek no deja de ser cariñoso y caballeroso conmigo.

Pero pareciera que todo es de color rosa ahora que vivimos juntos. Sin embargo, no es así. Otabek cumplirá un año en septiembre como profesor y no gana demasiado como otros profesores. También descubrí el mito sobre “los profesores ganan más cuando mandan a extraordinario”. 

El no me dice nada sobre el dinero, no quiere preocuparme o hacerme sentir mal. Aún trabajando en la cafetería de tiempo completo no gano lo suficiente para poder apoyar como quisiera en los gastos.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri —besa mi frente mientras estamos acurrucados en la cama—. Mañana es otro día y daremos gracias a quien sea por darnos comida y fuerzas para trabajar y luchar por nosotros.

—Odio verte tan abrumado, luego estás de mal humor y ocultas las cosas —comento.

—Tranquilo, amor —me abraza con fuerza—. Pensaremos en otra solución para que cumplas tu sueño y no tengas que irte de mi lado.

Creo que he sido egoísta por esta drástica decisión y lo que menos quería es causar problemas. 

—Sé lo que piensas y no, no has tomado una decisión egoísta porque ya te había dicho que viviéramos juntos.

—Si, pero tenías la beca. 

—Yuuri, deja de preocuparte.

Me levanto para verle a los ojos, no puedo dejar estas cosas así a la ligera. 

—No puedo hacerlo, es que no quiero que lleves esto sólo. Somos ahora una pareja que vivimos juntos y debemos trabajar en equipo para que las cosas funciones.

—Tienes razón, somos familia. Mi futuro esposo.

Las mejillas se coloran y no dudo en ocultar mi rostro sobre su pecho. El ríe levemente y me envuelve en sus brazos. Esa noche volvemos a hacer el amor, haciendo que nuestros sentimientos crezcan por el otro. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Esta mañana comienza muy tranquila, Otabek no trabaja, así que nos quedamos más tiempo acostados dedicándonos apapachas y cariños.

—Yakov no se ha puesto pesado conmigo y logré a que me diera más horas de clase para que me paguen más —comenta.

—Eso es bueno, me alegra que no haya tomado represalias contigo.

Eso es lo que me preocupaba mucho desde que lo enfrente, por suerte que no hizo nada que lo afecte. 

De la nada comienzo a sentir nuevamente esa sensación de asco y me levanto de golpe hacia el cuarto de baño para vomitar. Ya no lo había hecho desde que salí de la escuela y no estoy tan presionado como antes.

Quema toda la garganta y yo no puedo continuar con esta sensación. Otabek se arrodilla a mi lado sobándome de la espalda, completamente asustado y preocupado por mi. 

Me levanto del suelo con su ayuda y me lavo el rostro y dientes. Beka no deja de mirarme con seriedad mientras me acerco al espejo de cuerpo completo. He subido de peso, pero porque tuve problemas de ansiedad e incluso los huesos de cadera se han perdido en mi gordura.

Se acerca por la espalda Otabek abrazándome y dejando caer sus manos en mi vientre, creando un pequeño espasmo en mi cuerpo.

—Yuuri, creo que no estás enfermo y quizá por eso se siente tu vientre muy cálido.

El corazón se detiene al recordar la prueba que se cayó de mis manos. 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez mi celo?

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	23. V E I N T I D O S

Veo cómo mi novio cuenta una y otra vez cuando fue su último celo, lo hace de manera mental mientras usa sus dedos y cuando se frustra lo hacen voz alta. No deja de hacerlo desde hace rato y solo se presiona más. 

—Yuuri, lo mejor es que vayamos al médico para que te hagan las pruebas y sea todo más preciso —comento.

Al decir prueba, se levanta de la cama y busca algo debajo de ella. Está actuando muy raro y eso también me pone muy nervioso. Yuuri se levanta y veo que tiene la prueba de embarazo en manos, la que compre hace unas semanas y creía que estaba en mi cajón.

—¿Cómo es que…? 

—La encontré. 

Yuuri saca la prueba y sus manos tiemblan al verla. Sabemos lo difícil que está nuestra situación y quizá tener un bebé ahora nos complicaríamos un poco más por el dinero. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo por la cintura, besando su mejilla con ternura.

—Sea lo que sea, estamos juntos —murmuro.

Asiente levemente y entra al baño para hacerse la prueba. Me dejo caer sobre la cama, preocupado por lo que va a pasar ahora que viene un bebé. No puedo dejar que Yuuri continúe trabajando en la cafetería, será algo pesado para él y el bebé; tengo que trabajar más, buscar más clases y trabajar en turnos matutinos y vespertinos.

Tampoco quiero dejar a mi Yuuri tanto tiempo solo y menos ahora que existe una gran posibilidad de que esté embarazado. Si quiero tener mi familia con él, pero ahora son tiempos difíciles. Tampoco diré que abortemos, es una vida la que crece en mi Yuuri, una pequeña pero gran prueba del amor que nos tenemos. 

Yuuri sale del cuarto con la prueba en mano y lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Se muerde el labio y alza los ojos dándome la respuesta que buscamos. No dudo en ir a abrazarlo y llenarle de besos en las mejillas y cabeza, no quiero que se derrumbe ahora, tiene que ser fuerte, no, tenemos que ser fuertes para nuestro cachorro.

—Debemos ir con un médico —agrego.

Vuelve a asentir. Mientras nos arreglamos para ir al hospital más cercano, oigo que mi novio solloza y trata de ahogarlo mordiéndose los labios. Estando en el taxi no me dirige la vista para nada, pero si me toma de la mano. 

No sé qué es lo que piensa exactamente en estos momentos, no se ni cómo comenzar una plática con él. Llegando al hospital continuamos callados, sólo hablamos para dar nuestros datos y esperar a que nos llamen.

—Voy al baño —se levanta del asiento.

—¿Te acompaño?

Niega con la cabeza sin verme. Mi Yuuri actúa demasiado raro, jamás lo vi de esta forma y me está colmando la paciencia. Mi atención capta al ver una pareja, un omega y una alfa, él está en espera y se nota muy feliz. Su pareja no deja de sobarle su vientre plano una y otra vez, emocionados de saber la noticia de su vida. ¿Así es como deberíamos estar Yuuri y yo?

Me sorprende mucho como estamos tomando esta situación, ambos tenemos miedo y muchas preguntas que contestar sobre el futuro y lo único que hacemos es permanecer callados.

Yuuri llega y se sienta a mi lado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Un suspiro escapa de su cuerpo, sonando más como un lamento. Veo que de la camisa que trae puesta se nota un poco de su piel en la altura de su abdomen y siento el impulso de tocar aquella parte. Antes de que mi mano haga contacto, él se baja la camisa y cruza las manos en esa altura.

Nos llaman para entrar a la sala del doctor, al parecer es un beta el que nos va a atender y he oído en la sala de espera que es excelente en su trabajo.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos —saluda el doctor Collins—. ¿Es la primera vez que vienen?

—Si —contesto mientras tomamos lugar frente a su silla—. Al parecer mi novio y yo estamos en espera y nos gustaría…

—¿Qué les diga con exactitud el tiempo de embarazo? Claro, voy a necesitar a hacer algunas preguntas antes de la revisión —comenta con amabilidad el hombre.

Saca de un cajón unas hojas y las comienza a llenar con los datos que dejamos en recepción. Yuuri sigue aún nervioso que no deja de morderse los labios.

—¿Mantienen una sexualidad activa? —pregunta el doctor.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se coloran y deja caer su rostro sobre mi hombro. Creo que él jamás ha venido a una consulta con un ginecólogo o un obstetra.

—Si, la tenemos —contesto.

Anota esa respuesta mientras escuchamos el silencio de toda la habitación. Alza los ojos para hacernos la siguiente.

—¿Hace cuanto fue tu último celo? 

Yuuri alza la vista y comienza a contar nuevamente con sus dedos. Está tan abrumado que no sabe con exactitud.

—Creo que fue hace 4 meses —contesta.

Eso también lo anota. Es cierto que ya fue hace unos meses y por la presión de ser encontrados o descubiertos nos hizo pasar por alto que hace un mes tenía que haber llegado su celo.

—¿Tomas algún medicamento anticonceptivo o algo más? 

Niega con la cabeza. En pocas ocasiones nos hemos cuidado y hasta donde sé hay menor posibilidad que un Omega quede encinta que no sea en su época de celo.

—¿Ha estado con otros alfas o sólo con este caballero? —pregunta el doctor.

—Sólo con él, es mi novio.

Terminando de anotar esa última respuesta le pide a Yuuri que se coloque una bata blanca para la revisión, quitándose todo dejando solo la ropa interior. Para cuando termina de vestirse, me da su ropa y le ordenan que se sienta sobre la camilla.

—Voy a tocar tu pecho y quiero que me digas si te duele o no —dice el hombre.

Yuuri asiente y deja que el hombre lo descubra en esa zona. Hace pequeños gestos al sentir las manos del doctor, quien solo habla para si mismo. 

—¿Has tenido nauseas, mareos y vomito? —pregunta el doctor mientras continua haciendo el examen.

—Si, hace unas semanas tenía vomito constante, tenía muchas presiones y estrés —comenta Yuuri con seriedad. 

—¿Antojos? 

—Bu-bueno, soy muy antojadizo y…

—Le daba por comer comida china y sushi —contesto, recordando que era lo último que comíamos demasiado seguido estas semanas. 

El doctor dice que tiene as glándulas mamarias algo hinchadas, algo común en un embarazo y no hay nada que pueda descartarlo. Después de hacerle la revisión lo anota en el expediente de Yuuri.

—Ahora recuéstate, haré otras pruebas más —dice el hombre. 

Yuuri obedece y se queda mirando el techo por unos segundos mientras el doctor trae todo el instrumental para continuar con el chequeo. Sus ojos color chocolate se posan sobre mí y tiende su mano para que me acerque a él, cosa que hago de inmediato, jalando un banco.

—Vamos a estar bien, voy a salir adelante por ustedes —murmuro besando su frente.

Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalan por su rostro y se muerde el labio. El doctor aparece con todo el instrumental, primero le pide que deje caer sus piernas sobre unos pedales para hacerle un examen rectal. Cuando el instrumento metálico entra en mi Yuuri, él presiona con fuerza mi mano, dándome a entender que eso lo está molestando demasiado.

—Si, ahí lo puedo notar —dice el hombre.

Terminando esa prueba más, levanta la bata de mi Yuuri, descubriéndole el abdomen principalmente para hacer un ultrasonido. 

—El vientre está hinchado, por lo que parece es que es más de dos meses este embarazo —continúa explicando el doctor de manera amable. 

Coloca un gel frío sobre su abdomen bajo y coloca una cosa rara que parece micrófono, lo que da señal a una pantalla cercana de nosotros. Primero es negro y cuando menos lo esperamos, vemos dentro de una especie de circulo un pequeñito bebé creciendo dentro de él. 

Experimento un sinfín de sentimientos al verlo ahí, moviéndose un poco para nosotros. Es como si nos quisiera decirnos que siempre ha estado ahí y que sus padres somos unos ciegos por no habernos dado cuenta antes. 

—Es un feto de 10 semanas aproximadamente y podemos escuchar su pequeño corazón latir —continua el hombre mientras seguimos embobados viendo el ultrasonido. 

Y sin poder asimilar aun la noticia, escuchamos ese pequeño corazoncito latir con fuerza, diciendonos que está sano y quiere vivir. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalan de mis ojos y no dejo de sonreír como un idiota. 

Llevo una de las manos de Yuuri a mis labios y lo que me sorprende mucho es la actitud que está tomando ahora. Sigue viendo la pantalla con mucha dedicación y de sus ojos caen lágrimas como cascadas.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Mi cielo? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto, aferrándome más a su mano.

No dice nada, pero sus sollozos suenan más y eso me altera mucho. Se voltea para mirarme nuevamente y la expresión que tiene no me gusta nada. 

—¡Ya apague eso! —exclama levantándose de golpe de la cama. 

Tanto el doctor como yo nos sorprendemos mucho e incluso nos quedamos congelados. Yuuri toma su ropa y decide encerrarse en el baño para volver a colocársela. 

—Creo que no son buenas noticias para él, ¿cierto? —pregunta el hombre con tono suave.

—Tenemos muchos problemas económicos y un cachorro era lo último que pensábamos en estos momentos —contesto, aun en shock. 

El doctor me entrega una pequeña fotografía instantánea mostrando el útero de Yuuri junto con el cachorro, el que ahora me provoca alegría de pensar que es mío y de Yuuri.

—Espero que pueda hablar con su pareja más tarde.

También lo espero. Antes de irnos de ese lugar, el doctor me entrega una receta con algunos suplementos y vitaminas para Yuuri y el cachorro, debe tomárselas diario para no tener problemas durante el embarazo y el parto. 

En el camino no dice nada, se mantiene encerrado en sus pensamientos y aunque esté hablándole no me hace caso para nada, ni cuando le pregunto si quiere ordenar comida. 

Llegando a casa, Yuuri se encierra en la habitación y no me deja acercarme a él para nada. Me dejo caer sobre el sillón soltando un suspiro muy largo. De la chaqueta saco la fotografía del ultrasonido y no dejo de contemplar al pequeño cachorrito que ya siento que me he encariñado con él. 

No puedo hacer nada porque él ya está aquí y no me imagino el dolor que sentiríamos si tenemos que arrancarlo de nuestras vidas. Sonrío al pensar como sería nuestro cachorro, quiero que tenga los ojos de su mamá al igual que ese color caramelo. El color de su piel y que sea una preciosa niña; que herede el gusto por los videojuegos y cuando crezca no dejaré que tenga novio hasta que acabe la universidad. Mi niña, nuestra niña. 

Y si es un niño, que sea con mis rasgos y el color de ojos de Yuuri. Por supuesto que debe ser muy atlético y nada de fumar o usar motocicletas, sólo su padre puede. Debe ser muy estudioso y ayudar en casa, para eso estaremos Yuuri y yo para enseñarle lo bueno y lo malo. Mi niño, nuestro niño.

Quizá en unos años más podremos tener otro cachorro y después otro más… pero por ahora nos vamos a concentrar en este que viene. 

También debemos casarnos Yuuri y yo lo más pronto posible para que nuestro hijo que viene nazca después de que nos casemos. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí para mantener a mi familia y que nada le falte, me esforzaré para crecer y ver crecer a los míos.

Me levanto del sillón para prepararle de comer, tiene que alimentarse bien porque ahora son dos. No dudo en poner unas cuantas verduras y arroz, junto con un poco de pollo y gelatina. 

Abro la puerta de la habitación encontrándome con Yuuri echo un ovillo sobre la cama abrazando mi oso de peluche. Creo que se quedó en esa misma posición desde que llegamos del hospital. 

—Amor, debes comer algo —comento mientras rodeo la cama para estar frente a él y dejarle la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche.

Yuuri abre sus ojitos caramelo, los cuales están rojos y algo hinchados. Asiente levemente y se levanta para sentarse en el filo de la cama.

—¿Qué sucede amor? —toma una de sus manos—. Sabes que aquí estoy para escucharte lo que sea.

Vuelve a asentir mientras se lleva a la boca un pedazo de zanahoria. Nuevamente comienzan a resbalar lágrimas de sus ojos y de inmediato le limpio.

—Beka —por fin habla—. L-Lo mejor será que aborte. No podemos con una enorme responsabilidad si comenzamos una vida juntos.

Siento un gran golpe en mi estómago, como si me sacaran todo el aire y junto a ello, las visualizaciones de un hijo se esfuman.

—Yuuri…

—¡Será lo mejor para nosotros, Otabek! 

Poco a poco todo se desmorona como castillos de naipes frente a mis ojos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	24. V E I N T I C U A T R O

Al llamarle a mi hermana, le dije que tenemos algo muy importante que contarle y como es una abogada exitosa con mucho trabajo en California, nos envió unos boletos de avión porque ella no puede salir del estado ahora que está en un caso muy importante.

Así que Otabek y yo nos sentamos a hablar antes de decidir qué es lo que haremos con respecto a decirle a Mari. Tenemos que hacerlo de todos modos o será peor cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé en manos. Aprovechamos que Beka pide permiso en el museo donde trabaja y que está de vacaciones en la escuela, hablamos con el doctor sobre si es prudente o no volar y dijo que si podemos, ya que estamos en el segundo trimestre y el bebé y yo estamos estables.

—¿Traes todas tus medicinas, amor? —pregunta Otabek mientras se dedica a colocarme el cinturón del avión.

Es sobre protector y me encanta que esté detrás de mí. Siempre que estamos trabajando me manda un mensaje para recordarme que debo tomar todo lo que me manda el médico. 

—Sí, cariño —repito como grabadora descompuesta—. Traigo todo guardado.

Termina de acomodar el cinturón, asegurándose que no me va a lastimar y enseguida coloca su mano en mi pancita para acariciarla. 

—¿Nos recogerá tu hermana en el aeropuerto? —pregunta Otabek un poco serio.

—En realidad nos mandará a su asistente, dijo que es fácil de reconocer —platico. 

—¿Crees que se enoje? 

sube su mano hasta mi cuello para acariciar la marca de su mordida, si, ahora estamos enlazados como alfa y omega destinados.

—No creo, debe saber que las cosas entre nosotros son serias.

El viaje es corto comparado cuando voy a Japón, pero para mi vejiga fue largo, creo que me levante más de cuatro veces y Otabek me acompañaba. Una vez más en el aeropuerto volvemos a ir al baño antes de buscar al asistente de mi hermana. 

El calor nos golpea al bajar del avión, se siente seco y el sol calienta demasiado. Nos quitamos los suéteres y nos quedamos con ropa cómoda para soportar el calor.

Ella dijo que tendrá un letrero en manos y tendrá escrito cosas en japonés. No me describe su apariencia, pero supuse que es el chico rubio con mechón rojo que tiene el letrero en manos y al revés. 

Caminamos a él y en cuanto me mira sonríe y da un abrazo enorme a los dos. Creo que está algo nervioso porque tiene una ligero temblor.

—¿Katsuki Yuuri? Ho-Hola. Soy Minami Kenjirō —hace una reverencia—. Katsuki-senpai nos está esperando. 

Por el nombre y los rasgos me hace pensar que es un japonés. Es un Omega y no entiendo porque está muy nervioso frente a nosotros.

—Hola, Minami —le tiendo la mano—. Es un gusto conocerte.

—E-El placer es mío —el chico rubio acepta mi saludo.

Otabek también le tiende la mano y el chico se nota algo inseguro, pero al final lo saluda. El omega nos lleva al estacionamiento donde nos espera un carro convertible rojo y quien lo conduce es un chofer beta.

—La senpai me ha hablado mucho de usted, Yuuri-kun —dice con una pequeña sonrisa—. Usted es un gran ejemplo para mí.

¿Un gran ejemplo? Que yo sepa no he hecho gran cosa, renuncié a una carrera que me aferre para salir de Japón que abandoné porque me hartó, ahora vivo con mi novio y esperamos un bebé. ¿Qué ejemplo puedo darle a una persona con mis decisiones alocadas?

—También me ha hablado de usted, profesor Altin —continúa hablando—. Debe ser interesante leer libros antiguos.

—Sí, bueno —se rasca la cabeza—. Es algo que aprecio.

Nunca he visitado a mi hermana, pero sé que vive en la playa en una enorme casa. Ella se esforzó mucho en su carrera y ha llegado sola a ese punto. Mis padres la apoyaron y dejaron que viniera sola a este país para desarrollar su carrera. Después les supliqué a mis padres que me dejaran hacer una carrera en este país y no querían que estuviera solo porque soy un omega.

Por fortuna, Mari los convenció porque les platico las oportunidades que existen y por eso viaje a este país 

Siento que decepcionaré a Mari al decirle que deje la carrera y ahora estoy en espera de un cachorro. Suspiro profundo y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Otabek, harto de sentirme pegajoso por el sol.

El carro se detiene frente a una casa con ventanas enormes por todos lados y rodeada de vegetación. Minami me ayuda a bajar del carro mientras que Otabek baja las maletas. 

Al abrir la casa sentimos escapar un frío helado sintiendo delicioso por el aire acondicionado. No queremos salir a ningún lado más que estar bajo este delicioso clima que tiene la casa de mi hermana.

Minami nos conduce a una habitación enorme con vista hacia el mar. Lo extraño es que esa habitación tiene algunas pertenencias mías que dejé en Japón, como el perrito de peluche que mamá me hizo.

—En un rato vendrá Mari, ahora está en una audiencia —dice el joven omega—. Esta habitación la hizo para usted, Yuuri-kun para cuando nos visitará, espero que sea de su agrado.

—Gracias y Minami —el chichi tensa su cuerpo al oír que lo llamo—, deja de hablarme de usted. No soy de la realeza ni nada para que me hables muy propio, ¿de acuerdo?

—B-Bien, Yuuri-kun. Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme.

El chico rubio se va de la habitación, dejándonos a mí y a Otabek acomodar nuestras pertenencias y descansar un poco del viaje. Nos acurrucamos en la cama en posición de “cucharitas” y él me pega más a mi cuerpo soltando un largo suspiro.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta.

—Estamos bien —susurro, tomo su mano para dejarla en la protuberancia de mi vientre—. No tengo nauseas desde hace unas semanas. 

—Me preocupa no poder pagar esos estudios que el doctor pide para descartar anomalías o enfermedades del cachorro —murmura con preocupación—. También se viene otra ecografía en dos semanas.

Beka sigue preocupándose por el dinero y no deja que nadie le ayude, ni siquiera quiere que sus papás se metan. Tampoco acepta que le dé el poco dinero que tengo ahorrado o el que su mamá deja escondido en algunos lugares de la casa. El otro día encontré unos billetes de cien dólares en donde guardamos el azúcar.

—Amor, tengo dinero guardado para hacer los exámenes y el ultrasonido —comento.

—Pero Yuuri…

—No digas que voy a herir tu orgullo de papá alfa, estamos juntos y somos un pilar para sostener nuestra familia —le gruño.

Se queda callado unos segundos y luego da un suspiro profundo en señal de que acepta que sea yo quien pague esta vez. 

Lo que detiene esta conversación son los pequeños movimientos que siento en el vientre, como palomitas estallando dentro de mi. Recién descubrimos estos movimientos que ahora disfrutamos y no dejamos de sentirnos sorprendidos cada vez que lo hace. A Otabek le gusta dejar su mano ahí, por ahora solo deja una porque apenas es un bulto pequeño.

—Se está moviendo un poco —susurra a mi oído.

—Si —sonrío mientras dejo mi mano sobre la suya—. Dice que dejes de querer cargar todo en tu espalda.

—Es mi responsabilidad.

—La mía también, Beka —frunzo el ceño—. No me hiciste un bebé mientras dormía.

Ríe levemente y besa mi nuca, justo en la marca, algo que eriza mi piel cada vez que lo hace. Nos quedamos dormidos después de que canté una canción de cuna para arrullarnos los tres. 

Lo que me despierta es el antojo de comer helado de vainilla, un bote enorme con galletas de chocolate. Mi hermana y yo comíamos eso en los veranos de Hasetsu, era nuestro delirio y no dejábamos de comerlo hasta que nos doliera la barriga o termináramos empalagosos.

Salgo del abrazo de Otabek dejándolo dormido sobre la cama para husmear la casa de mi hermana, me ha mandado fotos y videos, pero tengo curiosidad. A la primera habitación que llego es a su recámara, tiene fotografías sobre su tocador y la que más me provoca muchos sentimientos es una donde ella viste su uniforme de secundaria y yo el de preescolar tomados de la mano. 

Hay otra donde está con mamá cargándome entre sus brazos, era un bebé muy gordito y cachetón. ¿Así se verá nuestro cachorro? Sonrío y me llevo la mano de forma involuntaria al estómago.

Tiene muchas fotografías de su vida actual, fiestas y comidas con colegas. Entre esas sale Minami muy cercano a ella, no quisiera que fuera su víctima ese pobre chico.

Bajo a la cocina, encontrando un enorme refrigerador de metal, el cual abro esperando encontrar helado de vainilla y me llevo la sorpresa de que no sólo hay un bote, sino que el refrigerador está lleno de botes de helado de muchos sabores. En las alacenas hay galletas de chocolate y fresa, comida deliciosa y dulces.

Mi tripa resuena al ver tanta deliciosa en este lugar, es como si encontrara una parte pequeña de la fábrica de chocolates. Por más que tengo el antojo, será mejor esperar a que Mari llegue. 

Está anocheciendo y me pone un poco triste no poder ver a mi hermana, debe estar muy ocupada en esta vida que tiene.

Cuando paso por el vestíbulo, veo a Otabek bajar aún adormilado y tallándose el ojo con una mano. Sonrío y me acerco a él para abrazarlo, quien deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. 

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —pregunto.

—No te sentí cerca —susurra con voz ronca—. No puedo dormir si no te siento cerca.

Me rio levemente; levanto su rostro para darle unos cuantos besos en sus mejillas y después poso mis labios sobre los suyos, comenzando un beso apasionado. Juntamos las frentes y no dejamos de ver nuestros ojos, esos castaños que tanto me fascinan.

La puerta principal se abre y escuchamos a Mari hablar por teléfono. Beka y yo vamos al recibidor para saludarla, en cuanto nos ve ella cuelga.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Hermanito! —sus ojos brillan y corre a acercarse a darme un abrazo fuerte. 

Pega su cuerpo a mí y enseguida se separa, mirándome con seriedad. Seguro ya se dio cuenta porque busca algo en mí.

—Yuuri, alza esa playera holgada —entrecierra los ojos.

—Esto…

—¡Hazlo! —ordena.

Si, ya lo sabe. Levanto la playera y nota mi pequeña pancita. Me mira a los ojos con seriedad y luego le dirige la mirada a mi alfa. No sé qué está pensando, sólo se queda ahí callada mirándonos y eso me pone algo tenso. Otabek se acerca dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—¿Mari? —mi voz se quiebra.

—¿Por qué? —mira hacia Otabek con enojo. 

Me aferro a sus manos y él se pone a la defensiva. Debe estar muy molesta por mi embarazo, la he decepcionado y ahora se va a desquitar con mi novio, algo que no estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué, Yuuri? —su voz resuena.

—Tiene una explicación, Mari —comenta mi novio.

Sus ojos no dejan de mirarnos una y otra vez a nosotros buscando las respuestas de todas las preguntas. Tengo la sensación que en algún momento va a explotar y se lanzará a Beka, ella peleaba mucho en la escuela, siendo victoriosa en todas sus peleas.

—No quiero saber porque está en espera, sino porque no me lo dijeron antes —gruñe cruzándose de brazos—. Pude traer pastel y comida para celebrar.

Eso me toma totalmente desprevenido, esperaba a que se enojara y gritara o que atacara a Otabek, pues ella siempre me protegía de aquellos que me molestaban o los que intentaran invitarme a salir. ¿Por qué con Otabek es diferente? 

—Me gustaría que nos sentáramos hablar, Otabek —dice con seriedad.

Volteo a ver a mi pareja, quien solo veo como se queda algo inseguro de lo que pueda pasar.

Llevamos la plática en la cocina con helado y galletas, Mari está tranquila y seria, pero no es agresiva ni nada. 

—Entonces Yuuri vive contigo —dice ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Así es, ambos llevamos unos meses juntos y no le ha faltado nada ni al bebé —comenta.

Algo que también tiene Mari es que me ve como un niño pequeño incapaz de cuidarse solo o tomar decisiones. Ella me apoyó en venir a este país, pero no estaba de acuerdo a qué fuera solo a Seattle. Esa vez que vio a Otabek en casa casi me hace ir con ella en el avión de regreso a Los Ángeles, por suerte que la calme y pedí que lo conociera.

—Yuuri, ¿tienes algo que decirme? —me lanza una mirada amenazante.

Bueno, tarde o temprano se enterará de mi decisión y espero que no enloquezca o enfurezca. Otabek me toma de la mano para sentirme más tranquilo.

—Sí, Mari —suspiro profundo—. Dejé la escuela.

Una vena se marca en la cíen de ella. Eso no lo está tomando bien y debo decir algo antes de que se altere.

—La dejé porque no es la carrera que me gustaba y quiero estudiar algo diferente —continúo.

—¿Y con un bebé en camino crees que podrás? —exclama ella—. Yuuri, no quiero ponerme pesada ni con Otabek, ¿pero pensaron que con un bebé es muy fácil?

—No y sabemos lo difícil que es ahora que no ha nacido —contesta mi novio con seriedad—. Yuuri y yo queremos que nuestro cachorro nazca, hago lo mejor para mi familia.

—¿Y haces que Yuuri trabaje? 

—Trabajo para ahorrar dinero y pagar la carrera —continúo explicando, espero que no se salga las cosas de control—. No quiero ser el típico omega que se dedique a la casa, a los niños y al marido.

Se cruza de brazos a la altura del pecho, ¿ahora qué dirá? Estoy seguro que buscará un pretexto o motivo para querer hacerme sentir mal con la decisión. 

Nos sorprende que llegue Minami y abrace a mi hermana, dejándole un beso en la cabeza. Mari se queda paralizada por unos segundos al efecto cariñoso de ese omega.

—Vamos, Mari. Tú también tienes cosas que decirle a tu hermano —dice mientras le restriega su mejilla sobre su cabeza.

Ahora si no entendemos que está pasando.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	25. V E I N T I C I N C O

Por Yuuri

Aunque tengo todas las pistas para descubrir un misterio, no logro encajar las piezas y darme cuenta por mí mismo. He fracasado como un agente especial.

Veo a ese omega frotarse sobre mi hermana, justo como le hago a Otabek cuando necesito estar cerca de él. Ella está completamente congelada ante el afecto del chico y no mueve ningún músculo. Mi novio está en las mismas que yo, o eso es lo que creo en cuanto él se cruza de brazos. 

—Mari, ¿podrías decirme que está pasando? —pregunto, harto de que me dejen con la intriga y no me digan nada. 

—Esto… yo… —mi hermana balbucea.

—Mari~ —Minami le da un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Le dirás a tu hermano o “nosotros” lo haremos?

—¿”Nosotros”? —decimos en coro Otabek y yo.

El rostro de mi hermana pasa entre diferentes emociones, incluso se sonroja un poco y se muerde los labios. Jamás la había visto así, algo que me sorprende demasiado. 

—E-Está bien, lo contaré —frunce el ceño, luego mira hacia Minami, quien le dedica una sonrisa condenadamente tierna—. Lo haré si nos haces helados flotantes.

—De acuerdo. 

Mientras esperamos que Minami prepare los helados no quito la vista sobre él. Actúa muy cariñoso y habla de Mari como si fuera su salvadora de algo, incluso la llama “senpai”, cosa que sigo sin tender. 

Dijo “nosotros” y tampoco comprendo de ello, ¿será que…? No puedo hacer suposiciones sin antes tener todas las herramientas para hacerlo. Lo que sí me percato es sobre aquella mordida sobre su cuello.

Mi hermana continúa aún en shock y no dice nada más mientras acaricia su nuca una y otra vez. Teniendo los helados flotantes, Minami se da cuenta lo tensa que está y decide acercarse a hacerle un masaje sobre sus hombros.

—Hace un par de meses llegó a mi oficina el caso de un omega al que compró un hombre de manera ilegal y lo maltrataban mucho, incluso me llegaron las fotografías de la víctima —comienza a relatar Mari—. Minami consiguió mi número y suplicó que lo ayudara, recuerden que estoy trabajando en un proyecto para proteger a omegas agredidos, y accedí a llevar su caso—dirige la mirada al pequeño omega, quien le dedica una sonrisa—. Ganamos el caso, pero Minami no quería volver a Japón, por lo que decidí enseñarle cómo funciona el proyecto para que me pueda apoyar, trabajar aquí y bueno… —se rasca la cabeza—. Un par de copas con unos colegas y terminamos en mi cama…

—Y esperamos un cachorro, apenas tiene seis semanas —dice con alegría el menor.

Noto que sobre su cuello hay una marca, lo que me lleva a otros pensamientos.

—Minami pudo ser deportado, entonces decidí hacerlo mi omega —Mari se acerca al chico que está de pie, le rodea la cintura y pega su cabeza sobre su vientre—. Es una persona muy linda y agradable, no me gustaría que le quieran hacer daño. Así que después de enterarnos del embarazo le pedí que se quedara aquí.

Ahora sí tiene sentido que esto sea la casa de Willy Wonka, los antojos de Minami deben ser sobre los dulces como los míos con el sushi frito o los rollos primavera.

Observo con detenimiento a Mari, ella se nota feliz de estar con Minami y aunque ella no lo diga lo adora mucho por cómo lo consiente.

—¿Mamá y papá lo saben? —pregunto.

Y por el rostro tenso que pone no lo saben, pero ella tiene ventaja por ser alfa. Ambos suspiramos, sabiendo que es lo que nos espera.

—Se enojarán por tener bebés fuera del matrimonio —dice Mari.

—Y sin decirles lo que pasa, no saben que deje la escuela —agrego.

—Y tratarán de llevarte a casa.

Entonces siento el agarre fuerte de mi novio, acercándome a él como si quisiera protegerme o que no me separen de su lado.

—No dejaré que me quiten a mi Yuuri —gruñe. 

Acaricio su cabeza, pasando mis dedos entre sus cabellos y le doy un beso en la frente. Beka es demasiado protector y esto es lo que amo de él. 

—Entonces prepárate a enfrentar a mis padres —dice Mari con una media sonrisa.

—Lo estoy.

No sabes lo que dices, Beka. Espero que no llegue el día en que mis padres conozcan a Otabek y mucho menos quiero que se enteren de que fue mi profesor y ahora esperamos un bebé.

Decidimos no tocar más el tema de mis padres y comemos comida italiana que encarga mi hermana mientras seguimos hablando de los futuros bebés que vienen en camino. Mari no deja de acariciar una y otra vez mi estómago que hasta en una ocasión el bebé se enoja y da una patada fuerte.

Luego cada quien se va a su habitación a descansar, Mari quiere ir a la playa mañana aprovechando que estamos de visita y creo que nos merecemos unas vacaciones.

El calor en las noches es insoportable, Otabek es un horno andante y se aferra a mi como muégano. Lo bueno es qué hay sistema de aire acondicionado, pero igual me sofoco un poco con el calor de mi alfa.

Al amanecer, Minami nos tiene el desayuno preparado: hot cakes y un poco de huevos con tocino, junto con jugo de naranja. Me sorprende como maneja sus náuseas, si yo cocinara eso hace unas semanas atrás tendría un pase directo al escusado.

Bajamos unas cosas a la playa que está frente a la casa y nos sentamos en unos camastros. Otabek está nadando sobre el mar y no puedo evitar suspirar por el cuerpo que tiene. Sus músculos se marcan sobre sus brazos y abdomen, esa espalda ancha me hace babear; su cabello mojado y desordenado me fascina, lo hace lucir alguien sumamente atractivo. 

Verlo desde esta forma me provoca estragos en el cuerpo, quisiera que viniera y me tomara para hacer el amor. Me relamo los labios al tener una imagen perfecta del “bad boy” que tengo como novio. Ahora que las náuseas han desaparecido, el lívido me ha aumentado y debo admitir que Otabek se esfuerza mucho en seguir mi ritmo y a veces se preocupa porque cree que me esfuerzo demasiado. 

Aunque no soy el único que lo está viendo, unas cuantas chicas adolescentes y mujeres no dejan de verlo y hasta alguna que otra quiere acercarse. Entonces veo como se les rompe la ilusión al acercarse a mi y darme unos besos completamente llenos de lujuria, aprovechando que acaricia mi vientre.

Solo puedo dejar que lo miren, porque sólo yo puedo comerme a este alfa completamente sexy. Además, tiene marcas mías en la espalda porque lo rasguño y cuello y hombros porque lo muerdo.

—Iré a preparar unos bocadillos, seguro que Yuuri y el bebé tienen hambre —dice Minami levantándose de la silla.

—¿Me traes una cerveza, cielo? —le dice Mari con una sonrisa.

—Claro —Minami besa su frente y va a la casa.

Ese omega es muy cariñoso y maternal, procura que Mari esté comiendo bien y no se descuide con sus horas de sueño y también quiere hacerlo conmigo. Creo que Minami es el Omega ideal para mi hermana 

¿Y yo soy el ideal para Otabek?

—Yuuri, luces muy radiante con tu pancita —Mari rompe mis pensamientos—. Estoy feliz de que estés haciendo las cosas que más te hacen feliz y que Otabek esté cuidándote.

Miro mi vientre abultado que se asoma de la camisa abierta que traigo puesta. 

—Él es perfecto para mí —sonrío levemente—. Cuando nos enteramos del embarazo quise interrumpirlo por miedo a muchas cosas y Otabek fue quien se mantuvo firme en la decisión de criar a nuestro cachorro.

—Me alegra que no pasó eso y que mi sobrino o sobrina está bien, creciendo con el amor que le rodea de sus padres —agrega Mari—. Siento un poco de celos, porque siempre te vi como al hermanito que debí proteger y ahora un alfa más lo hace por mí.

Río levemente ante esa confesión, me alegro que Mari no se enojara conmigo por estar con Otabek y que me haya embarazado a los casi 20 años de edad y dejara la carrera. Es comprensiva y creo que tengo un aliado para enfrentar a mis padres.

Minami regresa y le entrega una lata de cerveza a mi hermana y a mí una naranjada, junto con unos sándwiches cortados en triángulos pequeños como bocadillos. 

Más tarde me animo a ir al mar con mi ahora bronceado novio para sentir el agua sobre mis pies. Recuerdo mucho cuando iba a la playa con Mari y jugábamos en la orilla haciendo castillos y saltábamos las olas.

Caminamos por la orilla mientras vemos la puesta del sol, algo que me gusta mucho apreciar es el color que se forma en el cielo, el crepúsculo se hace notas y aparecen las primeras estrellas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Otabek al notar que he disminuido los pasos.

—Estoy bien, sólo pensaba en los momentos que pasaba con mi hermana cuando éramos niños —platico con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Ahora somos adultos y próximamente tendremos hijos.

Mi novio sonríe y besa mis labios con ternura. Aprovecho esa cercanía para revolverle sus cabellos y quitarle la arena que tiene.

—Me encantan tus ojos —susurra Otabek sin apartar la vista de mi y luego me entrega una botella de cristal con una nota.

—¿Qué es esto? —alzo una ceja y volteo a ver a mi novio, quien comienza a alejarse.

—Abre la botella para que veas.

Antes de que le pueda decir algo, corre de regreso a casa de mi hermana. Esto es muy sospechoso y la curiosidad me está matando, así que abro la botella y veo la nota.

Está escrito con letras doradas y hasta abajo tiene el símbolo de la trifuerza.

“Yuuri Katsuki, camina hacia la palmera que está frente a la casa. Ahí encontrarás la siguiente pista” 

Aún sin entender esto, accedo caminar de vuelta a casa y seguir las instrucciones como ha pedido. Recuerdo un antes de este viaje, habló con mi hermana y jamás me dijo exactamente de qué. 

Al llegar a la palmera como dice, encuentro una ocarina del tiempo colgada. La tomo con cuidado y cae una nota de ella, exactamente igual que la otra y leo:

 _“Ahora que has encontrado la ocarina, debes avanzar a la siguiente parte. Sube a la jardinera y busca la siguiente pista frente al arbusto que da vista al mar”._

Esto parece más un juego de Zelda, recolecto pistas y objetos que me pueden servir en la aventura. Subo por las escaleras para llegar a la alberca enorme qué hay en el enorme jardín. ¿Qué tienes en mente, Otabek?

Encuentro sobre el arbusto que dice que está sobre el mar y encuentro un colgante del símbolo de la familia real de plata. Junto a ella viene una nota más diciendo:

_“Ahora ve hacia el interior de la casa”._

Sonrío camino hacia el interior de la casa, la cual tiene luces apagadas y eso me sorprende porque Minami y Mari habían entrado ya a casa antes de que fuera a caminar con Otabek.

Entro por la cocina y encuentro una nota más sobre la mesa junto con un dije de la espada de Link. 

_“Sólo un poco más”._

Continúo como dice, encontrando unas flechas indicando el camino hacia la habitación que compartimos. Hay algunas velas blancas encendidas sobre las escaleras junto con unos pétalos de rosas blancas con rosas rojas hasta al pie de la puerta.

Sonrío como idiota al pensar que esto es lo más romántico que Otabek ha estado haciendo y sea lo que tenga preparado para mi me emociona mucho. Abro la puerta de la habitación y siento como se me va el aire de la sorpresa.

Más pétalos y rosas sobre toda la habitación, velas blancas que crean el ambiente muy bello y mi novio vistiendo con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro. 

—Yuuri, has llegado —sonríe al acercarse a mí y me toma de las manos.

—Me encanta todo esto del juego. Quisiera saber por qué, ¿o vamos a celebrar algo?

Mi novio ríe ligeramente, me da un beso en los labios y se arrodilla, a lo que nuevamente el aire se escapa al ver una cajita negra en sus manos.

—Yuuri Katsuki, it’s dangerous to go alone —la abre para mostrar una sortija plateada con un par de piedras preciosas que resaltan—, take this.

Las lágrimas resbalan de mis mejillas como si fueran cascadas y apenas puedo ver esa hermosa sonrisa cautivante de mi novio, esperando mi respuesta. Quiero decirle que si, deseo hacerlo y gritarlo, pero no puedo decir nada por la emoción y todas las palabras se me quedan en la garganta. 

Asiento repetidas veces mientras lloro a mares de alegría y lo que jamás olvidaré es esa sonrisa enorme que sus labios tienen. Otabek se levanta para ponerme el anillo sobre el dedo anular, quedando a la perfección sobre mi mano. Sonrío como un tonto al ver tan hermosa joya que decora ahora mi mano y lo que más me encanta es que que el anillo tiene la trifuerza resaltando con piedras color amarillo.

Abrazo a Otabek con fuerza, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No quiero soltarlo para nada, no quiero que nada nos separe y menos ahora que forma parte de mi vida.

—Te amo, Yuuri Katsuki —susurra en mi oído—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que si puedo vivir sin ti aunque no quiera? Me equivoqué, no puedo estar sin ti. Tú eres mi vida, mi corazón está sobre tus manos y me haces intensamente feliz por aceptar ser mi esposo.

—Oh… Beka… —aún no puedo hablar, pero esas hermosas palabras me están poniendo más sentimental—. Te amo.

Toma mi rostro con ambas manos, dejando un beso en los frente y luego otro sobre la punta de mi nariz. Sus ojos oscuros tiene unas cuantas lágrimas y puedo notar un nudo brillo en su mirar, mi Beka me hace tan feliz con estos detalles.

No puedo dejar de ver la sortija cada vez que puedo, simplemente es hermosa y más porque es Otabek quien me lo dio.

Esa noche hacemos el amor con tanta pasión, como si fuera la primera vez y disfrutamos mucho de nuestros cuerpos. Me encanta sentir su calor junto al mío y la manera en cómo gruñe al entrar siento como se eriza la piel. 

Sus manos y caricias saben cada punto débil mío, hace que flaquee ante sus encantos y esos ojos que me dicen cuanto me aman y no quieren que me aparte de su lado se quedan en mi mente.

Después de hacer el amor, nos quedamos abrazados y mientras platicamos y planeamos de nuestra boda. Me emociona hablar de ello y más por la fecha que fijamos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	26. V E I N T I S E I S

Después de esas vacaciones con mi cuñada favorita, volvemos a Seattle para planear nuestra boda lo más rápido que podemos. Quiero que el bebé nazca ya dentro de nuestro matrimonio y que a Yuuri no lo regresen en caso de que su visa expire. Yo tengo la residencia en este país porque aquí fue donde nací a pesar de que mis padres son de Kazajistán.

Y bueno, no es que seamos millonarios o los reyes de Inglaterra para pagar por una boda ostentosa y llena de lujos, miles de invitados que no conocemos y fuentes de chocolates, pero entre nuestros ahorros (y ayuda de mis padres y Mari) logramos pagar todos los gastos para una boda perfecta para nosotros.

La lista de invitados se reduce en mis padres, nuestros amigos y nuestra cuñada con su omega. Trate de convencer a Yuuri de que invite a sus padres, pero incluso Mari sugirió que lo mejor sería invitarlos después de que nazca nuestro bebé.

Justo hoy tuve que quedarme a trabajar, el día en que hoy harían un ultrasonido a mi amado novio para saber el sexo del bebé y cómo va marchando el embarazo.

Me colma la paciencia y cada rato ando mirando el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo queda para la hora de la salida, pero me desespero que sólo han pasado diez minutos desde que lo revise.

También me desespera que no pueda estar usando el celular en el museo, necesito saber que Yuuri allá tomado el taxi como le pedí y que esté sano y salvo en casa. Es tan terco y esta mañana tuvimos una charla fuerte sobre el transporte. Le pedí que tomara un taxi sin importar que saldría caro, pero él se aferraba en ir en el transporte público. Terminé casi rogándole de que me hiciera caso y accedió, pero lo conozco y es capaz de haberse ido en transporte.

—Otabek, vienen los niños de 5to grado, no quiero que estés sacando tu celular durante el recorrido que les vayas a dar —me regaña mi jefa, la señorita Minako.

—Está bien —me levanto del escritorio y guardo el celular en el bolsillo sin que se dé cuenta. Es en los mejores momentos en que puedo hablarle a mi futuro esposo sin que me regañe mi jefa. 

Este museo es de Historia natural, hay muchas secciones en las que sí es de mi área y otras que definitivamente no lo son, pero tomé un curso que impartieron para poder dar dichos recorridos. Cuando se trata de niños casi nadie te pone atención, los adolescentes y adultos curiosos son los más que preguntan y los grupos de tercera edad no escuchan del todo las explicaciones y dejo de malgastar mi voz. 

Tomo los folletos que Minako deja del escritorio y acomodo mis gafas antes de ir a la entrada donde esperaré al próximo grupo.

Al ver que no llegan aún, aprovecho para marcarle a Yuuri.

—Amor, te van a regañar si te ven con el celular —eso dice en cuanto contesta.

—Sólo quiero saber que mis amores ya están en casa —sonrió como idiota, cosa que así me tiene Yuuri.

—Ya estamos en casa y el bebé no se dejó ver —la voz de Yuuri suena emocionada.

—No es justo, quería saber que es —hago un pequeño puchero a pesar de que Yuuri no lo pueda ver.

—Tranquilo, nos sorprenderá cuando llegue el momento. Y si tomé el taxi, tengo el recibo y de paso aproveché de ir a hacer la despensa.

—Pero Yuuri…

—Ya te dije que estamos bien, te veo en la noche Beka. Te amamos.

Y me cuelga. No me dejó ni siquiera decirle algo.

Suspiro resignado y al ver el grupo que voy a dar el recorrido me hago la idea de que no me harán caso y estaré hablando como un periquito.

El recorrido es algo largo, por suerte que pasando el área de historia, todos comienzan a tener interés en los animales de la selva. Algunos alumnos preguntan sobre ellos y hasta hacen comentarios, eso me gusta, poder enseñar y que me pongan atención. Así es mi Yuuri, muy inteligente y curioso. 

En cuanto mi jornada termina, salgo corriendo del museo antes de que Minako trate de detenerme. Debo volver cuanto antes a casa para ver a mi novio y saber que será nuestro bebé. Estoy impaciente. 

Esquivo todo vehículo para evitar el tráfico, esa es la ventaja de que tenga la motocicleta. La desventaja es que tengo que comprar un carro, no puedo poner a mi familia en esta cosa.

Aparco la motocicleta en el cajón de la unidad y subo corriendo mientras me quito el casco y los guantes. Me sorprendo mucho al ver la luz apagada, ¿a dónde fue mi Yuuri?

Entrando a casa detecto el dulce aroma de mi amado novio, dándome a entender que está aquí. 

Busco el lugar donde se intensifica el aroma y es en nuestra habitación, donde descansa plácidamente mi novio en posición fetal. No dudo en querer acercarme y acariciar sus mejillas, acostándome frente a él para verlo dormir. 

Luce tan adorable y más con esa pancita que se asoma debajo de su blusón. Llevo una mano al vientre para acariciarlo y el pequeño cachorro me da una patadita, como si me reclamara por despertarlo.

—Lo siento, sabes que tú padre es muy impaciente —susurro—. Ya anhelaba estar con ustedes.

Beso ese vientre abultado que aún me sorprende. No puedo creer que aquí esté nuestro cachorro siendo resguardado por Yuuri, es algo inexplicable que me causa muchas emociones.

—Los amo —susurro mientras acaricio con delicadeza esa zona.

—Y nosotros te amamos —dice un adormilado Yuuri. 

Mi amado novio tiende sus manos para abrazarme; obedezco y me acuesto frente a él, entrelazando nuestras piernas y con cuidado de no lastimarlo, dándole unos cuantos besos sobre su carita que solo demuestra que está cansado. Esto me hace sentir muy feliz y tranquilidad después de una jornada pesada. 

Mi hermoso Yuuri extiende sus manos para abrazarme, obedezco y me acuesto frente a él, entrelazando nuestras piernas y con cuidado de no lastimarle.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto mientras paso la mano sobre sus cabellos.

—Me siento un poco cansado, quise caminar en el centro comercial —comenta mi novio volviendo a cerrar los ojos—. Pero después de comprarme un helado, vine a casa para hacer la comida y me quedé acostado mientras leía algo. 

—¿Y por qué te esfuerzas de más? ¿Qué no sabes que tienes que cuidarte? —lo regaño levemente.

—Casi no salgo más que para ir a la cafetería o ir al hospital, quería darme un tiempo.

Es cierto, mi Yuuri se aburre estando encerrado mientras que yo trabajo como negro. 

—¿Qué te dijeron en el médico? —pregunto. 

Abre los ojos de golpe para buscar los papeles que le han dado. Señala el tocador del cuarto y me levanto para tomarlos. Le hicieron otro ultrasonido y nos han dado las fotografías. Me emociona demasiado ver a nuestro pequeño cachorro igual que la primera vez que lo vi. Mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza y las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos. 

—Ya pasó de frijol a un hermoso feto —sonrío. 

—No le digas así —gruñe dormido—. Dice el doctor que está un poco pequeño, pero es normal en embarazos de omegas hombre, está muy bien y eso es lo más importante.

—¿Y qué dijo de ti? Ese cansancio que siempre sientes.

—Que duerma todo lo que quiera y sugiere que deje el trabajo, pero le dije que no estoy haciendo gran cosa y que necesito el dinero.

El dinero. Un tema al que nos está costando trabajo a ambos y sabemos que se vienen gastos más fuertes en cuanto Yuuri llegue a dar luz. Igual no me arrepiento de que venga nuestro pequeño cachorro. 

—Quizá deberías hacerle caso —agrego.

—¿Y encerrarme en casa? Me aburriré mucho. 

—Sólo no te esfuerces mucho —beso su frente. 

Logro convencer a mi jefa que me dé el fin de semana para descansar y poder disfrutar de mi Yuuri, sin embargo, me pide que cubra solo un recorrido ya que la del turno tiene que presentar un examen en esa misma hora. Paso a comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer sushi a Yuuri, Mari me enseñó a hacerlo y sé que eso es lo único que puede comer mi amado sin volver el estómago.

También comienzo a comprar cosas que el cachorro necesitará como pañales, ropa, algunas cosas para bañarlo y algunos biberones. Yuuri cree que es demasiado pronto porque apenas estamos a mitad del embarazo, pero mamá dice que es mejor hacerlo. Ella también nos trae cosas para el cachorro, está muy emocionada por ello.

Llegando a casa veo a Yuuri jugando Super Mario World y en cuanto me ve sonríe.

—Rompí tu récord, ¿crees poder superarlo? —dice con mucha alegría.

—Oh vaya, alguien tuvo tiempo de sobra —sonrío—. Ya que me estás retando Yuuri Katsuki de Altin debo informarte que acepto el reto.

Antes de ello, preparamos el sushi juntos y nos sentamos a jugar, decidido de romper el récord.

—A ver si es cierto que rompiste el record sin hacer trampa —ríe Yuuri antes de llevarse un bocadillo a la boca.

A decir verdad, lo veo algo ansioso y no entiendo por qué. Hago caso y juego de forma competitiva para romper ese récord. 

En cuanto Mario cae sobre el mástil de la bandera y avanza hacia el castillo sale un mensaje, el típico que dice “la princesa no está en este castillo” pero curiosamente no sale esa frase y me sorprendo mucho cuando dice “It’s a girl”. Miro con el ceño fruncido hacia la televisión, no me lo creo. Veo que Yuuri se muerde los labios para ocultar una sonrisa y entonces es cuando caigo. 

—¿Es una niña? —pregunto aún sin poder asimilar la noticia. 

—¡Si! ¡Es una niña! —ya no puede ocultar los nervios. 

Me encimo sobre Yuuri con cuidado de no lastimarlo y le lleno el rostro de besos para luego bajar a su vientre y besar. 

—Es una nena, es una nena —beso una y otra vez, emocionado de que tendremos una beba.

Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos de la felicidad, no puedo creer que esté pasando este momento, jamás pensé que viviría una experiencia así. Busco los ojos de mi amado, los cuales están igual de llorosos.

—Me haces muy feliz, Yuuri Katsuki.

—Nos hacemos muy felices —tiende su mano hacia a mí para que lo pueda abrazar.

Esta sorpresa me ha hecho demasiado feliz, mi beba y mi Yuuri son la fuerza que necesito para poder seguir adelante y luchar por esta familia. 

Movemos los sillones y terminamos acostados sobre el suelo encima de una colchoneta. Quedamos envueltos dentro de las cobijas estando desnudos, dedicándonos cariños y bellas caricias sin ir más allá que solo disfrutar la compañía mutua. Sonreímos cada vez que nuestra beba se mueve y patea las costillas de Yuuri. 

—¿Has pensando en algún nombre? —pregunto.

—Mhm —acuesta su cabeza sobre mi pecho—. Pero creo que es demasiado friky el que pensé. 

Beso su cabeza. 

—También pensé en uno, es de la saga de Zelda.

—¿Cuál es? —me pica las mejillas con dulzura. 

—Bueno, he de confesar que tuve una obsesión con Midna cuando jugué la versión de Twilight Princess —confieso, un poco apenado. 

La risa de Yuuri me sorprende demasiado y hasta siento como la sangre se me sube la sangre al rostro. 

—Nunca te había visto sonrojado —ríe Yuuri besando mis mejillas—. Debo admitir que me gusta el nombre para una niña, así que será Midna nuestra pequeña. 

—Midna será. 

Decidimos no anunciar el sexo de nuestra hermosa Midna, así que les decimos a la familia y amigos que no se deja ver.

Para la boda decidimos usar la casa de mis padres, por lo que llegamos unos días antes. Yuuri se asombra al ver la enorme casa que tienen. 

—El jardín frontal es más grande que nuestra casa —dice asombrado.

—¿Ahora entiendes porque nos dejan dinero escondido, me compraron los muebles y la casa? Ya les dije que me dejen crecer y comprar mis propias cosas —gruño. 

—Y ahora entiendo porque quieren comprarle muchas cosas a Midna.

Conociendo a mis padres, habrán comprado más cosas para terminar los preparativos de la boda. Lo más importante, es que el día ha llegado. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	27. V E I N T I S I E T E

Es extraño volver a casa a pesar de que llevo poco tiempo que salí, sólo me hace sentir alguien ajeno. Desde que sabemos del embarazo, mamá insiste en que nos mudemos con ellos a vivir, pero nunca accedo a ello. No entienden que debo comprar mis propias cosas con el dinero que gano, pero eso no les importa. 

Yuuri se siente maravillado con esa casa enorme, sobre todo por las antigüedades que hay en el lugar. Esta casa me parece que fue de un tatarabuelo de parte de mi padre y se ha heredado de generación en generación y mi padre amenaza en que esta casa será mía en algún momento. 

Mamá nos recibe con los brazos abiertos y nos dan muchos besos en las mejillas, mientras que papá nos da palmadas sobre la espalda. Eso sí, no dudan en querer acariciar el vientre de Yuuri, cosa que a veces a él le molesta. 

—Quisiera que me dijeran que va a ser mi pequeño nietecito, quiero prepararle una habitación y no quiero pintarle de amarillo, es un color feo –comenta mamá.

—Insisto, es una niña —se acerca una voz. 

Encontramos a Mari Katuki venir del comedor, vistiendo siempre elegante y a su lado Minami. No me debería sorprender si ella es la que ha estado moviendo las cosas para nuestra boda a pesar de que fuimos nosotros los que pagamos. 

—No entiendo por qué nos pidieron venir hasta acá cuando bien que queríamos algo sencillo —gruño un tanto molesto y cansado del viaje—. Además, Yuuri no puede estar agitándose por el embarazo. 

—Tranquilo, todo está bien —dice mamá con una sonrisa—. Y escogimos que fuera aquí porque invité a toda la familia para que celebrará tu boda. 

No sé porque sabía que eso pasaría y aún así logra sorprenderme mucho. noto que Yuuri está algo inquieto por ello y a la vez algo triste, creo que ya sé que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

—Tranquilo, no son malas personas —lo animo. 

Sólo asiente, lo noto muy serio y pareciera que incómodo. Anuncio que nos iremos a descansar en la habitación porque Yuuri lo necesita, dándose cuenta los demás presentes que es una excusa. 

Llegando a mi habitación, me percato que la cama individual es reemplazada con una matrimonial y hay hasta un pequeño cunero. Sólo suspiro profundamente, mi mamá tiene que ver en esto. 

Nos sentamos sobre la cama, siendo Yuuri el que se recuesta sobre la superficie de la cama, soltando un suspiro más largo. Acaricio sus cabellos color azabache, pasándolos entre mis dedos.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuuri? —pregunto.

Suspira profundo y busca mis brazos para que lo envuelva por completo y podamos acostarnos juntos en la cama. 

—A veces quisiera decirles a mis padres que me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida, que estén presentes conmigo —suena con un hilo de voz—. Pero estoy seguro que se sentirán decepcionados de mi por las decisiones que he hecho, como dejar la carrera y embarazarme a corta edad. 

—¿Yo soy una mala decisión? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza y se aferra a mis manos, dejándoles un pequeño beso en el dorso. 

—No, para mí no lo eres. Eres la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida —sonríe levemente—. Pero mis padres son más estrictos, todo lo ven mal y por ser un omega creen que no debo andar haciendo estas cosas. 

—Invita a tus padres y les diré que estás en buenas manos, que somos felices —acaricio su barriguita, recibiendo un leve golpe de Midna—. Hasta nuestra bebé les dirá que ella es feliz por tenernos a nosotros como sus papis. 

—Ha estado muy inquieta, cada vez esas patadas me duelen más —comenta Yuuri sobándose el vientre— Se los diré cuando me sienta listo, mientras tanto… nos vamos a casar.

Beso sus labios delicadamente, sonriendo levemente después de ello. 

—Sí, nos vamos a casar mi amor. 

Estando más tranquilos, nos dejan ver las invitaciones de la boda. Es en una hoja tipo opalina gruesa con una trifuerza en medio. Al abrirla, siento como mi corazón da un vuelco al ver que dice: 

> _“Nuestra Boda._
> 
> _Otabek Altin y Yuuri Katsuki_
> 
> _13 de Septiembre”_
> 
> _Nos vamos a casar pronto._

Por desgracia, no sabemos que es lo que encargaron para la comida ni el pastel, todo lo están haciendo en secreto para nosotros. 

A dos días antes, llegan nuestros amigos JJ y Yurio. El rubio se nota completamente diferente, ya es un gatito salvaje e incluso no es tan gruñón como antes. 

—Ya has domado al gato —le digo a Jean mientras le doy una cerveza. 

Ríe levemente por mi comentario. Mientras le hacen la prueba de vestuario a Yuuri, JJ y yo decidimos venir al jardín a tomar unas cervezas al lado de la alberca. I

—No sabía que eras un príncipe —agrega el idiota. 

—Sí claro príncipe, no estaría trabajando en un museo y dando clases en las mañanas —agrego torciendo los labios. 

—Eso es lo que dices, pero sé que eres tan obstinado que no aceptarás nada de la ayuda que te otorgan tus padres y ni siquiera la herencia —dice el alfa mientras se deja caer sobre un inflable de alberca. 

Tuerzo los labios, sabiendo que tiene razón. 

—Mejor dime cómo les va en su nueva vida, ¿ya planean tener cachorros? —pregunto.

—Oh, eso está planeado dentro de unos años. Por ahora Yuri es feliz en la carrera de fotografía y trabaja en un estudio con un chico llamado Georgi Popovich, parece que conoce a Katsuki por un comentario que nos hizo al ver una fotografía que le tomó Yura.

Ah sí, no lo recordaba. Yuuri lo conoció en las montañas y tuvo que pedirle un favor para quitarse de encima a Víctor (cosa que me dijo después de que se salió de la escuela)

—Lo invité a la boda, él tomará las fotografías como regalo de nosotros —agrega el canadiense. 

Sonrío levemente. Todos ponen un granito de arena en esta boda y eso nos alegra mucho a Yuuri y a mí. 

Yuuri y Yura se acercan a nosotros para convivir un rato, tienen mucho que no nos vemos y nos hace falta disfrutar como amigos. 

—Si vieran como mi mamá enfureció el día que me escape de la casa y fue a buscarme hasta donde vivimos nosotros —cuenta Yurio antes de beber un poco de cerveza—. Decía que me iba a mandar con el idiota de mi padre y le dije “si no te vas, llamaré a la policía por intento de robo”, no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces. 

Reímos todos, me encanta la idea de que estemos aquí y podamos disfrutar nuestra compañía.

—Ahora si eres un Cerdo, parece que te has comido al bebé. Espero que no le pongas Katsudon —dice el rubio tocándole la barriga.

—No, no, no —ríe el menor—. Y es común que engorde porque hay un bebé creciendo en mi. 

Nado hacia él y abrazo su cintura, dejando mi cabeza sobre su vientre. No puedo dejar de amar esa pancita pateadora.

—Nuestro cachorro —susurro.

—¿Y ya saben que es? —pregunta JJ.

—No~ —hablamos en coro.

Debe seguir siendo un misterio en cuestión del sexo de la bebé. Quieren hacer una despedida de solteros a ambos, pero ninguno de los dos quiere dicha fiesta. 

Además, no es como que puedan hacer mucho, somos muy pocos y no quisiera a mis padres en la fiesta, sería incómodo si ponen juegos. Terminamos aceptando una cena preparada por Minami y mamá, cocinaron deliciosos platillos.

—¿Y qué planean hacer ustedes? ¿Se casarán? —le pregunta Yuuri al rubio.

El rubio dirige la mirada hacia Jean, quien está completamente perdido platicando con Mari. Suelta un enorme suspiro y se cruza de brazos.

—Aún es difícil pelear con fantasmas del pasado —dirige su mirada hacia la ventana—. Asegura no extrañar a ese tal Seung Gil, pero… —muerde su labio—. En uno de sus libros encontré una fotografía en la que están ellos dos, son como de esas máquinas rápidas que sacan muchas fotografías instantáneas.

Yuuri y yo tenemos la cara llena de sorpresa, no creíamos que aun a pesar de que viven juntos aún estaría extrañando a Seung Gil. Una pequeña lágrima sale de su ojo y esta desaparece de inmediato.

—No le dije nada y creo que tampoco sospecha de que sé que la mira cada vez que abre ese libro.

—Yuri…

—¡Hey, Yura! ¡Cariño! —le llama JJ al rubio—. Mari quiere saber unas cosas, ¿puedes venir?

Él solo asiente y se aleja. Yuuri y yo nos quedamos preocupados por esa incómoda situación, sólo espero que las cosas no empeoren y que puedan ser felices.

—Espero que no salga lastimado Yuri, ama a Jean con todo su corazón —dice Yuuri.

Asiento levemente.

Iba a decir algo, pero Minami aparece con una bandeja de sushi para ofrecérselo a nosotros, la cual desaparece de sus manos al ser arrebatada por Yuuri.

—El cachorro necesita esto —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Y seguro que no será suficiente para nosotros. 

—Por cierto, Otabek —se acerca JJ con una cerveza en mano—. Esta noche no pasarás con Yuuri si no conmigo. 

Todos los miramos de manera extraña, hasta me siento raro con eso. Hasta Yuuri se aferra de mi brazo para decir que soy suyo. 

—Tranquilo, me gustan los omegas como mi Yuri —ríe—. Sólo es para que no veas a tu amado hasta en el altar. 

No, todo menos eso. Yo no puedo dormir sin mi amado Yuuri. Y por lo visto no le gusta nada de nada la idea de que tengamos que separarnos porque se aferra a mi brazo. 

—Normalmente debería de ser así —agrega Mari con una sonrisa—. Se verán mañana y con más gusto.

Y sin poder discutir donde debemos dormir me separan de mi cerdito. Él y Yuri se duermen en mi cama y yo voy con JJ al cuarto de visitas. Y aunque somos dos alfas que tenemos una amistad muy profunda, me siento extraño acostarme a lado de él, por lo que pongo una barrera de almohadas.

—Yuri anda un poco raro conmigo —confiesa el moreno.

¡Oh no! Aquí vamos. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? 

Jean se gira sobre la cama para verme a los ojos y tuerce los labios. Ya sé por dónde va esto y no me agrada nada.

—Cree que soy un idiota distraído que no se da cuenta de las cosas, sé que vio la foto de Seung Gil entre mis libros —continúa.

—¿Y por qué tienes algo así? Creí que habías cortado todo lazo con él incluyendo tirando las fotografías —continúo.

Ahora mira hacia el techo para buscarme el pretexto más estúpido que pueda existir porque yo no veo otra explicación lógica.

—No creas que estoy aún enamorado de él, es sólo que…

—No es grato y lo sabes, ¿Qué harías si encuentras una fotografía de su pareja pasada?

Aprieta los labios y el disgusto se refleja en su rostro, sin embargo no dice nada. Suspiro profundamente y decido darme la vuelta para darle la espalda.

—Eres un Idiota, como no va a estar raro —me tapo por completo hasta el cuello—. Y si no te importa, quiero dormir porque mañana me voy a casar.

Esa noche fue la más larga para mi, dormí por ratos y luego me despertaba, sumando que Jean se cree motociclista y roncaba demasiado. Quién sabe cuántas veces lo golpeé para que dejara de hacerlo. No sé cómo es que él y Yuri pueden dormir juntos, mi Yuuri no ronca.

En la mañana entra mi madre llorando junto con papá, algo que no entiendo por qué.

—¿Murió la abuela? —es lo primero que se me ocurre.

—No, Idiota —me golpea mamá—. Lloro porque estoy feliz, porque te vas a casar. Cada vez creces más y pronto tendrás un bebé y… —esconde su rostro en mi cuello y comienza a llorar. 

Papá se acerca a dar una palmada sobre mi hombro y la otra la coloca sobre la espalda de mi madre.

—Siempre nos demostraste que eres capaz de muchas cosas, hijo —dice con una pequeña sonrisa y conteniendo las ganas de llorar—. Deseo de corazón que tu matrimonio con ese chico sea de maravilla. 

Ahora soy yo el que quiere llorar, ahora entiendo porque dicen que en las bodas hay muchas lágrimas. Abrazo con fuerza a mis viejos y no dejo de sentirme tan agradecido de tenerlos conmigo. 

—Gracias por todo lo que hacen por mí, el apoyo y el cariño que me brindan —susurro. 

—Sé que te enoja que te apoyemos y que quieres hacer las cosas por tu lado, pero es momento de que comience a pasar mi herencia —dice el hombre mayor. 

Me sorprende mucho e incluso siento un golpe en el estómago, ¿por qué haría semejante cosa? Mi papá se da cuenta del rostro que tengo y se ríe. 

—No me voy a morir, sólo que tu madre y yo decidimos esto y creemos que para nuestra jubilación sería irnos a viajar por el mundo —dice mi padre con una sonrisa. 

Escuchar eso me relaja mucho, al menos tengo a mis viejos para un rato más y me agrada la idea de que viajen por el mundo, su misma empresa puede cubrir esos gastos. 

—Menos mal, ya andaba pensando en cáncer o cosas así —gruño.

—Aún tendrás a tu viejo por un rato más, recuerda que los Altin tenemos una gran salud —dice entre risas. 

Después de charlar con mis padres, desayunamos juntos en la habitación y corremos a Jean para que se vaya a desayunar con los demás, pues queremos un momento en familia como cuando era un niño y nos sentábamos en la cama mientras veíamos alguna película. 

Terminando el desayuno me obligan a tomar un baño largo en el jacuzzi de la habitación de mis padres porque mi amado Yuuri está en mi habitación arreglándose (si, también tiene un Jacuzzi).

El traje lo escogió mi mamá, es un smoking color negro con un saco blanco y corbata oscura, algo que me queda. Lo único que es incómodo son los zapatos, pero por suerte traigo unos converse nuevos que compré antes de venir y me lo cambiaré después de la ceremonia. 

Mamá insiste en querer peinarme, pero no la dejo porque quiere aplastarme el cabello sobre la cabeza y me veré como un idiota. 

Siendo el novio el primero en bajar, continuó con esa tradición y noto desde las escaleras como han adornado, muchas flores blancas y cintas de un tono rosa muy suave. Mamá no ha escatimado en los gastos de la boda. 

Escucho como aplauden desde el pie de las escaleras al verme y eso me pone algo nervioso, no sé qué hacer. Al bajar me abraza mi mamá una vez más y besa mi mejilla con ternura. 

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor —dice con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Gracias mamá —le dedico una sonrisa.

—Luces muy guapo, me recuerdas a tu padre cuando nos casamos.

Eso me pone un poco nervioso y hasta incómodo, incluso la sangre se sube a mis mejillas. Mamá se ríe y sólo me da unas palmadas en el hombro. 

De las mismas escaleras va Minami bajando con una enorme sonrisa, parece un niño feliz con un dulce en la mano. 

—Yuuri ya está listo —dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—En ese caso, debemos pasar al altar donde nuestros invitados nos esperan —agrega papá.

El altar lo colocaron en el jardín trasero, el que reemplazaron los camastros por sillas y un enorme arco nupcial decorado con rosas blancas. 

La mayoría de la familia está aquí, tíos, abuelos y algunos primos. Yuri y JJ están en el arco esperando por nosotros, pues ellos son nuestros padrinos. 

—Ya es la hora —sonrío. 

Yuri observa a los invitados y hace una mueca al ver uno en especial. Lo reconozco por las fotos que he visto en el celular de JJ y va a lado de esa persona que también la conozco por Yuuri. 

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —gruñe.

—Tampoco yo lo sé —JJ se nota completamente perplejo.

—¡Yo no…!

La música nupcial interrumpe lo que iba a decir Yuri, pero por el rostro que tiene se nota muy furioso.

—Me vas a escuchar más tarde —masculla el rubio.

A JJ no le da tiempo de decir algo porque en ese momento entra mi amado novio caminando a lado de su hermana mayor. Todos los invitados se levantan para recibirlo. 

Mi amado Yuuri, el amor de mi vida luce precioso con ese atuendo. El usa un un shiramuk completamente blanco, cosa que le hace ocultar su pancita. Se ve tan radiante y al vernos a los ojos no dejo de sentir una gran emoción en mi corazón, una calidez que desborda y recorre todo mi cuerpo. 

Siento el deseo de poder correr e ir a abrazarlo con fuerza, pero mis piernas no dejan de temblar y debo continuar con la ceremonia. 

Al llegar frente a mi, me dedica una sonrisa muy grande que provoca que no respire más.

—Ya estoy aquí —dice. 

Tomo sus manos y las beso con delicadeza, logrando ruborizar.

—Casémonos, Yuuri.

El asiente. 

La ceremonia comienza con el discurso típico del juez, invitando a todos a que escuchen atentos a la unión de dos seres que se aman con el corazón.

Mi corazón no deja de latir con mucha fuerza en mi pecho y estoy seguro que Yuuri siente esa misma emoción. Espero no equivocarme con los votos que he estado estudiando desde que le propuse matrimonio a Yuuri.

—Yo, Otabek Altin, prometo amarte y cuidarte como mi esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, nos apoyaremos uno al otro y no dejaremos que ninguno caiga. Te amo como nunca antes lo he hecho y quiero que permanezcamos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Veo unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalando de los ojos de mi novio. 

—Yo, Yuuri Katsuki, prometo amarte y cuidarte como mi esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, siendo el pilar más fuerte de tu vida como tú eres para mi, seremos un gran equipo y siempre vamos a salir adelante como grandes esposos y compañeros de vida. Te amo con todo mi corazón y estaremos juntos en toda la eternidad.

Ahora soy yo quien quiere llorar y querer abrazar con fuerza a mi esposo. 

JJ y Yura nos entregan los anillos a cada uno para colocarlo al otro. No había visto el diseño de los anillos, pero cada uno tiene una trifuerza grabada y dentro dice “It’s dangerous go alone, take this”. 

—Para concluir esta ceremonia, yo declaró a este alfa y a este omega como almas gemelas. Pueden besarse.

Acerco a mi esposo hacia mi, tomándolo de la cintura y no dudo en darle un gran beso con tanta pasión y ternura. Ahora somos esposos y nadie puede tratar de quitármelo, es mi Yuuri y de nadie más.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	28. V E I N T I O C H O

Después de bailar un poco me siento sobre la silla de nuestra mesa y robo unos cuantos bocadillos. Me siento un poco cansado, pero quiero continuar disfrutando de la fiesta que nos han organizado. 

Otabek se acerca con dos vasos de refresco y toma lugar frente a mi. Me da el vaso y le doy unos sorbos muy grandes. Mi novio es un gran bailarín y eso me emociona, porque también amo bailar.

—¿Te has cansado? —pregunta.

—Un poco, Midna pesa un poco para mi columna —contesto con una sonrisa.

Mi esposo toma una galleta con queso crema y un pedazo de camarón y lo acerca a mí para que yo lo muerda. 

—¿Qué tal sabe, Sr. De Altin? 

Sonrío como puedo mientras mastico, así solo hará que engorde más de lo que debo. Quizá debo hacer lo mismo para que nadie trate de quitarme a mi esposo. 

—Sabe muy rico, esposo mío —contesto.

—¿Quieres seguir bailando o que te gustaría hacer? —Otabek acaricia mi vientre con delicadeza.

—Dame unos minutos antes de continuar bailando —contesto.

—En ese caso, déjame bailar con mi hijo —se acerca la mamá de mi esposo, animada para bailar.

—Pero mamá…

—Es una tradición bailar con tu mamá —le toma la mano y lo arrastra a la pista.

Solo veo como mi esposo suplica que le ayude y yo solo me despido con la mano, deseándole suerte. Aprovecho que no está para quitarme esas incómodas zapatillas, busco las pantuflas que Minami dejó debajo de la mesa y subo mis pies en su asiento. A pesar de tener seis meses de embarazo, me cansa el peso de mi pequeña. 

El salón lo ha decorado Mari con ayuda de una organizadora de bodas. Colocaron una carpa enorme en el jardín y colocaron una superficie lisa para no enlodarse los pies en caso de que lloviera. Sobre el techo de la carpa hay estrellas colgando e iluminan todo el lugar como si fuera un cielo estrellado.

Los centros de mesa son preciosas petunias azules con rosas blancas y el gran banquete fue delicioso, dicen que aún servirán algo de comida para cenar. 

Me siento muy feliz por mi boda. Pero siento tristeza porque mis padres no están aquí y jamás entenderán porque me casé tan joven. 

—Yuuri~ —esa voz tiene mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba.

En si no lo veo desde que se despidió de mí antes de escapar con su actual pareja. Phichit Chulanont, el primer encaprichamiento que no pasó a más. Lo noto muy diferente a la última vez que lo vi. 

—Phichit, ¡qué gusto verte! —no me levanto del asiento, lo bueno es que comprende y solo deposita un beso en mi mejilla.

Bajo los pies del asiento para dejar que él se sienta a mi lado. Toma mis manos sobre las suyas y me dedica una sonrisa.

—Luces muy radiante —dice con una pequeña sonrisa—. No creí que tú… 

Aún a pesar de que la vestimenta cubre mi pancita se puede notar ligeramente. Le da la tentación de tocarlo, pero por una extraña razón se detiene y aleja su mano.

—Si, fue un dulce descuido —contesto con una sonrisa—. Otabek es una buena persona para mi y está esforzándose mucho por nosotros. 

—Eso me da mucha alegría —a pesar de que me dedica una sonrisa puedo notar una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos—. Debo admitir que me da un poco de envidia por él.

Eso me deja completamente desconcertado, pues él fue el que me rechazó cuando me declaré con tal de ir tras Seung Gil. Algo ha pasado en este tiempo y eso me lleva a una enorme duda. Si mal recuerdo ellos dos esperaban un bebé por la foto de Instagram con el ultrasonido. 

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu vida en la ciudad del caos y smog? —pregunto, temeroso de no tocar algún tema que no podamos platicar.

Hace una pequeña mueca y suspira muy profundo. Creo que no está bien como lo esperaba.

—Seung Gil no pudo tener nuestro cachorro —comienza con una mala noticia—, tuvo un aborto espontáneo y el médico dijo que tiene útero hostil… no puede tener cachorros a menos que se someta a un tratamiento.

Eso debió destruirlos por completo. Me estremezco y no dudo en acariciar mi vientre, pero siento alivio al sentir a mi pequeña pateadora diciéndome que está bien. 

—L-Lo siento mucho por ello, ¿cómo está Seung Gil? —pregunto, sintiendo todo el nudo en mi garganta. 

—Con trabajos lo superamos, pero nosotros no estamos bien —hace una pequeña mueca—. Es por eso que me da un poco de envidia. Encontraste tu felicidad. 

—No fue fácil, hice muchas tonterías y sacrifique otras cosas —comento—, lo mejor es que hablen bien para saber si lo suyo tiene solución.

Hace otra mueca y busca al coreano en la fiesta, quién está hablando con JJ. Entonces eso es lo que más me preocupa, ¿dónde está Yurio?

—Las cosas no están bien, vamos con una terapeuta y eso, pero no le veo interés en nuestra relación —suena muy triste—. Quizá si yo hubiera…

—No lo hagas —lo detengo antes de que continúe con una clase de confesión de alguien despechado—. Soy felizmente casado, formando una familia y no hay vuelta atrás.

En sus oscuros ojos noto una tristeza y arrepentimiento de muchas cosas más. Tomo su mano y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Si amas a ese chico, entonces lucha por él y sino dejalo ir.

Asiente levemente y da unas cuantas palmadas sobre mi mano. No puedo evitar quitarle la vista a Jean y a Seung Gil, charlan como viejos amigos y comparten sonrisas, algo que a nadie le gustaría si estuvieran en el lugar de Yurio.

Otabek regresa después de unas cuantas canciones que mi suegra le hizo bailar y noto que frunce el ceño al ver a Phichit cerca de mi. Alzo mi mano para que se acerque y pueda presentarlo como debe de ser; Beka me abraza por la espalda, recargando su cabeza sobre la mía y envolviendome con sus brazos de forma posesiva.

—Phichit, te presento a mi esposo —comento con una sonrisa.

—Más te vale apoyarlo y jamás hacerlo llorar —amenaza Phichit.

—No tienes que pedirlo, jamás le haré falta mi esposo —Otabek contesta de forma atacante.

Esto no me gusta nada, dos alfas queriendo pelear por mi me incomoda. Antes de que sigan, le pido a Otabek que me lleve al sanitario.

—Ahora regreso —le digo a Phichit.

En realidad es más un pretexto para buscar a Yurio, estoy muy preocupado por él. Busco por todos lados de la fiesta y no lo veo en ningún lado. Entramos a la casa y antes de que Otabek continúe guiándome al camino del sanitario lo detengo.

—No he visto a Yurio y eso me preocupa demasiado —tuerzo los labios.

Hace una mueca similar a la mía y busca las escaleras que nos conduce a las habitaciones. Creyendo que podemos encontrarlo en alguna habitación subimos y pareciera que acertamos al oír que alguien está llorando. Proviene de la habitación de visitas y no dudamos en entrar para encontrarnos a Yuri sentado en el balcón con una botella de vodka en mano.

—Yuri —nos acercamos a él.

El voltea a vernos y alza los brazos como un niño pequeño que le pide un abrazo a sus padres después de vivir una terrible pesadilla. Sin duda lo abrazo y él se aferra a mi.

—Él me va a dejar —arrastra sus palabras y de vez en cuando hipa–. Sólo bastó para que apareciera ese… ese… chino para que me dejara.

—Bueno, él es coreano y…

—¡No me corrijan! —exclama casi gritando—. Jean nunca lo olvidó. 

Me duele ver a mi amigo llorar de esa forma y más por alguien que ama demasiado. Con intentos débiles de romper el abrazo, Yuri me empuja para tomar directo de la botella.

—Sabía que aún estaba enamorado de él, sabía que me cambiaría en un abrir y cerrar ojos —chilla, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Busco a Otabek con la mirada, quien entiende y va al cuarto de baño para ir por papel higiénico. 

—¿Hablaste con él? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza y le da un trago directo de la botella. Debería quitársela o se intoxicaría más y no quiero que algo malo le pase.

—Iba hacerlo, pero lo vi platicando con él plácidamente en los jardines donde nadie más lo ve y se abalanzó a robarle un beso —sus ojos esmeralda humedecen.

Toma la botella listo para dar un trago más, pero se la quito antes de que continúe de esa forma. Él frunce el ceño y se queda con los brazos cruzados. 

—No quiero arruinar tu boda, “Katchudon”… ¡hic! —deja caer su cabeza hacia la pared—. Déjame morir por amor aquí, muy sholito mientras celebran el amoor. 

Otabek llega no nada más con papel, si no con una cubeta en caso de que Yuri comience a vomitar todo lo que consumió.

—Voy a hablar con ese idiota y me va a escuchar —gruñe mi esposo.

—¡Noooo! —iba a decir algo, pero su piel se pone algo verdosa.

Otabek le acerca la cubeta y yo le levanto el cabello para que no lo meta mientras él vomita. Busco la mirada de mi esposo, quien también se nota totalmente preocupado por la situación.

—El amor es una basura —chilla—. Sin ofender a ustedes.

Está muy dolido y no deja ni de llorar o de vomitar, es terrible verlo así. Escuchamos que alguien más llega a la habitación y alzamos la vista para ver de quién se trata.

—Yura —es la voz de JJ.

Otabek se acerca a él de inmediato para impedir el paso hacia nosotros. Yuri lo ve por unos segundos y comienza a reírse.

—Es el idiota que me rompió el corazón —mete la cabeza en la cubeta.

Logra sacarlo de la habitación antes de que altere más a Yuri. No se que es lo que le dirá y cómo impedirá que se acerque a Yuri en este estado.

—No quiero verlo —chilla.

Con trabajos logro arrastrarlo a la cama después de un gran rato que no ha vomitado y le pongo el pijama. Lo dejo boca abajo y la cubeta cerca en caso de que quiera vomitar nuevamente. 

Bajando las escaleras me encuentro a mi esposo hablando aún con JJ. No quiero verme grosero con él ni nada, pero no dejo de pensar en Yuri.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta, preocupado.

—Se quedó dormido —hago una mueca—. Será mejor que no te acerques hasta que el alcohol desaparezca pronto.

Él asiente y se lleva las manos al rostro. Otabek le da órdenes a los empleados para que cuiden a JJ y que no dejen que pase a la habitación donde descansa Yuri.

Volvemos a la fiesta mi esposo y yo para comer algo. Él busca con la mirada a ese par, pero ni Phichit ni Seung Gil se notan ya por este lugar, lo que me lleva a una importante pregunta, ¿quién los invitó?

Ya estando más cansado, le pido a Otabek que vayamos a descansar, quien acepta porque tampoco puede más. Llegando a nuestra habitación nos sentamos en la cama.

—No te preocupes por Yuri, lo atenderán de maravilla —dice Otabek tomando mi mano—. Es nuestra noche de bodas.

Sonrío levemente y busco la mano de mi esposo para apretarla. Tiene razón, es nuestra noche de bodas, la primera como esposos. Lentamente me empuja hacia atrás para quedar acostado sobre la cama.

Sus labios atrapan los míos; sus manos retiran el traje que llevo puesto hasta quedar desnudo. Siento que eso es desventaja, por lo que le quito el saco y la camisa. 

Baja de mis labios por el cuello, besa mi pecho y masajea esa parte con delicadeza. Le llama la atención ahora que está un poco inflamado, mi cuerpo se está preparando para cuando tengamos nuestro cachorro en manos. Beka acaricia con suavidad mi vientre y deja un beso en esa parte.

—Midna debe de estar dormida, no quiero que vea cómo le hago el amor a su mamá —dice Otabek mirándome a los ojos.

—Hagámoslo, Beka —susurro—. Deseo sentirte en mi. 

Eso enciende la chispa de la pasión de esta noche. Él es gentil y me toma con cuidado en posiciones donde requiera estar yo acostado. A estas alturas mi vientre estorba y solo buscamos la manera de estar cómodos. 

Últimamente he tenido el líbido más alto de lo normal y durante todo el día estuvo ansiando este momento, incluso tuve una erección al ver cómo bebía vino y una pequeña gota bajaba por sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello.

—Te amo, Yuuri —susurra mientras me penetra con suavidad.

Arranca unos cuantos gemidos en mi boca, las estocadas son suaves y muy profundas, siento como choca en un punto que me causa demasiado placer.

—Te amo, Beka —contesto antes de dejarme embriagar con el placer.

No se cuantas veces lo hacemos, pero perdemos la noción del tiempo y nos quedamos dormidos sobre nuestro lecho, el teniéndome dentro de sus brazos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Despertamos casi pasando medio día y lo primero que pasa por nuestra mente es Yuri. Nos bañamos y arreglamos para buscarlo y llevarlo a desayunar. Me imagino que debe de estar dormido y quizá tenga una terrible jaqueca. 

Nos quedamos sorprendidos al entrar a su habitación y verla totalmente arreglada, como si no se hubiera emborrachado. Del cuarto del baño sale él vistiendo de una camisa larga de cuadros con un pantalón de mezclilla roto a la altura de las rodillas y su cabello recogido.. 

Sus ojos hinchados se clavan en nosotros y hace una mueca. No se ve mal ni pareciera qué pasa una resaca.

—Menos mal que me vestí adentro, se meten a mi cuarto sin tocar —gruñe.

Si, ya es el mismo de siempre. 

—Estábamos preocupados por ti, queríamos saber cómo sigues —se acerca mi esposo a él.

Agacha un poco la cabeza y mira hacia la ventana, donde vemos que ya todo lo que se usó en la boda lo han desmontado.

—Perdónenme por arruinarles la noche, me siento muy mal por todo esto y mi moral la tengo sobre los pies —agrega sin dirigirnos para nada la vista.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte tú… 

—¡Yura! 

Jean entra a la habitación del rubio (olvidamos cerrar la puerta) y camina un poco hacia él. Mi amigo lo mira por unos segundos y luego se da la vuelta por completo. 

—Quiero hablar contigo, Yura —da un paso más hacia él—. Quiero explicarte que…

—¿Qué eres un grandísimo idiota, Leroy? —se voltea el rubio para encararlo—. ¿Crees que soy un estúpido para no darse cuenta que sigues enamorado de él?

—No, no es eso, yo…

—Será mejor irnos de aquí para que hablen —Otabek toma mi mano y estamos dispuestos a dejarlos hablar.

—No, no hay nada de qué hablar aquí —Yuri se da la vuelta y se cruza de brazos—. Leroy y yo hemos terminado.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	29. V E I N T I N U E V E

Por Yuuri.

Nos hubiera encantado tener una hermosa luna de miel, pero Otabek tiene que ir a trabajar al igual que yo. Mi vientre ha crecido y siento que en un momento no podré con tanto peso en la espalda. 

Yuri regresa con nosotros después de haber terminado con JJ. Me apena mucho la situación que están pasando entre ellos y es algo que tienen que solucionar.

—¿Necesitarás algo más? —le pregunto al rubio mientras le entrego unas cobijas. 

Casi no habla, sus ojos están algo hinchados y me preocupa que esté muy decaído, sobre todo porque está enlazado con JJ. 

—No, estoy bien así —agrega el rubio. 

No sé de qué forma puedo animarlo, soy algo torpe para ello y Otabek se encuentra en las mismas. 

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo —comento.

El solo asiente y se sienta sobre la cama a revisar su celular. JJ no le ha hablado porque decidió no hostigarlo y creo que lo hace bien, es como si se dieran un pequeño tiempo.

Dejo que esté en privacidad y busco a mi esposo, quien está en la sala acomodando todos los regalos que nos dieron en la boda.

—¿Crees que se arreglen las cosas? —me siento a lado de mi esposo.

—No lo sé, realmente no sé qué pasa en la cabeza de JJ y haga esas idioteces —contesta—. Mira, nos han dado una waflera. 

Me río de él, parece un niño emocionado desenvolviendo cada uno de los regalos que nos dieron en la boda. La mayoría son electrodomésticos que nos hacía falta, otras cosas para la bebé y algo de dinero. La mamá de Otabek y Mari se dedicaron en hacer una lista de las cosas que nos faltan en casa. 

—¿Qué quería ese tal Phichit? —pregunta al ver que la caja que acaba de tomar es de él.

Espero que no le dé un ataque de celos, ya vi que mi Beka es muy posesivo. 

—Dijo que le hubiera gustado hacerme caso cuando le dije que me gustaba —confieso—. También me dijo que tiene problemas con Seung Gil y que te envidia.

—Claro que debe hacerlo, tengo al mejor esposo del mundo —Otabek suelta la caja para abrazarme con fuerza—. Agradezco que no te hiciera caso. 

—También yo, soy feliz de tenerte conmigo —beso sus labios con ternura—. Lo que no puedo dejar de pensar es que el bebé que iban a tener no pudo nacer y… 

—Shhh —me tapa la boca—. Midna está bien, es una niña preciosa que crece con gran salud.

—Es cierto —sonrío.

Sé que exagero, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si la bebé no pudiera estar bien y pasara algo catastrófico. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ella, es lo más importante que tenemos en nuestras vidas y me moriría si le pasa algo.

Pensamos que Yurio se derrumbaría en un mar de lágrimas y no se levantaría para nada de la cama, pero nos sorprende que al día siguiente del regreso, él está sobre la mesa del comedor trabajando en su laptop e incluso nos preparó la comida y cena, hasta hizo un postre, simplemente me sorprendió mucho. 

—No puedo estar aquí de a gratis nada más como un parásito —comenta el rubio después de darme un delicioso té.

—Para nosotros no es problema tenerte en casa —comento con una agradable sonrisa.

Ríe levemente y me da un pequeño golpe en el hombro. 

—Sé lo difícil que lo están pasando y que tus suegros les ayudan en el aspecto económico —agrega mientras acaricia mi vientre con suavidad—. No puedo apoyarlos mientras no esté trabajando al cien.

Pero no todo es mucha lindura con Yura en casa. En las noches es cuando lo escuchamos llorar en su habitación y hay momentos que su llanto es incontrolable.

Otabek refunfuña mucho y se cubre los oídos bajo una almohada. El pobre necesita dormir porque trabaja mucho.

Me gusta que esté en casa, me hace compañía y así no me siento solo. Le quise preguntar por JJ y él sólo dice que es un idiota, que no lo ha buscado y ni siquiera para pedirle perdón.

—Ojalá mañana que vaya a la escuela lo atropellen y quedé en coma —dice eso mientras aprieta la cuchara sobre el plato hasta doblarla.

—Creo que no deberías decir eso —comento, no me asustan sus palabras y creo que no debe expresarse así—, después de todo es tu alfa.

Golpea con fuerza la mesa y me hace brincar. Las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas como grandes cascadas y el labio no deja de temblar.

—Eso es lo que más me enoja y me molesta, ¡es mi alfa y no está aquí! —chilla el rubio con mucho dolor—. No me ha hablado porque de seguro ya corrió detrás de ese tal Seung Gil y en cualquier momento romperá el lazo.

Nunca había visto tan mal a Yuri, ni siquiera de las veces que se quejaba de la familia de su padre ni las veces que le negaban el teléfono cuando quería hablar con su abuelito. No sé ni qué le puedo decir para calmarse. 

Toma una servilleta y la pasa sobre sus ojos para quitarse todas esas lágrimas.

—Es un idiota, quisiera saber qué es lo que le pasa en la cabeza —continua—. Tengo que continuar con mi trabajo.

Menos mal que él no está derrumbándose en lágrimas o en alcohol como lo vimos en la boda. 

Mientras hacía algo de pasta escucho que alguien toca el timbre es Yuri quien dice: “yo abro”. Nadie nos visita y podría pensar que el que acaba de llegar es JJ para solucionar las cosas con Yuri y ser felices. 

No escucho gritos de odio ni nada si no da la bienvenida al recién llegado a la casa. Bajo la lumbre y decido asomarme desde la cocina para ver quién es. 

Me sorprendo mucho al ver al chico que me salvó en el supermercado y fotografió nuestra boda.

—Hola, Yuri —saluda Georgi Popovich—. Es un gusto verte.

—El gusto es mío, siéntete en casa —le comento con alegría—. Les prepararé algo de té.

Sé que Yuri ayuda a Georgi en la fotografía en el estudio que tiene en Washington, pero me sorprende que venga hasta Seattle para vernos.

Les llevo unos pastelitos que hice en la semana junto con un delicioso té que preparé en el nuevo infusor que me regalaron.

—Cada vez que te veo siento una inspiración —dice el de ojos azules dirigiéndose a mí.

Eso me pone algo rojo, me ha tomado desprevenido. Si Otabek escuchara eso se pondría muy celoso.

—Gracias, no sé porqué dices eso sí soy alguien común —comento con una sonrisa.

Ríe levemente antes de darle un gran sorbo al té. Noto que me examina de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa aparece al ver mi vientre hinchado, cuando nos conocimos estaba plano.

—Eres bello y seguro que tu esposo te lo repite todo el tiempo y si no, está haciendo un mal trabajo —dice él—. No me malinterpretes, no quiero que pienses que te estoy coqueteando. 

—Oh no, para nada —agrego aliviado de saber que no tiene otra intención conmigo—. No acostumbro a que alguien más me diga esas palabras.

Es la verdad, sólo mi Beka dice eso y nadie más. 

—¿Ya le platicaste? —se dirige a Yuri.

—No, aún no —contesta el rubio.

¿Decirme qué? ¿Ahora que están tramando este par? Ahora que los veo se notan muy sospechosos y mi sexto sentido dice que ellos ocultan algo.

—Bueno, yo le digo —dice Georgi con mucha seguridad—. El día de la boda tomé prestada algunas fotos tuyas y las envié a la agencia de modelos en la que trabajo y quieren que seas modelo.

Trato de procesar lo que acaban de decir mientras lucho con no ahogarme con el té que acabo de tomar. 

—Es sorprendente que un cerdo como tú pueda ser modelo —continúa Yurio—. La verdad también ha tomado fotografías tuyas que yo tengo en la memoria de mi computadora.

Nuevamente trato de procesar todo lentamente. Modelo, fotografías… 

—¿Por qué se roban mis fotografías? —gruño—. Además, no tengo ni el cuerpo ni la apariencia para serlo… Él sí —señalo a Yurio.

—Por supuesto que soy mejor que tu, pero te han escogido —agrega Yuri frunciendo el ceño—. Sería una buena idea, para ganar algo de dinero.

—Y sabiendo que estás a un par de meses de dar luz no puedes trasladarte al estudio que está en Washington y Yuri está aquí, él podrá tomar las fotografías y enviarlas —sugiere Georgi con una sonrisa—. Piénsalo. 

Me platican que no importa que ahora esté embarazado, que incluso en mi condición puedo serlo. No les doy mi respuesta porque les dije que lo pensaría muy seriamente y platicarlo con mi esposo. 

Terminando esta visita, Yuri se encierra en la habitación y yo me dirijo a la mía para doblar ropa. Midna está muy inquieta este día y algunas de sus patadas se encajan más sobre mis costillas. En donde ella golpee sobo mi vientre y viendo que no quiere estar tranquila, decido ponerle música como Symphony of the Goddesses, debe ser amante de Zelda como sus padres desde que está aquí.

Beka llega cansado como siempre y gruñe como un oso al caer sobre la cama. No me sorprende que balbucee cosas mientras platicamos. 

—Quieren que sea modelo —le comento.

—Eres tan bello como un modelo —balbucea abrazando la almohada—. Deberías ser mi esposo.

Río levemente mientras acaricio su cabello con suavidad.

—Estamos casados.

—Entonces casémonos otra vez.

Me meto en las cobijas junto con mi esposo y dejo que me envuelva en sus brazos. 

Puedo ver su rostro dormir con tranquilidad, se lo mucho que se está matando para mantenernos y por eso también me esfuerzo en mi trabajo, no quiero que él esté cargando todo. 

—Lo siento, Yuuri —murmura entre sueños. 

Eso me sorprende mucho, ¿qué estará soñando? Me entra el miedo de que esté ocultando algo o me engañe.

—¿Beka? —acaricio su cabeza.

—Lo siento, no soy un alfa digno para ti —susurra. 

Eso me está poniendo más paranoico, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Muevo los cabellos que caen de su frente y él automáticamente me acerca más a su cuerpo. 

—Beka —susurro.

Abre sus ojos y parpadea varias veces seguidas para poder ver mejor. Besa mis labios y me envuelve con sus brazos, suelta un largo suspiro y se queda en silencio.

—No es nada —susurra.

Tuerzo los labios, por su orgullo enorme no me dirá nada y mucho menos ahora que está por dormirse. Me cuesta algo de trabajo lograr dormir, ahora son mis pensamientos los que me causan muchas confusiones y del porqué Beka habla dormido.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno le hago el comentario y él niega rotundamente todo. Me sorprende y mucho que no recuerde nada de lo que dijo.

—Quizá era un sueño tuyo —agrega mi esposo acariciando mi mejilla.

Estoy seguro que lo escuche y no pueden decirme que las hormonas me están afectando o los voy a golpear. 

—¿Y qué piensas sobre lo de ser modelo? —pregunta Yurio al pasarme el azúcar.

Los ojos de mi esposo se clavan sobre mi como dos cuchillos y frunce el ceño. Actúa como si no le hubiera dicho.

—No me veas así, te lo dije anoche —gruño—. Hasta dijiste que soy bello como un modelo.

—¿De verdad? 

—Y me pediste matrimonio —afirmo—. Sé que estás cansado y te quedas dormido mientras platicamos, pero que hables dormido y digas cosas extrañas me asusta.

Otabek se levanta para abrazarme levemente y besa mi mejilla con ternura. Yurio pone cara de asco y se lleva el desayuno a su habitación.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien bebé —susurra con dulzura—. Sobre lo de ser modelo no creo que sea prudente por tu estado.

—Estoy embarazado, no discapacitado y creo que si todo sale bien puedo ganar un poco de dinero —agrego acariciando el rostro cansado de mi esposo.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta y te diré que pienso. 

Terminando el desayuno se va a dar clases en la universidad, algo que también comienza a hartar por lidiar con alumnos que ya no toman en cuenta su materia. Quiere renunciar y dedicarse a otra cosa, pero es más por necesidad que por gusto que esté ahí. 

Me apuro con algunas cosas de la casa y me preparo para ir a trabajar. Yurio no ha salido de su habitación desde que desayunamos, seguro se quedó dormido. Toco levemente su puerta esperando respuesta de él, sin embargo no escuchó nada.

—Debo irme a trabajar —comento.

Tarda en abrir la puerta y veo que mi amigo luce demasiado pálido, como cuando bebió todo ese alcohol y lo saco de su cuerpo. Me alarmo al verlo así y hasta siento un golpe en el estómago.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico? —pregunto.

—N-no —su expresión también da escalofríos, como si algo malo le ocurriera—. Anoche comí algo pesado y la gastritis se hace presente. 

—¿Seguro? ¿No necesitas algo? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza mientras hace respiraciones para calmar ese malestar.

—Estoy bien de verdad, ve a trabajar —agrega. 

—Cualquier cosa me dices por favor, si te sigues sintiendo mal en el botiquín están las pastillas que Otabek toma cuando tiene gastritis. 

Asiente levemente y enseguida me cierra la puerta. Bueno, sólo espero que se sienta mejor por el resto del día.

La jornada de trabajo se me hace muy tranquilo, muchos de los visitantes que me conocen quieren tocar mi vientre porque les da ternura, las personas mayores siempre me dicen “eres muy joven para una gran responsabilidad”. Bueno, quizá sí, pero estoy feliz de que mi cachorro esté bien. 

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Víctor en este lugar, él odia el café y no viene aquí. Quise tratar de esconderme bajo la barra, pero me alcanzó a ver.

—¡Hola, Yuuri! —saluda con alegría. 

Menos mal que viene solo y no con el pesado de Giacometti. Respiro profundo y me doy la vuelta para saludarlo.

—Bienvenido, ¿qué te gustaría tomar? —sigo el protocolo del trabajo.

Él está analizándome de pies a cabeza y cuando sus ojos se clavan sobre mi enorme vientre aparece una sonrisa en sus labios. Estira la mano para tratar de tocarlo, por fortuna está la barra entre nosotros y me hago para atrás.

—¿Es por eso que dejaste la escuela? —pregunta sin borrar esa sonrisa—. Si tú te hubieras entregado a mí y te embarazaras no tendrías que estar trabajando aquí.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —gruño.

—Seguro el alfa que te hizo eso huyó y por eso tienes que trabajar —mueve la cabeza de lado a lado—. Si quisieras, puedo adoptar a tu bastardito y mantenerlos conmigo si te casas.

Eso me enfurece y quisiera saltar a golpearlo, pero como es la hora del trabajo no puedo hacer nada. Siento una patada de Midna, como si quisiera decirme que me aleje lo más pronto posible de él. 

—Yuuri, lleva esta orden a la planta alta —dice mi jefe dejándome una charola sobre la mesa.

Suspiro aliviado, alguien más puede atender a este payaso. Tomo la charola y subo hacia la mesa que me dijo mi superior. 

—Piénsalo, no tendrías que estar en este lugar —Víctor me está siguiendo.

Dejo las bebidas y pastelitos sobre la mesa indicada, tomo una orden más y camino. 

—¡Espera! —me toma de la mano el idiota en medio de las escaleras—. Piénsalo bien, tu bebé necesita un padre que le de todo y no le haga falta nada.

Ruedo los ojos ya harto y me volteo hacia él para encararlo.

—Estoy casado con mi alfa, trabajo porque no me gusta ser mantenido y no necesito que estés aquí molestando —gruño ya harto de él. 

Bajo de las escaleras y voy hacia la cocina para esconderme de él, sentándome en una silla. Todo esto me pone mal, me siento muy extraño y hasta tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. 

—¿Yuuri? —se acerca Celestino y siento su mano sobre la frente—. Tienes fiebre, ve a casa cuanto antes. 

Asiento y cuando menos lo espero noto algo caliente entre mis piernas. Mi corazón se detiene por unos segundos al ver la sangre de mi pantalón y dejo de respirar. 

—Mi bebé —palidezco al sentir un dolor agudo en el vientre.

Celestino tiene el mismo rostro de temor y no duda en cargarme en sus brazos mientras da órdenes a los demás.

Antes de caer inconsciente ruego a Dios para que no me quite a mi preciada hija, que no nazca porque aún es muy pequeña y que yo viva para conocerla.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	30. T R E I N T A

Por Otabek

—¡Otabek! 

Ya escucho a Minako lista para regañarme, ya sea porque me puse a jugar en mi celular o no di el recorrido en la sección de animales marinos, me da un poco de escalofríos pensar que ese tipo de animales exista en las profundidades del mar.

Arrastro los pies hacia la oficina de mi jefa y antes de tirar trato de tener toda la paciencia que necesito en estos momentos para no mandar a la mierda a quien sea.

Y cómo lo pensé, mi jefa no se ve nada contenta, seguro que está regañando a todos. Tiene un terrible carácter y casi nadie la aguanta, son como esos “bosses” de juegos finales, muy castrosos y odiosos.

—¿Pasa algo? —es lo único que se me ocurre decir antes de enfrentar al dragón furioso.

—¿Qué si “pasa algo”? —ella frunce el ceño—. ¡Pasan muchas cosas! 

Oigo atentamente su regaño, que, porque llegó tarde, que por que estoy en el celular hablando o que estoy luego sin hacer nada. ¿Cómo le explicó que esto es un museo y que a las personas les hace falta algo nuevo como para que visiten? Mi celular suena, algo que hace enfurecer a Minako y continúe mi regaño.

—¿Sabes que a las personas les llama la atención la sección marina? ¡No puedes saltar recorridos! —golpea la mesa.

—¿Y has pensado que hace falta poner cosas más didácticas? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

El celular deja de sonar por unos instantes y nuevamente la llamada vuelve a entrar. Minako parece un toro enfurecido con la manera de respirar.

—¡Claro que es fácil decirlo! ¿Has pensado que al gobierno no le interesa mucho mantener un museo al que casi nadie asiste? —pregunta ella.

—Entonces prueba con hacer eventos o pláticas sobre algún tema en específico —sugiero. 

Ella me mira con seriedad, pensando en cómo contradecirme ya que es su deporte favorito. Nuevamente el celular se calla por unos segundos y vuelve a sonar. Solo veo la vena saltar de su cien.

—¡Contesta el maldito teléfono! —exclama.

—¿Quién te entiende? —suspiro y busco el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y contesto—. ¿Hola?

—Hola, Otabek. Soy el jefe de Yuuri, Celestino. Vamos al hospital de emergencia, Yuuri está mal.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Entro corriendo a la sala de urgencias tras el llamado del jefe de mi esposo. Por fortuna, mi jefa me deja ir a ver a mi Yuuri. Me he hecho toda una escena terrible en la cabeza mientras viajaba como un loco desquiciado. 

Se me dificulta mucho el respirar, mi corazón va a mil por hora y no voy a estar bien hasta que me digan que solo es un susto.

No puedo perder a mi esposo ni a mi hija, no quiero que me los quiten de mi lado. Muchas personas tratan de detenerme porque voy corriendo hasta que me encuentro al jefe de Yuuri sentado sobre una de las sillas de espera.

Me alarmo más al verlo manchado de sangre que hasta el estómago se me revuelve y siento como si él cuerpo comenzará debilitarse. Tomo asiento y trato de calmarme, porque ni siquiera puedo formular una palabra para preguntarle sobre el estado de Yuuri.

Veo que Celestino se levanta al ver entrar un doctor con una bata azul y cofia sobre la cabeza, es el mismo que lleva el caso de mi esposo.

—El señor Yuuri Altin está bien —agrega el doctor con tranquilidad—. Y la pequeña bebé está estable. Lo que pasó hoy fue un peligro para ambos, pero por fortuna logramos detener el parto. 

El alma regresa a mi cuerpo y siento el enorme alivio de saber que están bien y nada malo les ha pasado, pero siento que el médico no ha dicho más.

—Yuuri no puede continuar trabajando, la bebé podría nacer en cualquier momento y aunque tenga 27 semanas es muy peligroso —continúa el hombre—. Necesitará reposo en casa lo que resta del embarazo para que lleguen a las últimas semanas sin complicaciones.

Asiento levemente, es la mejor manera en que Yuuri pueda estarse quieto, pero seguro nada de esto le va a parecer.

Me dejan pasar a verlo a la habitación. Verlo tan frágil e indefenso me hace pensar que no estoy dando lo suficiente para cuidarlo, si ganara como un alfa promedio no tendría que estar trabajando. Solo expongo más a mi esposo al peligro en vez de ayudarlo, soy un terrible alfa.

Tomo sus manos entre las mías y beso su cabeza. Luce cansado y pálido, pero el doctor dijo que está bien.

No puedo parar de pensar que estuve a punto de perder a ambos, me siento peor que la escoria. Yuuri se despierta y en cuanto me ve se pone a llorar muy amargamente. 

—No sabes el miedo que sentí en esos momentos —susurro tomándolo de las mejillas para secar esas lágrimas que caen.

—Yo… lo siento tanto —se disculpa y tras esas palabras llora más fuerte.

—N-no es tu culpa —lo abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo—. Si tan solo fuera un alfa digno para ti.

No puedo evitar tampoco llorar con mucho dolor. Quisiera darle todo lo que se merece y no puedo hacerlo. Debí hacerle caso a mi padre cuando me dijo que estudie ingeniería en administración, ahora mismo ganaría más. 

Ambos nos quedamos acostados y abrazados sobre esa camilla hasta que una de las enfermeras me regaña por subirme. Yurio no deja de llamar, está muy preocupado e incluso quiere venir a vernos, pero no lo van a dejar pasar. Leroy también me llama, seguro que su omega le contó e insistió en que tomaría el siguiente avión para venir a vernos.

—Quiero irme a casa —dice Yuuri acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho—. Me asusta mucho que me retengan.

—También a mí, ya quiero volver contigo a casa.

Esa noche no duermo nada, sólo me quedo vigilando a Yuuri todo el tiempo que puedo. No dejo de acariciar su cabello y también su vientre. El alma me regresa poco a poco cada vez que siento a mi pequeña pateadora contestarme.

Antes de dejarnos partir del hospital, revisan a Yuuri y a la Bebé con un ultrasonido. Me da alegría poder ver cómo se mueve y tiene su dedito sobre su boca.

Me siento peor en cuanto veo la cuenta que debemos pagar en el hospital. Sale de mi presupuesto y quien nos ayuda a pagar los gastos es Celestino.

—No se preocupen —dice con tranquilidad el omega—. Me alegra poder ayudarlos, aprecio mucho a Yuuri que lo quiero como un hijo, él que nunca pude tener.

—Se lo pagaré, usted es un ángel —tengo atorado algo en la garganta y no me deja expresar—. Gracias por cuidar a mi familia.

—No agradezcas, ustedes son importantes para mí y no se preocupen por estos gastos —coloca su mano sobre mi hombro—. Seguiré pagándole a Yuuri su sueldo mientras está en cama y después de dar a luz.

No dudo en abrazar al hombre, no sabe cuánto estoy agradecido. En cuanto terminamos con los papeleos dan de alta a Yuuri y volvemos a casa lo más rápido posible. 

Yurio no deja de sentirse preocupado con lo que pasó, al recibirnos abraza con fuerza a mi esposo y luego a mí.

Lo acomodamos sobre la cama, dejándole las cosas que puede necesitar, incluso mi laptop en caso de que se aburra y pueda ver películas. 

Ese día Minako me da el día libre junto con unos más sin descontar mi sueldo. Me da un poco de alivio y puedo cuidar a mi esposo. Yurio se ofrece también a quedarse más tiempo para cuidarlo y con las cosas de la casa, me alegro mucho que esté aquí.

—Pareciera que estar aquí les puedo servir mucho para cuidar a Yuuri —dice el rubio mientras cocina algo que huele rico. 

—Se aferraba a seguir haciendo esfuerzos y trabajar bajo presión —me tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, aún no puedo quitarme ese mal sabor de boca—. No quiero que nada le pase a mi familia.

—Van a estar bien —comenta Yurio.

—Por suerte que su jefe no lo despidió y le seguirá pagando este tiempo que no vaya. Es una buena persona, me alegro mucho que hay personas que cuiden de nosotros sin pedirnos nada a cambio.

Volteo a ver a Yurio, se nota diferente y no encuentro que es lo que lo hace ver así. Debo admitir que si he hablado con Leroy y me dice que le duele que las cosas sean de esta forma. El rubio está esperando que Leroy venga hasta acá y le pida una disculpa. 

Tampoco le he dicho que va a venir y no me atrevo a decírselo, no quiero alterar más la estabilidad emocional de todos los de esta casa.

—Beka —escucho a mi esposo llamar.

Voy lo más rápido que puedo hacia él por si le duele de nuevo o debe ir al hospital. Viendo que está tranquilo y con buen semblante me tranquilizo. 

Me tiende sus manos para que me acerque con cuidado para estar muy pegados. Teniéndolo junto a mi acaricio su vientre con suavidad, sintiendo esa parte tibia y caliente, resguardando a nuestra hija en este lugar.

—Pensaba que sería buena idea jugar Mario Kart —dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Esta muy preocupado porque he estado tenso, quiere hacer algo y cree que con esto me distraerá. Más que nada lo hace para que me sienta mejor, pero termino accediendo a su petición. 

—De acuerdo, pero no tendré compasión —beso su frente.

De alguna manera olvidamos todos los problemas por unos momentos mientras nos divertimos y jugamos. Yurio se une con nosotros y nos divertimos hacerlo enojar cada vez que pierde. 

Cenamos juntos y decidimos hacer una pijamada en la habitación para seguir jugando hasta que veo que es algo tarde.

—Debemos dormir, Yuuri le hace falta —comento.

—Si, sería lo más prudente porque yo me siento cansado —dice Yurio al bostezar.

—¿Cansado? Si te dormiste en la tarde y despertaste tarde esta mañana —frunce el ceño.

—Tengo que dormir bien —sonríe el menor. 

Yurio se va a su cuarto y se encierra; mi esposo y yo nos acomodamos sobre la cama. Yuuri se coloca una almohada entre las piernas y otra sobre el vientre para apoyar el peso ahí. 

—Me da gusto que Yurio esté más tranquilo, pero no deja de estar triste —comenta mi esposo antes de dar un bostezo.

—¿Qué pasará si Leroy viene a verlo? 

Se queda unos momentos en silencio mientras procesa la pregunta. Creo que es mala idea que venga a sabiendas de cómo están las cosas.

—No lo sé, Yurio nos sorprende con cada una de sus actitudes y de repente puede estar bien y luego no. 

—Jean va a venir a vernos, se preocupó mucho que dijo que su vuelo sale mañana a primera hora. 

—¿Deberíamos decirle a Yurio que haga más comida o que sea una sorpresa? 

—Prefiriría la sorpresa porque si le decimos él va a escapar. 

—Muy bien razonado y…

Yuuri comienza a quedarse dormido y cuando eso pasa deja inconcluyente sus frases. Prefiero que descanse a que me deje hablando sólo. 

Esta noche tampoco descanso, pensando en los próximos gastos que se vienen. A pesar de que tenemos cubierto el parto y lo que se necesite, pero no es suficiente y eso me pone cada vez más tenso. 

Me levanto de la cama sin despertar a Yuuri, no quiero que se preocupe ni mucho menos esté despierto. Voy a la cocina por un vaso de leche y unas galletas. 

Mi celular suena con una llamada entrante, gracias a Dios que se me ocurrió salir de la habitación. Contesto al ver que es papá.

—Hola, papá —saludo.

—Beka, te escuchas mal —dice él. 

Por supuesto que sueno mal, tengo muchas preocupaciones.

—Sí, estoy un poco preocupado. Ayer Yuuri entró de emergencia al hospital porque tuvo hemorragia y la bebé casi se adelanta.

—¡¿Y cómo está mi yerno?! ¡¿La bebé…?! ¡Es una niña! —papá pasa de preocupación a alegría. He revelado el sexo de mi hija porque los nervios me traicionaron—. ¿Cómo están?

—Bien, ahora están fuera de peligro. Ahora Yuuri no puede ir a trabajar hasta que de luz, lo mandaron a que esté en reposo total —me llevo una mano al cabello. 

—Eso no suena nada bien, ¿y tú cómo estás?

No quiero derrumbarme frente a mi padre, no quiero que se dé cuenta que tan jodido me siento en estos momentos. Pero si él no me escucha, ¿entonces quién?

—Estoy tratando de no caerme y tirar las cosas por la borda —comento con un nudo en la garganta—. Agradezco tener personas que les importamos. El jefe de Yuuri pagó los gastos del hospital y yo me siento en deuda con él. Si no hubiera sido por él, ya hubiera puesto en hipoteca la casa o que se yo —tomo un respiro—. Me estoy sofocando por no ser el esposo que Yuuri necesita, no quisiera que tenga que estar pasando por estas cosas a falta de tener un empleo que me dé la millonada. 

Mi padre suspira con mucha tristeza, seguro debe de pasar por su mente su “te lo dije”. Creo que me he desahogado más de la cuenta. Ahora quisiera que esté aquí y podamos compartir un cigarrillo. 

—Otabek, cuando dije que pasaría mi herencia, hablaba de todo lo que hemos hecho tu abuelo, bisabuelo y yo —comienza a hablar con ese tono de preocupación—. Sé que amas tanto la literatura, pero ya viste que no es lo suficiente como para mantener una familia. Tu esposo también se está esforzando en un lugar dónde no va a crecer porque no tiene una carrera que lo solvente. Es hora de que tomes mi lugar en la empresa. 

Recuerdo cuantas veces le decía cuando era un adolescente que jamás seguiría el patrón de la familia. Todos ellos han sido administradores de negocios internacionales y fui el único que quiso desligarse de ello, pero ahora que estoy viendo las cosas no me caería mal trabajar con él. 

—Puedo enseñarte todo lo necesario e importante, sé cuánto odias este trabajo, pero será lo mejor para que no pases por más preocupaciones.

—Sí, creo que no me vendría mal que me enseñes. 

Terminamos con la plática después de un rato más y me dirijo a la habitación. Yuuri no se ha percatado de mi ausencia, está tan dormido que ni siente cuando llego a su lado y lo abrazo. 

Acaricio su vientre con suavidad y beso la nuca con delicadeza para no despertarlo. 

—Voy a hacer el mejor para ustedes dos y si tengo que abandonar lo que me apasiona para darles lo mejor entonces acepto ese sacrificio. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En la mañana despierto con un delicioso olor a café y waffles. Huele tan delicioso que mi estómago comienza a gruñir. Lo que me hace levantarme de golpe es no encontrar a Yuuri en la cama. 

Lo busco en el baño del cuarto y no está. Al pasar hacia la sala mi vista se nubla un poco por levantarme rápido, recuperado voy a la cocina donde proviene el olor. 

Mi esposo es el que está cocinando con tanta calma y tranquilidad que hasta está tarareando una canción de algún juego. 

—¡Yuuri! ¡No debes estar parado! —exclamo 

—Se dicen buenos días, Otabek —me regaña—. Estoy bien, no estoy haciendo esfuerzo ni nada, sólo vine a hacer el desayuno porque se me antojaron unos waffles con mucha miel. 

—Tú no puedes comer eso, te dijo la doctora que evites el pan y cosas dulces —frunzo el ceño.

Yuuri se voltea con un plato en mano de waffles y el otro con un tenedor. Tiene esa mirada retadora que pone cuando jugamos. 

—Mira como me lo como —enseguida se mete un pedazo enorme a la boca. 

Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado, no puedo pelear con él cuando se pone de esta forma. Ya que lo regañe la doctora y me va a escuchar Yuuri porque sólo está retándome cuando le digo que no puede comer ciertas cosas.

—Sentémonos para desayunar como buena familia que somos —se lleva el plato hacia la mesa, donde yace un par de platos más, las tazas de café y más waffles. 

Hago caso y tomo asiento a su lado. Desayunamos con tranquilidad mientras platicamos de otras cosas hasta que me doy cuenta que falta alguien más. 

—¿Y Yurio? —pregunto.

—Sigue dormido, no lo quise despertar, pero ya casi es medio día. 

—Bien, iré a levantarlo. 

No sé qué tan peligroso es levantar a un tigre dormido, pero correré todo el riesgo de hacerlo. Toco la puerta de su habitación en espera de algún quejido o algo, pero no escucho nada. 

—¿Yura? ¿Estás despierto? 

Escucho pasos en su cuarto que van y vienen. Intento abrir la puerta, pero tiene el seguro. 

—¡Si! ¡En un momento voy a desayunar! 

—No tardes.

Vuelvo a la mesa donde mi esposo ya sacó unas fresas y las está colocando sobre sus waffles llenos de miel. 

—La fresa es lo que más se me antoja estos días —comenta él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé, lo he notado —beso su frente. 

Yurio aparece tomando lugar en dónde está su plato. Tiene unas ojeras terribles y sus ojos se notan muy hinchados, estuvo llorando nuevamente estos días.

—¿Yura? ¿Todo está bien? —pregunto con preocupación.

—¡Si! ¡Estoy bien! —su contestación tiene emoción exagerada y eso me pone en alerta—. Tengo muchísima hambre, demasiada como si nunca hubiera comido. 

No quiero seguir insistiendo en saber cómo se siente si sabemos que estando lejos de su alfa está en una especie de depresión.

Llaman a la puerta y soy yo quien se levanta para recibir la visita. Al abrir encuentro a Jean con una maleta en mano. Se quita los lentes y se ve totalmente jodido igual que Yuri con esos ojos hinchados y ojeras.

—Hola, Beka —dice con una sonrisa pequeña—. Espero no ser inoportuno. 

—No, gracias por venir —le cedo el paso.

Debería ir preparando mi tumba por no haberle dicho al rubio que vendría este grandísimo idiota a casa. Y no me sorprende que en cuanto Yurio asoma la cara desde el comedor para ver quien es ponga el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —gruñe el menor. 

—No te hagas el importante, vine a ver a Yuuri y a Otabek, supe por lo que pasaron —Jean no va tampoco a doblegarse al ver a su omega. 

Esa contestación molesta a Yuri. Toma su desayuno y decide irse a encerrar en su habitación. Mi esposo está tan absorto como yo en esas reacciones tan extrañas. 

Esta sí que va a ser una emotiva visita y el que terminará regañado seré yo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	31. T R E I N T A   Y   U N O

Por Yuuri.

Se supone que cuando te casas vives con tu pareja, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y compañía de ese ser que amas, disfrutando de su amor y esas cosas que te pintan cursis antes de que lleguen los hijos. Nuestra Midna viene en camino, por lo que debemos disfrutar esa paz y tranquilidad antes de que nazca.

Pero parece que tenemos dos hijos con los que entrenaremos para ser perfectos padres con nuestra bebé.

Jean y Yurio parecen peor que perros y gatos, se andan atacando cada vez que se ven. Ninguno de los dos se va a tragar el orgullo y tratar de solucionar su relación. Yuuri se preocupa por ellos y desea poder hacer algo para que dejen ese odio irracional que solo los afecta y de paso nos llevan a mi y esposo entre las patas. 

—Recuerdo que la casa era un poco pequeña, pero viendo que tenemos espacio suficiente para tener a dos personas más creo que es grande —dice Yuuri mientras busca unas cobijas para dárselas a Jean y duerma en el sofá.

—Ni yo —tuerzo los labios—. ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?

—Aún no.

Y es que el día fue difícil para ambos. Yurio no dejó de decirle cosas crueles a Jean. Lo ataca con sarcasmo como cuando platicaba sobre las materias que imparte en la universidad, el rubio le decía “¿No hay uno sobre los idiotas como tú?” Y cosas así. 

Jean tampoco se quedó atrás cuando Yurio hablaba de lo que podríamos cenar diciendo el otro idiota “si no puedes ni hervir el agua porque terminas quemando la casa”.

En la comida tuvimos que separarlos, mandando a Yurio a su alcoba y a Jean a la que será de Midna. Sólo así tuvimos tiempo para nosotros dos solos con mucha tranquilidad y paz.

Acompaño a Yuuri para darle cobijas y vemos a JJ sentado leyendo un libro de historia. Se nota que está algo tranquilo, pero estoy seguro que debe estar pensando en Yurio.

—No tenías que molestarte, Yuuri —se levanta del sillón para recibir las cobijas.

—Lamentó mucho dejarte dormir en el sillón —agrega Yuuri sonriendo.

—Está bien, no me incomoda estar aquí —contesta JJ.

—¿Y porque mejor no te vas a un hotel? —agrega otra voz.

Yurio está parado frente a la entrada del baño con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Diría que se nota pálido y extraño, pero con ese humor atacante dudo que esté mal.

—Podría hacerlo, pero vengo a ver a mis amigos. ¿Por qué tú estás aquí como parásito? —le contesta JJ con tono molesto.

—Porque cuido de Yuuri cuando se va Otabek.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes. ¿Qué harás cuando el bebé llegue?

Yuri no dice nada y sólo chasquea los dientes. No podemos continuar con esta pelea, ni mucho menos crear este ambiente tenso.

—Bien, es hora de que se vayan a dormir —gruño lanzándole una almohada a JJ—. No quiero que sigan causando este ambiente, Yuuri debe descansar. 

Yurio no dice ni las buenas noches y va a encerrarse en su habitación. Jean acomoda su almohada con puños y nosotros nos metemos en nuestra habitación.

Nos acomodamos sobre las sábanas y Yuuri apaga la luz de la lámpara. No le he contado las decisiones que he tomado con respecto a que trabajaré en la compañía de mi padre y tampoco he pensado mucho en cómo decirle que tendremos que mudarnos de este lugar. 

—¿Has pensado en lo de que yo sea modelo? —pregunta Yuuri.

Es cierto, le han metido esa idea loca y no sé si sea prudente que lo haga. Debe de reposar y no hacer mucho o la bebé nacerá antes de tiempo.

—Creo que es muy arriesgado ahora —contesto con suavidad—. Debes descansar al igual que la bebé.

—Lo sé, es sólo que veo cómo te desesperas con facilidad por la falta de dinero y yo sin poder hacer algo —noto su frustración—. No tengo una carrera, soy un omega embarazado que no puede trabajar y estar aquí sin hacer nada me pone muy mal humor.

Y es por eso que voy a renunciar a mi carrera para tener otra en el mundo de los negocios. Abrazo con suavidad a mi esposo y dejo un beso sobre su nuca.

—Tranquilo, ya no pasaremos por esas dificultades —susurro con suavidad—. Si quieres hacer una carrera en el modelaje, adelante, si quieres una en gastronomía también puedes hacerlo. 

—Pero…

—Papá me dará su puesto en la empresa para tomar su lugar. 

No dice nada, está en completo silencio. ¿Le molesta la idea? Odio que Yuuri no diga nada después de darle una noticia.

—Tu odias la idea de tomar su lugar —gruñe.

—Ya no tanto como cuando era un adolescente rebelde —contesto, abrazándolo más hacia mí.

Como ya no puede girarse por el peso de su vientre, se sienta con cuidado cruzando sus piernas como flor de loto, busca sus lentes y prende la lámpara para verme a los ojos.

—¿Vas a dejar todo lo que amas? ¿Tu carrera? ¿Enseñar lo que más te apasiona? —pregunta con el rostro serio. 

Me levanto para sentarme cerca de él. Se nota un poco dolido y triste, pero no entiendo del todo por qué. Tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo acerco más a mí para besarlo. 

—No te preocupes por ello, ya hice lo que quise y ahora deseo que mi familia esté bien, pueda cuidar de ustedes —acaricio su vientre con suavidad y mi pequeña pateadora contesta—. Esto es lo que más amo: a ustedes.

Las lágrimas de mi esposo no dejan de salirse de sus ojos, he olvidado lo sensible que es y más ahora con el embarazo. 

—Y-yo no quisiera que lo hicieras, tú amas la literatura —masculla levantándose los lentes para limpiarse los ojos. 

—Tú también lo amas como un hobbie y creo que eso es lo mío también. Es hora de que tome las cosas con seriedad, mi Yuuri. 

Asiente levemente y enseguida sus brazos me atrapan con fuerza. Me alegra que entendiera y que viera esto de una manera en la que los dos podamos vivir bien y continuar con nuestras vidas. 

En la mañana volvemos a tener un campal en la hora del desayuno entre Yuri y JJ, algo que comienza a fastidiarnos. 

—¡Bien! —exclama Yuuri después de ver que ambos se lanzaban pedazos de comida—. ¡Son adultos! ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños pequeños!

—¡Él empezó! —se excusa Jean señalando al otro.

—¡Tú me engañaste con ese coreano el día de la boda del cerdo! —Yurio se levanta golpeando la mirada.

—¡Yo no te engañé con él! —exclama Jean haciendo la misma acción. 

—¡Mientes! ¡Los vi besándose!

—¡Él me besó!

—Y tú bien dejado, ¿no? 

Si me dejan decirlo, esto parece una pelea entre un tigre y un león, ambos no dejan de mirarse con furia que hasta parece que el fuego se refleja en sus almas. 

—¡Tú, pedazo de mierd…! —la frase no la termina tras llevarse la mano a sus labios. 

Yurio se ve muy pálido, blanco como una hoja y enseguida corre al baño. Yuuri lo sigue hasta el baño sin antes hacerme señas de que hable con el otro idiota. 

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —dice Jean también preocupado.

—Dice que ha tenido gastritis estos días y cuando está tenso o enojado le pasa eso —contesto. 

O eso es lo que creía de Yuuri cuando estaba con sus náuseas y decía que era por el estrés cuando en realidad estaba en las primeras semanas del embarazo. No dudo en ir a ver a los dos omegas para ver si soy útil en algo. 

—Otabek, ayúdame a amarrar el cabello a Yurio —me dice Yuuri frunciendo el ceño—. No puedo agacharme. 

Asiento y tomo la liga que mi esposo me daba, pero esta es arrebatada por Leroy. Se inca a lado de Yuri para recogerle el cabello y sobarle la espalda. 

Le entrego una toalla limpia a JJ, quien continúa a lado de Yuri. Miro a Yuuri con la pregunta que creo saber y él asiente suavemente. Su sentido omega se ha desarrollado más ahora que está embarazado y puede detectar a un omega en celo o encinta. 

—Nunca habías tenido síntomas de gastritis —dice Jean acercando la toalla a Yuri. 

—¡Por supuesto que no, cabeza de chorlito! —exclama Yurio arrebatándole la toalla para limpiarse en lo que trata de ponerse de pie, pero su equilibrio está afectado por esos síntomas mañaneros—. Eres tan idiota para darte cuenta que está pasando. 

—Y es por eso que deben de hablar con tranquilidad, Yuri —tercia mi esposo con esa postura autoritaria que lo hace ver muy sexy—. Tienes que ser franco con él y decirle la verdad sobre lo que le está pasando a tu cuerpo. 

Jean mira con curiosidad a Yuri aun sin comprender qué es lo que está pasando. De las personas más despistadas que pueden existir en este mundo son sólo JJ y JJ. 

—¿Pasándole a tu cuerpo? ¿Estás enfermo o algo? —Jean toma de los hombros a Yurio. 

Yuuri y yo nos llevamos la mano a la frente y Yurio se ríe levemente moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. 

—Esto no me puede estar pasando —murmura llevándose la mano—. Eres muy idiota para darte cuenta, ¿verdad? —se lleva las manos al vientre—. Estoy embarazado y esto es tu culpa.

Jean tiene esa misma expresión que puse al enterarme del embarazo de mi esposo, confusión, miedo, ilusiones y alegría. 

Decidimos que terminen su charla, Yuuri y yo nos vamos a nuestra habitación a jugar algo mientras hablan. Más tarde nos contarán qué es lo que pasó con exactitud. 

Resulta que Yurio estaba embarazado desde antes de la boda y nadie lo sabía hasta hace poco que llegó aquí a la casa. Yuuri lo descubrió primero antes que él al notar esos cambios drásticos y ese apetito voraz.

Después de un par de horas entran a nuestra habitación para contarnos que solucionaron las cosas. Lo de Seung Gil fue un error que Jean explicó, él chico ese quería volver con el torpe de Leroy, pero él le comprobó que ya no sentía nada por él sino por Yurio. 

—Sé que el beso es una idiotez de mi parte, pero controlé todo con él y le dije que amo a la persona con la que ahora estoy enlazado —agrega Jean.

—Me sentí tan mal y culpable al saber que para esas fechas ya estaba embarazado y bebí como nunca en mi vida —dice Yuri con una media sonrisa—. El doctor que me revisó dijo que estaba bien.

Ahora que arreglaron sus problemas, les contamos que nosotros nos mudaremos cerca de la misma ciudad que ellos y se emocionan. La verdad es que será divertido y a la vez molesto tenerlos cerca, no quiero que en cada pelea tengan que estar metidos en nuestra casa. 

Yuri y Jean se van a su casa, dejándonos por fin a mi cerdito y a mi solos. Por fin podré hacerle el amor sin tener que guardar silencio o hacerlo con cuidado porque alguien nos podría escuchar. 

—Estoy feliz de que seamos nuevamente tu y yo —sonríe Yuuri abrazándome.

—Por unas cuantas semanas, después seremos tu, Midna y yo —contesto. 

El celular de Yuuri comienza a sonar desde la mesita de noche, me estiro para tomarlo y dárselo a él. Sus ojos se abren demasiado y trata de levantarse de la cama para contestar. 

Está hablando en japonés y por lo poco que entiendo es que son sus padres y la expresión que tiene mi esposo no me gusta para nada. Al colgar, se queda con la mirada perdida, lo que me inquieta demasiado. 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto. 

—Eran mis padres —susurra—. Y vienen a Seattle.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	32. T R E I N T A   Y   D O S

Por Otabek

Si describiera la apariencia física de los nervios y el miedo, ese sería Yuuri. Trato de calmarlo y decirle que todo va a estar bien, no pueden llevárselo lejos de mi porque es mi esposo y esperamos una bebé.

Ojalá Yurio estuviera aquí para tratar de calmarlo, pero no está y tampoco puedo pedirle que regrese a casa. 

Los padres de Yuuri han fijado la fecha, será el próximo martes la llegada de ellos. Por ahora no estoy trabajando ya para Minako y solo voy en las mañanas a dar clases, así que estoy casi todo el día a lado de Yuuri.

Esta mañana tiró una taza al escuchar su celular sonar, ¿qué tan malos son los señores Katsuki como para que tengan a su hijo muerto de nervios? Digo, sé que no le ha dicho que abandonó la carrera, ni tampoco que se casó y espera un cachorro. Suspiro profundamente y me agachó a recoger la taza, después la tiro en el bote de basura y abrazo a mi lindo esposo que ahora ha roto lágrimas.

—Voy a estar contigo —susurro con suavidad.

Solo asiente y continúa llorando. No sé cómo ayudar a que se sienta mucho mejor, me preocupa demasiado que esté en ese estado. 

—Tienes que calmarte, tu embarazo es de riesgo y lo que menos necesitas es estar hecho un manojo de nervios —agrego limpiando las lágrimas con los dedos.

Beso su frente con suavidad, bajo a sus mejillas besando cada una y luego sus dulces labios, los cuales me contestan con timidez. Sus brazos se aferran a mi sin querer soltarme y yo lo cargo para llevarlo a la cama. 

Estando sobre nuestro lecho, lo acomodo para que podamos tener una siesta antes de la hora de la cena. No sé qué ha preparado, pero huele deliciosa toda la casa.

Viendo que aún en sus sueños tiene el rostro lleno de angustia trato de pensar de qué forma podemos sobrellevarla visita de sus padres, entonces pasa por mi mente a alguien que conoce perfectamente a los señores Katsuki: Mari Katsuki. 

Aprovecho que Yuuri está durmiendo profundamente para irme a la habitación de visitas y poder marcarle. 

—¡Hola, Otabek! —saluda con mucha alegría.

—Hola, Mari. ¿Qué tal todo va por allá?

Escucho un suspiro profundo y luego una risita nerviosa, ¿ocurrió algo?

—Digamos que estoy un poco preocupada, a Minami se le ocurrió ir a patinar en su estado y cayó de sentón —eso no suena nada bien, yo estaría muy nervioso—. Por fortuna no pasó nada malo y ambos están bien. 

—Menos mal que todo está bien —trago en seco—. Mi Yuuri no lo está, su embarazo se volvió un poco arriesgado, hace unas semanas tuvo un sangrado y bueno, ahora tiene que descansar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —se escucha muy nerviosa y alterada.

—Yuuri no quería alterarte, mucho menos que descuides a tu pareja —contesto.

—Ese Yuuri —masculla—. Y déjame adivinar, mis padres van a ir y Yuuri se muere de nervios.

—Lo que me temía —hace una pausa mientras escucho que le da una última fumada a un cigarrillo—. Voy a tomar el próximo vuelo para tratar de calmar a mis padres y apoyar a Yuuri.

—¿Y vas a dejar a Minami?

—No, él viene conmigo. También les diré a mis padres sobre la relación con él.

—De acuerdo, acá nos veremos.

Colgamos. Espero que de alguna u otra forma mi Yuuri pueda mejorar su ánimo en caso de que su hermana venga. Vuelvo a la cama donde mi esposo continúa dormido, por lo que aprovecho para acercarme y envolverlo con mis brazos.

—No quiero irme de aquí —susurra sueños—. Beka es el amor de mi vida y tenemos una preciosa hija.

Beso su nuca y lo atraigo más a mi cuerpo para protegerlo.

—Nadie te apartará de mi lado —susurro.

No dice nada, pero sus manos se aferran a las mías. Tarareo una canción de cuna muy conocida por los dos, logrando que el ritmo de respiración de Yuuri sea más relajada y profunda. También Midna está completamente tranquila con movimientos suaves, ambos les encanta estar así. 

—Te amo, Beka —susurra.

—Te amo, Yuuri.

Cada momento que paso a lado de Yuuri lo atesoro mucho, todo lo que hago con el es muy importante y no quiero que nunca se sienta sólo. Nos levantamos de la cama porque nuestros estómagos suenan a falta de alimento. Al menos sé que se siente más tranquilo y con ánimo.

—Hice Katsudon para cenar —dice mientras deja los platos en la mesa.

—Pero tú no puedes comer Katsudon, el doctor dice que no debes.

Hace un enorme puchero y los ojos se vuelven cristalinos, anunciando un pronto llanto que me costará trabajo calmarlo.

—Pero la bebé y yo queremos comer Katsudon —solloza.

Si, va a llorar muy fuerte y no quiero. Las hormonas lo tienen así más el asunto de sus padres y si le digo algo sobre el asunto terminaré durmiendo en el sillón.

—Bien, comamos Katsudon —agrego con una media sonrisa.

—No, ya no quiero nada —se cruza de brazos sin pegarlos sobre el pecho, pues ahora le incomoda esa zona.

Y el berrinche se hace más grande, a veces me sorprende del porqué se comporta como un niño muy mimado, lo consiento, pero no es para tanto.

—No empieces, Yuuri y come —digo con seriedad—, o me harás enojar sí no…

Un sollozo más profundo y chillante viene de él. Esto se va a poner muy mal. Antes de que explote en lágrimas, corro a él y lo abrazo. 

—Sólo por esta ocasión comerás Katsudon —le digo mientras me siento a su lado—. No es bueno que comas algo rico en calorías, estamos a unas semanas de que nazca Midna y no podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia.

Asiente levemente y pega su cabeza en mi pecho mientras comienza a comer. Y no es la primera vez que hace berrinches porque le niego la comida que dijeron los doctores que no debe consumir.

Nos sentamos frente al televisor a jugar “Final Fantasy VII” y sólo nos limitamos a jugar hasta sentir el cansancio en nuestros párpados. Al ver que Yuuri se queda dormido en el sillón me levanto para apagar todo e irnos a la cama. Le pongo un pijama que Yurio le regaló, es abrigadora ahora que las temperaturas comienzan a descender más y las lluvias son muy continuas.

En cuanto termino de cobijar a mi adorado esposo, oigo que tocan el timbre. Quisiera maldecir quien lo haya hecho y hacer que mi esposo abra los ojos, pero es posible que sea algún Katsuki el que esté esperando afuera.

—Duerme, iré a abrir —beso su frente mientras lo vuelvo a acomodar sobre nuestro lecho. El solo asiente y se vuelve a acomodar abrazando mi oso.

Camino a grandes zancadas para ver por el pequeño agujero de la puerta y veo a mis cuñados esperando que les abra. Al abrir la puerta les digo “shhh” con el dedo.

—Yuuri está dormido —comento en voz baja. 

Minami y Mari asienten y entran haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta llegar a la habitación de huéspedes junto con sus maletas.

—Gracias por venir —murmuro mientras cierro la puerta. 

—Vine lo más pronto posible, mis padres ya están por tomar el avión, hace un momento hablé con ellos —agrega Mari mientras se quita su abrigo—. Desconozco cómo se tomen esto, pero no voy a dejar que se quieran llevar a mi hermano.

Asiento levemente. Volteo hacia Minami, quien está explorando la habitación con la vista y luego sonríe. Apenas comienza a asomarse el cachorro que esperan de su cuerpo y me alegra que estén bien después de lo que contó Mari. 

—¿Mi hermano cómo está? —su rostro está lleno de angustia y preocupación.

—Se quedó dormido y prefiero eso porque en el día no dejaba de asustarse con el sonido de su celular o el timbre, había momentos en que se quedaba perdido entre sus pensamientos. Sólo espero que duerma bien.

Asiente levemente mientras se sienta y le tiende las manos a su pareja para que se acerque a sus brazos.

—Mañana llegarán, ¿le han dado la dirección de esta casa?

Asiento levemente.

Dejo que descansen en esa habitación y yo vuelvo a la nuestra para descansar con mi cerdito, quien sigue de la misma posición dormido. Me acerco a él por debajo de las cobijas y beso su cuello. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

No dormí nada anoche, pero lo que nos despierta es el delicioso aroma de huevos freírse en el sartén e incluso nuestros estómagos reclaman que nos acerquemos.

—¿Yurio volvió? —pregunta dormido mi esposo.

—No, es tu hermana y Minami. 

Se gira para quedar boca arriba luchando con la pesadez de mantenerse despierto con los ojos abiertos. 

—Diles que quiero malteada de fresa —susurra abrazando la almohada.

Beso su frente y luego bajo a su vientre para saludar al pequeño pedacito de amor que está aquí. 

—Buenos días, corazón —susurro. 

Salgo a saludar a mis cuñados y me dirijo al refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes y preparar la malteada que a Yuuri se le antojó.

—Mis padres ya vienen —comenta mi cuñada mientras revisa su celular.

Me da un vuelco en el estómago, como si Yuuri me pasara sus nervios por medio de nuestro lazo. Termino de prepararle la malteada y se la llevo a él, quien ya se levanta y está haciendo ejercicios de respiraciones. 

Eso me altera y corro a él sentándome a su lado para sobarle su espalda. Acaricia el vientre con suavidad y escuchó que habla con la bebé.

—Esas odiosas contracciones falsas molestas —masculla—. He estado tan estresado estos días y por más que me calmabas no lograba hacerlo. 

—¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? 

Niega con la cabeza.

—Midna, siento mucho alterarte —susurra con ternura—. No puedes nacer ahora.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te lleve? 

—No, dame mi malteada por favor —dice con una sonrisa.

Sé que está aguantándose el dolor y le gusta hacerse fuerte, pero es tan terco que no me va a dejar llevarlo al hospital. Le entrego su malteada y de inmediato le da un sorbo, sonríe de felicidad por tomarlo. 

—Es delicioso.

Arreglamos la casa y ayudo a mi esposo a que se bañe y se vista, aprovechando la ducha para bañarme con él. Mari y Minami nos ayudan a preparar la comida para todos. Yuuri se sienta sobre el sillón tapándose con una cobija y yo me siento a su lado. Hablamos los cuatro para tener un plan de mente y poder sobrellevar la visita de los suegros, contarles todo y convencer que somos una familia feliz.

La hora a llegado cuanto escuchamos el timbre sonar, Yuuri toma mi mano con fuerza por unos momentos antes de que me levante. Beso la frente de mi esposo dedicándole una mirada de confianza y me dirijo hacia la puerta. 

Me encuentro con dos personas mayores que nosotros y de inmediato identifico los rasgos de Mari y Yuuri en ellos. Ambos Katsuki me miran incrédulos, seguro piensan que se equivocaron de casa.

—Buenas tardes, jovencito —hablan muy extraño el inglés y se le nota mucho el acento japonés, a Yuuri no se le nota en nada cuando habla—. ¿Eres roomie de Yuuri Katsuki?

¿Roomie? No me extraña que me llamen así, de seguro eso es parte del plan de ese par así que creo que tendré que seguirles el juego. 

—Sí, pasen —contesto. 

Los señores Katsuki entran a la casa y en cuanto ven a mi esposo sentado en la sala sonríen y se acercan a saludarlo. 

—Hola, papás —dice Yuuri completamente nervioso—. Me da gusto verlos después de estos años. 

—También me da gusto verte cielo —la mujer se sienta a un lado de él y le acaricia la cabeza. 

Si se preguntan cómo es que no notan sus feromonas de omega embarazado, es porque sus padres son betas. Sí, es un caso demasiado extraño, de cada un millón de parejas betas nacen un omega o un alfa, en este caso tuvieron a ambos y nadie puede explicarse eso. Ahora, en esa posición que está sentado Yuuri cubre un poco su barriga y más con esa sudadera mía. 

—Mamá, papá —se acerca Mari con una bandeja de té recién preparado por Minami para ofrecerle a los recién llegados—. Bienvenidos. 

Ambos señores se quedan sorprendidos al ver a Mari en casa e incluso arquean las cejas. Aceptan con gusto el té que les da y se sientan en los espacios vacíos que hay en el sillón donde mi esposo está sentado. 

—No esperábamos verte aquí, Mari —afirma su padre con una sonrisa. 

—Cuando supe que venía, quise ahorrarles el viaje y vine a casa de mi hermano —dice Mari tratando de ocultar sus nervios con una sonrisa más forzada que la que pongo al visitar a los tíos que me desagradan.

—Es un gusto tener a la familia reunida —luego dirigen la vista hacia mí, dado que no me he movido por ningún momento del lado de Yuuri—. ¿Te juntaste con este chico para compartir gastos?

—S-sí, habían subido la renta de dónde estaba y no podía pagarlo, entonces él se ofreció en que compartiéramos gastos —sonríe levemente Yuuri—. Otabek es un chico muy amable.

Agradezco aparentar menos de lo que es realmente mi edad y me agrada la idea de que no esté mintiendo en respecto a muchas cosas. 

Noto que hace un gesto de dolor que pasa desapercibido en cuanto llega Minami con una bandeja de bocadillos. 

—Buenas tardes, señores Katsuki —dice Minami haciendo una leve reverencia—. Es un gusto verlos. 

Ambos señores vuelven a ver a sus hijos con rostro sorprendidos, creo que de Minami no habían dicho nada. 

—Verán, Minami es mi asistente —dice la chica—. Me ayuda con el programa de protección a los omegas que sufren violencia. 

—Me encanta la idea de que un chico te esté ayudando —la señora Katsuki se detiene al ver que su vientre hinchado se asoma un poco—. Pero Mari, ese chico está encinta, ¿por qué lo haces trabajar?

—Oh no, no es una molestia trabajar para la senpai —dice Minami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Puedo apoyarla, mi embarazo no es una discapacidad. 

—Mamá, no lo molestes —arruga la nariz Mari. 

Todo va marchando a la perfección, las charlas entre ellos son tan tranquilas que siento que Mari y Yuuri exageraron en cuanto a que sus padres son algo estrictos en cuanto a mi esposo. 

Por fortuna los señores Katsuki se quedarán en un hotel cerca de aquí y no necesitan quedarse en casa. Sólo estoy esperando la hora en que decidan irse. Comemos en la sala porque la mesa del comedor la llenamos de libros y cosas de la escuela para que vean que “somos alumnos estudiosos”. 

Terminando el postre, los señores Katsuki sienten el jet lag caer sobre sus cuerpos y deciden tomar un descanso en el hotel. 

—Siento mucho no poderles preparar una habitación —dice Yuuri. 

—No te preocupes —dice la señora Katsuki acercándose hacia él—. Ven hijo, dame un abrazo. 

Entonces es cuando todos entramos en pánico. Con trabajos trata de levantarse Yuuri del sillón, luchando de que la sudadera no se levante y pueda abrazar a su madre.

—Has subido de peso —se burla su padre—. Eres igual que tu madre.

—Ah sí, es que el estrés me hace comer demasiadas cosas que no debería —dice Yuuri. 

Su madre lo envuelve en sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza y de repente se separa de golpe, mirando a Yuuri con sospecha. 

—Algo me acaba de patear en el estómago —dice la mujer.

Palidezco. Yuuri también y Mari cierra los ojos sabiendo que todo lo que llevamos en marcha se fue al diablo gracias a nuestra pequeña pateadora que se quiso delatar.

—N-no, debe ser imaginación tuya —tartamudea Yuuri. 

La señora Katsuki no se lo traga y alza la sudadera con rapidez mostrando el embarazo de Yuuri. Se quedan con la boquiabierta en cuanto lo descubren y Yuuri se tapa de inmediato su vientre, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

—¡Katsuki Yuuri! ¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que estabas embarazado?! —exclama su padre acercándose a él—. ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar que tener un bebé y continuar estudiando será fácil?!

—Yuuri, me has decepcionado por completo —la señora Katsuki está llorando a madres y se aferra a su marido—. ¿Te ha abandonado el padre de esa criatura?

—¡Seguro que sí! —exclama el hombre—. Seguro ese niño te truncará todo.

No puedo permitir seguir escuchando que sus padres le digan cosas terribles a mi esposo. Me acerco a él para abrazarlo y demostrar que no está solo. 

—No, yo soy el padre de nuestro bebé y nadie va abandonar a nadie —agrego con tono serio. 

Si vieran su rostro, no se darían cuenta que el enojo se los está carcomiendo. 

—Jovencito, ¿han pensado en que ya no pueden seguir estudiando? —dice la señora Hiroko haciendo una mueca.

—Yo trabajo, tengo un empleo en el que soy capaz de mantener a mi familia, yo ya estoy titulado y apoyo mucho a Yuuri —sueno serio.

—Mamá, papá, Otabek es mi esposo —agrega Yuuri.

Ahora ellos son los que palidecen y comienzan a decirles cosas a Yuuri en japonés. Mari enseguida interviene para tratar de calmarlos, pero esto es una discusión demasiado seria que me encantaría parar. 

Entonces veo que Yuuri se dobla de dolor con un quejido muy fuerte e incluso me apretuja la mano. Todos volteamos a verlo y la sangre se me va del cuerpo al ver cierto líquido debajo de los pies de Yuuri. 

—V-va a nacer —chilla Yuuri. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	33. T R E I N T A    Y   T R E S

Por Otabek

Si esto fuera como un juego RPG tendría dos opciones: 

1\. Entrar en pánico y girar en círculos. 

2\. Entrar en pánico y cargar a mi esposo en brazos para salir a la calle y tomar el primer taxi que encuentre.

Cómo esposo y futuro padre escojo la segunda opción. Tomo a Yuuri en mis brazos y lo cargo, me echo la cobija que está sobre el sillón en el hombro y salgo corriendo sin importar lo que digan los demás. Los problemas familiares se minimizan completamente y la prioridad es mi esposo e hija.

Corro con suerte al ver que Mari se adelanta y para el primer taxi para que lo subamos mi esposo y yo.

—No se preocupen, los alcanzaremos para hacerles una maleta —dice ella cerrando a la puerta—. Llévelos de inmediato al hospital —le ordena al hombre dándole un billete grande.

Y sin decir algo, el hombre pisa el acelerador y vamos a toda marcha. Yuuri y yo está haciendo respiraciones profundas para calmar esas contracciones que le están provocando dolor. 

—Ella no debe nacer —chilla Yuuri demasiado espantado—. Faltan 8 semanas para que llegue ese día.

Pego su cabeza sobre mi pecho para abrazarlo con más fuerza sin lastimarlo.

—Lo sé, ella debe hacer en diciembre y no en octubre —no puedo calmarlo, sabiendo que es peligroso que mi bebita nazca ahora.

Tampoco es inevitable no llorar si escucho a mi esposo sollozar, incluso el buen hombre nos regala pañuelos desechables. 

Deseo de corazón que los médicos puedan hacer algo y detener el nacimiento de mi hija para que el embarazo llegue a término.

—Van a estar bien —mascullo.

Llegamos al hospital y el chófer me ayuda en bajar a mi esposo y acomodarlo nuevamente en mis brazos y abrirnos las puertas de emergencias, también llama a algún doctor para que nos traiga la camilla. 

—Señor, deseo de corazón que su esposo y su bebé estén bien —dice antes de partir—. Rezaré por ustedes.

—S-sí, muchas gracias —muerdo el labio para evitar ponerme a llorar. 

El hombre es demasiado noble que hasta intento darme el billete que Mari le había dado, por supuesto que no se lo acepte y le di otro más porque no tengo cómo pagarle por ayudarme.

Enseguida nos llevan a una habitación en urgencias para revisar a mi esposo con un ecógrafo y me espanto al ver que no le encuentran una vena a mi Yuuri y que le hayan pinchado ya dos veces. 

—La bebé está lista para nacer, pudimos evitarlo si sentía síntomas —dice el doctor con seriedad—. ¿Tuvo contracciones o dolores este día? 

Yuuri se muerde el labio y aprieta los ojos al sentir como lo vuelven a pinchar en su brazo y asiente.

—Creí que eran esas famosas contracciones falsas —masculla.

—Me preocupa que la presión de Yuuri este alta, vamos a tratar de retener un poco la niña para estabilizar la presión —dice el doctor y enseguida le da una orden a uno de los internos que los sigue.

—N-no, tiene que nacer ahora —jadea Yuuri.

—No, si lo hace podrían morir ambos. 

Eso nos asusta demasiado y terminamos aceptando la sugerencia del doctor. Le colocan algunas sustancias en su intravenosa para ayudarle con los dolores del parto.

Nos llevan a una habitación más privada y nos entregan unas batas para vestir a Yuuri.

Ayudo a vestirse con esa bata que lo tiene totalmente descubierto y hasta noto que se incomoda. 

Lo único que se me ocurre hacer es darle mi sudadera y la chamarra que traigo puesta junto con la cobija. 

—Un nido no sería mala idea para sentirte protegido —sonrío tendiendo también mi camisa. 

—Vas a causar accidentes si andas sin camisa —dice con el ceño fruncido—. Además, no quiero que esas enfermeras coquetas estén mirando tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué van a ver? Engorde contigo estos meses con esos antojos —me acerco a abrazarlo.

Él sonríe y acepta la idea, siempre y cuando me suba a la camilla para abrazarlo. Hace un nido precioso capaz de mantenernos a los tres calientes y cuando llegan mis cuñados, me entregan una camisa limpia y Minami pensó que Yuuri querría hacer el nido, por lo que trajo más ropa mía. 

—Mis padres no están tranquilos —dice Mari preocupada—. Quieren llevarse a Yuuri en cuanto nazca la bebé. 

Abrazo a mi esposo pegándolo contra mí, sintiendo el miedo que me lo van a arrebatar y deseo salir corriendo con él en brazos lejos de aquí.

Antes de que diga algo, el doctor los saca de la habitación porque solo yo puedo estar con él. 

—No dejaré que nos separen —gruño—. Eres el amor de mi vida y no podría vivir sin ti.

—No lo harán, tú y yo estaremos juntos como lo prometimos —se aferra a mí.

—Así será mi amor —beso su frente.

Hay momentos en que él siente una contracción más fuerte y los doctores no dejan de revisar si su presión está bien, el ritmo cardíaco de ambos y sobre todo que el canal de parto se dilate, pero este no lo hace, es como si su cuerpo tratara de retener a la bebé. 

—Dado que la bebé ya quiere salir, tendremos que hacer una cesaría —explica el doctor mientras termina de revisar la ecografía—. Aunque haya coronado, el cuerpo de Yuuri no coopera.

Mi esposo se ve completamente deprimido y conociéndolo es capaz de culparse por no hacer caso a los síntomas que tuvo en la mañana. 

Mis padres están afuera esperando alguna noticia, no quiero salir y dejar a mi esposo a pesar de que aún no harán la incisión porque quieren hacer que el parto sea natural. 

—Ve a verlos, deben estar preocupados —sugiere mi esposo tratando de sonreír, pero parece más una mueca de dolor—. Estaremos bien.

—Quiero estar al lado de ustedes el mayor tiempo posible —tomo su mano y la beso.

—Anda, ve.

Solo espero que en unos minutos no dilate y me pierda el nacimiento de Midna. 

Camino a paso apresurado para llegar a la sala de espera y me sorprendo de inmediato al ver quiénes están sentados: Celestino, Minako, Yurio, Jean, mis padres, los de él y mis cuñados. 

Aquí es donde me doy cuenta que somos muy queridos y que el apoyo es notorio. Quisiera doblarme a llorar porque esto me pone muy feliz y seguro que a Yuuri también.

Mi mamá nota mi presencia y corre hacia mí para abrazarme fuerte.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta ella.

—Yuuri es muy fuerte, está aguantando todo y ahora esperamos a que su cuerpo asimile las cosas y sea parto natural, en caso de no serlo será cesárea —explico.

—Va a estar bien, de eso estoy segura —mamá se separa de mí y besa mi mejilla—. Has hecho un buen trabajo. 

Papá se acerca a darme unas palmadas para animarme, diciéndome cuán orgulloso está. Jean y Yurio me dan palabras de aliento y Mari me agradece por apoyar y cuidar a Yuuri en todo momento. Celestino y Minako también me demuestran su apoyo dándome algo de comer. 

Los padres de Yuuri no dejan de mirarme como si fuera yo el culpable de todo esto, quizá lo sería si se enteraran cómo se dieron las cosas y sobre todo por qué dejé rebasar ese límite de relación de profesor-alumno.

—En cuanto mi hijo tenga su bebé nos lo llevaremos a Japón —dice el sr. Katsuki.

Y no me sorprende que sigan aferrados con esa idea absurda.

Mis padres se quedan con la boca abierta al escuchar eso y por supuesto que ofendidos. Quieren a Yuuri y por supuesto que a Midna.

—Eso no va a pasar —gruño antes de darme media vuelta.

No quiero que estén alterandome ni nada, mi esposo me necesita y debo ser fuerte para él. 

Entro a la habitación y mi Yuuri me dedica una sonrisa.

—Volviste —me tiende la mano y hace un gesto de dolor, haciendo que me acerque rápido—. Cada vez son más dolorosas, creo que ya no me hace efecto la medicina. 

—Cada vez se acerca más el momento —acaricio su frente—. ¿Cómo te sientes? 

Suspira profundo y me invita a sentarme a su lado. 

—Debo decir que tengo pánico, mucho miedo a que pueda salir algo malo conmigo o con la bebé, no quiero que ninguno de los dos tenga que morir y dejarte solo. Tampoco quiero que algo le pase a Midna por nacer tan pequeña —comenta con voz temblorosa y sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas—. También estoy nervioso porque nacerá pronto y ansioso por tenerla en mis brazos.

A decir verdad, comparto todos esos sentimientos, no quiero que a ninguno de los dos les pase algo, quiero que estén sanos y salvos conmigo.

—Vamos a salir adelante, tenemos muchos proyectos y Midna querrá un hermanito o hermanita —acaricio sus regordetas mejillas.

—¿Quieres otro cachorro? —sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Quiero vivir contigo para siempre. 

Las lágrimas resbalan por sus ojitos y enseguida son limpiadas de inmediato por mi mano. 

Llamamos al doctor viendo que las contracciones son muy seguidas y que no es bueno que la bebé siga dentro de Yuuri si ya rompió fuente. 

Revisando por completo a mi esposo, el hombre toma una decisión y nos dice que hará lo posible para que Yuuri y Midna estén bien. Me dejarán entrar al quirófano para estar al lado de Yuuri mientras le hacen la cesárea. 

Él está temblando ligeramente de miedo, pero no deja de sonreír tan radiante como siempre lo hace a pesar de tener mucho dolor. 

Me coloco las prendas para entrar al quirófano y me siento extraño, como si fuera un doctor cirujano. Quizá en otra vida lo fui y por eso siento que todo esto es familiar. 

Le colocan una anestesia a Yuuri que lo adormece del abdomen para abajo, ya que él insistió en quedarse despierto para recibir a Midna.

—Muy bien, pase lo que pase no debes alterarte Otabek —me advierte el hombre.

—Entendido.

No sé porque nos dicen cosas así, pero entiendo que puede salir algo mal. Dios, si me escuchas, no me quites a Yuuri ni tampoco a mi hija. 

Todo ya está listo, las múltiples máquinas conectadas a mi esposo para ir revisando su ritmo cardíaco y la presión arterial, los utensilios que usarán para incisión y debo admitir que esto me recuerda un poco a esos juegos de zombies donde entras a los hospitales y esas enfermeras de Silent Hill no me dejaron tranquilo un par de noches. 

Tomo la mano de mi esposo, quien se aferra a mí. Me dedica una sonrisa muy nerviosa y sus ojos no dejan de lagrimear.

—Tendremos una bebé —susurro antes de dejarle un beso sobre su frente. 

—Ya quiero tenerla en mis brazos —la sonrisa de Yuuri es enorme que a cualquiera conmueve.

El doctor da a inicio el proceso de la cesárea. La verdad la sangre me pone muy nervioso y hasta podría vomitar en cualquier momento, pero trato de ser fuerte. 

Me impresiona mucho ver esa enorme cortada en el abdomen de Yuuri y hasta me pongo en alerta. Él presiona mi mano diciéndome que se encuentra bien. Volteo hacia el doctor para ver cómo mete las manos dentro de mi esposo y luego saca una pequeña bolita rosada, un humanito cubierto de la sangre de Yuuri. 

Me deja cortar el cordón umbilical y enseguida se la llevan a una camita para limpiarla, pero por desgracia no nos dejan cargarla ni nada. 

—¿Por qué se la llevan? —chillo.

—Es muy pequeña y necesita estar en una incubadora —explica el doctor. 

—¡No la escuché llorar! ¿Va a estar bien? —exclama Yuuri alterado.

—Lo estará en nuestras manos, señor Altin —dice el hombre tratando de tranquilizar a mi esposo. 

Yuuri comienza a llorar y entiendo su dolor, yo también quiero tener a mi hija y saber porque no ha llorado. 

Terminan con la cesárea y nos llevan a la habitación donde estábamos antes. Yuuri se siente muy cansado, le duele todo el cuerpo y no quiere descansar. También insiste en que salga a hablar con los demás, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo. 

—Aquí me quiero quedar —susurro.

—Ellos merecen saber qué está pasando, lo haría yo mismo, pero no puedo salir de aquí —su voz se quiebra. 

Asiento levemente y antes de salir le doy un beso sobre la frente. Me duele verlo roto de esa forma, siento todo el dolor que tiene y debo admitir que también estoy destruido por dentro.

Llego a la sala donde me esperan todos para que les dé una respuesta, pero no puedo decir nada, todas las palabras las tengo atascadas. Inmediatamente mi familia se acerca corriendo para saber qué ha pasado, incluso los señores Katsuki se acercan para saber. Por el rostro que debo de traer se dan cuenta que lo que está no es bueno.

—¿Qué pasa con Yuuri y el bebé? —pregunta Yurio acercándose más. 

—¿Mi hijo dónde está? —insiste la señora Katsuki acercándose a mí.

Esos ojos llenos de miedo, tristeza y furia me estrujan por completo; se me dificulta respirar y por más que abro la boca no puedo articular una palabra.

—No pude cargarla y Yuuri… —sollozo

Muchos empiezan a decir cosas que no alcanzo ni a escuchar, de verdad que quisiera desplomarme frente a ellos, pero debo ser fuerte. 

El señor Katsuki me toma de la ropa y me acerca más a él. 

—¿Dónde están mi hijo y mi nieto? —ruge. 

—Él está bien, pero la bebé… 

Un fuerte golpe con el puño choca sobre mi rostro. El señor Katsuki está muy molesto y quizá entiendo su dolor, después de todo fui yo quien llevo a Yuuri hasta aquí por haberme enamorado de él. Todo el dolor que está pasando es mi culpa y no puedo hacer mucho por él. 

Mi padre logra separarnos y mi mamá se acerca a revisar el ojo que ahora me duele demasiado. 

—¡No vuelva a tocar a mi hijo! —exclama mamá muy molesta.

—¡Él tocó el nuestro! —grita desde atrás la señora Katsuki. 

—¡Ya basta! —Mari interviene— ¡Por el amor de Dios, estamos en un hospital! 

—Mari tiene razón, la principal preocupación es ahora Yuuri y el estado de a bebé, además no debemos generar esta tensión entre todos —dice Celestino con seriedad. 

—Así es, es cuando ahora debemos estar unidos y apoyar a los chicos —hace segunda Minako.

Mi madre continúa revisando mi rostro y sin decirle nada retiro su mano para caminar hacia la habitación de Yuuri. 

No puedo sentir más mierda en estos momentos y sé que no voy a mejorar hasta que tenga respuestas. 

Antes de entrar a la habitación de Yuuri me coloco el gorro de la sudadera para ocultar el golpe que me dejó el señor Katsuki. 

—Beka —masculla mi esposo.

Por más que quise evitar que mi esposo me viera no lo logro. En cuanto ve mi ojo se horroriza y me pide acercarme. Doy pasos lentos y me siento frente a él sobre la camilla para que vea mi ojo. 

—¿Quién te hizo esto? 

No contesto porque sigo aún con todas las emociones atascadas en mi garganta y no puedo decir nada más, sin embargo, son mis ojos los que me delatan. No puedo parar de llorar frente a mi esposo, quien me necesita ahora más que nunca y simplemente no puedo detenerme. 

—Mi amor, todo va a estar bien —unas cuántas lágrimas bajan de los ojos de Yuuri. 

Entonces es cuando me doy cuenta que soy demasiado débil y vulnerable como para ser fuerte para él. Yuuri debe ser el que tiene que recibir consuelo y no yo. 

—Lo siento tanto, Yuuri —paso la manga de mi ropa sobre los ojos—. No soy suficiente alfa para ti. 

—¿Qué dices?

Tomo sus manos con delicadeza, están heladas y no dudo tratar de calentarlas. 

—Si no me hubiera enamorado de ti, no estarías sufriendo de esta forma —es inevitable dejar de sentirme mierda—. Estarías ahora en casa preparándote para ir a la escuela y… 

—¡No sigas! —los ojos caramelo de mi esposo anuncian el estallido de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué suena a que tienes dudas de nosotros? ¿Crees que estaría mejor si no me hubiera enamorado de ti? —las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas—, porque yo no me arrepiento de nada, de nada Otabek. 

—N-no estoy diciendo que estoy arrepentido —lo tomo de los hombros con cuidado—, pero no soporto ver qué sufres por mi culpa, que las cosas con tus padres saldrían mal y quién terminó pagando fue nuestra hija. 

—No sigas —masculla Yuuri mirando hacia otro lado menos a mis ojos—. No es tu culpa, es mía por no saber manejar las cosas, por no ser capaz de enfrentar a mis padres… yo soy el que te está causando este dolor y por eso estás derrumbado. 

No decimos nada, nos quedamos callados y hasta en un momento pensé que Yuuri se había quedado dormido hasta que alcanzo a escucharlo llorar nuevamente. No debería estar haciendo y diciendo esto, debo de apoyarlo porque por eso es un matrimonio, ¿no? Ambos nos necesitamos. 

Quizá pensamos que el matrimonio solo es un papel en el que legalmente estamos casados, pero esa palabra lleva un significado más pesado que ello. Tomo sus manos con delicadeza y me las llevo a los labios. 

—Discúlpame —susurro—. Vamos a salir de esta, nos iremos de este lugar con nuestra hija en brazos y continuaremos viviendo y creciendo juntos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y pide que me acerque a él para besarle los labios. 

—Lo lograremos, tenemos miles de aventuras en las que vamos a luchar y enfrentar cada problema juntos —dice. —Somos un equipo, Yuuri.

El doctor entra a la habitación y nuestros corazones dan un vuelco. Se nota muy serio y eso nos pone más tensos. 

—Doctor, nuestra hija… —masculla Yuuri. 

—¿Cómo está nuestra bebé? —continuo por él. 

El hombre aprieta los labios, como si tratara de decirnos que no nos aferremos a ella o podría pasar algo malo. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━  
 **  
**

**Continuará.**


	34. T R E I N T A   Y   C U A T R O

Por Yuuri

Mi corazón late muy fuerte dentro del pecho y no sé en qué pensar, el dolor disminuye al ver al doctor frente a mí. Quiero saber qué está pasando con mi hija y porque la retienen. 

No podría soportar escuchar que ella está muerta, Dios, no me quites a mi hija por favor. Otabek está igual o peor, sólo piensa en que es él el culpable.

—Señores, la niña está estable —dice el doctor—. Para ser muy pequeña es una niña guerrera, ella quiere vivir. 

Sonreímos de oreja a oreja por esa noticia, nuestra hija está bien gracias a que nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas. Pero, ¿por qué no está con nosotros? 

—La bebé deberá permanecer en un cunero especial para que continúe con su crecimiento hasta que veamos que sea capaz de poder respirar por su cuenta y pueda tomar del seno de su madre —ahí está la mala noticia—. Y también debes quedarte, Yuuri. Tuviste hipertensión arterial y tenemos que vigilarte día y noche.

Otra noticia mala. Otabek me abraza con fuerza y trata de mantenerse fuerte. 

—Mañana podrán entrar sus familiares para visitarlos —continua.

—¿Y cuándo veremos a nuestra bebé? —pregunta Otabek. 

—Necesitamos un poco de tiempo, les aseguro que la verán antes de lo pensado. 

Me quiero soltar a llorar, deseo poder estar con ella en todo momento y es que estos malditos doctores nos retienen una y otra vez. 

En cuanto sale el hombre de la habitación me dejo caer en la cama sin poder contener mis sollozos. Otabek se recuesta a mi lado y usa sus feromonas para tratar de tranquilizarme. 

Nos quedamos acostados sin decir nada por un largo rato.

Solo siento como se detienen el tiempo y la angustia de no poder tener a mi hija en brazos aumenta demasiado. 

Las lágrimas no abandonan mis ojos y ya hasta me duelen demasiado. Otabek también tiene los ojos hinchados, sobre todo ese ojo morado que aún no me dice quién se lo hizo. 

Me duele de vez en cuando la herida que me hicieron y sólo me hace pensar en lo vacía que se siente mi alma al no haber cargado a mi pequeña en mis brazos. 

Cuando traen la comida es una batalla con mi esposo porque trata de hacerme comer. 

—Debes hacerlo —más que una sugerencia la siento como una orden. 

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo irás a comer? —gruño al rechazar el bocado que quiere darme—. No has comido nada desde anoche. 

Otabek niega con la cabeza e insiste en hacerme comer. Sólo porque ya me harté obedezco, hasta que le pido que me traiga el cubo para volver el estómago. 

—Llamaré al doctor —dice Otabek dejando a un lado la comida.

—No, ve por algo de comer por favor —ahora soy yo quien le da esa orden.

—Pero…

—Aquí estaré, Midna también estará aún dentro de esa caja de cristal, nada va a cambiar —me dejo caer sobre la cama. 

Mi esposo asiente y decide levantarse, aún con duda de si es buena idea o no dejarme, pero al sentir mi mirada amenazadora accede a irse. 

Cierro los ojos y tengo pesadillas terribles con noticias sobre mi bebita, la peor es soñar su muerte. Mi pequeña Midna está luchando para vivir y yo no estoy a su lado. 

Mi mundo comienza a derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes y no puedo detenerlo. Está doliendo mucho. 

Otabek regresa, al menos haber comido le ha devuelto un poco el color. Parecía un zombie y me preocupa que no esté cuidándose. 

—Tus padres quieren verte —dice con amargura—. Insisten en hacer lo posible por llevarte.

—¿Papá fue quien te golpeó? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido. 

—No por ello dejaría que te niegues a verlos —contesta como si quisiera evadirme. 

Es verdad, no quiero verlos y menos sabiendo que mi padre golpeó a mi esposo. Pero no podré evadirlos por más tiempo, así que es hora de enfrentarlos.

—Bien, llámalos y tú ve a curarte ese ojo —gruño. 

El aprieta los labios, disgustoso por esta decisión, sé que él quisiera que estuviera aquí para convencer a mis padres. Estoy seguro que ni así lo harán, así que nuevamente estoy dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio.

—Antes de que te vayas bésame por favor —sonrío a medias. 

Asiente y se acerca, tomándome con cuidado del mentón y pega sus labios sobre los míos, comenzando un beso pequeño. Sé que ahora no estamos en las mejores condiciones, pero sé que con un beso podemos aumentar nuestra confianza.

Otabek me dedica una sonrisa, pero sus ojos son tristes y estoy seguro que los míos están igual o peor.

Me quedo solo por unos segundos mientras escucho la máquina que va marcando el ritmo cardíaco. Ya es hora de que deje de esconderme detrás de mi hermana o de Otabek, voy a enfrentar a mis padres con la frente en alto y pase lo que pase voy a salir adelante con mi esposo e hija. 

La puerta se abre y puedo notar como mi corazón se altera con el electrocardiograma. Mis padres no se ven nada contentos con nada de esto, incluso mi padre trae el ceño fruncido. 

Ambos se acercan al estar al par de la cama. Nadie se atreve a romper el silencio, no sabemos cómo comenzar una charla sin necesidad de pelear… O eso creo. Tienen tantas palabras atascadas en su garganta que sólo veo como abren la boca y tratan de gesticular algún sonido. 

Entonces veo como mi padre aprieta los labios y levanta la mano para abofetearme muy fuerte. Mi madre ahoga un grito y se lleva las manos a la boca. 

—¡Toshiya! —exclama ella—. ¡Acaba de tener una cesárea! 

—No estaría aquí sí habría mantenido las piernas cerradas —gruñe papá.

La tristeza y la decepción me duele más que esa bofetada. Me llevo la mano al rostro para sobarme sin mirar a mis padres. 

—Como ya lo dije, te irás a Japón con nosotros —la voz de mi padre suena muy autoritaria y si fuera el chico de hace unos años ahora estaría temblando—. ¿Dónde está tu bastarda? 

Eso sí me molesta demasiado y alzo la mirada a él de forma retadora, no me importa si tengo que ser golpeado nuevamente, seré fuerte.

—En primera no insultes a mi hija, segunda no vuelvas a tocar a mi esposo —continúo sin dejar de verlo con mucho coraje—. Tú no vas a arrastrarme a un avión para ir a Japón, no volveré y si continúan con esa actitud mejor háganse la idea de que jamás lo haré. 

—¿Crees que lo que tienes con ese chico es real? No me hagas reír, Yuuri —papá comienza a ponerse rojo de la ira que siente en estos momentos. 

—Lo es, mi hija es la prueba de que el amor que siento por él es real, que nuestro matrimonio en verdad existe y no hay nada que pueda impedirlo —me mantengo firme, aunque esté temblando—. No saben por lo que he pasado en este país estando solo y Otabek ha estado cuidándome aun siendo mi profesor. 

Diciendo esto veo como mi padre se vuelve más rojo y mi madre sólo está atenta a todo lo que está pasando. 

—¡¿Es tu profesor?! 

—Sí, ambos nos enamoramos y decidimos luchar por nuestro futuro. Tengo una familia con él y no vas a impedir nada.

Veo que mi padre vuelve a alzar la mano, listo para golpearme. No cierro los ojos y tampoco muestro miedo alguno, pero es mi madre quien lo detiene. 

—Basta, Toshiya —gruñe mamá—. Yuuri no es el mismo chico que criamos, él es diferente y ha demostrado cuánto ha crecido con los errores que ha cometido. 

—¡Pero Hiroko! ¿Cómo es posible que se haya revolcado con el primer alfa que encontró? ¡Eso no se lo enseñamos! ¡Apenas cumplirá 20 años! 

La puerta se abre para dejar pasar a una de las internas que estuvieron picoteando mi brazo para encontrar la vena. Mi padre ignora por completo la presencia de la mujer mientras que ella revisa los signos vitales. 

—Ya no es un niño, Toshiya y él ya escogió a ese alfa como su pareja.

—¡Sabía que no era buena idea que viniera a este país! —exclama Toshiya llevándose las manos a la nuca—. ¡Todo lo que le enseñamos se fue al diablo! ¡Yuuri tenía que casarse con el alfa que escogimos!

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! No puedo creer que mis padres hayan hecho eso. Se siente como una enorme traición, jamás creí que hicieran eso. Nunca me dijeron esos planes y lo más seguro es que todo esto lo hacen por dinero. 

—Eso no era más que un negocio tuyo, por eso dejé que Mari lo trajera a este continente, casi vendes a nuestro hijo sólo para tener dinero —gruñe Hiroki—. Yuuri…

—No quiero verlos —murmuro, dolido. 

—¡No me vas a echar, jovencito!

—¡Largo! —grito con todo mi dolor. 

—Yuuri, no hagas esto —chilla mi madre. 

—Ya lo escucharon —interviene la interna—. La integridad de mi paciente es muy importante y su presencia lo altera demasiado, me atreveré a decir que por su culpa su parto se adelantó. Ahora su bebita debe mantenerse en una caja de cristal para sobrevivir.

Mis padres se quedan paralizados y helados al escuchar eso. Me duele mucho que hayan dicho todo esto, que mi padre quiso venderme como si fuera un trofeo.

—Voy a llamar a la policía —la interna toma el teléfono que está a mi lado. 

Entonces mis padres se van de la habitación, dejando al hijo que tanto decían querer totalmente herido. En cuanto se cierra la puerta rompo a llorar y es esa chica quien enseguida me entrega unos pañuelos. 

—No pueden tratarte de esa forma —dice ella con amabilidad—. ¿Sabes que eso que quiere hacer es maltrato psicológico? Puedes levantar una demanda aun sabiendo que son tus padres. 

—Lo sé, curiosamente mi hermana trabaja con un programa para proteger omegas —es irónico que no lo haya pensado antes—. Quisiera ver a mi marido. 

—Por supuesto y trata de no alterarte —la joven interna se dirige a la salida.

No dejo de llorar nuevamente, todo esto me altera demasiado que no sé qué hacer para dejar de sentirme así. Solo pienso en mi esposo y en mi hija. 

No me sorprende que la puerta se abra, lo que si es que son mis suegros los que están aquí. 

—Yuuri —se acerca ella para darme un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Qué barbaridad! —exclama al tomar mi rostro, seguro se quedó hinchado o algo así.

—¿Tu padre te hizo esto, hijo? —pregunta mi suegro demasiado preocupado.

No puedo contestarle porque enseguida me suelto a llorar en los brazos de la madre de mi esposo. Esto es lo que me hacía falta, que mis progenitores me dieran un fuerte abrazo y lo que hicieron fue peor. Agradezco tener unos suegros como ellos y que estén apoyándonos cuando más lo necesitamos.

—Tranquilo, cariño —dice la sra. Altin—. Tu bebé te necesita y no puedes estar así. 

—Ni siquiera me dejan verla —sollozo—. No la he visto ni he tenido la oportunidad de tenerla en mis brazos. 

—Hablamos con los doctores y están haciendo todo lo posible para que la bebé pueda salir del cunero tan pronto sea posible —agrega mi suegro.

—Son los mejores doctores de este lado del país y sabemos que ella está en buenas manos.

Asiento levemente y dejo que ellos continúen consolandome.

Otabek vuelve después de un rato que comió algo y trae otra ropa. Espero que al menos haya descansado algo. Me alegra la visita de Celestino y de Yurio con JJ, ambos mostrándome el primer ultrasonido de su bebé. Yurio parece que está inflamado por una fuerte gastritis que no parece estar embarazado.

—No desesperes, cerdo —dice Yurio robándose la gelatina que me dejaron de postre—. Va a estar bien, mi cachorro necesita a su compañera de juegos. 

—He investigado y el 80% de bebés prematuros logran vivir sin problema alguno. Cuando menos lo esperen ya podrán tenerla en brazos —Jean me da unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro. 

Y al final es Mari la que entra sola, todos los presentes incluyendo mi esposo me dejan hablar con ella. 

—Siento mucho lo que pasó con mis padres y por tardarme tanto —mi hermana no luce feliz y cuando ve mi mejilla hinchada se da cuenta que es lo que hizo mi progenitor—. En verdad nunca entendí porque te trataban como si fueras indefenso.

Alzo los brazos para que ella se acerque y me envuelva con los suyos, quién gustosamente acepta.

—Me duele no haberte protegido de ellos, no podía estar en esos momentos a tu lado —la voz de mi hermana se quiebra al decir eso—. Dije que te protegería de quien fuera hasta de mis padres y él… —se separa para acariciar la mejilla hinchada.

Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalan de mi rostro y ella las quita enseguida. 

—Basta, Mari —chillo—. Si tengo que enfrentarlos lo haré nuevamente. 

—No dejaré que eso pase. No necesitas más de ellos, me tienes a mí, a tu esposo y a tu bebé.

Mi bebé. 

Ojalá puedan darme alguna noticia de ella, sólo me dicen que está luchando y que necesita estar cerca de mí. 

Mi esposo y yo no tenemos noción del tiempo, ambos estamos demasiado ansiosos por querer saber algo de ella. No hay día que no llore y sea Otabek quien terminé llorando conmigo en vez de calmarme. 

Mis padres no volvieron a verme nuevamente y sé que continúan en este país para tratar de convencerme e irme con ellos.

Yurio y JJ vuelven a casa, pues no pueden faltar más al trabajo y deben cuidar el embarazo del rubio.

Los padres de Otabek están al tanto de nosotros, nos cuidan y procuran que no dejemos de comer. 

Lo que más me duele es que me dejaran ir pronto y a mi bebé no. No quiero irme de este lugar sin ella. 

—No me moveré de este lugar sin que me den a mi bebé —dice Otabek con seriedad. 

—Mi yerno y nieta se irán de este hospital juntos, no importa el dinero —replica mi suegro.

A pesar de que ya estoy fuera de peligro, continúan revisando mi presión arterial y gracias a Dios no tengo alguna secuela o consecuencia de esta situación. La herida ya no duele y a veces me da comezón, pero no puedo rascarme. Aún es peligroso que pueda hacer algo ejercicio o cuando camino no puedo ir normal porque se puede abrir.

—Teniendo a Midna en brazos podremos mudarnos a casa de mis padres —dice Otabek mientras me ayuda a colocarme una sudadera—. Mamá está ayudando a empacar junto con Minami y Mari. 

Sonrío levemente. Ya todo está planeado, algunas cosas se las han llevado, otras más las están dejando para el final. 

—También estuve viendo carreras en las escuelas universitarias cercanas —comento—. Iniciaré en enero. 

Se acerca a darme un beso en mis labios, su mano la pone sobre mi cabeza y la otra sobre mi hombro. Es un beso demasiado tierno y suave. 

—Todo va a salir bien, cariño —susurra.

La puerta se abre y entra la doctora rubia que sacó a mis padres hace unos días. Nos dedica una sonrisa enorme y me ofrecen una silla.

—Los están esperando —dice ella. 

No entendemos a qué se refiere, pero hacemos caso. Otabek empuja la silla de ruedas y ella nos va guiando por los pasillos y al ver que entramos por pediatría mi corazón comienza a latir muy fuerte y aunque no quiero emocionarme, sé a dónde nos lleva.

Estando cerca de los bebés, nos entrega ropa especial para acceder con los pequeños que siguen en terapia intensiva.

Entramos a una habitación con cuneros de cristal y algunos bebitos yacen dentro. Son pequeños y me duele verlos con tantos aparatos conectados a sus cuerpecitos.

No hay necesidad de leer su descripción cuando reconozco ese dulce aroma y encuentro la hermosa bebita que creció en mí durante estos meses. 

Mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza y si no fuera porque estoy sentado, perdería el equilibrio porque mis piernas están temblando.

La doctora abre la cajita para sacar a nuestra bebé. Es una pequeña bola rosada con una pelusita de cabello. 

Me la entrega en mis brazos y siento una enorme calidez recorrer en todo mi ser. Es como si mi cuerpo reconociera quien estuvo dentro de mí. 

Otabek también está demasiado feliz que hasta me sorprende mucho verlo con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Este momento que tanto anhelamos por fin se cumple y eso es lo que más me hace feliz. Mi hija está bien, sana y salva.

Abre ligeramente sus ojos castaños, sonríe un poco antes de bostezar y se acurruca en mi pecho. 

—Hola, Midna —la saluda Otabek al acariciar su cabecita—. Moríamos de ganas de conocerte. 

—Ya estamos completos —susurro. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	35. T R E I N T A   Y   C I N C O

Por Yuuri

El tiempo se va volando ahora que ya nos permiten acercarnos a nuestra hija. Al principio eran por lapsos pequeños y me dolía mucho que nos separaran. 

Ahora es una niña muy sana y fuerte, ha crecido bastante desde que la vi salir de mi vientre. Ya puedo darle pecho, algo que me preocupaba porque siendo un hombre no producimos la misma leche que una mujer y en algún momento dejaría de lactar. 

Verla en mis brazos, aferrada a mi pecho, me hace sentir pleno y mi corazón regocija demasiado dentro de mi pecho. Otabek no se despega de nosotros por nada del mundo y siempre está tan atento con nosotros. 

—Esa bebita sí que demostró querer vivir —dice la interna. 

Ella me agrada, su nombre es muy conocido en el hospital, sobre todo su apellido, pero cuando me sentía deprimido ella venía a contarme el romance que tiene con el doctor neurocirujano. Es gracioso porque me recuerda a una serie de televisión que vi. 

—Lo sé —sonrío al ver cómo bosteza Midna, preparándose para su siesta—. No te la lleves aún, te lo pido por favor, Mer.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri —sonríe acercándose. Midna ha cautivado a muchas personas en este lugar y sin duda ella es una—. Extrañaré a esta pequeña cuando salga de aquí.

El día en que dejamos el hospital es justo cuando Midna hubiese cumplido 36 semanas de gestación. Ahora es una bebé grande y capaz de seguir adelante. 

—Tenemos un viaje largo —dice Otabek mientras me ayuda a acomodarme en la parte de atrás del carro.

—¿Ya están nuestras cosas en casa de tus padres? —pregunto totalmente sorprendido.

—Sí, sólo pasaremos a la plaza y nos iremos —asegura. 

Supongo que es hora de partir de Seattle, a decir verdad, extrañaré mucho a pocas personas y el clima agradable que hay en este lugar. 

Durante este tiempo recibí algunos regalos de Georgi, volviéndome a recordar de su propuesta. Creo que no me vendría mal ese dinero extra para poder apoyar en los gastos.

El taxi nos lleva a la plaza donde una vez tuve una cita con Otabek y fuimos al cine. Cómo olvidar esa ocasión en la que nos anduvimos provocando. 

—Nos esperan —dice Otabek al bajar del carro.

¿Nos esperan? ¿Quienes? ¿Ahora qué clase de sorpresa me tiene? 

Entramos a la plaza, mi esposo guiándonos por el lugar. Algunas personas que pasan cerca de nosotros dicen algunas exclamaciones al ver a Midna dormida en mis brazos, hoy trae un mameluco rosa que la mamá de Otabek le compró.

—¿Yuuri? 

Esa voz… 

Busco con la mirada quién me está hablando y encuentro a Víctor caminando cerca de nosotros. Otabek también lo nota y sólo veo como aprieta el puño y quisiera acercarse a él a golpearlo, incluso Midna comienza a quejarse. 

—Ignorenlo —comento mientras arrullo a mi beba. 

—¿Crees que es fácil ignorarme? —dice entre risas poniéndose en nuestro paso—. ¿Profesor Altin? ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —se queda mirándonos con curiosidad, seguro que ya se dio cuenta—. ¿Así que ustedes salían desde antes? Mila tenía razón, ¡Pobre de mi prima! 

—¿Qué te importa? —gruño. 

—Me importa mucho porque por culpa de ustedes corrieron a mi prima, tú te robaste a mi novio —me mira como si fuera un bicho raro—, de seguro ya estabas cogido cuando te pedí la muestra de amor. 

Veo como Otabek aprieta los puños con fuerza, en algún momento se va a lanzar sobre Víctor y no quiero que haga caos en este lugar. Decido ponerle a Midna en sus brazos para que se tranquilice y le pido que sigamos el paso. 

—¡Ay Yuuri! ¡Pudimos ser una gran familia! Pude haber aceptado a tu bastardita sin importarme que es hija de un don nadie y…

Mi puño choca con su rostro y cae por impacto.

Sentí ese impulso de golpear lo más duro que podía, no me importa nada ahora y ya lo tenía que hacer callar. 

—¡No voy a soportar que sigas hablando así de mi familia! —exclamo sin importarme lo que digan—. ¡Estoy harto de ti y por mi te puedes ir a la mierda, Nikirofov! 

Víctor se levanta sacudiendo su ropa con una mano y la otra sobre su falsa nariz tratando de parar la hemorragia. No se ve nada contento y no es como que me importe la verdad que es lo que piense. 

—Yuuri —susurra Otabek tomándome el brazo para irnos de ese lugar. Ahora es él quien me pasa la bebé en los brazos para no hacer nada imprudente.

Esa es la última vez que veré a Víctor y pude despedirme de él de la forma que quise hacerlo. 

Estando ya lejos, Otabek comienza a reírse e incluso las lágrimas le salen de los ojos. 

—Diablos amor, eres dinamita —se acerca a dejarme un beso en los labios—. Ya quería hacer eso desde cuándo y fue más satisfactorio ver que tú le rompieras la nariz. 

—No voy a permitir que ellos traten de hablar mal de mi familia —le devuelvo el beso y luego veo a Midna que me dedica una leve sonrisa—. ¿Viste como mami defiende a ti y a tu papi? 

Las sonrisas y risitas que ella me da me calma por completo. Otabek también se une a ver cómo Midna se divierte con nosotros. 

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante de comida Italiana y me llevo la gran sorpresa de ver a Celestino y a Minako con globos que dicen “bon voyage”. A ellos los voy a extrañar demasiado.

La convivencia con ellos es linda y ambos nos desean lo mejor en el próximo lugar al que iremos a vivir, prometiendo que irán a visitarnos. Y lo más curioso es que nos sorprenden con una noticia: son pareja.

Me da mucha alegría y les deseamos lo mejor para ellos. En verdad quisiera verlos más adelante y que nos cuenten cómo les ha ido.

—No es que quiera terminar con este agradable y lindo momento, pero debemos ir al aeropuerto —dice Otabek después de beber su refresco.

—Les espera una nueva vida —dice Minako 

—Sabemos que les irá muy bien —agrega Celestino.

—Gracias por todo —les dedico a ambos una gran sonrisa.

—Espera, Yuuri —dice Celestino, quien enseguida saca un sobre blanco con letras japonesas en el frente.

Sin duda reconozco esa caligrafía, incluso siento un hueco en el estómago al tomarla en mis manos, como si fuese una bomba que estallaría en cualquier momento.

—Tu madre me dio esto antes de irse —agrega.

—Gracias —trato de no hacer una mueca, pero es inevitable. 

Termino guardandola en la mochila sin sentirme preparado para saber qué es lo que escribió.

Antes de ir al aeropuerto nos despedimos de la ciudad y de aquellos lugares que recorrimos como pareja. Es hora de cambiar nuestra vida y más ahora que tenemos una bebita en manos. 

El vuelo no es largo, incluso creo que en transporte llegábamos bien sin cansarnos, pero los padres de Otabek nos pagaron el pasaje.

Midna se la pasa dormida en nuestros brazos durante el vuelo y el transcurso del camino hacia la casa de mis suegros. Somos bien recibidos por ellos e incluso ya nos tienen la cena preparada. 

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y acuesto a Midna en su cunero, algo que de inmediato le encanta porque se queda dormida.

Mi esposo se acerca para abrazarme por la espalda mientras estoy cobijando a nuestro tesoro. La mano de él pasa sobre la mía y la lleva a sus labios para depositar un beso. Siento una leve punzada en ella.

—Necesitamos poner en hielo esta mano —dice.

No me había dado cuenta que está hinchada y roja. Asiento levemente. Bajamos a la cocina, un lugar sumamente gigante y busca una bolsa dentro del congelador.

—Me gustó que le dieras ese golpe a Víctor, deseaba que un día pudieras defenderte de una persona como él —comenta Otabek colocando con cuidado.

Hace un año aún le temía a Víctor y dejaba que él hiciera lo que quisiera en mi, incluso estuvo a punto de hacerme algo que pudo dejarme mal el resto de mi vida.

—Estoy creciendo, Otabek —sonrío mientras dejo mi mano sobre la suya.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que lo estás haciendo —besa mi frente—. Eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso. 

—No lo estoy haciendo solo, mi esposo me impulsa a ser una mejor persona para él y su hija.

—¿Debería sentirme celoso por tu esposo?

Río levemente antes de abrazarlo. No soy nada comparado al Yuuri de hace unos años, uno al que le temía a los alfas solo por tener más fuerza que yo.

Escuchamos durante la cena cómo será la forma de vida que llevaremos. Decidimos que esperaré un poco más antes de entrar a la escuela mientras Midna esté cumpliendo un año de vida, pero no estaré del todo sin hacer nada. Voy a comenzar a apoyar a Yurio en su carrera como fotógrafo siendo su modelo y Georgi quiere sacar provecho de esta nueva decisión. Mi esposo está de acuerdo, siempre y cuando sean fotografías tomadas en casa. 

Otabek comenzará a trabajar pronto mientras le enseñan cómo manejar una empresa de tal magnitud. Confío en que pueda hacerlo, pero aún siento terrible que esté en una carrera diferente a la suya. 

—Todo va a estar bien —dice mi esposo. 

—Estoy seguro que sí.

Busco mi celular en la mochila que usé esta tarde para mandarle un mensaje a Yurio y encuentro la carta de mi madre aún sin abrir. La verdad es que tengo miedo de abrirla y pensar en que me han exiliado de la familia o quizá un enorme regaño. El corazón no deja de latir fuerte en el pecho y las manos me tiemblan mucho.

—¿Vas a leerla o no? —pregunta mi esposo tomándome de las manos.

Me muerdo los labios. Ojalá pudiera pedirle que la lea Beka por mi y decirme si realmente vale la pena o hay cosas hirientes.

—Creo que debo seguir creciendo, ¿no? —susurro.

Rompo con cuidado la orilla del sobre y saco un papel doblado perfectamente. Y tenía razón, las letras están en japonés y Otabek no sabe leer ese idioma. 

Con el corazón en la garganta decido comenzar a leer:

> _“Mi querido Yuuri._
> 
> _Me he puesto a pensar en cómo es que educamos a ti y a Mari desde muy pequeños y pienso que no nos equivocamos en la forma que lo hicimos._
> 
> _Queríamos que fueran fuertes y decididos en la vida, felices y cumpliendo sus sueños y metas, donde nadie mas abuse o quiera hacerlos sentir inferiores por cualquier cosa que la sociedad imponga._
> 
> _Desafortunadamente estamos en una época en que aún denigran al omega como una incubadora humana, un objeto de casa que no tiene derecho de decidir su destino. Pero me has demostrado que no se necesita de un sexo secundario para cumplir con tus objetivos._
> 
> _Luchaste contra el mundo, incluyéndonos y demostraste que eres capaz de defender a capa y espada esta familia que has construido con ese joven. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, he visto a mi hijo madurar de una forma que no esperaba y estoy segura que es gracias a tu esposo._
> 
> _Respecto a tu padre, es una persona insensible y con pensamientos machistas, pero con el tiempo podrá superar esa parte y pedirte disculpas por ser tan cerrado._
> 
> _Me disculpo mucho por haberte puesto en peligro y a mi nieta también. Por cierto, esa bebita es hermosa y me gustaría poder convivir con ella, conocer a tu esposo y más sobre su historia._
> 
> _La casa está con las puertas abiertas para ti, tu familia y la familia política, parece que ellos te quieren mucho y te aprecian._
> 
> _Te amo mi cielo y no hay nada más que me haga orgullosa y feliz de saber que cumples tus sueños._
> 
> _Atentamente. Hiroko”_

Mi corazón se estruja ante esas palabras y siento las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Otabek se alarma demasiado que sale disparado por un poco de papel para secar mi rostro. La felicidad de saber que mi mamá no está enojada conmigo me da una paz que tanto necesité en estos momentos críticos. 

Quizá no se atrevió a decirle algo a mi papá en su momento porque es su pareja a pesar de sus ideas machistas medievales. 

—¿Todo bien, bonito? —pregunta Otabek acercándose a mí para limpiar mis mejillas. 

Asiento levemente y lo abrazo con fuerza, cuidando de no arrugar la hoja de la carta de mi madre, que ahora es un tesoro valioso para mí. 

—Mamá nos acepta y está orgullosa de mi —murmuro con trabajos, pues tengo un nudo en la garganta.

Los brazos reconfortantes de Otabek me calman un poco, pero no dejo de sentir alegría por esto. Debo marcarle cuanto antes a mamá y decirle lo mucho que la aprecio y la amo. Antes de pulsar marcar, entra una llamada de mi hermana. 

—Mari, ¿puedo marcarte más tarde? Voy a llamar a…

—¡Yuuri! ¡Es mamá! —la voz de mi hermana se escucha algo alterada.

Sólo siento como el estómago se encoge y las ganas de vomitar se acumulan como una bomba a punto de estallar.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	36. T R E I N T A   Y   S E I S

Por Yuuri

No sé qué pensar ni qué sentir con esa frase. Mi corazón se me acelera demasiado hasta que puedo jurar que lo estoy escuchando como si se taladrara en mi pecho. No sé qué expresión traigo, pero mi esposo está sumamente espantado e incluso me está tomando de los brazos en caso de que colapse.

—Yuuri —mi hermana repite—. Mamá está conmigo. 

Aunque escuche que esté con ella, me pone a pensar mucho en qué condiciones. ¿Está en el hospital? ¿Le hicieron algo?

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mamá está en casa conmigo!

—Mamá —balbuceo—. Ella…

La enorme carcajada que suelta mi hermana hace que mis emociones hagan un shock intenso en mí, como cuando mandas tantos comandos en una computadora y todo se congela. 

—Tranquilo, respira —dice ella entre risas—. Mamá tomó un vuelo diferente a papá y está en casa conmigo.

El alma que se había escapado regresa de golpe en mí, busco dónde sentarme dejando caer sobre la cama. Otabek sigue con ese rostro de angustia hasta que ve que una sonrisa se resbala de mis labios. 

—¡Mari Katsuki, te voy a matar la próxima vez que te vea! —alzo la voz lo suficiente para escucharme molesto—. ¡Otro poco y me provocas un paro cardiaco! 

—Tenía que asustarte —aún se ríe—. Mamá se quedó unos días más antes de volver y quiere hablar contigo. 

—Sí, pasamela por favor. 

De verdad quiero matar a Mari por hacerme este tipo de bromas, no es bueno que haga este tipo de cosas, sobre todo si se trata de mi mamá.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta en voz baja Otabek. 

—S-si —me muerdo el labio—. Quiso hacerme una broma de muy mal gusto.

También el alma de mi esposo regresa a su lugar y suspira con tranquilidad. Busco su mano para sentirlo cerca de mí y poder volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

—¿Yuuri? —escucho la voz de mi mamá.

Siento un terrible nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar, recordando cada palabra de esa carta que me dejó. 

—Ho-hola mamá —la voz suena extraña y las lágrimas comienzan a bajar de forma involuntaria. 

—Mi niño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya estás en tu nuevo hogar? ¿Cómo están tu esposo e hija? —la voz de mi mamá se quiebra y le cuesta trabajo hablar.

—Bi-bien —balbuceo—. Estamos ya en la casa de sus padres, ellos también e-estan bien —no puedo hablar con claridad, me estoy sofocando entre las lágrimas—. ¿Co-cómo es que estás. con Mari? 

—Hable con tu padre y le dije que no me pareció lo que hizo en el hospital, harta de esos pensamientos machistas y dejé que se marchara —cuenta ella aun con un nudo en la garganta—. Lo amaré mucho como para aguantar sus ideas sobre mi, pero no toleraré que trate a mis hijos como mercancía. 

Escuchar eso me sorprende por completo, nunca creí que mamá haría algo así o que dejaría a mi papá así de fácil. 

—Entonces, ¿estarás con Mari? —pregunto.

—Sí, ella se ofreció a tenerme en su casa.

—Mari es muy amable y bondadosa. 

—Lo es.

Nos quedamos callados escuchando como tenemos la respiración fuerte, tratando de calmar nuestros llantos. Otabek besa mi frente y me acerca más a su cuerpo

—Yu-Yuuri —chilla ella—. ¿Leíste mi carta?

—Sí, mamá. La leí toda y no sabes cómo te necesito ahora mismo conmigo, quisiera que conocieras bien a Otabek y a nuestra hija.

—Me encantaría, mi amor. 

Nos quedamos hablando mucho tiempo por teléfono, logrando convencer que venga mamá a casa de mis suegros y pueda conocerlos. Antes de colgar ella me dice que se siente completamente feliz por escucharme alegre cada vez que hablo de Otabek y de Midna.

—Las cosas se están acomodando —dice mi esposo al acostarnos sobre nuestro lecho. 

—Estamos logrando formar nuestro camino —busco su calor entre las sábanas. 

Comenzamos esta nueva vida en esta ciudad. Otabek logra aprender de alguna u otra forma las funciones principales de la empresa de su familia y al final termina agradándole el trabajo.

Estoy feliz de tener a Yurio cerca y trabajando juntos en esto del modelaje y la fotografía. Ambos nos ayudamos mientras espero el tiempo necesario para poder volver a clases. 

No saben cómo me llena de ternura al ver como su vientre comienza a asomarse de su anatomía, es tan delgado que cuando cumple el cuarto mes, su cachorro quiso mostrarse ante el mundo. 

Cuando mi mamá vino a visitarnos, no dude en abrazarla con mucha fuerza y nos ponemos a llorar como nunca antes. 

—Mamá —me separo y busco a Otabek para que se acerque a nosotros—. Te presento a Otabek, el amor de mi vida.

Otabek se acerca a mamá y ella es quien decide abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo, por amarlo y estar con él siempre —susurra ella con alegría. 

—A usted por traer a Yuuri a la vida —contesta Otabek.

Al separarse de nosotros, busca a Midna, quien yace en su carriola a lado de nosotros. Cada vez sus rasgos son más notorios; es igual a mi como cuando era niño.

—Si, eres tú en su versión femenina —dice Mari burlándose. 

Ella vino con mamá y Minami, quien ya está cada vez más cerca de dar luz a un varón. Teniéndolos en casa de visita me alegran demasiado, incluso mi suegra disfruta de la convivencia con mamá. 

Una mañana notamos una nota en el refrigerador diciendo: “No nos esperen, nos fuimos a la playa a ver hombres guapos” con una más para mi suegro diciéndole: “No te engaño, sólo necesito salir un poco y ver mercancía”. Es tan gracioso y a la vez extraño, pero el papá de Otabek no se molesta en lo más mínimo, es más, él decidió irse a Las Vegas en ese mismo tiempo. 

En navidad nos divertimos en grande, hacemos un gran banquete. Yuri y Jean nos acompañan y como siempre están discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Esta vez le doy la razón a JJ.

—¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre ir en patines estando embarazado? —lo regaña.

—¡Comenzaba a aburrirme mientras te esperaba! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Tejer? Pfff, eso no es lo mío —gruñe el rubio cruzándose de brazos. 

—Ah, Minami se le ocurrió hacer eso, por suerte no les pasó nada —se queja Mari mientras deja un plato de ensalada sobre la mesa—. A estos omegas se les ocurre cada idea y les encanta desafiarnos. 

—Cierto, Yuuri le encantaba comer cosas prohibidas frente a mi —Otabek me lanza una mirada amenazadora. 

Si, por primera vez en años me siento en familia, me siento completo. Entrando enero, Minami da a luz un precioso cachorrito con mechones rubios. Mari está demasiado emocionada y muy feliz por tener a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

Midna crece demasiado que a veces me da una tristeza profunda al ver que ya no le queda los vestiditos que mamá le compra.

—Guárdalos —sugiere Otabek abrazándome por la cintura—. Podremos tener otra bebé, me encantaría tener una más.

—Si, a mi igual me encantaría tener otra nena, pero quiero disfrutar a Midna. 

Cumpliendo un año de vida, Midna es una niña completamente feliz y amada por nosotros. No deja de sonreír y enseñarnos cada día lo que es tener una hija. La alegría inunda nuestro ser y no podemos explicar de otra forma esta felicidad que sentimos.

Y pensar que el amor lo encontré en mi profesor de literatura, quien de alguna manera me ayudó a crecer como persona y madurar para darle lo mejor a mi hija.

No hay día en que no le demuestre cuanto amo a Otabek, siempre está atento conmigo y también me sorprende con sus detalles preciosos. 

Yura da a luz un bebé, es precioso y ambos están enamorados de él. Ahora las fotografías de Yuri pasaron de objetos y paisajes a su cachorro y las formas en cómo suele vestirlo.

El modelaje es divertido, pero decido volver a la escuela en cuanto paso el examen de admisión. Es algo difícil para mí tener que separarme de mi pequeña Midna, quien tiene una mamitis terrible. Prácticamente no puedo ni ir al baño porque se pone a llorar. Siempre me repito una y otra vez que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en ir a la escuela para darle un buen futuro a mi hija.

—¡Mami! —alza sus manitas desde su cunita para que la cargue siempre que llegó a casa después de un arduo día de escuela—. ¡Mami!

—Hola mi pequeña —no dudo en tenerla en mis brazos para sentirla cerca de mi. 

Recuesta su cabeza sobre mi pecho y se queda pegada a mi todo el día y yo no me niego a ello. Tenerla junto a mi me calma por completo y olvido todo el estrés escolar.

No se imaginan cuán feliz me hace tener a mi hija conmigo. Recordar que en algún momento la estaba rechazando me hace sentir mal. No se que haría si no estuviera con nosotros, es nuestra vida. Otabek está completamente enamorado de ella también y cuando vuelve del trabajo, Midna le pide que la lleve en sus hombros y le haga caballito. El por supuesto que lo hace, ignorando que tuvo un terrible día pesado y estresante. La risa de nuestra pequeña no es más que una fuerza para salir adelante y luchar por ella.

—Quisiera un hermanito —mi pequeña niña de tres años nos exige mientras cenamos.

—¿Por qué quieres un hermanito? —le pregunto.

—Por qué quisiera tener con quien jugar—dice ella.

—Podríamos tener un hijo más —Otabek me lanza una mirada—. Pediremos a la cigüeña que nos traiga otro bebé.

Midna se levanta de la mesa para pegar su cabecita sobre mi vientre y acaricia esa zona con suavidad, algo que provoca que mi corazón da un vuelco.

—Posiblemente ya no hay necesidad de que venga, mi hermanito está creciendo aquí —dice con ternura.

Otabek y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. No duda en levantarse corriendo e ir por una prueba de embarazo lo más rápido posible. Me siento en shock y desde que mi hija estuvo acariciando mi vientre no dejo de sentir muchas emociones, no me quiero decepcionar en caso de que salga negativa la prueba.

En cuanto mi esposo llega no dudo en hacerme dicha prueba. Me siento nervioso igual que la primera vez, aún estoy en la carrera y aunque estoy por acabar me asusta la idea de tener otro cachorro, pero a la vez quisiera que de positivo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué dio? —pregunta Otabek ansioso.

Mi corazón da un vuelco en el pecho y busco los ojos de él. La prueba ya da su resultado y me he quedado sin aliento.

—¡Tendremos un player 4! —exclamo lanzándome a sus brazos.

—¿De verdad? ¡¿Tendremos el player 4?! —exclama Otabek emocionado.

—¡Si!

Qué manera de decirle que, si estoy embarazado, pero los dos somos tan frikis que si entendió la referencia. No tardamos en ir a ver a un médico para la revisión y nos sorprendemos mucho al igual que la primera vez al escuchar un latido de corazón sonar en el ultrasonido.

—Felicidades, es un embrión de 11 semanas y está completamente saludable —explica el doctor. 

Estamos muy felices de saber esta noticia enorme, hay un pedacito mío y de Otabek creciendo en mi interior. Y así como nos enteramos, los síntomas se hacen presentes. Las náuseas son terribles y Midna se preocupa mucho cuando me escucha volver el estómago.

Mi suegra me apoya mucho con Midna para que pueda continuar con la carrera y hay veces que termino muy cansado que me duermo sobre los libros. Mi pequeña es tan amorosa que me acobija. 

El embarazo no me pesa en los siguientes meses del segundo trimestre, nuestro cachorro crece saludable y cuando se nota entre mis caderas, muchos compañeros de la escuela quieren acariciar mi vientre, pero no me dejo. Incluso le pidieron a Otabek que les dejara acariciarla y él dio un rotundo no.

—No voy a dejar que toquen a mi esposo —gruñe antes de llevarme de la escuela.

Sonrío de satisfacción. 

Otabek también está muy feliz y alegre con el cachorro que crece en mi. Es al único que le dejo acariciar mi barriga cuando estamos acostados después de hacer el amor.

—¡Se movió! —se emociona al sentir un movimiento en esa zona.

—Siempre lo hace —busco el calor de mi sexy esposo para que me envuelva entre sus brazos mientras esperamos que el nudo termine de aflojarse.

—¡Mami! 

Nuestra niña entra llorando a la habitación, casi brinco del regazo de Otabek y me detengo al ver que lo estoy lastimando. Nos tapamos antes de que ella se suba a la cama y nos vea en una situación que pueda traumarla.

—Tuve pesadillas, mamá —chilla llevándose las manos a los ojos.

Es cierto que el nudo en un alfa tarda mucho en aflojarse y no me molesta en lo absoluto, pero este momento no es lo mejor. Tuvimos que esperar a que aflojara el nudo mientras tratamos de calmarla y se queda dormida a un lado de nosotros. 

Desde entonces tratamos de que si lo vamos a hacer, asegurarnos que Midna esté tranquila y no tenga pesadillas.

Otabek me cuida mucho, sabiendo que en el embarazo de Midna fue muy complicado, pero por suerte todo va marchando a la perfección. Incluso no tendré complicaciones de parto porque mi presión está estable. 

—Vas de maravilla, Yuuri —me felicita el doctor que lleva mi embarazo—. ¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

—¡Por favor! —pide Otabek—. No vi a mi niña, de este cachorro no me lo perderé.

—Si, queremos —le digo al doctor.

—De acuerdo.

Siento como mueve el aparato sobre mi vientre buscando una imagen del cachorro. Mi corazón late de felicidad, esperando que nos diga el doctor que es.

—Es… 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	37. F I N A L

El tiempo pasa como si fuera agua sobre las manos. Debemos aprovecharlo al máximo, sobre todo con los seres que más amamos, nunca sabemos cuándo la vida nos quitará a esa persona.

Decir que he tomado decisiones equivocadas no es la forma correcta. Si fueran así, no hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida por estudiar una carrera diferente a la que mi padre quería; no me hubiera atrevido a tener el romance con un alumno (el más joven de mi clase) y tampoco tendríamos una familia ahora.

Podría decir que mi romance con Yuuri fue muy rápido, pero no me arrepiento de nada, ambos somos muy felices y nos disfrutamos día a día. Tener a nuestros cachorros en brazos nos hace sentir completos, no hay nada que nos pueda hacer felices que verlos con nosotros.

—¡Papi! —escucho pequeñas voces llamarme.

Dos niñas iguales a Yuuri corren hacia a mí, sentándose sobre la manta que dejamos sobre el pasto para tener un día de campo en familia.

—Vimos un gusano verde y Midna lo tocó, fue asqueroso —dice la más pequeña.

—Eres una exagerada, Zelda —dice la niña tomando un refresco—. Lo toqué con una rama y se movió un poco.

Mis niñas están muy grandes y saludables. Midna, que fue la bebé más pequeña al nacer, ahora es una niña de 7 años muy activa y le encanta practicar ballet. Afortunadamente no tuvo ningún problema en su salud por tener un nacimiento prematuro.

Cuanto a Zelda, fue un parto muy doloroso para mi Yuuri. Fue por parto natural y tuve que pedir algún analgésico para que me quitara el dolor que tenía. Mi esposo no dejaba de apretujar mi mano que causó una torcedura. Ahora mi pequeña de 4 años le encanta explorar en nuestro jardín y enseñarnos las flores que hay y guardarlas en un libro para después dibujarlas. Estoy seguro que ella sería una buena compañera en juegos de aventura.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —pregunta Zelda escogiendo un sándwich.

—Ojalá estuviera aquí —agrega Midna recargándose en mi pierna.

—Sí, me encantaría que estuviera aquí —digo con un poco de tristeza mirando al cielo—. ¡Pero no hay que ponernos tristes! ¿Quieren un helado?

—¡Sí!

Recogemos todo entre los tres y los guardamos en el cesto tejido. Les coloco sus sombreros que les regaló mi mamá para que el sol no las dañe. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Zelda y sé que ella deseaba tener un día del campo con todo su corazón. Por supuesto que no me negaría a su deseo, hice todo trabajo a un lado y decidí darle prioridad.

Veo todo rasgo de Yuuri en mis niñas, los mismos gestos, sonrisas, los ojitos… no hay nada de mí.

Y lo mejor de todo es que ambas les encanta jugar videojuegos y son muy compartidas entre sí, algo que debería aprender y no celar ese oso de peluche que aún conservo. Incluso se llevan de maravilla con Zoe y James Leroy, y comparten todo con el pequeño Yuki Katsuki. Son niñas muy felices.

Son lo más importante que tengo y sé cuánto me aman, no hay día que quieren estar pegadas a mí, incluso cuando tengo trabajo. En las noches siempre se cuelan en mi cama para sentirse en calor, son unas pequeñas monstruos amorosas.

Diría que son las más consentidas, siempre sus abuelos les compran pequeños regalos y ellas demuestran lo muy agradecidas que están.

Pareciera que mi vida está bendecida por darme a estos maravillosos seres y un ángel que siempre está cuidándome.

Llegando a la plaza, a ambas se les ocurre querer entrar al cine, algo que no hacemos desde hace mucho y agradezco que a pesar de tener el nombre de dos princesas de un juego, ambas prefieren ver algo diferente que lo que normalmente las niñas desean ver: Jurassik Park. Eso me hace sentir orgulloso, después de mis hijas y los videojuegos, amo los dinosaurios.

Compro los boletos y al ver que la función es dentro de una hora, decido llevar a mis niñas a comprar un helado.

—Deberían de existir, ¿te imaginas? No usaríamos carros para ir a la escuela o trabajar —dice Zelda emocionada, dando pequeños brinquitos mientras caminamos hacia la heladería.

—Yo quiero ser un velociraptor, así nunca llegaría tarde a las clases de ballet —agrega Midna.

—Y yo quisiera ser un diplodocus para ser muy alta —Zelda estira sus bracitos sobre su cabeza.

—¡Y yo quisiera ser un T-Rex para comérmelas a besos! —abrazo a mis niñas logrando hacerlas reír mientras les hago cosquillas.

Definitivamente no hay nada como las risas de esas pequeñas monstruos que alegran mi vida día a día con sus curiosidades y sus logros.

Les compro un helado de yoghurt lleno de dulces y chocolates, algo que las mantendrá activas y nos sentamos en las bancas de la plaza para devorarlo mientras esperamos el tiempo.

—Papi, ¿dónde está mamá? —pregunta la más pequeña.

Sé cuánto desea estar en este día especial con su mamá, igual me encantaría que estuviera aquí mi esposo y disfrutar esto en familia.

Sus enormes ojos chocolate se notan tristes y comienzan a empaparse con esas lágrimas. Midna la abraza con fuerza y le da un beso en la frente.

—Mamá está…

—¡Mamá está aquí!

Veo un precioso hombre de cabello color azabache, usando sus peculiares lentes y sonriéndonos de oreja a oreja. Sonrío de alegría al saber que el dulce omega del que me enamoré está frente a nosotros.

—Lamento la tardanza, tenía que ir a hacer unas cosas y traigo el regalo de nuestra pequeña Zelda —se disculpa mientras hace un dogeza japonés.

—¡Mami! —exclaman mis pequeñas abrazando a Yuuri con fuerza.

Mi amado esposo sigue igual de joven, radiante y hermoso, así como cuando lo conocí hace casi ocho años. Me levanto para poder recibirlo con un beso y estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

—Llegas a tiempo, la función empieza en unos minutos —comento mientras dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la suya.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Deberíamos ir por palomitas! —agrega Yuuri emocionado.

—De acuerdo.

Esta mañana Yuuri se levantó para hacernos waffles de colores y después del desayuno se tuvo que marchar porque tenía que hacer unos asuntos importantes. Prometió alcanzarnos aquí antes de entrar a la función y cumplió con su palabra.

Estoy feliz. Tengo a mi familia completa en este momento especial. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Siempre he soñado con muchas cosas, una de ellas es tener una carrera o una casa propia, pero el sueño más grande que tengo desde niño es formar una familia con el amor de mi vida. Hoy ese sueño es ahora un pilar importante para mi, tengo a Otabek y a mis dos adoradas hijas.

Esta mañana tuve que dejar a mi familia desayunando para que ellos se apresuraran y fueran a un día de campo. Me hubiera encantado ir con ellos, pero es que les tengo una sorpresa enorme en casa.

Salí a comprar algunas cosas, el regalo de mi hija y una sorpresa más para la familia. Estoy muy ansioso y nervioso, pero no he dejado de mandarme mensajes con Yurio, quien me está apoyando con esta sorpresa.

Mis hijas y esposo salen emocionados por la película que acabamos de ver, están muy felices de haber disfrutado los dinosaurios. Volviendo a casa me detengo en la puerta para evitar que entren.

—¿Mami? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Midna sorprendida.

—Quiero que Zelda cierre los ojos —saco un pañuelo de mi chamarra.

—¿Mami tiene una sorpresa para mi? —mi pequeña sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Ella brinca emocionada de que le tengo una sorpresa más y me encantan las caras que tienen Otabek y Midna, pues ellos tampoco no tienen idea de lo que les tengo preparados, así que les vendo los ojos también.

Se toman de la mano Midna y Beka, mientras que carga a Zelda con el otro abrazo. Los guío a la entrada de la puerta.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclaman al momento en que abro la puerta.

Los tres se quitan los pañuelos de los ojos y se quedan completamente sorprendidos al ver toda una decoración del juego de Zelda y nuestra familia y amigos reunidos en la casa.

—¡Es una fiesta! —exclama Zelda queriendo bajarse de los brazos de Otabek.

—¡Y están nuestros amigos! —se alegra Midna.

Mis niñas corren hacia los otros niños para perderse y jugar. Mi esposo rodea mi cintura para besarme con ternura.

—Eres maravilloso, no dejas de sorprenderme —dice Otabek sonriendo.

—Sé cuánto quería esta fiesta y hacía falta una reunión.

—Katsudon, Otabek, ¿vamos a jugar o no? —dice Yurio entre risas mientras enseña un par de mandos para nintendo.

—De acuerdo, esta vez no me dejaré ganar tan fácilmente —dice Otabek decidido de dar batalla.

Nos sentamos a jugar todos, por fortuna que en el Smash Bros WiiU podemos ser 8 jugadores, por lo que Yurio, JJ, Mari, Minami, Otabek y yo nos sentamos a jugar. Midna se une con nosotros y se vuelve un oponente muy difícil de vencer, esto me hace sentir muy orgulloso. También James se sienta a jugar con nosotros y nos divertimos como nunca antes.

Después de un rato de juegos, nos reunimos en la mesa para comer algo delicioso preparado por mí: lasaña. Es un platillo que logré perfeccionar durante la carrera de gastronomía.

¿A qué me dedico? Ahora tengo un restaurante pequeño en el que servimos comida italiana y la gente que trabaja para mí es muy responsable que puedo dejarles a cargo de mi negocio.

—Vaya, siempre nos sorprendes con tus deliciosos platillos —comenta Jean.

—Sí, necesito que me pases esta nueva receta —dice Yuri.

Sonrío halagado.

Mari y yo nos dedicamos a calentar un poco de café antes de partir el pastel y algo de chocolate caliente para los niños, hace algo de frío.

—Me encanta verte muy feliz —dice Mari sonriéndome.

—Lo estoy, estoy cumpliendo mis sueños y sé que tengo más adelante —sonrío de oreja a oreja.

Siento la mirada de mi hermana observarme con detenimiento, como si quisiera buscar algo y seguramente ya se habrá dado cuenta. Me estrecha en sus brazos y deja un beso en mi mejilla con dulzura.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Yuuri —susurra en mi oído.

Mis suegros y mi mamá llegan antes de que cantemos “feliz cumpleaños”. Traen tantos regalos que por poco Zelda cambia el pastel por un nuevo peluche de dinosaurio.

La fiesta sorpresa termina cuando los niños caen rendidos en los sillones y camas después de jugar tanto. Yuri y Minami me apoyan con recoger mientras que los adultos acomodan a los niños en las habitaciones.

Otabek y yo nos dirigimos a la nuestra para prepararnos a dormir. Aún vivimos en casa de sus padres porque no nos dejan mudarnos, las niñas son su adoración e insisten en que nos quedemos. No me molesta en lo absoluto, tengo una buena relación con mis suegros y son más como mis padres adoptivos.

—Fue una hermosa fiesta amor, te esmeraste con esta sorpresa —dice mi esposo mientras se sienta sobre la cama.

Me muerdo los labios al escuchar eso, es que hay algo más que quiero decirle a él y no puede esperar a mañana.

—¿Qué? —pregunta al verme sonreír.

—Te tengo otra sorpresa —sonrío de culpabilidad

Se queda en su lugar sin poder comprender lo que quiero decirle. Me levanto de la cama y voy al armario para sacar esa pequeña cajita de regalo que metí hace unos momentos.

—También me llevé la sorpresa esta mañana —continúo mientras me siento a su lado para darle esa caja de color azul—. Así que este día está lleno de muchas sorpresas.

Comienza a sospecharlo por la mirada que hace y al tener la cajita azul en manos la abre de inmediato. Se queda en silencio tratando de entender lo que hay en el interior y al sacar un par de zapatitos se vuelve a quedar congelado.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas bajan de sus ojos admirando la fotografía negra con blanco, una de mi útero con un pequeño ser de 8 semanas creciendo en mí.

—Sé que no íbamos a tener otro bebé después de Zelda porque su parto fue doloroso, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que hay un ser nuevo creciendo en mí —sonrío con alegría, limpiándome los ojos con cuidado.

—¡Y sigues sorprendiéndome Yuuri! —Otabek me abraza con fuerza.

Pega sus labios a los míos para besarnos con mucha ternura y amor. Va bajando por mi cuello con pequeños besitos hasta llegar a la altura de mi vientre, alzando la camisa de dormir para depositar pequeños besitos en ese lugar.

—No nada de malo en ello, otro hijo me hará feliz. Agradezco que existan juegos donde pueda entrar un player 5 —no para de llorar mientras se acerca nuevamente a mi rostro para tomarlo con ambas manos—. Me haces muy feliz, Yuuri.

—A mí también me haces muy feliz, amor mío —susurro antes de darle otro beso más.

No, no hay nada de malo en ello, ni en mi vida ni en nada. Otabek y yo nos complementamos, y no hay nada que pueda negarlo.

Somos una familia feliz.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy feliz de que las personas que leyeron esto cuando lo publiqué en wattpad lo encontraran. Esta historia es de mis favoritas por la shipp (Si, amo Otabek x Yuuri K ).   
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, no olviden votar, comentar y compartir para que le lleguen a más personas está linda historia.   
> Los amo con todo el corazón. (◍•ڡ•◍)❤  
> No olviden seguirme en mis redes sociales.


End file.
